Yo-kai Specs
by Goombario Jr
Summary: A shut-in has an encounter with Insomni, who introduces him to the world of Yo-kai. Once a Yo-kai enters your life, things are never the same - and with Insomni as his partner, this couldn't be truer. Characters depicted in this story are 18-onward.
1. Insomni's Long Night

Crickets chirped. A mysterious wind seemed to blow, despite the perfect weather. This evening was one of the best that Springdale has seen in quite a while, but it was something that I wouldn't be taking part in.

I, as the typical shut-in college reject, had decided to take in this lovely night by sitting in front of my television, working on my large stack of video games that I had failed to finish during high school. Tonight was dedicated to GameStation 2 RPG's that I had got bored with, and having to start them over to remember the story ate up a lot of my time. Of course, it's not as if that time would be better spent doing anything else - in my own opinion, anyway

"Finding a job" or "getting a life" would probably be better uses of my time, or that's what my parents would tell you, but I couldn't care less. I, for some reason, get paid for having a depression issue, and I don't feel like I need to associate with anyone. My eyes were heavy and my reaction time was becoming obvious from my constant HP loss in-game, but something in me just wouldn't allow sleep. It's not that I didn't want to doze off, more that I physically couldn't. I didn't know what was forcing me awake, but I didn't like it.

I heard a quiet, feminine laugh. It didn't seem to be coming from anywhere, but I could hear it none the less. It wasn't from the game, either. After hearing it for hours now, I had grown to ignore it - I assumed it was my neighbor's girlfriend or something of the sort. I never once thought it could be something in my own room.

I pushed up my glasses, which had started to slide down my nose again; ever since I had got this new pair, something about them seemed off. I pulled them off of my ears, looking at the lens - they were supposed to be my usual prescription, but this new pair looked to be tinted, almost like sunglasses. I could see out of them without a problem, but I wondered why they had been changed without me being asked.

That laugh rang out again. Since my attention was no longer focused on the game, it surprised me this time. I put my glasses back on and turned around - the noise seemed to be closer than ever now. As I looked behind me, I saw a strange, faded purple aura appear in front of my vision. I instantly pulled my glasses off, and saw nothing. I put them back on, and the purple cloud re-appeared.

Glasses off, nothing. Back on, purple. Off, nothing.

I put them back on once more, keeping my eyes on the purple light, which seemed to be forming into some kind of figure. It had large, white horns with black ribbons around them, which after coming into focus was actually just an unusual hairstyle. A single large, red eye practically covered its entire purple face, with pointed ears on each side of its head. A seductive grin crossed its lips.

Or should I say, 'her' lips. This creature had a very nice set of large purple tits, pushed close together by a tight hot pink and golden top, which turned into a deep purple dress as the garment continued down her body, ending in a ghostly tail with a golden flame on the tip. Despite the monster having a ghost's tail, I could see a slit from her tight clothing where her pussy would be between two legs.

"Uh, hello." I finally spoke up. Normally, someone would run off screaming if a random monster just appeared in their room, but my eyes were locked on her ample purple rack, and I didn't want to look away.

"You can see me?" The female asked. She looked quite surprised when I nodded. "Well, that kills my fun. I'm Insomni." She gave me a small wave, winking at me with her single eye. Or maybe it was an extra-long blink. Unlike the rest of her, her eyelid was a light blue.

"Hey, I'm-"

"I don't really care." She cut me off. "You keep trying to fall asleep, and that's just no fun. I've been trying to keep your lazy body awake, but you're making it really difficult! How are you seeing me now, anyway?"

I pointed to the glasses on my face. They were the only explanation I had.

"Those must be some kind of Yo-kai glasses, huh? Creative." Insomni praised me for some reason. I hadn't considered that she was a Yo-kai. I'm not sure what I thought she was. Right now, she was talking boobs.

"Uh, yeah." I muttered a reply. After a moment, I finally pulled my gaze away from her tits and looked her in the eye. "What are you doing here, again?"

"As you probably figured out, I am a Yo-kai." Insomni explained, sounding quite proud of herself. "My favorite thing to do is keep humans awake all night long having fun. I like to do this until I get bored with them, then I move on to the next one." She patted her chest with her right hand, as if her story was something to be admired. After I didn't clap in response, she looked disappointed. "Just making kids stay up all night reading manga has lost its charm, though." She sighed.

"That sucks, I guess." I nodded. I looked back at my TV, seeing my game sitting idle. I looked over at the table near my bed, seeing my open laptop with the screensaver playing. I returned my gaze back to Insomni, who was staring at me with great interest. "So what are you going to make me do all night?" I asked. "I'm up for pretty much whatever. I usually do this stuff anyway."

"Pretty much whatever, hm? Is that so?" Insomni smirked. She put a hand to her chin, looking around my room. Her eye paused on my bed, looking from it back to me. "Well, I can probably have some fun with you that I can't with some of the other humans I've played with. Well, not all of them, anyway."

I had a partial idea of what she was getting at; she wasn't subtle. I wasn't going to run to the bed and rip off my pants, though. I was curious as to how a Yo-kai thought she could seduce a human. She floated towards me, keeping that smirk on her face. After a moment she was behind me, and started to rub my shoulders. For someone whom I still wasn't sure was actually here, I could feel her touch.

"How does this feel?" Insomni asked, gently massaging me. "Does this relax you?"

"It's pretty nice, yeah." I replied. Although she didn't look like one, this ghostly-looking lady had the hands of an angel. Any tension I felt seemed to just melt away with each rub of her palms. "It feels pretty good, actually ..." I trailed off, closing my eyes and enjoying the sensation. Her hands moved from my shoulders to the back of my neck, rubbing vigorously yet gently. If she ended up massaging me instead of seducing me, I wouldn't complain. This felt like heaven.

Insomni's hands moved away from me, which was more annoying than anything. She was silent, which sparked my curiosity.

"Hey, you're not done already, are you?" I asked. "That was just getting good."

"Oh, things haven't begun to get good. I want you to stay awake forever, and I'm going to make sure it happens." Insomni replied from behind me. "I just had to prepare."

"What do you have in mind?" I asked. I turned around, and my eyes shot open at the sight of Insomni pulling down her top with both hands, revealing her large, bare, purple breasts to me. I shouldn't have been surprised in the least, going by her behavior, but seeing those two glorious tits in front of my eyes was still amazing. Despite having a purple body, her nipples were pink and erect, keeping my eyes locked on to them. For a moment, I looked up at her eye and she blinked at me, or I think she did.

"Do you like them?" Insomni asked. Pushing her dress top down under her chest, she took her breasts in her hands and squeezed them, sticking her tongue out at me. "This is step one of keeping you awake forever. You can touch me, if you'd like."

"Gladly." I nodded and reached out. Insomni moved her hands away and allowed me to hold her breasts, giving them both a squeeze. I wasn't sure how a Yo-kai's body was supposed to feel, but the feeling of Insomni's warm, supple breasts in my hands was amazing. My fingers practically sank into her chest from the massive size, and her nipples seemed to grow more excited from my touch. I wasn't one for romance, and the glazed look in my eyes probably told her this. "They're, uh, fucking fantastic." I muttered. "I didn't think they were this huge."

"Are all you human males such charmers?" Insomni teased. "Go on, play with me like I'm your little toy." She was talking down to me now, but my cock didn't care. I could feel myself becoming hard in my pants as I continued to grope the sexy Yo-kai, tugging on her bright, pink nipples with my thumb and index finger on both hands. Insomni actually moaned when I pulled hard, and a smile crossed my face. I switched from squeezing and groping her breasts to teasing her nipples; I wanted to take one of those pink, excited buds into my mouth and suck on it, but I didn't want to surprise her.

While I continued to play with her big, purple boobs, I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Insomni was beginning to fidget a little. I pulled my hands back and looked up at her, and her gaze met mine.

"Certainly you're not going to be the only one enjoying our evening?" Insomni asked me while floating down, reaching out to grab for my pants. I watched as she unzipped and unfastened my jeans, tugging them down until my erect cock sprung out of my boxers. Insomni licked her lips - with a blue tongue, I noticed - and her eye didn't leave my throbbing dick, even when I resumed feeling her up. After a few minutes of my idle groping, Insomni looked up at me. "You're really going to leave that thing hard and just touch me? Haven't you understood what I'm here for?"

"Something about keeping me awake, you said." I nodded. "But if I keep doing this, I'll stay awake-hey!" Insomni took my hands and moved them off of her breasts, and I put my hands on my legs to keep them out of her way. With more room, Insomni floated down closer and I watched in anticipation as she grabbed my cock gently with her right hand, and began to pump it back and forth for only a few seconds before leaning down and taking it into her mouth.

The feeling inside of a Yo-kai's mouth had to be better than heaven.

Insomni looked up at me, and giggled at the glazed look in my eyes I was sure I had. She started to slowly bob her head up and down, keeping her eye on my face the entire time. Her tongue swirled around my cock head as she slowly moved, pausing at times to roughly suck on me. The sounds of her sucking were barely loud enough to hear, but hearing them at all aroused me even more. Without a second thought, I placed a hand on Insomni's head and started to gently push her down, guiding her at my own pace. She didn't object, and stopped moving on her own to allow me. As I face-fucked the purple ghost, I looked down and saw that her hands had returned to fondling her own breasts, squeezing them and brushing her fingers over her nipples.

I had lost track of how long I had been using her like a common cocksleeve, but neither one of us seemed to care. Her warm, wet mouth was unlike anything I had ever felt before - and by that, I mean masturbation toys, but still - I didn't want this to end unless it was going to lead to more. Unfortunately, my cock had decided for me, and I felt myself begin to throb inside Insomni's mouth. I removed my hand from her head, and she looked up at me as if to ask if something was wrong.

"I'm ... gonna cum." I muttered. I felt heat wave over my face from blushing. Insomni winked at me and started to bob her head once again, moving faster as my cock's throbbing sped up. I felt like I could burst inside of her mouth, but she wouldn't allow it. Any time I felt like I was about to explode, she would always stop in place and just run her tongue all over my cock head. She was just outright torturing me now, but I have to admit that part of me liked it. If this ends up all being some kind of dream, I'm going to be pretty pissed off tomorrow and jacking off a lot, probably to pictures of ghosts on the Internet.

"Well, that just can't happen yet!" Insomni replied a bit too cheerfully when she pulled her mouth away from my cock. Taking her breasts into her hands, she moved down and pushed them around my painfully hard and throbbing cock now, beginning to slowly move her huge, purple tits up and down my entire length. They felt warm, soft, and whenever she sped up her movements it still felt like I was going to erupt all over her face. I looked down at her bust moving on me; her hard, pink nipples sticking out from excitement, her own hands sinking into her boobs, and the smile on her face as she pleasured me.

"A titfuck from a ghost ... I must be dreaming." I mumbled. I leaned back and shoved my cock further between her tits, which was met with a long, amazing lick swirling around the head of my dick. Insomni took the top of it into her mouth and began to gently suck as she continued the titjob, moving them much faster around me now. Her eye kept watching me, looking at my face for any sign of pleasure. Judging by the chuckling I heard from her, I figured I must be making a pretty stupid expression at the moment, but I didn't care.

"I'm not a ghost! I'm a Yo-kai!" Insomni whined, pulling away from my cock once again. Instead of replying, my dick had taken over my mind entirely; I simply pushed her back down on my cock, and she didn't resist. She resumed sucking me off while pushing her tits back and forth on my length as fast as she could, making me throb extremely hard between them. I bucked my hips a little from the pleasure, finding it almost impossible to stop my body from any twitching it wanted. She made me feel too incredible. "Are you going to cum already? You're throbbing so hard!"

"Yeah, I've noticed." I replied. I closed my eyes, feeling the cum flowing towards the tip of my cock. "Yeah, I'm gonna any s-second now!"

"Well, that's fine, as long as you have energy for round two!" Insomni replied with a grin, licking her lips. She moved her breasts on me as fast as she could, keeping her one eye locked on my two. I couldn't keep my eyes off her tits, but her stare forced me to look back at her.

"R-Round two? But I ... I .. I'm gonna cum!" I couldn't ask her what she meant; the build-up was finally too much. I groaned loudly and thrust my hips towards her as ropes of thick, hot cum sprayed from my cock, all over her face. Insomni closed her eye and continued to massage me with her tits, and when my cum bursts calmed down enough to coat her chest with my seed, her movements felt a lot more slick and enjoyable.

I sighed in pure bliss, leaning against the side of my bed as I watched Insomni first lick her lips, then hold her left breast to her mouth and swirl her tongue around her nipple, licking my cum from her breast. She repeated the act with her other breast, keeping her eye on me the entire time. It didn't take long for me to begin growing erect again from watching that, and when she bent down to lick the rest of the cum from my cock, I became fully hard once more.

Insomni moved from the floor to float in front of me. Her hands reached down for her dress, beginning to push it down more. I wasn't sure what to expect; she had the breasts of a normal human woman, but with her ghost tail at the end of her body, what was that dress hiding? When she had completely stripped and tossed her dress aside, I had my answer; she had a ghost's lower body, but instead of, well, nothing, she indeed had a slit right where the pussy would be on a human female. She moved one of her hands towards her sex and used two fingers to part her lower lips, looking at me with a smirk.

"You do know how to have sex, right?" She teased. "Or is this too unusual for you? I could change that, too." Before my eyes, Insomni's ghostly body turned into two regular looking, while still purple, long and slender human legs. I looked her up and down; amazing legs, two normal, although purple feet, and the correct number of toes. She pulled off a human body rather nicely. She kept her pussy spread with her fingers, giving me ample time to look at her new form. "We can do it this way, or my normal body. I'm ready whenever you are."

"How about both?" I asked. I tried my best to sound calm, but deep inside I was more eager than I should be; usually after cumming once, I'm spent for a few hours. Seeing her open, dripping wet cunt in front of me was a huge temptation. When Insomni turned her back to me and bend over a bit, drool almost ran down my chin - she had a human's ass too in this form, and by God it was tight and fantastic. She moved one of her ass cheeks aside, showing me what looked to be a very tight, cute little asshole.

"Pick a hole, my human lover." She said in both a teasing, yet seductive tone. "Or, if you'd like, you can have both of them as well." She turned back around to face me, and I looked back at her. This was an extremely difficult decision.

"Okay, regular body, we'll start with your pussy. You can choose the position." I finally said after a minute, although it felt like hours.

"Please, 'pussy' is such a dirty word." Insomni corrected, wagging a finger at me. "I prefer you use something with a bit more romance to it, like 'my cunt' or something of the sort."

"You're not good at that." I gave her an unamused look. "Just bend over, please."

"Oh, yes ... that's good ... r-right there!"

It was even more hard to believe now. I had a moaning, female purple ghost, with big bouncing purple tits and one single cyclops eye, bent over on my bed. I held on to her sides, or what I assumed were her sides, anyway, as I thrust my hard, erect cock into her tight, pink pussy as fast as I could muster. Even with her ghostly body, I could still feel my balls slapping against her with each push of my cock, and when my hands traveled from her sides to her tits, they still felt fantastic when I squeezed them.

You would think that I would come to realize this was really happening, but I'd had just as good dreams that ended up being just that - a dream. Insomni's constant moaning, heavy breathing, and begging me for more were beginning to make me not care whether this was real or not - her tits and cunt felt real enough to me, and I was loving every second of it. The sound of my balls slapping against her somehow soft, floating body were becoming louder as I started to thrust with more force, and I could feel her tail wrapping around my leg.

Her inner walls clamping around my cock felt like nothing I had ever experienced before, and feeling them combined with her constant gasps and moans of pleasure drove me to the breaking point. I started to slam my cock into her as deep as I could, which thanks to her body made her able to take all of me without any issue. When I squeezed her tits with a very firm grab, digging my fingers into the purple, squishy orbs, I heard a very loud, very lust-filled yell come from my Yo-kai lover, followed by her first orgasm; I could feel her juices squirting on my cock and stomach, but I just kept pounding away at her. She didn't want me to stop until we were both spent, and I didn't plan to.

"I'm going to cum again!" Insomni said through heavy breathing, gripping the sheet under her as I furiously forced her entire body forward with each thrust. "Fuck me, please! Fuck me all night long! Keep fucking me forever!"

She didn't have to ask me twice. I just nodded and continued feeling up her chest while thrusting my cock, fumbling on my knees a bit; my legs were beginning to grow weak from my feeling so amazing during this, but I just couldn't let myself fall over and ruin it. I didn't know whether cumming inside of her would be a bad thing or not, but it was going to happen soon and I wasn't sure whether asking her would wreck the mood for her. Instead of a risk, I did the next best thing; I pulled my cock out and took it into my hand, aiming it a bit higher. Insomni seemed to already know what I had in mind.

"Put it in my ass." She said, not missing a second despite her lack of breath. "Put it in right now!"

Gladly.

As I rubbed my cock tip against her asshole, Insomni's body changed into that of a human's once more, albeit still purple. I shoved my cock into her with one rough push, and she moaned out so loud that I was afraid she might wake the neighbors - three blocks down. I wasted no time in slamming my cock in her ass, grabbing one of her purple ass cheeks and giving it a squeeze. Her legs were trembling as I fucked her, hearing her moan and beg for me to "fuck her ass harder!" as I continued pounding into her, hearing my balls slap against her as my thrusts became faster. All I could hear was "I'm cumming again!" as I kept fucking her, now pushing inside as rough as I pleased, only caring about my own pleasure. I looked down, seeing juices spraying from her pussy as she kept moaning and yelling in pleasure, tossing her head back with each orgasm - it seemed like as long as my cock was pounding her ass, she couldn't stop cumming.

Before I could so much as grunt, I shoved my cock in to the hilt, feeling it throb inside Insomni's ass as my cum pumped inside of her, leaking out of her with each throb I felt. Insomni shouted in pleasure once more, and I could've sworn I heard an "I love you!" come from her, but I shook it off. I closed my eyes and sighed in pleasure as my cum continued to fill her ass, and when I finally pulled out, a few shots landed on her back as well. She turned back into her ghost form and turned around, floating over my bed and looking at me with a smile.

Minutes later, I stood on my bed over her, with Insomni hovering in front of me. I pumped my cock as fast as I could, coating her face with any cum I had left in me. Her mouth was open and she caught what she could, licking her lips as soon as my orgasm finally subsided.

"That was fantastic." Insomni praised. I had climbed from the bed and reached for my pants, looking back at her as she continued licking her lips. "I'm very glad we met." She looked at me starting to dress and gave me a smile, waggling a finger at me. "Hey, no-no. What do you think you're doing?" She asked with a smirk. "We're not done until forever's over. You're staying up until I'm finished with you, remember?"

"I think I'm spent." I said. "I'm willing, but I'm exhausted. That's how humans work." Insomni frowned, but was quick to give up, which surprised me. She floated to the floor and reached for her dress, digging around inside of it before pulling something out. It looked like a watch: a red frame around the face with a small switch on the side. It had a blue band, and the face itself had some kind of multi-colored pattern on it. When she handed it to me, I gave it a better look; it had a small slot on the bottom of the face, rather large as if I could push something inside of it. I sat it on my night stand, and she resumed speaking.

"It's a Yo-kai Watch. A Type Zero, to be exact." She explained. "I'm not sure who made your glasses able to see me, but you can't exactly shove a medal into your eyepiece. It's much too small." She said. "After our time together, I definitely want to see you again." Insomni's entire body started to glow, and a small disc appeared above her. It fell into her cupped hands and she presented it to me - it was gray and had a picture of the front of Insomni herself, holding a pillow and taunting the viewer, as if teasing their inability to sleep.

"Uh, thanks." I said, taking the medal from her and looking at it. "So I use this to call you?" I asked.

"Indeed." Insomni nodded. "Normally, a Yo-kai Watch also contains a special light that allows humans to see Yo-kai around them. For some reason, models in this country do not have the light, so you'll have to rely on your glasses to see new Yo-kai in the future."

"In this country?" I asked. "But we're in-"

"That is irrelevant." Insomni shook her head. "Rely on your glasses to see other Yo-kai. This won't be our last meeting, I assure you. For tonight, I'll allow you to sleep. Prepare for our next encounter, my love." She winked at me with her eye, and just as soon as she had appeared before me, disappeared.

I yawned, feeling sleep finally overcome me as I lay down in bed. I must've been out in minutes, because I don't remember a thing from after Insomni left. The following morning, however, was more than proof of our events together.

When I awoke, I sat up in bed and looked around the room. As I scratched my side, I looked down and noticed the Yo-kai Watch had been put around my wrist - something I hadn't done. Just as I was about to examine it more, a purple aura started to appear in front of me; as if on cue, Insomni was back.

"Normally I like to inspirit as many people as I can find, but ..." She trailed off, putting a hand to her chin. "I like it here, and I think a single human's room could use a lady Yo-kai's touch, don't you?" She smiled.

"You're not serious." I said, looking into her eye. "You want to live with someone who you had a one-night stand with that isn't even your species? How do I explain you to any visitors?"

"Only you can see me, silly boy." Insomni chuckled. She floated towards me and leaned in close to my ear, nibbling on my earlobe. I shivered a bit from the feeling, and she giggled at my reaction.

"Once a Yo-kai enters your life, things will never be the same." She whispered. She kissed my cheek, and leaned close to my ear once again.

"Now take your pants off." 


	2. Hanako-san: Out Of Order

It was such a beautiful day in Springdale! The sun was singing, the birds were shining, and all of the city's annoying bratty kids were playing outside for the local school's sports day. I was dragged to the event by my parents, who demanded I attend to "support" my younger brother. My dad threw a fit when he found I had tried bringing a portable video game to get through the boredom, so I was forced to sit on the bleachers and watch these little hell spawns pass a baton around and fall on their faces while trying to jump hurdles. That last thing got a laugh or two, at least.

"Bathroom." I muttered. My father nodded and I stood from my seat, walking towards the school building. I hadn't been inside the place for well over 12 years, but as soon as I stepped through the front doors, it all came back to me. It didn't take long for me to find the boys' room, and luckily it was empty. I entered a stall, but paused before I started to unfasten my pants. There was some very unusual graffiti on the stall wall - something that some kind of weird kid must have scribbled.

"Little Hanako is here,  
and she will be your greatest fear.

Ask her if she wants to play,  
and this will be your final day."

After that little poem, which looked to be hastily scribbled in black marker, one final line was written in what looked like some kind of blood:

"LET'S PLAY."

Part of me wanted to head to the next floor and use that bathroom, but by now I really needed relief and didn't care. It was nothing but kids' pranking each other, after all. As I sat on the white throne, I kept looking at the graffiti, mouthing each word as I read it. The final words' color is what really bugged me, but I didn't dare touch it in case it was something dangerous. I don't want bathroom AIDs, especially if it was from sick kid. I could never explain that to anyone without bringing some kind of suspicion against me, despite me having no interest in the snot-nosed little shits whatever.

I barely saw my own brother, after all, and that was by pure choice.

As I read the warning one last time, I muttered the final words out loud.

"Let's play." I muttered. If this truly would be my final day, dying in a kids' bathroom would be one hell of a way to go. The media would have a fucking field day with this one. Of course, nothing happened; no demon jumped through the door, I didn't have a heart attack and keel over, and hell, I didn't even fart.

After I finished my business, I walked out of the stall as the toilet flushed. I washed my hands, and walked for the door. A small girl leaned against the wall as I walked past.

"Hello." She mumbled.

"How's it goin'." I replied, reaching the for the door.

Wait a second.

I paused in my movement, and turned to look at her. She looked back up at me, with her hands behind her back. She had a bob-cut hairdo, which looked more like some kind of bowl-cut with longer hair on the sides. Her hair covered most of her face, and I could barely see her eyes through it. She had a smile on her face, and her red suspenders and skirt seemed to somehow match her cheerful demeanor. Her white shirt was stained with something red which I didn't want to question; the only thing typical about her were her white socks and red shoes, which were similar to what the other girls wore as a school-ordered fashion.

"Why are you in the boys' room?" That was the only thing that I could manage to say to her. She looked up at me, seeming very curious.

"You said you wanted to play with me, so here I am. Are you going to waste my time like the others did?" She asked. Our eyes were locked, as if she was trying to read my mind.

"Play with you? Nah, no thanks, but the men outside with video cameras might be interested." I shook my head. "Either way, your room is next door. Be careful next time, okay kid?" I opened the door, or tried to, but something held it back. I looked down, seeing the girl had moved in front of it to block my leave.

"I'm not a kid." She snapped at me. "I'm seventy, thank you very much. I'm Hanako-san, you asked me to play with you, and here I am. Are we playing a game or not?"

"Uh, sure." I said. "You go hide in a stall, and I'll seek you somewhere that isn't here."

"This isn't funny anymore!" Hanako fumed, clenching her fists at her sides. "I've allowed you to see me, and you're going to just leave?!" She pointed to one of the stalls, thankfully the one I hadn't been in. "Get in there right now and play with me! Do it before you regret it!"

I looked at the red stains on her shirt. Whatever that was all over her, I didn't want it to come from me. I slowly nodded and walked into the stall, closing the toilet lid and sitting down. In a flash, Hanako appeared sitting on my (thankfully clothed) lap.

"Now that we have some time together, let me try this again." She started. "My name is Hanako-san, the Yo-kai of the toilets. You asked me to play with you, and when a human wants to do that, I'll let them see me. Usually the only people who summon me are children that run away screaming."

"Well, I'm not going to scream at someone who doesn't come up to my knee." I replied. She squirmed on my lap, trying to make herself more comfortable. "But what's with this 'you're seventy' stuff? You don't look that old."

"It's a funny story." Hanako said. "Back when the world was pretty violent, I got murdered by-"

"Uh-huh." I nodded. I was about to nod off from having to be awake so early for the day, and I was doing my best to humor her. "Then the giant unicorn appeared and you rode off into the rainbow world."

"I am not a child!" Hanako protested, standing up on my legs. "Quit talking down to me! I'm older than you, ya know! Look at this!" Hanako reached down and yanked up her skirt, showing that she definitely didn't have the fashion sense of one of the girls here - under her skirt was a very expensive looking pair of black-laced panties, with a single red bow on the front. It looked more like lingere than anything else. "I'm a fashion designer for the Yo-kai World, and I'm very professional!"

"Sure, just cover yourself!" I replied, covering my eyes with a hand. "I'm not going to prison for a fashion designer!"

"No one can see me unless I allow it." Hanako explained, letting her skirt fall back down. "Only you can see me right now, so don't worry. I just wanted to prove myself to you."

"Okay, so you're an adult. You're seventy but you don't look like it whatsoever. You're a Yo-kai and only I can see you. Do I understand correctly?" I asked, repeating her story. Hanako proudly nodded, placing her fists at her side and sticking out her chest, beaming. She looked rather cute, but the red stains on her kept me cautious.

"You've got it!" Hanako nodded, looking quite proud of herself. When she turned to look at me, I had fished my smart phone out of my pocket and was dragging my finger on the screen. "W-What are you doing now?!" Hanako fumed.

"It says here that you normally haunt girls' bathrooms in schools." I read from the screen. "Meaning you're not supposed to be in this room to start with, like I said." I put my phone back in my pocket, and looked at Hanako for an explanation. She was still standing on my legs, looking me in the eyes with a small smile on her face.

"I was curious about how the other half lives." She replied, as if the answer should've been obvious. "Actually, since you're here, this gives me a good opportunity to try something." Hanako held out her hand, and with a puff of smoke, a bottle appeared. She grabbed it and shoved it in my face; it was a white bottle with a pump, and Hanako's face was on the front. "Hanako" was written on it in fancy-looking font.

"What is this?" I asked, taking the bottle from her. "Some kind of skin lotion?"

"Exactly!" Hanako nodded. "In addition to being a Yo-kai fashion designer, I also have my own line of creams and make-ups to make Yo-kai more fashionable and bring out their true selves!" She crossed her arms, nodding at her own explanation. She certainly seemed proud of herself. "I've always been curious what this would do to a human. Would you mind?"

"Uh, sure, I could use softer skin I suppose." I nodded. Hanako smiled and nodded at me, snatching the bottle back and pumping a few drops of the lotion into her palm. I held out my hand and she started to gently rub the lotion all around it - it felt much different than a usual moisturizer.

Not that I would know.

"How does that feel?" Hanako asked. "It's supposed to help Yo-kai ward off the effects of old age, but I think for humans it's just supposed to be a normal skin cream. Do you feel okay?"

"Yeah, it's just a lotion." I nodded. Hanako looked slightly disappointed, but my smile seemed to cheer her up; at least she was trying to make me soft instead of make me covered in wounds. "That was great and all, but I should be going. My little brother has another school thing coming up next week, so we'll play again soon, okay?"

"Well .. all right, then. I'll see you in a week." Hanako-san nodded. With a flash, the small girl disappeared from sight. I left the stall and, after looking around and seeing no trace of Hanako, left the restroom. The remainder of the sports day was rather uneventful, but the skin cream did make my hand and wrist very soft and for some reason I couldn't keep myself from rubbing it and enjoying the feeling. I thought the feeling would wear off after a shower, and that would be the end of it.

Unfortunately, that wasn't the case.

After I parted with my parents and brother, I headed home to my single-guy apartment. My neighbors didn't know I existed, and the only visitors I had were delivery people. I walked inside to my empty, dimly-lit, dusty room, filled with nothing but food wrappers, empty bottles, and a floating trash can that frantically flew around the room as the garbage rose up and fell inside of the can out of thin air.

"I'm home, Insomni." I muttered a greeting. The floating trash can soon had a holder; the female Yo-kai that had forced herself in as my roommate appeared in front of me. She looked at me with a very angry single eye and a frown on her face.

"I didn't move in here to become your Yo-kai maid!" Insomni fumed. "When we made this agreement, it was so I could practice keeping one person awake forever!"

"We didn't make an agreement. You moved in and we've been having sex every night for a week." I reminded her. Insomni blushed, but looked away from me. Her usual forceful attitude seemed to disappear whenever she was trying to argue with me. "I'm not asking you to be my maid. I enjoy your company, thank you very much." My eyes were locked on her chest as she started preaching about my having a filthy room that wasn't fit for a lady, and all of the usual complaining she dealt out. "Okay, I get it!" I silenced her after a few moments.

"What do you get? Sick constantly? Because I could believe that!" Insomni snapped at me, throwing a used, cum-dripping condom (which was her own fault) into the trash bin.

"I'll clean up. You can go relax, and I'll make things look nice and presentable for my lady guest." I assured her. Insomni floated over me and leaned down, kissing my forehead. I blushed and grinned at her.

"That's my little virgin." Insomni smiled. "I'll be back in a while!"

"Hey, I'm not-!" before I could argue, she had disappeared.

I sighed and fell on my bed face-first, letting the soft pillow and blanket, the latter messed up and wrinkled beyond repair, lull me into a deep sleep that I had been craving since morning.

While I slept for hours on end, my dreams all seemed to consist around nothing but the Yo-kai I met earlier: Hanako-san. If memory serves, she had no powers that were related to peoples' dreams whatsoever, only about haunting bathrooms and apparently having her own line of skin care. Why, then, was the short little Yo-kai in my head?

"Hey ... wake up ..."

I felt something push on my arm.

"Wake up already ..." The same voice repeated. It sounded like Insomni's, but I was still half asleep.

"Oh look, my top has fallen down and my chest is showing."

"I'm awake!" I sat up and turned to see Insomni, who was fully covered but stuck out her tongue at me. "Oh, you little tease." I stuck my tongue back out at her, and she laughed at my reaction.

"I apologize, but I'm starting to figure you out. I know what makes you tick, my little human." Insomni replied. She looked me up and down, and frowned after a moment. "You slept this long, and you don't even have an erection for me to enjoy? The nerve of you." She teased. "I guess I'll have to take of that myself, hm?"

Insomni giggled and pulled my boxers down - due to her touch, I had already started to grow hard. She floated down between my legs and leaned in close, taking my cock into her mouth and already bobbing her head. I felt myself grow harder as she sucked me off, with my cock starting to throb as Insomni's tongue worked its magic along my shaft. She looked up at me as she moved back and forth, using her right hand to pump what of my cock wasn't in her mouth - I felt my legs quivering as she sped up, using her left hand to reach up and fondle my balls. Insomni's hands always felt warm and soft to the touch, usually taking no time at all to arouse me or relax me, whatever she attempted to do.

I could hear the sounds of her eagerly sucking my cock like it was one of her favorite candies; the more attention she paid to it, the harder my cock throbbed. Her gentle squeezing of my balls made me begin to feel tense, and I started to gently thrust into her mouth - Insomni easily took it and paused in her movements, allowing me to rest a hand on her head and grab her hair, slowly moving her head back and forth at my own speed. While I face-fucked her, Insomni rubbed the underside of my cock with her tongue, slowly swirling it around my head and length as I moved her back and forth, speeding up as my orgasm started to approach. After having sex with her a few times, Insomni had helped me be able to hold back cumming, especially when we had only just started having sex, but resisting my body's urges was becoming impossible already.

"I'm gonna cum." I groaned. I pushed her head back and took my cock in my hand, furiously pumping it back and forth. Insomni was quick to pull down her top to reveal her breasts to me, pushing together with her hands. Just seeing her large breasts always got me erect, and she loved taking advantage of it. She fondled and rubbed her chest as I aimed my cock at her, me frantically masturbating until my hips started bucking. "Oh fuck! Fuck, yes! I'm cumming!" I moaned. Cum shot all over Insomni's big, purple tits, with some on her face as I lost control of my aim. Insomni happily licked her lips as I coated her, and quickly leaned in to lick my cock clean as my orgasm subsided just as soon as it began.

"Are you ready for some more fun, my love?" Insomni asked. She floated in front of me and started to push her dress down her body, and I watched with anticipation. She bent over the bed and I stood up to move behind her, grabbing her round hips and pushing her tail out of the way. With one quick, rough shove, my cock was buried in her to the hilt and I pounded away at her while she moaned the loudest I had heard from her the entire week.

Hours later, the two of us were still going at it like animals. Insomni's moans had began to drown out every other noise around us, to the point where even the crickets had shut up to hear us fucking. I pulled out my cock for at least the sixth time now, I had lost count, and watched as the white rope of cum connecting us slowly fell. Insomni quickly turned around and began to suck me off once more, cleaning me up as best she could. While I was loving the sex and this was more than we had done in days, something about it was bothering me: the more I came, the less of a sensation it gave me.

When Insomni first gave me a blowjob this evening and I erupted in her mouth, I saw stars in my eyes. Nothing had ever felt like it. As we continued, however, my orgasms went from "this feels really amazing" to the same casual sensation you'd feel from eating something sugary; definitely good, but nothing all that worthwhile. Whatever she did to cause that first orgasm, I wanted it again. That's why I kept fucking her over and over - to try and capture that feeling again, and if possible, pass out in sheer bliss until I could wake up and experience it once more.

"You seem out of it." Insomni commented, laying on the bed next to me entirely nude. I looked over at her and wiped the sweat from my brow, shaking my head. "Don't lie to me. We haven't done this much since the night we met, and even I can tell something's going on with you. You can tell me anything, you know; I'm your Yo-kai partner. I'm not going anywhere."

I smiled at her self-appointed title that I had only just learned. If she felt that close to me in just a week's time, I knew that I was doing something right. I wanted to keep her happy too, but until I could get the spark back to give her the fucking of a lifetime that she wanted every night, I knew something had to be done.

"Are you all right?" Insomni asked. I blinked and returned to reality; she was floating in front of me, looking very concerned. "Did something happen at the school today?"

"Not really, I mean ... nothing too big. I met a Yo-kai in the bathroom, but that's about it." I replied. I didn't once stop and thinking that meeting another Yo-kai was such a big deal - after all, after Insomni appeared, I knew they existed. It's not like it was a big surprise excluding the fact that Hanako was in the boys' room.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, 'NOTHING TOO BIG'?!" Insomni's face was right in front of mine, and she looked absolutely furious. "It was Sandi, wasn't it? Wasn't it? That ... that Whore-kai!" Insomni crossed her arms. "Well, you tell her that you're a one Yo-kai human, and she can take her little wet dreams elsewhere!"

"I don't know who that is." I shook my head. "Her name was Hanako-san. She haunts toilets."

"Hanako-san, hmm?" Insomni put a hand to her chin, floating around the room. "I've never heard of her. Is she prettier than me?"

"Well, she's short, I think she wears blood on her clothes, and she apparently died during World War two." I answered. "I wouldn't call her prettier than you, but I guess she's cute for her size, more of in a 'adorable younger sister' way. You have nothing to worry about." I assured her. "She says she's a Yo-kai fashion designer, and had me sample some kind of cream she developed. It felt kind of nice."

"Oh, THAT Hanako-san!" Insomni's eye lit up. "She's designing a new version of the dress I'm wearing, actually! She's an Eerie Tribe Yo-kai too, so she really knows what we're into!"

"Eerie Tribe?" I asked. I shook my head. "I don't wanna know." I stood from the bed and reached for my shirt and pants on the floor. "I'm heading out for a little while."

"This late?" Insomni tilted her head, pointing at the digital clock on my night stand. "You know I'm always happy to see you awake, but is it really safe to go out this time of night?"

"I just need to do something really quick. I'll pick you up some more of those candied apples you like so much, okay?" I put on a warm, comfortable ear-hugging winter hat and zipped up my coat. Insomni smiled at the mention of her favorite food, and eagerly nodded.

"That sounds heavenly." She agreed. "But here, take my medal with you just in case you need me." Insomni winked at me. "I'm just a little dance away."

Insomni dropped her medal into my open hand, and I dropped it into my pants pocket along with my phone. I nodded and waved to her as I left my room, closing the door behind me. Out of curiosity, I placed an ear to the door.

"Looks like it's masturbation for now ..." I heard Insomni sigh. A loud vibrating noise came a few seconds later.

I wouldn't tell Insomni, but I knew full well where I was going. Luckily for me, my goal wasn't much of a walk, but every step felt like an hour passing as I made my way towards my destination: the school.

As I walked, I had to wonder: Why couldn't I feel the same way, even after doing more than oral with Insomni? Was I tired of her?

Nah, of course not. She was far too attractive to me and far too good at her craft for me to be bored already.

Is there something wrong with me as a man?

Well, I'm a bit young for that kind of problem, right?

So what the hell was it? What's keeping me from cumming like a freight train? And more importantly, why am I drawn to coming here again?

When I reached the school's front door and tried to open it, for some reason I was geniunely surprised to find it locked. Of course the school wouldn't be open this late, but for some stupid reason I tried.

No matter what, I have to get back inside.

There were some rocks in the flower bed under the windows, so I could always break my way in, but I didn't really want to get arrested for breaking-and-entering. Just as I thought about giving up and heading back home, I heard a creaking noise coming from nearby - I looked over, seeing that the front door was now cracked open just a bit, enough for me to slip inside. Making sure no one was watching me, I snuck into the building.

For an empty school, this place was definitely full of something. As I walked past the classrooms, whose doors were wide open, I saw many different things; chalk was writing on the board while floating in mid-air, instruments were playing in the band room with no one holding them, and shoes and umbrellas were floating around like an invisible, excited kid was holding them. Normally, one would freak out and call ghost hunters, but not me. Not anymore, anyway.

"Let's blame the Yo-kai ..." I muttered in a singsong voice, walking past the floating objects that seemed to ignore me entirely. "It's all their fault, all their fault ..."

"NO, IT'S NOT!" I heard a shout of many different voices in unison behind me. I was thankful that I had to actually focus to see the spirits running wild behind me, leaving me to keep on walking. I gave the invisible monsters a wave as I kept going.

I climbed the first floor's flight of stairs and kept looking around until I saw it; the bathrooms. I couldn't remember which floor's I had used yesterday morning, but I didn't think it mattered. I walked into the boys' room, flipping the light switch as I stepped inside - as expected, it was empty. I peeked into a stall, seeing the same graffiti as earlier and sighing in relief; I was in the right room, at least.

I fished my phone out of my pocket and swiped around until I found the page on Hanako-san that I had used earlier. After skimming it for a moment, I had enough of idea on what to do. I walked over towards the same stall as earlier, and knocked on the door three times.

"Are you in the wrong room again, Hanako-san?" I asked out loud.

No response. I tapped my knuckle on the door again.

"Are you here, Hanako-san?" I asked. Again, nothing. I was becoming annoyed by this point, and knocked a bit louder. "Are you here, Hanako-san, great designer of the Yo-kai World and master of all Yo-kai fashion?"

"That's more like it." I heard Hanako's voice echo throughout the room. "I'm here." The stall door slowly creaked open, and Hanako walked out, looking up at me. She smiled. "I knew you'd be back, but not this soon. It's nice to see you again. Are you here to play with me?"

"Well, no ..." I replied. "I'm sorry, but ... do you have any more of that skin stuff that you let me try earlier?"

"Of course." Hanako replied. She held out a hand, and the familiar bottle was in her grasp. "Did it feel that nice?"

"It felt more than nice, yeah." I know she wanted the praise, but I wasn't in the mood for stalling. "May I have some more of it, please? My skin's been feeling really ... uh, dry, since you gave it to me. I think some more of it might help."

"Your ... skin is dry? Already? That's unusual." Hanako-san replied. She pumped a dollap of the lotion into her palm and reached up for my arm. I moved down a little to her height, and she rubbed the lotion up and down my arm in addition to my hand and palm. When she pulled away from me, she smiled at her handiwork. "That should hold you over. Bliss is going to be the best product in my entire line!"

Bliss, huh? What an appropiate name, thinking about it. I hadn't noticed it before, but it made perfect sense now.

I paused in thought. I wasn't sure whether to just flat-out tell her that her "best product" gave me the best orgasm of my life. Then again, she is seventy, so it's not like I'm explaining this to someone whom I shouldn't be. She is an adult - supposedly. Despite my mental battle with myself, the lotion was going to work regardless; I needed to say my goodbyes and call for Insomni, or figure out an alternative. I looked down at Hanako as she explained her sales pitch - she was indeed cute, and the thought of her mature-looking black panties ran through my head.

"Say, Hanako-san," I started, getting her attention. "Sorry to interrupt, for does this 'Bliss' stuff have any side effects?"

"Side effects? I wonder ..." Hanako put a finger to her chin, lost in thought. "My other skin creams didn't do anything major except help older Yo-kai get rid of wrinkles and look young again. This shouldn't be anything more than a cream to give you smooth skin."

"Have you tried it yourself?" I asked. "How do you test these, anyway?"

"Oh, testing would've been a good idea, wouldn't it?" She asked a bit too casually. "I should've thought of that."

"You mean you just slather this stuff on people and hope it works?!" I asked a bit too loudly, hearing myself echo through the room. "What if it did something terrible?!"

"It wears off eventually, unfortunately." Hanako shrugged. "I don't know how long each effect takes to go away, though."

I can tell you how long it takes to start, though: a lot faster than I would've liked at the moment. I had enough self-control to not pounce on the poor girl for now, but another idea was running through my head.

"I think you should try it on yourself first." I suggested. "Trust me, it has an effect on humans. You can't sell this stuff if it does the same thing to Yo-kai."

"You're right." Hanako-san nodded. I couldn't stop looking at her, and my eyes kept shifting down to her skirt. It fluttered with any move she made, and I could feel a line of drool start to run down my chin at the sight of it. She hadn't noticed, and I wasn't going to let her.

"I-I'll see you later, thanks for the second dose!" I nodded and tried to excuse myself, trying to walk as calmly as I could past her. Hanako was too busy rubbing the lotion onto her arms and just gave me a nod goodbye, ignoring me as the bathroom door closed behind me. Outside, I leaned against the door and breathed heavily - I didn't want to jump Hanako-san like that, but her damn miracle cream is doing things to me. I looked around, seeing no other traces of Yo-kai and slipped next door into the girls' bathroom. Since Hanako-san was busy in the boys' room, I should have plenty of alone time in here.

I dug into my pocket and pulled out the little round charm Insomni had given me - her Yo-kai Medal. I hadn't once tried to use the watch she gave me because I was usually home with her, so I had no need for it. She hadn't told me how to work it, either. I examined the watch on my wrist and saw the slot for inserting a medal, along with 3 numbers on the outer frame of the face and a little red switch. The slot for medals had a 0 under it. On the right side was a 1, and on the left a 2. I assumed zero would be the first step, and slid the medal inside. As I popped it in, I waited for some kind of magic to happen ... but heard a "holding" music tone instead.

"Cannot respond to this medal. This medal cannot be used." A robotic voice came out of the watch. I pulled the medal out and looked it over. I hadn't gotten it dirty or damaged, it wasn't bent up in any way, and there's no way Insomni would let me scratch up her precious little pog. Didn't she give me this watch to call her?

"Sounds like someone didn't get their medal updated."

I looked over, seeing Hanako-san leaning against the wall. Although she tried to look collected and calm, her legs were shaking ever so slightly.

"Whoever gave you that medal didn't get it renewed for the new Yo-kai Watch." Hanako-san explained. "Whoever your friend is, they need to keep up with the times."

"Tell me about it." I shook my head and sighed. "The one time I really need her in my face, or rather on it ..."

"I took your advice and tested Bliss on my own skin ..." Hanako said. Her voice started to tremble as she continued talking. "I-It really is amazing, i-isn't it?"

All I could do was grin. She knew full well what she had done to me.

"I-I didn't know that it would have this effect on anyone, humans or Yo-kai!" Hanako spoke a bit more excitedly, fidgeting in place. "I c-can't sell this! Who knows what this would do to the Yo-kai World?"

"I don't know what to tell you, Hanako." I replied, turning away to hide the erection in my pants that she unintentionally caused. She noticed me moving, and I saw a smirk grow on the corners of her mouth. "You're the adult here, so what do you recommend I do?"

"No." Hanako said bluntly. "This isn't one of those mature-rated scenes." She crossed her arms and shook her head. "I don't know what you think I'm planning, but I assure you it's not what you're hoping for."

"That's ... a shame, I guess?" I shrugged. "I don't know what you think I was thinking." I lied. She knew full well what my cock had in mind. Hanako walked towards me and pushed my legs with her small arms, shoving me into the stall. I allowed her to move me, and I sat on the closed toilet as we entered. Hanako climbed up the toilet with some difficulty, looking cute as hell I might add, and stood between my open legs.

"I've been t-thinking." Hanako said, her legs still shaking and voice still trembling. "If I can't sell this as a beauty lotion ... maybe I could label it for a different use." She took a deep breath, and sighed. I quietly watched her move as she reached down, trying her best to unfasten my pants - she eventually succeeded, but I'm guessing seventy years of wearing the same skirt makes you forget how other clothes work sometimes. That, or maybe she was just too nervous to focus. Whatever the reason, she reached into my boxers and fished out my erect dick, looking at it with astonishment all over her face. "Bliss ... caused that?" She asked, looking up at me. I nodded.

With a quick puff of smoke, the familiar bottle appeared in her left hand. She handed it up to me.

"Please give me a little of it." She held out her right hand. I nodded and pumped a few squirts of it onto her palm, watching as she rubbed her hands together. Hanako bent down between my legs, in front of my crotch and stared at me - she held out the same hand again, and I repeated the process. Instead of her hands, though, her lotion-covered palm reached for my throbbing dick. When Hanako's small, warm hand clapsed around it, my entire body shivered. "I clearly can't sell this as a skin product ... but what about a lubricant for failing Yo-kai couples!" Hanako exclaimed. "If it aroused the both of us this much, who knows what it can do for failing marriages!"

"Wait, both of us?" I asked. "You mean, you-oh sweet lord." Hanako-san silenced me by starting to pump her hand on my shaft, getting it smooth and slick from Bliss's sensation - the secret side-effect probably helped matters as well. She moved up and down on my length, speeding up her pace as my cock became more lubed up and slippery. I leaned back against the toilet tank and let out a sigh of pleasure, closing my eyes as the little war-era Yo-kai pleasured me.

"How does that feel?" Hanako-san asked. Any uncertainty in her voice had disappeared as she continued jerking me off. "Do you think I can sell this as a sex aid? Does it feel good?"

I just mumbled gibberish. The lotion being on my dick, combined with it being all over Hanako's hand plus the fact that she was giving me a handjob was just too much to process. I was nothing more than a living test subject for her, but I didn't care in the slightest. Hanako gripped my cock harder, but it was obvious that she had difficulty due to it being so slick. She pumped her hand even faster, not taking her eyes off of her target. The moaning I kept doing just seemed to egg her on, and she licked her lips while her hand moved.

I could hear her hand pumping on me - it was moving so fast and my skin was so slick that the noise echoed throughout the silent bathroom. I was surprised when I felt her other hand touch me; she had rubbed lotion on it as well, and started to fondle my balls as she jerked me off even faster, trying her best to drive me over my limit. She muttered something, but I couldn't make it out.

"S-Say again ...?" I managed to asked through stammering.

"... I want to see how much you can cum from all this." She repeated. "If it's a lot, the more this will help others."

"S-Sure, whatever-oh fuck, I'm close!" I warned. "For the love of whatever God you Yo-kai have, don't stop."

"He's more of a chairman, but thanks for the sentiment." Hanako chuckled at my reaction. Her hand continued moving at her incredible pace, making me throb as my orgasm grew closer with each passing second. Hanako-san's eyes lit up after a moment, and she smiled at me. "I can help you ever further!" she exclaimed. She turned her back to me, while still on my lap. She remained bent over as she stroked me to explosion, but used her free hand to flip up her skirt, showing me her black lace panties once more. I stared at her tight, wiggling ass as she pleasured me, holding back my urges to squeeze it and fuck her on the spot. God, how I wanted to bend her over this toilet, but I had to enjoy what she gave me.

Maybe in the future, I hoped. But not tonight. Regardless of what I was thinking, my orgasm was close. 'Seconds away' close.

"I'm gonna-!" That was all I managed to say, but it was all I needed to; the second I spoke up, I watched Hanako-san lean close and felt her mouth around my cock. She slowly, gently pumped her hand as I came in her mouth - I could see my cock throb with each burst of seed into her waiting mouth. After a straight minute of my moaning in pure pleasure and my cock throbbing like it would burst, Hanako-san pulled away and turned to look at me.

She swallowed. A moment later, she winked at me, opened her mouth, and showed me her clean tongue.

"I'm the adult here, remember?" She teased.

I nodded. I was breathing so heavily that I wasn't going to try and speak.

After I had cleaned myself up (and teased Hanako about the wet spot on her panties,) the two of us stood outside of the stall with smiles on our faces. The both of us blushed at the sight of each other, thinking about what just occured.

"I'd like to talk with you about my product line again." Hanako-san said. As she smiled at me, her entire body started to glow; a medal appeared over her head, and fell into her hands. She held out her hands towards me, and I took the token from her - a see-through green color, with a picture of Hanako-san in the center. She was leaned against a wall, looking out with a dark shadow covering her face. "That's what a new medal is supposed to look like." She said. "You can call me whenever you need help. We're friends now." She smiled once again, and I nodded while returning the grin.

"Thanks, Hanako-san." I replied. I gently dropped the medal in my pocket. "I need to have a word with my other friend, now that you mention it ..." I groaned, thinking of how I'd confront Insomni about giving me a useless pog when I really needed her.

"I'll take my leave now." Hanako-san bowed to me. "I'll see you soon."

"The same to you." I bowed in return. I'm not sure when I turned Japanese, but whatever. Hanako-san looked cute bowing anyway.

Without much hassle from the taunting and playful Yo-kai inspiriting the school, I made my way home. I had plans for my roommate.

"Insomni! We need to talk!"

I practically yelled at her when I opened the door, and I was surprised to see her asleep on my bed. The queen of insomnia, the leader of ... staying awake, in a deep sleep. It was amazing to behold.

"What, what! I'm up!" Insomni sat up, startled. She licked her lips when she saw me. "Oh, good evening. How was your walk? Where are my apples?"

Shit.

"I, uh ... got robbed by a hungry stray dog." I lied. "He's probably holding a food stand in an alley somewhere. We have something more important to discuss." I pulled Insomni's medal from my pocket and slid it into the Yo-kai Watch. The waiting chime from earlier rang out throughout my room.

"Cannot respond to this medal." The watch repeated.

Insomni paused for a moment. Her eye widened after realizing her mistake, and she gasped.

"Silly me, did I forget to get my medal renewed?" She laughed. "I promise, I'll get a new one tomorrow."

"Tomorrow wasn't an hour ago!" I snapped at her. "I was the human test subject for a Yo-kai!"

"You were a what?" Insomni asked. "Oh, you mean this Yo-kai." She pointed towards my bathroom door. She didn't look happy.

I slowly opened the door, and saw Hanako-san sitting on my toilet. I slapped my forehead with my hand, and shook my head. Another roommate.

"Might I ask what you're doing here, great designer Hanako-san?" I asked.

"You're my partner for my new clothing and skin care line." Hanako explained. "I thought it would be best if we stayed close so we could discuss business matters more. I can stay here and continue haunting a toilet!" Hanako grinned. "Besides, it's a smart idea to keep your business partner close, isn't it?"

"I .. but, you ... sure. Just don't break anything." I sighed. I turned around to Insomni, who had her arms crossed and was looking away from me. "She's going to live in the bathroom, don't be such a drama queen." I groaned. Insomni shook her head and pointed at Hanako-san. I looked back at the short Yo-kai, unsure of what Insomni was referring to ... until I saw black panties around Hanako-san's ankles. She wasn't just haunting the toilet. "Oh, crap!" I slammed the door closed and felt my face heat up from blushing.

"Apparently, yes." Insomni snapped at me. "I told you, you're a one Yo-kai human."

"It'll all work out ... in the morning." I replied, walking to my bed and laying down. Insomni looked furious that I wanted to sleep, but I ignored her. "Just get your tail out of your ass and calm down. Hanako-san won't take my attention from you."

"If she lays a hand on you, you're going to regret it!" Insomni yelled, floating next to my ear and making me sit up.

"Too late." I replied, yawning. "Now good night."

I heard Insomni mutter something, but after a moment there was silence. I stayed quiet, and felt her lips kiss my cheek a moment later. I smiled - no matter how jealous she could get, she wasn't going anywhere. I liked knowing that. What Insomni told me was still true, even after a second roommate:

Once these Yo-kai entered my life, things would never be the same. 


	3. Classic Hospitality

The air was tense. I gulped nervously, clenching my fists. I feared the worst.

The place? Nom Burger. I finally had enough money to get some fast food, and I was going to take the opportunity. Unfortunately, one huge obstacle stood in my way - or, realistically, one short and elderly obstacle. I watched in agony as my large, juicy, rather expensive lunch floated in front of me and slowly disappeared, bite by bite.

This cruel and heartless fiend had done this before; when I had picked up some quick ramen from the convenience store, he just happened to be passing by. I wasn't going to let him get to me - not this time.

I reached for the right lens of my glasses, held it still, and focused my eyes on the floating food. I found that rather than just looking around, I had to actually keep an eye on these little pains-in-the-ass for them to finally show themselves to me, so my roommate's name for my glasses of "Yo-kai Specs" was becoming more true by the day. These things were no normal eyewear: they helped me get a good look at the things, these ... monsters, if you will, that took great joy in pissing me off every single day. Maybe it was because I could actually see them in the act, or perhaps I was just unlucky. Whatever the answer, being able to face my foe was becoming more and more helpful by the day - at least now I knew who to be angry at.

As my glasses's lens developed a purple hue, a figure began to appear before me: a short, old man. He had a cone-shaped head, and a line of drool ran down his mouth. His traditional Japanese clothing and wooden sandals were truly the uniform of a deviant.

Enough with the drama: this guy kept eating my damn food!

"Good day, young man!" The older man smiled at me, and gave me a wave. Hungramps, as he was called, always gave me a polite greeting whenever we crossed paths. He was another Yo-kai that had come into my life without my consent in the slightest, and while he was a very kind old man and a great guy to have a long conversation with, his appetite always drove me insane. "A fine afternoon for lunch, isn't it?" Hungramps asked, polishing off my burger and reaching for the box of fries. "The meat was a little over-cooked, but those kids try hard in that kitchen! I support 'em!"

"Hungramps, you have to stop stealing my food like this! I only get so many chances to eat at restaurants, and you keep ruining it!" I said. Luckily, the place was empty besides the two of us; the lunch rush had just ended, and the employees seemed to not hear us. Hungramps, due to his age, didn't seem to hear me. Instead, he climbed into a nearby booth and leaned against the back of the seat, falling asleep in seconds. His snoring was taunting me; that should be me taking a full-stomach nap, not him!

I looked down at the multi-colored watch on my wrist. I would never dream of hurting the nice old man by myself, but that doesn't mean I can't try and talk him out of his terrible habit. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the only medal I had on hand: Hanako-san's. Insomni had left for the day to get her new medal, which she assured me I would absolutely love once it was finished. A lot of help that is right now, though.

I shoved the green medal into the watch's slot. The yellow frame around the watch's face was a dial, I had found out. I turned it to the "1" on the right, and the robotic voice came from it as usual.

"Please assume your summoning pose." It instructed. I didn't have a summoning pose - I just stood there. It didn't feel cool, but I wasn't in the mood - my rumbling stomach proved that. After a moment's time, a very spooky melody started to come from the watch; an eerie song, if you will. A bright light shot up from the watch's face and turned into a rainbow-colored path.

As the path formed, Hanako-san appeared. She did a cute spin, and saluted me as she traveled down the rainbow. At the very end, she turned around and smiled, looking at me. I turned the watch's dial to "2," and a "success" tone played.

"Summoning an Eerie." The watch said, with a blunt, emotionless tone. The bright rainbow disappeared, and Hanako-san was soon floating in the air.

"Hanako-san!" She exclaimed, introducing herself to the scene. She fell in front of me with a graceful pose and landed perfectly on her feet. She looked up at me with her hands behind her back. "Do you need something?" She asked. Once she looked at her surroundings, her smile grew wider. "Oh, is it lunch time?"

"Well, it was, but I had a little guest." I pointed behind her. Hanako-san turned around, and I heard her groan at the sight of Hungramps. "Yeah, I know, but you know he's too nice of a guy." I sighed. "Could you try talking him out of this ... again?" I asked. I shook my head, knowing that it probably wouldn't do a thing. It was always worth a try, though; sixth time's the charm, right? Hanako-san walked to Hungramps's booth and pounded a fist on the table, scaring him awake.

"Yes, I'll have the chicken!" Hungramps said out of surprise, clearly still in his dream. He turned, seeing Hanako-san looking at him. He gave her a warm smile. "Hello there, young lady! Beautiful day, isn't it?"

"It is, but that isn't why I'm here." Hanako replied. "Would you please stop eating my friend's lunch again? Humans need food much more than Yo-kai do. We're already dead - I don't want my human friend to be next."

"My word, that's a grim thing to happen!" Hungramps exclaimed. He stood up on his seat and bowed to me. "I sincerely apologize. I'll try my best to let you enjoy your own food ... now and again."

"That's all I ask." I smiled at him. With that, Hungramps hopped down from the seat and walked towards the restaurant's doors, taking his leave. Hanako-san looked up at me and I bent down to her level, holding up my right hand. We exchanged a high-five and she took a step closer to me, giving me a hug. I patted her head and stood back up. "While I have you here, are you hungry?" I asked. Hanako-san eagerly nodded.

A little later, as Hanako-san and I were enjoying a late lunch, we heard Insomni's familiar giggle ring throughout the restaurant. In a flash, my ghostly "girlfriend" appeared before us with one hand behind her back and a sly grin on her face.

"What's up, Insomni?" I asked, swallowing my bite of food. "How'd your medal thing go?"

"See for yourself! I'm quite happy with the results." Insomni moved her hand from behind her back and pushed her arm out, practically shoving her medal in my face. It was green, like Hanako-san's, but with brand new art. Insomni's tongue was sticking out in a taunt like her previous picture, but instead of giving an eyelid pull-down tease, her hands were on the top of her dress and pulling it down ever so slightly, with the garment stopping just above her nipples. In short, her new medal art was a cleavage flash. She looked very proud of this. "What do you think?" She asked. Her eye lit up with anticipation.

"I think you shouldn't have pornography in public." I replied. Insomni glared at me, and Hanako-san giggled. I took the medal from Insomni and looked at it. "I'm just kidding. I love it, it looks ... well, hell, it's pretty fucking hot. You didn't get in trouble for picking a pose like this?"

"Are you kidding? The artist and cameraman practically begged for me to not leave!" Insomni put her hands on her hips, quite happy with herself. "I told them that this medal was for a special friend's eyes only, and they were totally okay with that!"

"Well, thanks." I dropped the medal into my pocket. "Sit down, or ... float down, whatever. We just started eating. You hungry?"

"I had some candy apples while I was back home, but I could eat." Insomni nodded. She floated next to me and grabbed my arm, rubbing against me and licking her lips. There was a difference between teasing and outright being seductive, and she didn't seem to grasp that. I felt my cock growing in my pants from the look on her face, but I tried my best to ignore it. "C'mon, we're in public ..." I mumbled.

"Fine, Mr. Worry-pants." Insomni pouted. She reached for the box of fries that Hungramps had only half-finished.

After the three of us finished what food Hungramps so graciously left for us, we left the restaurant rather satisfied. As a reward for Hanako-san helping me with Hungramps, I had bought her an ice cream cone on our way out. Insomni as well, since I'd never exclude her from anything - and what the hell, one for myself. I loved seeing my two friends happy.

Just as we were about to dig in, though, something mysterious happened - or should I say, something annoying. The top swirls of all of our ice creams had disappeared out of thin air!

"Hungramps, I swear. I'm done playing your games." I groaned. I held my right lens once more and focused on the spot in front of us, seeing a new Yo-kai begin to appear. Within seconds, our ice cream bandit was in full view: he was white, looked somewhat like a dog, and had large blue flames for eyebrows. His big, yellow eyes looked amazed at the world around him, with black irises that matched his expression. On his cheeks were two red swirls, and a light blue swirl was on his blue stomach. The same red swirls from his cheeks were also on his sides. On his back was a green bag that looked to be full of various things, and the Yo-kai himself looked nervous.

I wanted to hug him forever and never let him go. This was the most adorable thing I have ever seen in my life. By the admiration written all over my face, the adorable little dog-lion-thing must have realized I was looking at him.

"O-Oh my swirls!" The Yo-kai exclaimed. He had a strong southern drawl, which made me find him even more adorable. "Y'all can see me?! I-I've been caught! I gotta get out of here!" With that, he turned tail and fled, running away. I looked at Insomni and Hanako-san, and we all nodded. We ran after the thief as fast as our feet and Insomni's tail would carry us.

Thankfully, our target didn't run through the busy city intersections and risk getting me hit by something; instead, he headed for the fields on the outskirts of town. We kept up the chase, following him until a small, shoddy-looking house was in the distance. Every few minutes, the little Yo-kai would turn around to see if we were still behind him.

"I'm sorry, y'all!" He apologized while running. "Your ice cream looked tastier than chocolate covered'n peanut butter! Please don't fight me or nothin'! I'm just a country boy!"

I don't want to fight you! I want to take you home and hug you and keep you as my own! I didn't think he'd return the sentiment, so we just kept chasing him. He'd get tired eventually and we'd confront him about being a thief. Insomni wasn't going to let someone get away with taking sweets out of her mouth anyway.

After another few minutes, the little dog ran into the abandoned-looking house and slammed the door behind him. We stopped outside the building and I tried to open the door; it wouldn't budge.

"We have to get in there." I said, clenching my fist. "With God as my witness, I will hug that thing."

Insomni and Hanako-san looked at me. Hanako-san raised an eyebrow. I blushed when I realized what I said.

"I mean, we will get revenge for our ice cream." I corrected myself. The girls nodded, determined. Insomni paused for a moment.

"Oh, duh." She said. She simply floated through the door, and after a moment I heard it unlocking. The door opened a moment later, with Insomni standing inside. She motioned for us to enter. "He's in that room shaking like my vibrator." She said rather bluntly. Hanako-san and I walked past her, opening the door to another room. Inside we saw the little white Yo-kai huddled in a corner, trembling. For the size of the outside, the inside of the little shack was a lot more spacious than one would think. There was a number of doors with rooms which he could have easily hid in. I questioned why he stayed in the first one he saw - maybe he just panicked.

"I'm sorry, y'all! I truly am, swear on my love of the countryside!" The Yo-kai pleaded.

"We're not going to hurt ya." I assured him. He paused, blinking for a moment.

"Y'all aren't? Then why'd ya chase me so long?" He asked.

"Well, you shouldn't steal ice cream from other people. It's rude." I said. "We just wanted an apology, and then ... here we are." I shrugged. "You're sorry, so we're fine. I'm sorry we scared you."

"It ain't nothin' but a thang!" The Yo-kai stood up. He walked towards us with a little waddle which was also the most adorable thing I'd ever seen. "Name's Komasan. Pleasure to meet ya, Hoss." He said, holding out a paw. I took it in my hand and shook it, the two of us smiling at one another.

"Not my name, but sure. Happy to meet you too." I said. "Is this where you live, Komasan? Seems a bit ... dangerous for a little guy."

"Naw! I live with my little brother Komajiro!" Komasan replied. At the sound of his brother's name, his eyes widened. "Oh no! I'm late to get home! He's gonna be madder'n a dog with no bone!" With another ... countryism, I guess, Komasan bowed to the three of us and ran for the front door. When he stepped outside and kept running, I heard him speak from a distance. "Monge! These fields are so pretty, zura!"

"... Monge? I thought he was southern?" I thought out loud. Hanako-san shrugged. "Well, we made a new friend, I think. No medal, but there's always next time. I'm sure we'll see him again if we ever get more ice cream."

"That's all well and nice, but while you were acting like a teenage girl holding a puppy, I still lost my ice cream!" Insomni fumed. I looked at her hand, then down at mine, then at Hanako-san. We hadn't let go of our cones, and ice cream had melted all over our hands without any notice. Unusual, but I was so smitten with Komasan that I didn't care about anything else.

While I was busy staring at my messy hand, Hanako-san had decided to explore the little shack. She turned from one of the doors, and motioned for Insomni and I to follow.

"There's a woman in here." Hanako-san whispered. "She's asleep."

Indeed there was. A woman, who looked very Japanese, was laying on a futon fast asleep. Her black hair was in three buns with a golden ornament in the middle, and she wore a green kimono with orange rims on the edges. She looked quite beautiful, to be honest. The three of us watched her sleep for a moment, but out of the corner of my eye I noticed something. A ghostly aura was approaching the woman.

"What's that?" I asked, pointing. The girls didn't answer; they were as interested as I. The aura covered the woman's head and neck, and after a moment, faded entirely. The woman didn't seem to notice and continued her sleep; as she did, her head started to move upward, then her neck. We watched in horror as her neck started to stretch out, looking like a snake coiling as it kept on extending. The woman remained in her deep sleep, as if this was a totally normal thing for her. By now, her neck looked like a giant spring with her head at the end. "What the hell?!" I asked a bit too loudly. Unfortunately, the woman sat up in bed and turned to us. She looked absolutely furious, and the scowl on her face was truly horrifying.

"GET OUT!" She screamed. Her face turned from one of beauty to a vicious creature's - Insomni wasn't phased, nor was Hanako-san. I, on the other hand, could've pissed myself. "ARE YOU DEAF, HUMAN?! LEAVE THIS PLACE!" The woman ordered. I couldn't move; I was frozen from fear. I looked down at Hanako-san, then over at Insomni. Neither girl seemed to be scared by the woman.

"Miss Rokurokubi." Insomni greeted her with a nod. "Woke up on the wrong side of the futon, I see."

In an instant, Rokurorubi's mood improved. She had a beautiful smile on her face.

"I suppose so. I apologize for being so grumpy." She said. She smiled at me, and it looked geniune. "I've just been having a rough time the last few nights. I promise, I'm not usually such a grouch."

"A rough night, hm?" Hanako-san spoke up. She looked quite happy. "I have just the thing for you!"

"Hanako, now's not the time for a sales pitch." I whispered. The little Yo-kai ignored me and approached our new "friend," with one of her lotion bottles suddenly in her hands. She pumped a few drops into her right hand and held it out towards Rokurokubi. "If I may?" Hanako asked. The woman nodded, and Hanako-san started to rub the lotion into Rokurorubi's cheeks and face. "This is Hanako-san's Moonbeam Beauty Mask. It should relax you into a better sleep."

"Why, this does feel nice!" Rokurokubi exclaimed, rubbing her own cheeks. "So soft and smooth! You're very wise, Hanako-san!"

"Think nothing of it." Hanako-san gave a graceful bow, and the bottle disappeared. "I'm always happy to help a Yo-kai in need." So Rokurokubi was a Yo-kai, then. I thought she was just fucking terrifying.

"I apologize for waking you up." I said to Rokurokubi as she kept feeling her cheeks. "Anyway, I'm sorry we interrupted you. We'll be leaving now, ma'am."

"It was nice to have visitors again." Rokurorubi said with a warm smile. "Please, come back and visit me anytime."

The girls and I said our goodbyes and left the woman's home. I then realized we had chased Komasan outside of the city, and I had no idea whatsoever where we were. The three of us groaned in frustration and started to walk.

"So she's a Yo-kai too, huh?" I asked. Insomni nodded.

"She's what's known as a Classic Yo-kai." She explained. "A Yo-kai that's been around for hundreds, sometimes thousands of years, so long that they have legends and the like about them."

"Like yours?" I asked Hanako-san, looking down at her as we walked.

"Sort of, but hers is much more well-known than mine." She replied. "She's one of those Yo-kai that existed back during the feudal era. There are only a few of them around these days."

"The feudal era?" I asked. "We didn't have anything like that, we're in-"

"Irrelevant!" Both Insomni and Hanako-san interrupted me.

As Springdale eventually came into view, the three of us were becoming exhausted from traveling so far. For some reason, a particular thing from earlier crossed my mind.

"Hanako-san, what was that lotion you gave her?" I asked. "What did you call it, again?"

"Moonbeam!" Hanako-san replied. "It's my newest product after that couples' aid we came up with."

"The what now?" Insomni asked, floating in front of Hanako-san as we walked. "What are you hiding, you little hussy?"

"Insomni!" I snapped at her. "Don't talk to her that way! Hanako's our friend! She's not like that at all!"

"I .. apologize." Insomni replied. She kept her eye on Hanako-san as she took her spot next to me again. While we walked, Hanako-san had the bottle appear in her grasp, and started to read the instructions on the back. I looked down at her, but stopped in my tracks. The girls both turned to look at me.

"Is something wrong?" Insomni asked. I pointed at Hanako-san.

"Hanako, did you ... did you make sure you read the bottle before you gave her that?" I asked. Hanako-san looked at it, studying the front. After realizing what she had done, she froze.

Hanako-san didn't use Moonbeam for Rokurokubi. She had used Bliss.

"I'm sure it'll be fine." Hanako waved a hand dismissively. "This has been modified since the first test. It can't possibly be that powerful anymore." I wasn't so sure, but Hanako-san was smarter than me. I just hoped she was right.

This totally isn't a bad omen or anything.

Back at home, the girls and I had started to relax as the evening approached. When Hanako-san was in the bedroom with Insomni and I, I didn't want Insomni to try and take me to bed - Insomni didn't seem to mind, but it was awkward to me. Even if Hanako's hand and I have become quite fond of each other, it still seemed wrong to just start fucking Insomni in front of her. As Hanako sat in front of my laptop and researched beauty tips and looked up the upcoming fashions for the season, I had Insomni busy in another way entirely.

Familiar eerie-sounding music played from my Yo-kai Watch as I lay on the bed. Looking up, the rainbow road had appeared and Insomni started dancing down the path, keeping a seductive look on her face as she swayed her ghost hips and licked her lips whenever she looked at me. Unfortunately for her, I hadn't bothered turning the watch's crank over to the summoning position, and I've been watching her do this little dance for half an hour.

"I'll ... get you ... for this!" Insomni yelled during her dance, her face turning from a sexy expression to anger. Her body was controlled by the summon; she pressed her breasts together through her dress as she floated down the rainbow path, and turned around from me and teasingly wiggled her ass as she approached the end of the path. When she paused at the end, she turned to me and blew me a kiss. As soon as that kiss was done, the music started up again, and Insomni started to dance.

"You look like a stripper." I laughed. Insomni ran her hands down her body as she moved, shaking her hips while traveling down the path. I could watch this for hours - hell, I could probably jerk off to how sexy she looked doing all this - but I knew better than to piss her off too much. I sat up and leaned against my bed's headboard and pillow, reaching for my watch's dial and cranking it to the left.

"Summoning an Eerie." The robotic voice spoke. The successful-sounding melody played and the rainbow path disappeared; Insomni floated above me. She clasped her hands together and bent over, showing off her busty, purple cleavage as she smiled at me.

"Insomni!" She announced her name, just as Hanako-san had during our "fight" with Hungramps. As soon as she finished, Insomni floated towards me and started to beat on my chest with her fists. She had a pouty look on her face, but all I could do was laugh. "You're a jerk! You really are!" Insomni whined.

"I'm sorry! S-Sorry, haha!" I laughed through Insomni's little punches. "You just looked so damn good posing like that, I couldn't get enough!"

"Thank you ..." Insomni mumbled. She was blushing, and if Hanako-san wasn't in the room I probably would've pounced on her - Insomni showing any sign of weakness or not trying to control me was always cute. I yawned, and rubbed my eyes.

"We should probably go to bed, girls." I said, hearing a "damn it!" from Insomni but ignoring her. Ever since the girls started living with me, or should I say since Hanako-san started living here, I started sleeping earlier. Hanako-san actually preferred to sleep at night; it seemed that talking to her at night back at the school had actually woken her up. Of course, this meant Insomni and I couldn't fuck the night away as we had before, but even Insomni herself was becoming used to it. I promised her we would make up for lost time, and I meant it; however, that didn't mean I lost out on sex entirely.

Despite her small stature, Hanako-san can ride a guy's cock like nobody's business - but I wasn't about to tell Insomni this. She was suspicious enough whenever Hanako gave me knowing winks and smiles once in a while. It took long enough for the two to become friends, on Insomni's side anyway - Hanako-san was more than happy to live together with her, but Insomni's jealousy had taken a while to finally settle down. After it finally did, though, Insomni actually treated to short Yo-kai like a younger sister, or did when she wasn't suspicious of her.

When Insomni finally gave up arguing with me about how I should "embrace the night," the three of us finally laid down to sleep. Hanako-san insisted on sleeping in bed next to me, and I often felt her hugging me at night like I was a big teddy bear. I would stroke her hair and see her smile in her sleep. Insomni slept on my opposite side, but demanded that I stop wearing pants to sleep. I of course gave in, and often woke up to her riding me while nude herself when Hanako-san slept in late. No matter how much we did it, seeing those big purple tits of Insomni's always turned me on; I could never say no.

I woke up to loud sounds coming from the kitchen - the one room that wasn't connected to my bedroom. It was just to the left of the front door, so whoever made the noise had to have just arrived. Maybe they hadn't stolen anything important yet, I hoped.

I scurried to put on a pair of pants and grabbed the nearest thing I could find - an old, broken laptop that I insisted I would fix, but had long since become a doorstop - and headed towards the loud room.

"Hungramps, if you're in here again, I swear to God I'll-" My muttering was silenced when I peeked into the doorway. The fridge was wide open and someone was downing Hanako-san's "nutrition smoothies" that she insisted I drink more. I have to say that this didn't bother me, the thief was welcome to them, but when I saw them open my box of cold delivery pizza I started to care. I took one step into the kitchen - the theif was too tall to be Hungramps. In one swift moment to surprise whoever it was, I flipped the light switch.

Rokurokubi turned at me, with her neck outstretched - she hissed at me, and had her "grumpy," horrifying face on from earlier. I instantly stepped back from surprise; she looked as if she'd try eating me next. I shielded my face with my laptop, and I heard her giggle.

"That's not gonna do anything, silly!" She laughed. I peeked out from behind it, and her smile had returned. "I'm sorry, I was just a little hungry and you surprised me. No harm done!" She assured me, and turned back to my fridge. "This looks quite good ..." She spoke to herself, reaching in and pulling out some of Insomni's chocolate.

"Don't eat that!" I warned her, just as she took a big bite. "Oh no ..." I sighed in frustration. Insomni was going to be scarier than this woman could ever be when she found out her sweets were gone. "How in the world did you even get here?" I asked.

"Well, I found some buses that ran really late, and then I kept transferring until I got into the city." Rokurokubi explained, as if this was totally normal. She pointed to the counter, and I saw a large sun hat and hot pink, huge sunglasses. I looked back at the Yo-kai, seeing that her neck had since returned to looking normal while she ate. Although her disguise was rather cliche, I could see it passing as long as she didn't look like a walking spring.

"That's not what I meant." I said, walking behind her and looking with fright as half of my food was gone. This lady put Hungramps to shame. "How did you know I lived here, and what gives you the right to eat my food?"

"I'm your guest." She replied. "Insomni has told me before that if I ever visit her, I was to make myself at home. I've had a long trip getting here." She made a cute burp, and blushed while covering her mouth. "Excuse me!" she said, patting her stomach. "I'm full now, anyway. Thank you very much for your hospitality." She bowed at me, and I nodded; I couldn't think of anything else to do.

"Uh, no problem." I replied. She didn't seem like the kind of lady to steal from others and not seem to give a fuck about it, but I'll let it pass. Her beautiful appearance allowed me to overlook it. "Did Insomni tell you where we live, too?"

"Oh, no. I just followed you here." Again, she spoke as if this was normal. "I have to say, it was a tiring trip to and from!" I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow.

"I don't ... I don't get it. How did we not hear you?" I asked. Rokurokubi giggled once more, like my question was incredibly stupid.

"Ask me if it's cold outside." She said. "Go on, try it."

"Okay then ... is it-HOLY-" Before I could answer my question, her neck stretched past me and out of the kitchen. I stepped out and watched her head and neck go down the hall, to the front door, and to the doorknob, which she opened with her mouth. Her head and neck were outside for just a moment before beginning to reel back like a very, long, disturbing-looking tape measurer. When her head snapped back in place, Rokurokubi shook her head.

"Quite comfortable, actually." She said. "A peaceful night."

I could just picture her head following us and hiding in bushes and behind street signs as she "followed" us, then that neck going in reverse faster than a cheetah to return to her body. I shivered at the idea.

"Anyway, was food all you needed?" I leaned against the kitchen counter. Rokurokubi shook her head and her neck started to stretch, wrapping around my body like a snake going after its prey, when her head finally paused in front of mine, our eyes met. She shook her head. "Uh ... Roku ... um ..." her long name was escaping me. I knew it just seconds ago, but seeing her eyes looking straight into mine just seemed to wipe that memory away.

"Rokurokubi." She corrected me. In her attempt to be seductive, she whispered her name; I was tired and could barely hear that.

"... Uh, yes?" I was surprised at what I thought was a very inappropiate question she had asked. "You do have ... uh ... nice boobies." Why a woman of her proper speech and sophisticated manner would use slang words for her own body was beyond me. She frowned at my compliment, or attempt at one.

"No! My name! It's Rokurokubi!" She spoke a bit louder this time, but still took care to not wake the girls. "Roku-ro-kubi!"

"Well, I guess this is like a movie!" I nodded in response. A horror movie, maybe - a romance flick this definitely is not. Why was she saying such weird things with her neck wrapped around me? I hoped she didn't plan to lull me into a false sense of security and squeeze me until I joined my friends in the Yo-kai life.

"Oh, forget it!" Rokurokubi sighed. She pressed her lips against mine before I could react, and before I knew it the two of us were making out. She had me pushed against the counter with her tongue in my mouth, wrapping her neck tighter around me as we continued. For someone who lived by herself for what I assume was many years, this lady was quite the kisser; the only reason she eventually pulled away is so I could breath. She grinned at me and licked her lips. "Did that help?"

"Yeah, Rokurokubi. That totally helped." I replied, breathing heavily. "It's kind of a mouthful, though. Mind if I call you 'Roku' for short, at least for right now?"

"Well, it's not really normal, but ... I suppose it's all right." Roku agreed. Her neck started to move around me once more, but this time releasing her grip. After I was free, her head still stayed at eye-level with mine. "I apologize for being so abrupt, but I had my reasons, you see." She explained. "For some unusual reason, after you left my home this afternoon, I've been thinking about you in particular. I can't get you out of my mind, and I need you. Well, more of my body needs you." She turned away from me with red cheeks. "It's like ... there's some kind of need inside of me that I know only you can fulfill."

Her hands slowly made their way around her back, to the sash around her kimono. I'm not sure how she untied it herself, but I wasn't going to complain; as soon as the sash was gone, her hands moved to the front of the robe and opened it up, revealing her nude body underneath.

Thank you, Hanako-san. Thank you so goddamn much, Hanako-san.

She looked absolutely fantastic: her breasts matched Insomni's in size, and her bright, pink nipples were already excited and hard. Her pale skin looked smooth to the touch, and when I reached out my right hand, she grabbed it and placed it on her left breast. I squeezed, feeling my fingers sink into the flesh, not unlike my time with Insomni; Yo-kai females' bodies were amazing. I looked Roku's nude body up and down, trying to take my eyes away from her breasts - I was surprised to see that while she did have black pubic hair, it was very neatly trimmed. I questioned how she could do that, living in a home with nothing but a bed and no bathroom with grooming tools that I could see, but I didn't question it. I couldn't look away from her beautiful, perfect form, and she didn't want me to.

"You can continue to touch me." Roku said with a nod. I reached out my other hand and took her other breast in my grasp, groping both of them now. The faint blush on her cheeks as I touched her made my face heat up as well; she was very unlike the bold, leading Insomni, or the collected, quiet Hanako-san. Roku seemed to have a bit of humbleness to her. She didn't expect anything out of my exploration of her body; instead, she simply enjoyed it.

"So what did you need me to do?" I asked, feigning innocence. I knew full well the reason she was here, but hopefully she didn't.

"Well, after you left, I decided to go back to sleep. I woke up, and the part of my face that I rubbed your friend's beauty lotion on seemed to feel very dry." Rubi's face turned a brighter shade of red, and the man in me just kept feeling up her chest while she spoke. "After that, you were the only thing on my mind and I knew I had to see you."

"That's an interesting story." Although I could fake cluelessness, it was hard to smirk. Luckily, she didn't notice. I moved my hands from her breasts and watched as she dropped her kimono to the floor, leaving her nude save for her white slippers. As she reached down to remove them, my excitement got the better of me and I pushed my pants to my ankles; my cock was already erect from seeing Roku's fantastic tits, and touching them bare only made me throb. When I moved, Roku's attention shifted from her footwear to me, and her eyes widened at the sight of my dick.

"That! That's what I need!" She exclaimed, excited. Instead of reaching for it as I'd hoped, her neck began to extend once more and her face stopped right in front of my cock's tip - but only for a moment. After studying my erect manhood for a few seconds, Roku's neck began to move again. After a very unusual amount of twists and turns, Roku's mouth was directly in front of my cock - but her neck was wrapped around my shaft.

For having something like that around me, it felt surprisingly gentle, even when she retracted her neck ever so slightly to "squeeze" me. Without even waiting for me to speak, she leaned her head close and took the head of my dick into her mouth, sucking gently while her neck squeezed around the rest of it. Her neck moved up and down on my dick while she took more of it into her mouth - getting pleasured two ways at once was better than anything Insomni had tried on me.

"How does this feel?" Roku asked, pulling her mouth away from me. I quietly nodded, and she looked up at me with a smile. She moved her head back down and took half of my length into her mouth, beginning to suck. Her tongue swirled around my cock while feeling as good as her neck squeezing me - as she started to roughly suck while bobbing her head, her neck rubbed faster on my shaft. I felt myself shiver as she kept this up; my legs were starting to shake whenever she sped up. I leaned against the counter for balance and suppressed a very loud moan with my hand over my mouth.

Her warm, wet mouth engulfed my cock as she bobbed her head faster. The feeling of her smooth, warm neck wrapped around my cock and squeezing it while gently moving back and forth was starting to drive me to orgasm. I wanted to hold out as long as I possibly could, but all of her actions combined with my looking at her beautiful nude body made it very difficult. While she pleasured me with her mouth, I reached a hand down and groped one of her breasts, squeezing it as I watched her head move back and forth. Her eyes were closed, and she pursed her lips around my cock whenever she paused at my tip and pushed herself back down. Her neck squeezed my cock tighter as her head sped up, and it felt like I could collapse to the floor from the extremely incredible sensations running through me.

"I'm gonna cum ...!" I moaned a bit louder than I wanted, and quickly slapped a hand over my mouth. As the pleasure started to grow, I squeezed Roku's breast in my hand that much harder; she moaned herself into the blowjob, humming on my dick. I felt one of her hands reach down to grope my balls, playing with them in her palm and gently squeezing them - if there was one thing this Yo-kai was, it was gentle and calm while pleasuring her partner. She treated me with much more care than Insomni, and with much more enthusiasm than Hanako-san. I let out a groan and felt my orgasm approach; Roku moved her head further and swallowed every single drop without any problem whatsoever. I watched her gulp with each rope I shot into her mouth, and soon after I had finally finished she pulled back and showed me her clean tongue.

I didn't speak a word, instead just watched as her neck uncurled around my cock and resumed its place above her shoulders. She walked over next to me and leaned against the kitchen counter. I paused for a moment, unsure of what exactly she was getting at - after that orgasm, I couldn't get my head to stop spinning. She turned to face me and her head moved towards me, wrapping her neck around my chest. Her head stopped next to mine, and she leaned in to whisper into my ear.

"Are you going to make love to me, or fuck me?" She asked. I just nodded. "I'm fine with either." She softly blew into my ear and nibbled on my earlobe, pulling away from me. She kissed my cheek and and I walked around her, facing her body and looking her up and down. Her smooth, pale-skinned back leading down to a supple, full ass. I reached down and grabbed one of the cheeks, squeezing it and feeling her shiver.

She quietly moaned and pointed down at herself, rushing me to get on with it. I took my cock in my right hand and positioned myself in front of her pussy, gently pushing inside; as soon as I was in, I shoved myself in to the hilt, feeling my balls slap against her. I stood in place, taking a few moments to enjoy the feeling of her pussy squeezing around my cock before started to slowly thrust, reaching around and taking a hold of her big breasts as I started to shove my cock harder inside of her.

"That's more like it." She turned her neck to look at me and licked her lips. "Make sure you don't let my visit be in vain." She smirked with those words. The sexy expression on her face didn't need an answer from me; I started pounding away at the woman's squeezing, wet cunt, slapping my balls against her with every push, each one faster and rougher than the last. My hold on her breasts was as hard as I could squeeze, and I could feel her nipples had hardened through my fingers. Even if I tried to hold back moans, the concept seemed to be foreign to Roku - although she put on of her sleeve-covered hands over her moan, her sounds and shrieks of pleasure were loud enough to wake the dead, or in my case the undead. I hoped that didn't happen - I have no idea how to explain this to Insomni besides "it's exactly what it looks like."

I could hear my thrusts pushing her body against the cabinets under the counter - while I had her breasts in my hands and her ass stuck out for me to fuck her, her stomach and waist constantly made the cabinet doors thump faster and louder as we kept up the act, becoming faster and wilder the more she started to moan. Whenever she clamped down around my cock, her neck would swirl just a little - by now, she was starting to look like a spring. I wanted to lean in and whisper into her ear, but I would need a stepladder at this point.

"Are you gonna cum?" I asked, not stopping my pace in the slightest. "Are you close, Roku? How's this feel?" I paused for only a moment before roughly slamming my cock inside her as fast as I could, making the cabinets thump so loud that they echoed throughout the room along with her very loud, very pleased-sounding moans. All I could hear from her were quiet begs of "faster!" and "please!" as I thrust inside to the hilt once more, looking down and watching every inch of my cock disappear inside of her with every push forward.

"Oh yes! Yes, I'm g-going to explode!" She frantically nodded as her neck curled. "Don't stop, I beg you! K-Keep going ... keep ... I'm cumming!" Roku's head tossed back as she let out another moan; her neck uncurled as her climax hit, slowly but steadily returning to normal as her shrieks of pleasure rang out through the room. I let out a grunt myself and shoved into her one final time, feeling my cock start blasting ropes of hot cum into the Yo-kai woman's cunt, moving my hands from her ass and holding on as I started to wildly slam my cock inside with every shot of cum. The two of us remained quiet for a moment when we both stopped cumming, and I finally pulled out and looked at myself; Roku's juices on my cock and stomach, with my cum leaking out of her. Some of my own cum was on my cock head from filling her up, and I could hear Roku's breathing. Without a word, she twisted her neck to face me and moved it down to my cock, gently suckling and licking the head to clean any of my stray seed.

She continued to gently bob her head, trying to get any remaining cum out of me - from my being so sensitive, one last burst was shot into her mouth. She greedily swallowed it and looked up at me, showing me her clean tongue once more. As she stood and reached for her kimono, I took the chance to grope her once more and pinch and pull on her nipples; judging by the loud moan and bucking of her hips, she had another small orgasm herself. She leaned in and kissed my cheek once more, with thankfully clean lips.

After we dressed, I walked her outside. We stood in front of the door, and she reached into a pocket that I hadn't noticed on the waist of her kimono. In her palm lay a red Yo-kai medal, with a very traditional, classic-looking painting of Rokurokubi herself on it. Her neck was outstretched and she had a blush on her cheeks while she winked at the viewer. It looked more like an attempt at a cute pose than a painting, but I liked it none the less.

"Here's my Yo-kai medal. If you ever need anything, please let me know." She licked her lips after saying that. "I do mean anything, mind you." I blushed and took the medal from her.

"Thanks, but how are you going to get home?" I asked. Rokurorubi looked around, and made a happy gasp at the trees in the yard. She ran towards them and stood between them, starting to stretch her neck. Within seconds, the Yo-kai looked like some kind of weird slingshot, with her body in the middle. I have no idea how she didn't choke herself, but I didn't question anything these Yo-kai did.

Roku's body stepped backwards into her neck, stretching it back. She turned and gave me a wave before jumping into the air - her neck's force made her fly, and as she did so her neck uncoiled around the trees. I heard a faint "Wheeee!" as she flew off. I hoped she would land somewhere safe.

I walked back inside and closed the door, wiping sweat from my brow. This was definitely one of the better Yo-kai visits I've ever had. Unfortunately for me, Rokurorubi's bumping and shouting hadn't gone unnoticed. In front of me floated Insomni and stood Hanako san, both girls with their arms crossed. Insomni was fuming, and Hanako-san actually had expression on her face: annoyance.

"I can explain." I said instantly. Hanako-san tapped her foot. I held Rokurokubi's medal up and smiled innocently. "It's ... pretty, isn't it?"

The girls looked at each other, and nodded. They started to walk towards me, both with looks of sheer anger on their faces. I backed away, and while I waited on the inevitable attack from my "friends," one thing kept running from my mind:

Maybe it should've been Hungramps after all. 


	4. The Missing Yo-kai Watch!

Lazy afternoons are simply the best. Some people sleep in, some people relax in front of the television, and some people sit back with a good book. Myself, I have sex with my supernatural lady friends.

On this, a warm Saturday afternoon, my time had been mostly spent in the bathroom; I wasn't sick, instead helping out Hanako-san perfecting one of her Yo-kai creams. Bliss, her accidental sex aid, for some reason demanded a "sequel." She insisted that we could perfect it, and was determined on it being the cure-all miracle cream to help cement any Yo-kai couples' bedroom relations. In addition to that sex-in-a-bottle, she had decided to also release a full line of couples' aids, in addition to keeping up her fashion and skin care lines.

"Okay, how does this one feel?" I've repeated that question at least ten times today, each time while trying out a new product, and each time ended up being better than the last. I sat on the (fortunately closed) toilet in my small bathroom, with Hanako-san sitting in my bare lap. My cock was at attention with an orange condom around it: Hanako-san's "Yo-kondoms" had been an outstanding success. "Why does this thing feel hot around me?" I asked.

Hanako-san, holding her red skirt up past her waist, was slowly sitting on my cock. When it pushed inside of her, I heard a loud gasp come from the Yo-kai girl as she slowly took more of me inside. She turned and looked up at me; her entire face was red, and she looked nervous.

"Hug me." She instructed. I wrapped my arms around her, keeping her balanced as she started to ride my cock. Cute sighs and moans started to come from her as she sped up, taking a little more of me inside each time she lowered. "A-And it's hot because we need to help Yo-kai that thrive on heat. I-If they have a partner who has ice powers, sex would be E-EXTREMELY ...! ... unenjoyable ...!" Hanako-san's speech had turned louder from my surprise upward thrust inside of her, but she didn't complain. "T-This one feels nice and warm, and not too hot to be uncomfortable ... I-I think this one works fine!" She sounded happy, but her voice still stammered as she bounced up and down on me. I didn't have any plans to stop her.

"If this one works, should we move on?" I asked, keeping a hold on her as she moved up and down on me. Her pussy squeezed around my cock whenever the heat of the condom started to hit her most sensitive spots, and her moaning turned into heavy, rapid breathing and small, quick gasps of pleasure. I had lost count of the number of orgasms she'd had this afternoon, but I knew it had to be at least eight. I'm not bragging - if she was human, the amount of cum I'd emptied into her today would be dangerous.

"N-NO!" Hanako-san's eyes widened and she frantically shook her head. "I-I mean, no, don't stop! We need to keep testing!" Hanako-san blushed at her reaction. She pushed her index fingers together and looked away from me. "W-We need to test faster, too. Please."

"You're the boss, boss." I smiled. I kept my grip on her sides and slowly lifted her up until only the head of my cock was inside her. Hanako-san turned to me and slowly nodded; we didn't need to speak for her to understand. I nodded in returned, and she closed her eyes - within seconds, I was furiously pushing her down and pulling her back up on my cock, moving so fast that her short hair waved around her face and her pussy clamped around me like a vicegrip. Her moaning became so loud that it echoed throughout the bathroom, and the sounds of skin slapping together were easy to hear from our speed. I began to push her down a little further, shoving every inch of my cock inside of her as she reached back behind her, gripping my shirt as I helped her bounce on me. "This condom feels a lot better whenever we go faster." I muttered. "Let's see how much better it can get."

"G-Gladly!" Hanako-san stammered inbetween moans. I started to forcefully move her back and forth on my cock, feeling her touch the base of it with every push. She tossed her head back, moaning louder and louder with each passing second. My hips were bucking wildly as I slammed into her - I had lost control of my legs entirely, and had already kicked the toilet paper holder off the wall. Our constant bouncing had shaken up the room and knocked over some art I had on the wall, our toothbrushes on the sink, and the stack of towels on a shelf had hit the floor and spread everywhere from the floor's vibration. The harder I fucked her, the faster I felt another orgasm coming on. This was the first time I had worn a condom while we did this, so I wasn't sure what she wanted me to do.

"I'm close." I muttered. "Should I do it inside the condom? Decide quick!" I warned her.

"I don't care! Just d-don't stop!" She moaned. "W-We'll see how it holds up with intense orgasms! Just hurry up and cum!" Hanako-san commanded. "H-Hurry up, so we can cum together! I'm going to ... g-going to ...!"

"Hold on!" I begged her, thrusting upward as I held her in place. I closed my eyes and braced myself - after a few seconds of pounding my short friend, I felt yet another orgasm fire off. The condom was full almost instantly, and I felt Hanako-san's juices spray all over my rubber-covered cock and legs. I slowly sat her down on my lap, still inside of me, and smiled as I heard her gasping and breathing heavily while trying to regain her composure. "How long have we been at this?" I asked. Hanako-san looked at the floor.

"I don't know. We knocked the clock off the wall and it's broken now." She replied. "Probably a while, since we started after breakfast." Hanako-san reached into a pocket on her skirt and pulled out a notebook and pencil, scribbling something down. "Yo-kondoms ... successful." I cringed at the ridiculous name, but because of the way I was able to test this stuff out, I didn't care in the slightest. "Okay, so ..." Hanako-san flipped a few pages, reading them off. "Bliss two, yes ... heated Yo-kondoms, yes ... Heaven by Hanako, definitely yes ..." She blushed as she read off the names, and I assume recalled the sex we had to test the effects.

I questioned how we properly tested the condoms when Hanako-san didn't have ice powers, but I'd never ask. I didn't want to ruin my chances of spending the rest of the day testing out more. Hanako-san tapped on my leg, our signal to pull her away from me. I sat her on the floor and watched her with anticipation; she walked to the front of the toilet and reached for my cock, gently pulling the condom off to prevent destroying it.

She licked her lips at my cum-covered cock and adorably pushed herself up a bit with her hands on the toilet lid, taking my head into her mouth and gently sucking on it. Her tongue swirled around it to clean me up, leaning forward and taking more of me into her mouth. I could feel her cleaning the cum off of my with her licking, and seeing her feet dangling when she finally got down to my waist was more cute than arousing - but it was still indeed arousing. She bobbed her head back and forth for a good few minutes until finally pulling away and licking her lips once more; my dick was free of cum, and she looked quite happy with herself. I watched as she tied the condom's opening in a knot, with my cum still inside of it and placed it in her pocket; I didn't wanna know what she had planned for it.

The two of us left the bathroom, quite content with our experiments. Hanako-san retired to her seat in front of my laptop, and I lay down on the bed. After a few moments of silent, I found myself sitting up and looking around.

"Where's Insomni?" I thought out loud. She didn't know that Hanako-san and I had sex, or pretended not to know; I think as long as I kept her satisfied, she would ignore it. She hadn't mentioned being out today, but I probably should have noticed something after I fucked Hanako-san for hours on end without interruption.

"No idea." Hanako-san replied. I lay back down, closing my eyes.

"It's just as well." I said. "I can get a nap after our morning of ... all that." I said with a yawn. Hanako-san didn't reply. She muttered something, but I'm sure it was about me, not to me. As if on cue, my much-needed nap was interrupted by an all too familiar voice.

"Wake up forever!" Insomni said happily as she appeared in the room. She floated above the end of the bed with a large bag in her hands. "I went shopping today! I got you some things!"

"Oh, cool!" I sat up. "Thank you!" Yo-kai presents must be cool. I don't even have any idea what they could be, but I was excited none the less. Insomni handed the bag to me, and I dug inside like a kid with a pound of candy. I pulled out a big, shiny, fantastic ... brown binder. It had gold-printed symbols all over it, and writing that I couldn't understand. I flipped it open, seeing multiple round holes on the pages. "It's a ... it's a book?" I looked up at Insomni with confusion.

"It's a Yo-kai Medallium, silly!" Insomni giggled. "You can put your medals in it, so you don't lose them!"

I only have the three, though. Then again, this beats putting them in my pocket; this was a really cool thing after all.

"Awesome, thanks." I smiled at her. I awkwardly reached into my pocket from my seated position and dug out the girls' medals, along with Rokurokubi's. I snapped them into the open spaces in the book, and looked at them in admiration. These three were my friends, and hopefully would be forever. I'd never take back the night I met Insomni and my life changed. Insomni seemed to share my sentiment, and smiled at me. Hanako-san had since climbed on the bed and sat on my lap, giving me a hug and looking up at me with a smile. "I love you girls." I said.

"Yeah yeah, hugs n' kisses all around." Insomni replied in an annoyed tone, crossing her arms. She had a smirk on her lips, despite her tone of voice. "Come on, you have something else in there."

"Ooh, neat." I reached back into the bag and felt a box; I pulled it out, seeing what looked like a tablet with horns on the front. 'Yo-kai Pad' was the text above the picture.

"It's a Yo-kai Pad." Insomni explained. Duh. "You can use it to look up information on any Yo-kai you like, and it can also connect to the Yo-kai World internet just in case that one," she pointed to Hanako-san, who feigned looking offended, "is hogging the laptop." I pulled the Pad out of the box and flipped it on - the screen had a design of two eyes and a fanged mouth. After a moment of booting up, I was swiping my finger everywhere and playing with the thing. It took a few minutes for something to finally hit my mind.

"Hey, where did you get the money for all of this?" I asked. "You live with me, and I don't have Yo-kai money."

"Well, you see ..." Insomni put her hands behind her back and looked away from me. "I sort of ... took your last check and did a money transfer at the Yo-kai bank? Just a little bit?" I could feel the heat from anger on my face when I glared at her.

"How much." I didn't ask, I commanded an answer. "You eat from that money too, you know."

"Just ... a little ... maybe three-hundred?" Insomni wouldn't face me. "Yo-kai Pads aren't cheap, and that Medallium was the last one, so I had to buy it, right?" I wanted to yell at her, but the fact that she thought of someone other than herself for once was too surprising to ignore. It's not like we would go hungry anyway.

"Thanks." I smiled, to her surprise. "These are really cool. I'm sure I'll get a lot of use out of them."

Insomni floated towards me and snatched the tablet out of my hands, frantically swiping her finger around and tapping at something. After a moment, she handed the tablet to me over Hanako-san's vision. On the screen was an assortment of pictures of Insomni - topless, flashing, or entirely nude. I looked at her with a red face, and she winked at me.

"For those lonely times when I'm out." Insomni said with a grin. "Those are our secret."

Of course, I could see any part of her body by simply asking, but it was the thought that counted. I couldn't rely on Hanako-san, as she was opposed to just random fucking unless we had a reason for it, so perhaps I'd get more use out of this little gallery than I thought. I quickly tapped a few buttons to hide Insomni's other 'gifts' from Hanako-san's view, and handed her the Yo-kai Pad. Hanako-san snatched it like a dog waiting on a bone, and started swiping her fingers around faster than Insomni or I had: this little Yo-kai knew her technology. Hanako-san slowly climbed off of the bed and returned to her seat, her interest with my laptop entirely gone.

"Well, she's busy for the night." I commented, laying back on the bed. Insomni hovered over me, looking at Hanako-san.

"It seems that way." Insomni agreed with a nod. "I suppose we're all in for the evening, then?" She turned at me, and licked her lips. I waved a hand dismissively, and her smile turned into a scowl. "I haven't had anything all day! I save myself for you!"

"I appreciate that." I replied. "And I totally love ya for it, but I'm really tired right now." I'd been saying that a lot recently; living with these two was indeed exhausting, sex or no. Insomni crossed her arms and floated closer, staring at me with a very unhappy look on her face. I tried to move away, but I couldn't from already laying down. "Y-You okay?" I asked. "Did you need something?"

"Well, I DID!" Insomni shouted angrily. "But since you're not giving it, you can make yourself useful and run to the store!"

"Again? But we just got food a week ago!" I protested. Insomni turned in a huff. I groaned and climbed out of bed, reaching for my coat as I walked towards the door. I turned and looked at Hanako-san, but she didn't look up from the Yo-kai Pad.

"Soda, please." She muttered. I nodded and walked out, closing the door behind me. Early evening or not, it was going to be a long, cold walk just to please Insomni's candy craving. Maybe I should have just put out after all.

I walked away from the apartment building and headed towards the closest Everymart, hoping I could get there and back before freezing. The streetlights along the path were rather dim, which luckily wasn't a problem since I had made the walk so many times I could likely do it in the dark.

While I walked, I kept staring down at my Yo-kai Watch. After placing the three medals I had into the Medallium, I had noticed that I've only actually used this watch twice, once to summon Hanako-san against Hungramps, and again to annoy Insomni after she gave me her new medal. Usually, the girls accompanied me anywhere I went, so the only friend I had to actually had to call for was Rokurokubi - I never faced a situation where I would need to bother her and get her assistance, though. I thought about the other Yo-kai in my life; the annoying yet kind-hearted Hungramps, and the adorable Komasan that I had yet to give a big hug. Being Yo-kai, I'm sure they have medals, but would I ever get them? Could I fill up the Medallium someday?

More importantly, does every Yo-kai have to eventually live with me? I love having Insomni and Hanako-san as roommates, but I don't know if I could deal with Hungramps's appetite or Komasan's love of ice cream swirls. Outside of Insomni's seemingly endless sex drive and Hanako-san's intelligence, fashion sense, and adorable looks, I didn't have much hands-on experience with other Yo-kai. Maybe I should take the girls on a Yo-kai hunt soon, so we can make more friends. You can never have too many friends, right? Supernatural or otherwise.

Inbetween looking from my wrist to the street, something caught the corner of my vision. I quickly turned my head - nothing was in sight. I focused on the spot and held my glasses' lens perfectly still.

Not even a Yo-kai.

I excused the whatever-it-is as an animal and kept walking. I was almost to Everymart, and part of me hoped they had fresh sandwiches for once. The more I thought about having to walk there and back, the hungrier I seemed to get. I wouldn't be surprised if Hungramps was sneaking behind me and causing it - for a Yo-kai who causes hunger, he causes me to lose money just as much. Maybe he's secretly a bank president and just hides out as an old man. Or maybe not.

With Everymart in sight, my walk turned into an excited run.

After a little bit of shopping, mostly for the Yo-kai, I left the store with multiple bags on my arms. Some fresh sandwiches for myself, bags of chocolate pieces for Insomni, and one bag full of bottles of soda for Hanako-san. All of that, combined with the usual bags of chips, cheap bowls of ramen, and whatever ready-made food I could afford. Although I'd never ask my friends to move out, my wallet did miss the times when I didn't have to feed them as well. If only Yo-kai could just filter feed, or maybe ate grass; I'd have so much more money.

When I started my trek back, I paused in my steps - not because of something behind me, more of because I tripped after trying to step on the sidewalk without paying attention. As was my luck, all of the food had fallen out of the bags and hit the ground; fortunately, nothing was ripped or ruined! That was a first, and quite a welcome one. I loaded up the bags again and carefully stepped onto the cement sidewalk, heading for home. I turned my head as I walked away; I hadn't tripped over anything besides the edge of the cement. I had never been caught by this before - what was catching me up tonight?

The only thing unusual I could hear was a bird chirping. Birds don't usually chirp in the dark, but I quit questioning anything after having sex with three ghosts. I probably should've taken a look at something so weird, but I didn't care. I just wanted to get home.

I kept on walking, thinking about how I was going to have a sandwich feast with some of Hanako-san's soda when I got home. I hadn't eaten all day, and using so much energy made my stomach pretty empty. The idea of soft bread full of delicious things made me want to take a pause and eat a sandwich on the way home, but I knew better. Insomni would probably bitch me out for eating without her.

"Hungramps, if you're behind me, go home." I said, knowing that no other human was around to hear. My stomach started to grumble, but I didn't hear any footsteps behind me. If someone was there, they weren't walking. "I'm serious, Hungramps." I spoke again. "I'm not sharing. You can talk to Insomni if you want any chocolate." I was basically talking to myself, but I enjoyed the idea of a disappointed Hungramps abandoning me and walking back into Everymart to scare the cashier by making food float and disappear. The more I thought about it, I couldn't figure out an excuse for wanting Hungramps's medal - why would I want to summon him to eat my food in person?

I laughed out loud at the idea of it. He was a nice old man, but personally inviting him to empty my kitchen didn't sound nice at all. After another turn, I saw my apartment building - much faster than I had expected. Talking to a non-existant old man behind me must have made the walk seem much shorter than usual. I thanked Hungramps in my mind as I headed for the door. With my hands full, all I could do was knock.

"Insomni! Hanako-san!" I didn't shout, but I spoke loud enough that I knew they could hear me. "My hands are full! Let me in! Come on, it's cold out here!"

The doorknob didn't turn. I would understand Insomni making me suffer in an attempt to stay awake from the cold, but Hanako usually always let me inside. I got worried after a minute passed.

"Hanako? Insomni? Come on, this isn't funny!" I tapped on the door once again, and placed my ear to it. I couldn't hear anything. I was definitely worried now. I thought for a moment: I could just summon them both here. We'd all be outside, but we would be together and safe, not to mention Insomni could float through the door anyway. I looked down at my wrist.

The Yo-kai Watch was no longer there. I smacked myself on the forehead; the medals were in the Medallium anyway! Even if I had the watch, their little summon pogs were inside! More importantly, what the hell happened to my magical time keeper that didn't actually keep the time? I quickly retraced my steps in my mind: A calm walk to Everymart, some quick shopping, I tripped and gathered my stuff back, and walked home. No Yo-kai actually stopped me on the way back, but I did heard a weird bird and thought something passed by me on the way to the store. I didn't feel anything touch me or my arm, and I think I would've noticed someone trying to rob me.

I need to calm down. I didn't have my watch, my friends were missing, and I couldn't force them back to my side. I could still use my suspiciously-crafted eyewear to find Yo-kai to help me look, if I could get them to agree to.

What I wouldn't give to hear Insomni lecturing me about how staying awake forever was much more fun than sleeping.

Tap ... tap ... BLAM!

Two pebbles and a hefty rock were successful in "opening" the window next to my door. I crawled inside with the bags dangling from my legs and feet, taking care not to cut myself on any stray glass. I stepped on the floor and heard all of the bags fall, but at least everything was inside. I looked around, seeing my bedroom was completely empty. The Yo-kai Medallium was open on my bed, and a piece of paper rest on top of it. I walked past my pile of groceries and snatched the paper.

"Got bored waiting for you. Went to the Yopple Midnight Event. Love, Insomni and Hanako-san."

At the very bottom, Insomni had scribbled "But I love you more" and drew a little picture of her face. Cute, Insomni.

I worried for nothing, apparently. It was a relief that the girls were okay, but I was still without a watch. I picked up the Yo-kai Pad that Hanako-san had left on, and started examining it. Under the screen had a slot shaped like the same medal slot on my watch - I wondered something. I reached down for Hanako-san's green medal in my collection and popped it into the pad's slot; it fit perfectly. The screen instantly changed to the same multi-colored pattern on my watch's face, and the white clock hands rapidly spun around. After a moment, Hanako's face, albeit pixelated, appeared on-screen.

"I see you figured out how to use Summon-time on the Pad!" She exclaimed. She smiled at me and a pixelated hand appeared next to her head, giving me a thumbs-up. "Good job!"

"Summon-time?" I asked. "I'd rather you just be here. What are you two doing, anyway?"

"Summon-time is like a video chat." She explained. "You can't see it, but there's a neat little floating screen in front of me that shows me your face. You look digital." Her computerized face chuckled. "Anyway, we're here at Yopple because there was really big news about the Yo-kai Watch. I thought we should check it out for you, so I had Insomni slip your spare key under the doormat."

Kill me. Kill me now. The one place I didn't think to look. I wondered what "Yopple" was, but the name sounded familiar enough that I could probably guess if I tried.

"Yeah, she ... she totally did. That's how I got in." I lied. "I have a bit of a problem though." I held my left wrist to the screen - I didn't see a camera lens, but hey, it was Yo-kai magic. She didn't need to explain.

"Did you take your watch off? Why?" Hanako's e-face tilted in confusion. "You should be careful. If you lose it, you can't call us anymore."

"No, I didn't take it off!" I replied a bit too defensively. "I came home and it was just gone!"

"That's peculiar ..." Hanako-san trailed off. You think so? Really?!

"What am I supposed to do now?" I asked. "I can't get either of you girls without this thing!"

"Well, you can find other Yo-kai with your glasses. Maybe you can ask around town." Hanako-san suggested. "We'll be home in a while and we'll help you look." Hanako's digital hand waved at me, and in a flicker she disappeared from the screen. I groaned and sat the tablet back on the bed; she wasn't much help in this case. I popped her medal out of the Yo-kai Pad and stood from the bed, dropping it into my pocket. I looked down at the Medallium, noticing something was missing - Insomni's green medal was in it, but not her gray one that she gave me to start with. I looked around for a moment, seeing it sitting on my night stand like it was some decoration. I was thankful she hadn't noticed and pocketed it. Before I left, I popped Insomni's green medal out of the book and dropped it into my pocket as well, just in case.

With Hanako-san's medal and Insomni's older and new ones, I stepped outside.

This wasn't going to be easy.

My first stop was Everymart. Since it was the place where I actually was distracted when I fell, I thought it would be the prime place for someone to swipe something stupendous from my startled self. As I stepped into the empty parking lot, I focused my lens on the shop's front door, and saw it slide open. When no one came out, I knew I had discovered my first possible lead. Surprising to no one, Hungramps was standing outside of the store with his hands on his stomach. He sighed in satisfaction, and patted his belly while starting to walk again.

"How did I know ..." I muttered. "Evening, Hungramps." I greeted him with a wave. Hungramps paused in his tracks and looked back at me, returning my wave.

"Good evening to you, young man!" He replied. "What brings you out this late?"

"Well, I wanted to ask you something." I said. Hungramps nodded and put his hands behind his back. "My Yo-kai Watch is gone, and this was the last place I've been. It's that blue-and-red one I wear, and I have no idea what could have happened to it. Have you seen it anywhere?"

Hungramps paused for a moment. He put a hand to his chin. He frowned, shaking his head.

"I'm sorry, young man. I haven't seen your watch anywhere." He replied. "There's something I've been meaning to give you concerning it, though!" He walked towards me with a smile on his face. His normal line of drool ran down his mouth, which I found normal now rather than gross. He reached up to me and opened his hand, showing me a gray Yo-kai Medal. The art was Hungramps himself, with a large thought bubble coming from him. In the bubble were various foods, which made Hungramps's art version have his typical drool from his mouth. "You've treated me very kindly, even after I've helped myself to your lunch." He explained. "I'd like you to have this. I've considered you my good friend for some time now."

I was geniunely surprised. Every time I came across Hungramps, either I or one of the girls tried to stop him. I've even yelled at him in the past out of frustration. Even after every time we've clashed, he still considered us friends? Maybe the clashing was one-sided and I just never realized it. Regardless, I took his medal and gave him a big smile.

"Thanks, Hungramps." I replied. His warm smile was so nice that it made me want to hug him. "You're my good friend too. I promise that I'll see you again sometime. We'll even have lunch."

"Well, that sounds great!" Hungramps patted his stomach. "I could always fill up the ol' gas tank!" He let out a hearty laugh. Before I could turn to leave, he reached up and grabbed my pants' leg. "Say, young fella ... if you're looking for your watch, would you be okay with some help? I'd hate for you to not be able to call me."

"Sounds great, thank you." I nodded. Hungramps had a big smile on his face, enough that I could see his single tooth. The two of us started to walk down the sidewalk, all while Hungramps told me about how delicious Everymart's nighttime food tasted a bit stale compared to the food made fresh in the morning. I wasn't aware that the store made their food, I always took "fresh" as "before the expiration date." I have a lot to learn from this man.

As we walked down the dimly-lit street, Hungramps and I were both keeping an eye out for anything suspicious. After I told him that I thought something had been running around the area, he just happened to have noticed the same thing. He wasn't sure what it was either, but he seemed just as curious as I was.

"Hey ... come here! You two! C'mere!"

Hungramps and I stopped at the sound of an unfamiliar voice. We both looked around, and Hungramps pointed - I held my glasses in place and stared at the direcion, watching the usual purple aura eventually form into some small, devil-looking creature. He had one huge, black horn on his head, a small red flag in his left hand, and what looked to be a tiger-skin loincloth around his waist. The most noticable thing was his HUGE right hand which he continued waving, beckoning us to approach him.

"Should we?" I asked Hungramps, looking down at him. The old man shrugged.

"Nothing to lose." He replied. We both walked towards the new Yo-kai.

"Follow Leadoni!" The Yo-kai said before turning away and running off. "Follow Leadoni for something good!"

Since running wasn't Hungramps's strong point, I picked him up and held him under my arm like a football as we followed Leadoni. It was hard to keep track of him in the dark, but his massive hand was just enough to follow without much trouble. He lead us down a few turns, straight down a road, and finally to an alley between buildings. Leadoni stopped and turned to us, happily hopping in place.

"Wonder what you'll get!" Leadoni said. "Will it be something good?" With that, he disappeared into a puff of purple smoke. I placed Hungramps down on the ground, and he stumbled a little from dizziness.

"That was quite a ride ..." Hungramps spoke in a daze. "I haven't done that since high school ..."

"Sorry about that ..." I apologized and patted his cone-shaped head. "Come on, we have something good to find."

We headed into the alley. It was hard to see from the dim lights, but I could make out a purple box in front of us. It had a giant eye on top, staring at us as we approached. Hungramps and I looked nervous at each other as I reached down to open the chest - I simply tapped it and it popped open. Nothing jumped out of it, so we could rule out running away.

"Well, I'll be ...!" Hungramps exclaimed happily. My smile was wider than his stomach. Inside of the purple monstrous chest was my Type Zero watch. I pulled it out and looked it up and down; it seemed to be in fine condition. Not a single scuff or scratch, fortunately. "That was quite the adventure!"

We ran down two streets. That wasn't anywhere near an adventure. I wasn't going to crush his spirit, though.

"This is awesome! Thanks for your help, Hungramps!" I said, putting the watch back on. Hungramps, hands behind his back again, nodded with a big grin. Part of me wanted to go home, but I was still too curious: I wanted to know who did this, and for what reason. As I stood there awkwardly in thought, Hungramps had started to investigate the area around us.

"Look at this!" Hungramps turned to me with something in his hands: a woman's purse. It looked to be full, luckily for whoever the owner was. Hungramps placed it on the ground and turned back around. I walked closer, seeing he was digging through a pile of random items. There were hats, a belt, a pair of jeans, some kids' toys, and a soccer ball. Next to that pile was another, full of gold and jewelry. Have we come across a thief's den?

Well, thief's alley. Still.

"Steal everything! Steal everything important!"

I turned around at the sound of a voice; it was a high-pitched screech, one I had never heard before. I turned back to Hungramps, who was trying on a pink womens' sunhat and looking at himself in a broken mirror leaning against the brick wall. He turned the hat and moved his body a bit, blushing at his one-man fashion show. He had the purse over his shoulder as well. They kind of suited him, in a cute old man sort of way.

"Steal everything! Everything from everyone!"

The voice was getting closer. Hungramps had found a stolen skirt and was twirling around while posing as the garment flowed around his waist. Hungramps's power of making someone hungry wasn't going to stop someone from attacking us. Hanako-san didn't really have a "power" besides scaring others in bathrooms and making them look fantastic.

That left Insomni. If anything, she could turn one into an insomniac and leave them exhausted. It was better than nothing.

I dug into my pocket and pulled out Insomni's green medal. I popped into into the watch, and turned the face crank to 1.

"Please assume your summoning pose." The watch instructed. I stood in place, while Hungramps jumped in front of me. His womens' clothing had disappeared, and his arms were outstretched in some kind of super hero's justice pose. I definitely need to hang out with this guy more. A bright light started to flow out from the watch's face, spinning and turning into the rainbow path. The spooky melody started to play, and Insomni appeared at the top of the path.

She floated down the path, winking and licking her lips, pressing her breasts together, and leaning down to show her cleavage. Her hips swayed as she traveled, finally reaching the end. She turned to face me and blew a kiss. I turned the crank over to 2, and the light started to spin once more.

"Summoning an Eerie." The watch said. In a big flash, the rainbow path disappeared and Insomni was above me.

"Insomni!" she announced happily. Her hands were clasped together and she bent over, showing enough cleavage that the tops of her nipples were just barely visible. I looked down at Hungramps, who had fallen to the ground. Blood shot out of his nose and he was twitching. Insomni's pose had ended and she floated down next to me, also looking at the old man. "Was I too much for him?" She asked. I just shook my head. "Anyway, what'd ya need?" She hugged my arm tight and rubbed against me.

"Someone stole my watch and a bunch of other stuff." I explained. "Whoever they are, they're coming fast." I said.

"Sounds like a personal problem ..." Insomni replied. I gently tapped her on the back of the head. "Hey! Okay, I get it!"

"Steal everything! Steal every ... hey, what are you doing here?" The voice now came from above us. I looked up and focused my lens, watching as a huge, round purple shape slowly started to take shape into another Yo-kai. The three of us looked up and saw a humongous purple bird flapping its wings as if it could barely stay aloft. The bird slowly descended to the ground and glared at Insomni and I, while Hungramps hid behind my legs. "Are you trying to steal what I stole?!" The bird shouted at us.

"No, you stole from me!" I shot back. "You stole all of this stuff, too, I bet!" The bird looked quite satisfied and nodded. "You're a no good thief, you ... uh ..." I paused in my definitely cool-sounding accusation.

"That's Peckpocket."

Insomni and I looked down; Hanako-san had appeared, with the Yo-kai Pad in her hands. A picture of the bird in front of us flashed on-screen, with boxes of text all around it.

"Peckpocket makes people she inspirits want to steal things from other people. Peckpocket herself enjoys taking things as well." Hanako-san explained. She looked up at me for a response, but the look on my face must've been enough of an answer. "Oh. I figured you would be headed down this way so I saved you the time." She explained. "Let's just get this over with."

"Okay then!" I nodded. Insomni, Hanako-san, and Hungramps all stood in front of me, looking ready to fight. Peckpocket awkwardly fluttered in front of us, looking very determined as well. We stared each other down, waiting on the other to be foolish enough to make that first move.

It was then, I realized: I wasn't sure what to do here. Hungramps wasn't ever an actual threat. This Yo-kai could potentionally really hurt us.

"Uh ... how do I handle Yo-kai, again?" I asked out loud. I looked at my friends for some kind of suggestion, and they turned to face me.

Insomni blushed at the question and teasingly stuck her tongue out at me. Hanako-san, while looking down to not face me, blushed. Hungramps put his hands on his cheeks and blushed.

"Not YOU!" I shouted at him. I shook my head and smacked myself on the cheek to focus. "Okay, uh ... Insomni, keep Peckpocket awake!" I commanded. Insomni shrugged.

"What's that going to do?" She asked. "She's clearly a night owl if she's awake now."

I groaned in frustration.

"Okay, whatever ... Hanako-san?" I asked my shorter friend for advice. Hanako-san was swiping away at the Yo-kai Pad. After a few moments, she paused and leaned close to Hungramps's ear, whispering something to him. Hungramps gave a nod and leapt towards Peckpocket with his hands outstretched, grabbing the fat bird by her love handles and crawling up her body. When he reached the top, Hungramps started to gnaw on Peckpocket's head.

"Ow! Hey! That hurts!" Peckpocket shouted in pain. She furiously shook around in an attempt to get Hungramps off, but the old man's lone tooth wouldn't let his meal get away. He continued to gnaw on her, moving down to try one of her wings. Peckpocket fell to the ground and started to splash around like a fish out of water, all while Hungramps held on like a cowboy at a rodeo.

"What did you do?" I asked Hanako-san.

"I told him that she had a chocolate center." Hanako replied. I smiled and patted her head; Hanako smiled at the praise. The girls and I watched this scene with amusement as Hungramps continued to find Peckpocket's sweet insides, all while the bird begged and pleaded for him to stop.

Not much later, Hungramps had grown bored of this and hopped off of Peckpocket, who was covered in drool, bite marks, and had lost a good number of feathers. Peckpocket pulled a white flag out of her purple feathered coat and slowly waved it.

"I give! Just call him off!" She begged. "I'll return everything I took as long as I never have to see him again!"

"Well, I don't know." I replied. I crossed my arms and tried to look tough. "What do you think, Hungramps?" I held on to the collar of Hungramps's robe and he jumped towards Peckpocket, barking like a rabid dog. Peckpocket started to tremble. "I suppose I can buy him a burger if you'll keep up your end of the deal. Return everything and don't take my watch again."

"Sure, sure! Just keep that thing on a leash!" Peckpocket started to fly and grabbed one of the hats with her right claw and something else in her left. As she flew over us, she opened the left and something fell on the ground - her medal. I picked it up, seeing it was an older gray one - the art had Peckpocket taking something and flying off, with a large green arm and hand trying to take it back. Insomni floated behind me to see it, and Hanako-san crawled up my back and leaned over my shoulder.

"Ooh, it's pretty." Hanako-san commented. "It's a good thing you can use those now."

"Yeah, I-" I paused. I turned my head to face her. "So I can do what now?" Hanako-san leapt from my back to the ground.

"Yeah, Insomni gave you the Classic Model Yo-kai Watch we bought for you, right?" Hanako-san asked. I glared at Insomni; she actually looked nervous.

"Well, I ... you see, we were busy with this, so ..." Insomni stammered. I saw a bead of sweat run down her face. "And we ... uh ... oh, who cares about a dumb watch when you have me?!" Insomni grabbed my hand and pushed it down her dress, between her large, soft purple breasts. Her chest started to glow - this wasn't normal for her. She looked down at herself with a wide eye, I stared, and Hanako-san kept jumping up to get a look. When Insomni stopped glowing, I pulled my wrist free - my Type Zero watch was gone, replaced with a silver watch with a much thicker and bigger face. There was no dial, either - just a really big plastic casing over the face. I pressed a little button on the side, and the plastic popped up. A sound began to play when I held it in.

"Let me guess." I sighed.

"Yeah. Regional issues." Insomni replied. "It's cheaper without the Yo-kai light, and you don't need it anyway."

I was curious about something. I shoved my hand back into Insomni's cleavage, and her chest started to glow. When it stopped, I pulled my hand out and saw the Type Zero back on my wrist. I shoved my hand back down - glow - Classic watch. I kept this up for at least another two minutes, and had to stop when Insomni started moaning.

"She hides your other watch in her boobs for you." Hanako-san commented while trying to jump up to Insomni and shove the Yo-kai pad in her bust while Insomni swatted her away. "At least you'll never misplace it." I questioned the health risks, honestly. Many things besides a watch have been between those purple tits of Insomni's. I looked at the Classic watch again and pushed the button to pop the face open. At the bottom, like the Type Zero watch, was a medal slot.

Insomni's here, so I don't need to call for her. Peckpocket's hopefully fixing her crimes, and I don't want to interrupt. Hungramps is ...

Wait a second. He's been quiet.

Hanako-san had started walking off while playing with the Yo-kai Pad and Insomni followed her, leaving me alone. I looked around for Hungramps, but saw no trace of my old friend. He wasn't eating out of a trash can, at least. I decided to do something nice for him and test out my new watch.

Inside of Everymart, I prowled around the back of the store where the boxed lunches and snacks were. I looked over, seeing the cashier behind the counter was ignoring me entirely in favor of looking through a magazine that he probably shouldn't have in public view. Making sure that he was paying me no mind, I snuck over to a door labeled "Employees Only" and slowly turned the doorknob. Luckily for me, it was both unlocked and not secured whatsoever. The cashier continued to ignore me as I stepped inside, gently closing the door behind me. I flipped the light switch, seeing exactly what I was hoping for; Everymart's food stockroom. Boxes of cheap candy, stacks of soda cans and bottles, and a giant freezer full of extra ice cream - this would definitely be the best kind of thank you. I reached into my pocket and pulled out Hungramps's Yo-kai medal and pushed it into the Classic Watch. The watch didn't ask me to pose, or waste any time; as soon as the medal was inside, the magic happened.

"SUMMONING ... HEARTFUL!" The Classic Watch exclaimed. A green light shot out from the face and took a swirling funnel shape as music started to play. Hungramps appeared in the light and started to do a little dance, waving out his hands like at a Japanese festival.

"Speedy! Artful! Sing, la-la-la! Everywhere Heartful!"

The music stopped, and Hungramps posed; he stood still with a finger to his lips as drool ran down his mouth.

"Hungramps!" He exclaimed. Rather than falling from the air, he appeared in front of me. He looked around at the mountains of food, and I've never seen anyone else look happier. "T-Thank you, young man!" Hungramps ran to me and took my hands into his, nodding at me with tears in his eyes. "You are indeed a true friend!"

I gave him a thumbs-up and smiled. He returned it and turned away, diving into a hill of fruit pies. I saw wrappers fly everywhere as I closed the door behind me, stepping back into the store. The cashier was busy hitting on a random teenage girl buying a fashion magazine, so it was quite easy for me to get out of the store. I hadn't commited a crime to begin with, I just let a ghost into their stockroom. That's totally legal.

The next morning on TV, there was a news report about how the local Everymart was robbed. However, the employee on shift at the time had failed to activate the security camera, meaning the police had no leads whatsoever. Since no money was taken and no one was injured, the management was satisfied with saying it was likely just a pack of hungry animals that had somehow got into the store and into the stock room un-noticed. The cashier was fired.

There's a new legend going around that every night at that particular Everymart, you can hear loud burping coming from the stock room, with no one inside.


	5. The Mysterious Yo-kai Specs

Another beautiful morning in Springdale!

I assume the sun was shining on this fantastic day, but I couldn't tell at all; having your face buried between huge, supple purple boobs did that to one's vision. Insomni had decided to become my Yo-kai pillow this morning while I slept, and waking up buried in her bust was the best feeling in the world. I wanted to tell her "good morning," but all I could do was mutter with a muffled voice. I felt Insomni stroke the back of my head with her hand, running her fingers through my hair.

"Good morning, my little mortal love." She greeted me. "I hope you can breathe, but I don't think you'd mind either way. Am I right?" Insomni pushed on the back of my head, forcing me closer between her tits. I felt them press against the sides of my head a moment later, knowing she had used both hands to try and surround me with her boobs - I had a little bit of a kink for breast smothering, and she loved to humor that. Part of me wondered if she would mind if I sufficated from it, just thinking I was trying to get off. It was a dangerous game, but I wouldn't dream of asking her to stop.

After a few moments without a single breath, I tapped a hand on her stomach. She released her hold on my head and I quickly sat up on my knees, breathing heavily. Insomni leaned up on the bed, watching me as my breathing returned to normal. I looked at her with my face red, but not from my lack of air; whenever Insomni tried to start the day with sex, I usually always obliged.

Unfortunately, I couldn't this morning. Just as I reached down to remove my boxers (which Insomni had argued about me wearing to start with,) my cell phone's loud ring snapped me out of my trance from Insomni's dress slowly moving down her stomach. Insomni pouted as I reached for my phone on the nightstand, pulling her dress back up in frustration as if the caller could see her.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Good morning to you too." It was Hanako-san. I looked around my room, seeing that my laptop didn't have her looming over it; I was so focused on Insomni's tits that I hadn't noticed. "I'm in the Yo-kai World for the day, discussing business with a fashion magazine. Don't forget that you have an eye exam today, I put the time and address in the Yo-kai Pad for you." Hanako seemed more motherly to me than just my friend. "Don't you even think of skipping this one." She demanded. "If I don't see new, pretty glasses on you when I get home, I'll just test my next Yo-kai aid by myself."

That was one of her best threats, right next to forcing me to spend the night in a locked bathroom without her in it. I nodded, even though she couldn't see me.

"I'll see you two tonight. Have a good day, you crazy kids." With that, Hanako hung up. I heard a dial tone as I sat there with the phone to my ear, watching Insomni float towards the TV stand and grab the Yo-kai Pad from it, returning back to hand it to me. I took the tablet from her and ended the call, setting my phone aside as I booted up the Yo-kai Pad. As Hanako-san had told me, a reminder popped up on the screen: "Special eye test, 9 AM." Underneath was an address that wasn't familiar to me, and certainly wasn't the usual doctor I would visit for vision tests.

While I sat on the bed, now moved to the side with my legs dangling, I failed to notice Insomni had started to work my boxers down. When I felt a very nice sensation, I looked down seeing that she was already in mid-blowjob, and it had finally started to get to me. I let out a quiet moan and leaned back as she kept bobbing her head, all while I kept trying to figure out our day from the Yo-kai Pad. Eventually I started to thrust into Insomni's mouth while looking up the address on an online map - I heard Insomni giggle with my cock still in her mouth. I was surprised that she wasn't annoyed from lack of my attention, but I didn't care at the moment.

Just as I had a picture of where we were headed, my first orgasm of the day hit like a ton of bricks. I let out a loud moan without even thinking, feeling my cock throb and pump out load after load of hot cum into Insomni's mouth. I heard her gulping it down as my hips gently bucked towards her face. Once I finally stopped filling up her mouth, she floated up to face me and opened her mouth, showing me her clean tongue. I blushed and grinned at her - she always swallowed, and always felt like bragging about it like I'd be unimpressed otherwise.

"Thanks for the wake-up." I said with a stupid-looking grin on my face. "We should get going soon, we have ... five minutes. Oh shit." Insomni nodded and floated towards the door, watching as I dressed as fast as I could. Grabbing a thick hat to cover my ears from the cold morning, the two of us rushed away from our apartment building and down the street. We were headed to Blossom Heights, an area that I didn't usually venture to. The mall (and, embarrasingly, the toy store,) were downtown, so I had no real reason to go anywhere else. We turned down into Flower Road; being so early in the morning, it was mostly deserted. We made a mad dash through, but not fast enough that I didn't try to window shop at the bookstore.

"Come on! Later!" Insomni swatted me on the back of the head. I nodded and we continued our run, heading up a flight of stairs and into Blossom Heights. After an uneventful run, we arrived, both out of breath, in front of our destination: a place I had never been to called 'Timers & More.' It certainly didn't look like an optometrist's office, but I knew better than to question Hanako-san's instructions.

When we walked inside, I wasn't sure what to make of the place; it looked like both a pawn shop and a jewerly store. The man behind the counter, clearly very old, greeted me with a warm smile. No matter what the inside of the shop looked like, what came next surprised me: Insomni floated towards the counter with a big smile on her face.

"Goodsight, darling! How have you been?" Insomni asked him. The man chuckled and nodded at her.

"Oh, just fine, miss Insomni. How's the afterlife treating you?" Goodsight asked. Insomni chuckled and turned her head, looking at me.

"I've found my very own human." She replied. "We're partners now, so I finally have the one I'm going to spend the rest of his days with!" I wasn't sure whether to be happy at those words or begin to worry. Did she know how many days I have left? She floated behind me and wrapped her arms around my shoulders, kissing my cheek. I blushed at someone else seeing her affection, but it took me a moment to realize what was happening: another human could see a Yo-kai besides me. What the hell is going on here?

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but ..." I looked at Goodsight, whose smile hadn't changed. When he saw the look on my face, he quietly laughed.

"Miss Insomni, if you would?" He asked her. Insomni nodded and floated around to face me.

"Mr. Goodsight is also a Yo-kai!" Insomni explained. "He's more like Hanako; humans can see him without needing a Yo-kai light or any other help. He's the man in town who does repair work on the Yo-kai Watch."

"Yes, yes ..." Mr. Goodsight nodded. "Although for some reason, Yo-kai have always said that I invented the watch itself. That honor goes to a great man named Keizo, bless his late soul." He wiped a tear forming in his eye. "But that's in the past. How may I help you, young man?"

"Well, I was told that I needed to come here for an eye exam." I explained. "Am I in the right place?"

"An eye exam, hmm?" Mr. Goodsight leaned over the counter and looked me right in the eyes. After a few moments, he smiled. "A-ha, so you're the one who ended up with the Yo-kai specs, are you? I wondered what would become of those things."

"Why do I have these?" I asked. "Am I some kind of special person or something?"

"Just an accident." Mr. Goodsight shrugged. I wanted to curl up in a corner. "But regardless, welcome to the world of Yo-kai. I had one heck of a time getting that lens to work, I don't mind telling you!"

"Do tell." I nodded. Finally, some kind of answers.

"Well, inbetween working on watches, I had wondered if any other items that people wear could also allow them to see us Yo-kai." Goodsight explained. "I tried everything - Yo-kai socks, Yo-kai shoes, and my personal achievement, Yo-kai undies!" He reached down and pulled up his slacks. Insomni and I both looked a little uncomfortable and she held a hand to her mouth to muffle a gag. "Anywho, I figured out that the same light bulb that the Yo-kai light uses could also be used for eyeglass lens."

"But isn't that the wrong kind of glass?" I asked. "This doesn't make much sense."

"Young man, you get to live with HER." He pointed to Insomni, who struck a little pose with one hand behind her head and another on her hip. "Are you really going to complain about logic?"

"No sir, no." I answered quickly. "But it seems a little funny that I have to hold my glasses in place to focus on a Yo-kai. Why can't both lens work?"

"Because I ran out of time to make the other one!" Mr. Goodsight laughed loudly. "By the time I had finished the one, it had up and disappeared!" He said. "I had no idea what had happened to it, but I figured I'd see it again eventually. I suppose it made its way to some glasses-makin' fellows and then to you. Just think, something I tinkered with in my spare time actually worked out pretty well!"

"That's great, and thank you for it," I started, "but is there anything you can do to make it work a little bit easier? I feel silly just holding the right side of my glasses in place."

"Hmmm ..." Mr. Goodsight put a hand to his chin, looking me up and down. After he studied me for a few moments, his eyes lit up. "I've got it! Just hand 'em over and take a seat over there!" He pointed to a small couch across the room. I took my glasses off and did as he asked, and he quickly headed into a back room behind the counter. I wandered over to the couch and sat down, with Insomni floating down next to me.

"So ..." She rubbed against me with a grin. "You wanna-"

"We're in public." I interrupted. "No way. Even if he is a Yo-kai."

"Hmph." Insomni pouted and crossed her arms. After a moment of being bratty, her eye lit up and she smiled. "Hey, switch watches. Right now."

"No. I don't need to." I rejected her. "Seriously, quit it. I don't want kicked out of her and not be able to see."

"Killjoy." Insomni crossed her arms in a huff and turned away from me. I had half a mind to bend her over the couch for a quickie just to humor her, but I didn't want to get banished from the one place that could answer many questions I've had about my new life.

In what seemed like mere seconds later, Mr. Goodsight returned to the counter with my glasses in hand. I stood up and wandered over to the counter, hoping I didn't fall on top of Insomni and she think I wanted to get busy in a pawn shop. When I reached the counter, I took my eyewear from the Yo-kai man and put them back on, finally getting clear vision once again. Nothing seemed different about them; the right lens was still a very, very faint purple from the outside, but normal when wearing.

"There's a little button there." Mr. Goodsight said. I pulled my glasses off and looked at them, seeing a small black button on the front next to the right lens. "If ya push it, a little Yo-kai detector will pop up. That way you don't have to fumble around stayin' in place."

I put my glasses back on and tapped the button - my clear lens turned my vision purple. I looked around, but the only thing special I could see was a purple aura around Insomni and Mr. Goodsight. It was nice to not have to try and hold my glasses in place and instead be able to just look. I tapped the button once more and my vision turned normal once again.

"I got that idea from an old detective show I used ta watch!" Goodsight said. "One about a guy who got turned into a kid and ... and ... somethin' happened, I'm sure." He trailed off. "It's probably long ended by now."

"Thanks for the help." I said. "This should make things way easier."

"Sure should! You'll be able to see more Yo-kai than before, too! Come back later and I can upgrade it again for ya!" Mr. Goodsight gave me and a smile, and with that, returned to the back room. Insomni and I left the shop, all the while Insomni staring at my glasses.

"I don't see anything different." She said. "Not even a new color."

"Nope, same black." I replied. "Not much of an eye exam, was it?"

"I think it's how Hanako thought she was tricking you into going." Insomni said. "Anyway, should we go home?"

"That sounds good, I'm hungry." I replied. Insomni smiled at me and we started to walk (and float, in her case.)

"OH! THAT'S SO LEWD! YOU'RE INAPPROPIATE!"

An unfamiliar female's voice shouted behind us. I slapped my hands over my ears from the pain-inducing volume. The two of us turned around, but saw nothing. Insomni and I looked at each other, and I shrugged.

"Now's a good time to try those Yo-kai specs out." Insomni suggested. I nodded and tapped the new button on my glasses, watching as my vision soon had a tint of purple. A glowing aura appeared in front of us, and slowly formed into a new Yo-kai as I kept staring. After a few moments, one of the most unusual Yo-kai I had ever seen appeared before us; it looked like a ghost with a huge head of a dog; it had three eyes and wore an orange robe. It's face was completely red from blushing, and the Yo-kai refused to look at us.

"Do you know who that is?" I asked. Insomni reached into her cleavage and pulled out the Yo-kai Pad; I paused at seeing this, but shook my head. It wasn't unlike her, I suppose. I watched as her finger swiped the screen incredibly fast, looking increasingly frustrated as she couldn't find the answer - I assumed, anyway.

"That's the Yo-kai Espy!" Insomni replied, pointing at the female dog ghost-looking Yo-kai. "She can read the minds of others!"

"Yes, and your mind is filthy!" Espy pointed at Insomni with a trembling hand. "You need to be locked up like a Yo-criminal!"

"A Yo-criminal? The Yo-kai World is that unoriginal?" I groaned. Insomni shrugged and shoved the tablet down between her boobs. "What the hell are you thinking about now?" I asked. Insomni didn't even blush; we didn't have much in the way of embarrassment between one another anymore.

"She's thinking about ... incredibly b-bad things!" Espy answered me before Insomni could. Espy's face turned a brighter shade of red, while Insomni had a sly grin on her face. She looked at me and licked her lips - this made Espy cover her own face in her hands, looking away from us again. "How do you live with that p-perverted beast?!" Espy asked me.

"I couldn't imagine living without her now, she's my best friend." I replied casually. "Whatever she's thinking about can't be that unusual." Insomni hugged my arm and nuzzled against me. I smiled and patted her head.

"Maybe you're better ..." Espy said and looked at me - her top third eye started to glow. I wasn't sure what Insomni had in mind, but I knew I wanted to just fuck with this new Yo-kai; her reaction was too fun. I thought about being back at the Timers shop, bending Insomni over the red couch and roughly smacking her ass as "punishment" for trying to do something in public. Insomni moaned out with each slap from my hand and begged me for another. Espy's face turned the brighest shade of red I had seen and she started trembling from my thoughts. I smiled a little, but she couldn't see.

"It's so ... so ... JUST TAKE THIS AND STOP IT!" Espy reached into a little pocket on her robe and threw something small at me - it smacked me in the forehead and fell to the ground. I looked down, seeing ... a Yo-kai medal! It was a gray one, but a medal regardless! I quickly picked it up and examined it - Espy had a smile on her face and her arms were stretched out as if she was trying to posess someone. I dropped the medal into my pocket and Insomni and I exchanged a smile. Espy wasn't happy in the slightest; she had started to float away from us, but I could hear her muttering. "Spanking ... what a terrible thought ..."

"You were thinking about spanking me?" Insomni asked with a smirk. "You naughty boy."

"I was just curious how long it would take her to snap." I said. "Hey, we got her medal ... for some reason. If we ever need someone to intrude on other peoples' business, we're set. What were you thinking about, anyway?"

"Let me show you." Insomni licked her lips and grabbed my shirt collar, shoving me in an alley between two shops. I watched her quickly unfasten my pants and yank them down, doing the same with my boxers - within seconds, I was leaning against the brick wall behind me with my eyes closed while Insomni went down on my cock, bobbing her head much faster than she had this morning. Her tongue moved all over it like she'd never be able to taste me again, and her lips pursed around the head when she pulled back to the top. Every few minutes she would pull her head back to the tip of my cock and roughly suck, swirling her tongue around and bobbing her head ever so slightly, not even reaching halfway down. If she was trying to make me stay on the edge of orgasm, she was doing a fine job of it.

When I started to get into the fantastic-as-usual blowjob from my partner, I heard an unusual noise. I quickly looked up and saw something that snapped me right out of my relaxation.

I quickly realized we weren't between two shops. Instead, we were between two houses. The window in front of us that I had somehow failed to notice had its blinds slightly open, and I could see two eyes peeking out at me and my erect cock that must have seemed out for no reason besides me getting a thrill out of flashing people.

"We should, uh, go. Before I get arrested for indecent exposure." I muttered. I tried to push Insomni's head away, but she took this as a challenge and tried to take more of my cock in her mouth.

"Wuffor?" She asked with a full mouth. "Nah gud 'nuf fo' you?"

"Don't talk with your mouth full." I said. "There's someone watching us." I forcefully pushed her away and covered myself. The peeping eyes disappeared behind the now-closed blind, and I wasn't going to let them try again. Insomni floated behind me as I ran off, pouting loud enough for me to hear.

"You're not attracted to me anymore, are you?!" She asked when we finally stopped. "What do I have to do now?!" She grabbed the top of her dress and yanked it down; her big, purple tits bounced in my face when she floated closer to me. "Is that better? You like my boobs, right?" She pressed her breasts in my face - as much as I wanted to stay perfectly still and enjoy every second, I had a misunderstanding to fix.

"First off, I'll always be attracted to you. You're the sexiest woman I've ever met." I muttered through her bosom. Insomni pulled away from me and had red cheeks, smiling at me. "I'm sorry you got worried. I didn't want to get in trouble for flashing some person. People can't see you, and even if they could, it wouldn't look any better."

"That makes sense." Insomni nodded. She pulled her dress back up, much to my disappointment.

I thought for a few minutes; I wanted to make this up to her, but doing it public would be too risky. Home would be quite the walk too. Where could we go that would be deserted on a Saturday?

The school! There shouldn't be anyone there besides maybe a janitor, and fuck it, he can watch.

The journey to the school was rather uneventful, besides Insomni trying to act sexy and get me horny on the way there, pushing her breasts together, licking her lips, floating in front of me and shoving her ass in my face - the usual.

Once we stepped into the building, I was surprised by the lack of Yo-kai running around; did they take weekends off from school too? It was a quick trip to the third floor bathroom, the very same that I had met Hanako-san in some time ago. It felt like I had been with the girls for years, but I had honestly lost track of the time. It's not like it mattered anyway.

"A bathroom isn't the most romantic place I can think of." Insomni commented as we headed inside. "Why in the world are we in here?"

"Because I ..." I blushed and looked at the floor. "I used to have a fantasy of bending a teacher of mine over the bathroom sink ... or anything else." Insomni's loud laughter wasn't what I expected, and it certainly wasn't appreciated.

"That's so cute! You're such a dork sometimes!" Insomni teased, holding her stomach from laugher. "I haven't laughed that hard since I was alive, thank you!" She wiped a tear from her eye and smiled at me. When she saw the frown on my face and the disappointed look in my eyes, she seemed to change instantly. She floated close to me and kissed my lips, pulling away with a smile. "I'm sorry, my love. Show Ms. Insomni what kind of obedient teacher she should be for her favorite student."

Insomni asked me to close my eyes, assuring me she had a surprise for me. I did so, and was quite glad I listened: the sight before me was jaw-dropping.

We had the perfect set up - or I thought we did. Insomni, through some kind of unusual Yo-kai magic, was now dressed in a very sexy teacher's attire: a white, button-up shirt that looked like it would burst from the size of her breasts, a short black skirt that rode up her hips and ghostly tail - which, thinking on it, didn't really make much sense - and glasses with a single lens. She looked like the perfect "extra credit" teacher you'd find in any common porn video.

I ignored the fact that she had a little leaf on her head while she referred to as a "Yo-kai Leaf" and claimed it was her "ultimate roleplay accessory." My eyes weren't focused on the top of her head to begin with, instead wondering how much longer that tight, tight shirt would last with the force of those gigantic purple ghost boobs pushing against it.

The sexy grin on Insomni's face kept turning into a look of disgust. As much as I hoped it wasn't me that caused it, whatever it was kept bugging her. After a few minutes of trying to keep up her seductive appeal, Insomni finally sighed in frustration.

"Honey, as romantic as the smell of these toilets are, I think you've made a bad call."

Insomni's voice snapped me out of my staring at her. She looked skeptical.

"I don't mind playing along, but I don't think a bathroom is the best place for you to fuck me. You'll hurt yourself, I'm sure." She said. "Doesn't the nurse's office have a bed? Wouldn't that be a lot more comfortable?"

"Yeah, you're right." I nodded in agreement. "It would probably smell nicer, too. If this is Hanako's bathroom, it certainly hasn't had much upkeep since she left."

"That's not her fault; janitors are lazy." Insomni corrected me. She floated towards me, and as I held out my hand to take hers, what she did was nothing like what I expected - she grabbed me by the ear and forcefully started to pull, leading me out of the bathroom. She had forgotten that I couldn't go through doors, and slammed me face-first against it a few times until she realized I wasn't behind her. "Oh, sorry!" Insomni floated back through the door and opened it. She had an embarrassed look on her face. "Teacher messed up!" She giggled.

While I tried to regain my balance from being smacked against the door, I noticed something unusual: a giant crack in the wall. I walked closer to it and tried to peek inside, seeing nothing but darkness - for a moment, anyway. I reached up and clicked the button on my glasses, watching the darkness; within a few seconds, a small red book appeared in front of me. Absentmindedly, I reached for it - my hand seemed to go through the crack in the wall with no problem, as if that part of the wall was just a transparent piece to fool anyone else. I pulled the book out and held it in both hands, looking at the cover - it was blank, save for a few yellow flowers on the bottom-right corner. Insomni looked over my shoulder.

"What'd you find there?" She asked. "I've never seen a book that needed a Yo-kai light before."

"Me neither." I replied. Well, duh - but I wasn't thinking when I said that. Of course I've never seen an invisible book before now. "I wonder if Hanako knows it's here. I'll have to show her later."

"Oh, I can use it!" Insomni swiped it from me and held it against her chest. "Ms. Insomni needs a book to teach her favorite student!" She smiled at me, licking her lips. "I think it's time for class, don't you, young man?"

"Yes ma'am." I replied, once more gawking at her tits. I followed her outside, but I'd forgotten what she wanted to do; she grabbed my ear again and yanked it, pulling me down the hall. Luckily the nurse's office wasn't too far away, but it felt like my ear would fall off whenever we finally got inside.

"You whined the entire way!" Insomni said, crossing her arms.

"Because that hurt!" I complained, rubbing my ear, now red from the pressure and pain. "Why did you-whoa."

Insomni had pulled open her shirt, baring her large breasts to me. In a swift move that I couldn't keep track of, Insomni floated close to me and before I knew it, one of her pink, erect nipples was in my mouth and I started sucking on it. It took me a good few seconds to process what had happened so quickly.

"If you're going to whine like a child, nurse like one." Insomni commanded. I felt her fingers run through my hair as I sucked on her nipple, hearing her quietly sigh in pleasure as I did so. With her other hand, she opened the red book and started to look through it. "Let's see, while you're getting your fill down there ... lesson one is 'Insomni is becoming insufferable.'"

I paused in my sucking. Only for a moment, mind - I didn't care what else was going on. Insomni's nipple in my mouth took priority over everything else in life.

"I'm worried about my next line ... I hope he likes my next lotion ... I need to clean his filthy bathroom ..." Insomni read from the book. Her voice sounded more and more confused with each line. "I think this is Hanako's diary."

"'Ou on't' say." I muttered with her nipple in my mouth. She smacked my head with her right hand, and pushed me away. "Hey!" I protested.

"Be quiet." Insomni commanded me. "We need to figure this out." Insomni buttoned her white shirt back up, much to my disappointment. She pointed at her cleavage, then looked down to the Classic Watch on my wrist. "Come on, in here."

"You want me to call her? Now?" I asked. "Couldn't this wait until home?"

"I'm NOT insufferable!" Insomni complained, shouting at me. "If you want that dick in my mouth ever again, shove your hand between my boobs!"

My hand and wrist dove into her warm cleavage. Insomni, being herself, moaned at my touch regardless of her mood. Her breasts glowed with a bright light, and moments later the Type Zero Yo-kai Watch was on my wrist. I reached into my pocket, digging out Hanako's Yo-kai medal. I shoved the green medal into the watch's slot, and turned the dial to the "1" on the right. The robotic voice came from it as usual.

"Please assume your summoning pose." It instructed. I still didn't have one.

"Do something cool!" Insomni shouted at me. "Standing there looks bad on your teacher!"

"You're joking." I said. Insomni rolled her eye and opened her shirt, flashing me. Her tits bounced whenever she moved. "Okay, you're not joking. Also that's become your weapon, hasn't it?" I groaned.

"You make it too easy, my love." Insomni teased, sticking out her tongue.

"Fine." I sighed. "Uh ... we need you here, Hanako-san." I muttered.

Very spooky music started to come from the watch; an 'eerie'-sounding song, as usual. A bright light shot up from the watch's face and turned into a rainbow-colored path.

As the path formed, Hanako-san appeared. She did a cute spin, and saluted me as she traveled down the rainbow. At the very end, she turned around and smiled, looking at me. I turned the watch's dial to "2," and a "success" tone played.

"Summoning an Eerie." The watch said with a blunt, emotionless tone. The bright rainbow disappeared, and Hanako-san was soon floating in the air.

"Hanako-san!" She announced. She looked around, seeing Insomni and myself. "Is something wrong, you two?" She asked. "It's kind of unusual to be in the school today. Did you get to your eye exam?" She looked at me with her arms crossed. "I didn't schedule it for nothing, you know."

"Yeah, I did, but that's for later." I said. "We found something that we wanted to ask you about-"

"HOW AM I INSUFFERABLE?!" Insomni interrupted me and shoved the red book into Hanako's face. "I AM PERFECT IN EVERY WAY!"

"What in the world are you going on about? What is that-" I could hear a gasp come from Hanako as she realized what she was looking at. Her hands at her sides clenched into fists, and her entire body started shaking, I would assume from anger. I'd rarely seen Hanako angry, but she was definitely fuming. "Why are you two invading my privacy?!" She snatched the book from Insomni and hugged it to her chest. Her entire face was red.

"We didn't know it was yours, I promise!" I protested. "Well, not until Insomni read it." Insomni floated in front of me, as if to block me from the conversation.

"Why would you hide a book in this smelly, disgusting bathroom?!" Insomni asked. Hanako glared at her.

"Do NOT insult my bathroom." Hanako said. "You can insult me, you can insult him," she pointed at me. I gave her an annoyed look. "but you do NOT insult my bathroom. This was once my home, and I just kept a few things here." She explained quietly, mumbling her speech. Just as soon as she muttered, though, her voice turned to a yell. "This is my personal diary, and I'll thank you not to read it! I kept this here so you WOULDN'T find it!"

Hanako continued to shout at us and looked past Insomni, directly at me. A few stray black hairs started to stand on end on her head - a small change, but it was something unusual that I noticed. As her anger grew, more strands of hair started to stand up and curl. Her body had a purple aura around it, but nothing like a normal Yo-kai's - this was dark. This was an aura of sheer rage.

Her eyes stared daggers into my own; I couldn't look away. I could feel the color draining from my face when I saw tears building up in her eyes. Not only did I see Hanako-san truly angry, I saw her truly sad. The worst part of all was that it was my fault.

Without a word, Hanako disappeared in a puff of smoke with her diary in her hands. Insomni and I looked at each other, and after a moment, Insomni's anger seemed to fade. She floated towards me and started to rub my shoulders.

"Are you okay?" Insomni asked, continuing my shoulder massage. "She kind of exploded on us, huh?"

"I think we should go home before it gets late. I want to make sure she's okay." I said. Insomni sighed and reached for her shirt, but I stopped her. "Let's wait."

Insomni crossed her arms in a huff and nodded. We left the school and headed for home. The betrayed look in Hanako's eyes haunted me the entire way. Neither I nor Insomni spoke a word the entire time, but something in addition to Hanako's yelling and face went through my mind:

That diary seems to have a bigger connection to Hanako-san than just a place to vent in privacy. I'm not sure if I want to find out just what that is. 


	6. Spoiler Alert!

"We're ... uh, we're home."

Even though I greeted her when we stepped into the apartment, I seriously doubted that Hanako was happy to see Insomni and I. Surprisingly, Hanako was home, sitting on my bed with her nose in the Yo-kai Pad. She didn't even give us so much as a wave. Insomni and I looked at each other, and Insomni shrugged; I didn't know what to say, either. We knew what we'd done, but it seemed like an inappropiate time to even apologize. I don't think she would accept it anyway.

Insomni, unfortunately, still had no tact today.

"We're really sorry for what we did." Insomni said while floating towards Hanako.

"Yeah. We really apologize." I agreed, not wanting to seem like I didn't care. Hanako continued to ignore us, swiping her finger on the pad's screen. Neither I nor Insomni spoke again.

"Apologies are just words unless you mean it." Hanako muttered. Hearing her finally speak was reassuring - at least she spoke at all, even if she wouldn't face us. "I understand that you're sorry, but I think it's only because you did something that got you into trouble. If I hadn't been upset, you wouldn't have a second thought about invading my privacy." She continued, turning her muttering into a full-on lecture. "If we're really friends as you say we are, it's not really coming through right now. You two really betrayed me, you know."

"I know we did," I said, walking towads the bed, "and I'm sorry." As I approached the bed, Hanako floated above it. I had forgotten she could do that, so I stepped back in surprise.

"Don't come near me." Hanako said. A few stray hairs started to stick up and curl on her head. Her eyes turned a blood red color, and her gaze wouldn't meet mine; she looked down, clearly depressed and angry. "I don't know if I can trust you."

"Got it." I replied and stepped back, landing in a chair against the wall. Insomni crossed her arms and looked at me, like I should just get in Hanako's face and force her to cheer up. I shook my head and Insomni gave me an annoyed look, rolling her eye. Thankfully, she remained quiet. For a few minutes, there was nothing but complete silence and tension that you could cut with a knife.

"I'm going to bed." Hanako finally spoke up, placing the Yo-kai Pad on my night stand and falling back on the bed. She grabbed the blanket and gave it a hard yank, wrapping herself up and resting her head on my pillow. I had no idea where she planned on me sleeping, but I didn't want to ask. I looked over at the bathroom door, then over at the hallway to the kitchen. Before I could say a word, Insomni floated in front of me.

"Really sly there." Insomni snapped at me. I glared at her, and our eyes locked.

"What did you expect me to say?" I asked. "You're the one who exploded on her!"

"I had full right to!" Insomni shot back. "She insulted me in her book!"

"That we weren't supposed to see!" I argued. "Now she's mad at us both for who knows how long, and I don't know how to fix it!" I stood from the chair and reached over Hanako on the bed, snatching up another pillow. Insomni watched me and floated behind me as I walked out of the room. I turned and stopped her. "I'm going to bed."

"For once, me too!" Insomni said, floating off in another direction of the room. I headed for the cold, hard kitchen floor with my pillow. I wouldn't be getting much sleep tonight anyway.

Sleep wasn't happening. The hard, uncomfortable tile floor, a lack of a warm blanket, and worrying about Hanako-san all kept me tossing and turning. The only sounds I could hear were Insomni's snoring, which she thought I had no idea of, and Hanako's quiet breathing. Some quick footsteps came from my room, too.

Wait, footsteps? Aren't the girls asleep?

I slowly sat up, feeling pain shoot through my back from the lack of anything soft under my back. Once I stood up with the help of clutching on to the counter, I stumbled towards my room and saw a dim light coming from the bathroom. Okay, so maybe Hanako was in the bathroom. Nothing unusual, or it wouldn't be if there wasn't some kind of weird purple light pouring out of the doorway. I crept towards the bathroom, looking over at Insomni along the way, who was asleep on the floor. Her ghost tail was curled around her like a cat's, and she seemed to be sound asleep with a smile on her face. Once I reached the bathroom door, I paused and listened.

I'm not sure what I expected to hear. I really didn't want to listen to Hanako relieving herself. Fortunately, or perhaps in a way unfortunately, that wasn't what I heard. Rather than sounds from water, I heard heaving breathing. Rapid, heavy breathing. My first thought was Hanako was masturbating since I was asleep, and I was more than happy to help her out. I peeked into the room, hoping to see my Yo-kai friend with her red dress pulled up, but that wasn't what I saw.

It was Hanako, or at least I think it was. This girl was much taller, and wore a school uniform, blue skirt and all. Her black hair was curled and unruly, and luckily she was facing away from me. When I moved, her head snapped around from my noise - I stepped out of view and quickly crept back to my spot on the floor. I closed my eyes, hoping that whoever that was would think I was asleep.

I heard the same footsteps once more, and I closed my eyes tight as if this would ward the person away. Just as soon as I heard them, they faded - whoever that girl was, Hanako or not, they had stopped. I felt a soft, warm hand run down my cheek, pausing on my face and rubbing it. It seemed more affectionate than threatening, but I didn't want to open my eyes.

I remember opening my eyes, hoping I was alone again, but instead saw Hanako - my Hanako, the one I love - looking over me. She leaned down and kissed my forehead, then my eyes closed and I fell asleep once again. It might have been a dream, but it was just relieving to see her looking at me again. Just as soon as I dozed off, my eyes shot open to see a different girl, one that greatly resembled Hanako but looked somewhat older, looking over me with a vicious, fanged smile. I felt her fingers run through my hair, and the back of her hand run down my cheek. I was too terrified to move, and prayed it was all a dream.

The next morning, I woke up with a terrible back ache. As I made my way into my room, I saw that Insomni was still sleeping and Hanako was still in bed. She was facing away from me, but from her silence I assumed she was still asleep. I stretched out my arms, keeping my mouth closed in an attempt to quiet my yawn. Insomni turned over in my direction, but her large eye was still closed. I looked at Hanako again, seeing that she still wasn't moving - if it wasn't for the sound of her breathing, I'd be worried.

I wished the girls were awake to start the day with me, but after last night I thought it might be better to let them both sleep it off - if that happened, anyway. I quietly made my way outside and closed the door behind me, looking out at the beautiful morning. Not very long ago, my morning would have started closer to evening for everyone else, but thanks to Insomni being around, I had started going to sleep at night in an attempt to avoid her keeping me awake forever. Of course she could probably wake me up from that sleep, but for some reason she never tried. I assume she just took it as a sign of defeat and left well enough alone.

If I didn't have my two closest friends to hang out with, who does that leave? Hungramps? Rokurokubi? Or maybe some of the actual human friends I have - I haven't seen them for a long, long time, not since I was still going to school. I wondered if they would even know who I was after not seeing them for so long, but it would be difficult to find out since I wasn't sure how to contact any of them. I really should have kept those phone books I got in the mail.

I reached for my back pocket and pulled out my wallet; it wasn't often I had any money thanks to my two roommates, but for once I actually had a little bit to spend. If I couldn't spend the day with the girls, I'll just do what I used to do when I was awake before 5 PM: hit up the arcade and waste every cent I have left.

It didn't take long to find a new game to get my nose into, and before I knew it I had spent half of my money. I was completely lost in this new game - some new platformer about a dog and his puppy companion running through different worlds to get back his bone stash that was stolen by a fat cat king and dozens of different cat-like enemies - Doggy Bone Country, I think it was called. I was in the middle of a cave stage, riding a mine cart on broken tracks; I had to time the jumps perfectly or risk wasting my precious quarters. While I was staring at the lit screen in front of me, I failed to notice the footsteps behind me.

"There's a fake ending."

You can't pause an arcade game, so as soon as I heard that, my 2 dog characters riding in that cart fell right off into the abyss. I turned around, but didn't see anyone behind me. What did that voice mean, "fake ending?" What was that about? I went back to the controls, and reached for the big red button to restart the stage.

"The final boss has a second wave of attacks. You'll never see them coming and you'll get a Game Over after hours of work." The same voice spoke up again behind me. It was definitely a girl's voice, and the little giggle she made after spoiling the game for me was more taunting than cute. Luckily I hadn't started playing again yet, and turned around quick before she could disappear.

"Could you please stop it?" I asked as I turned. I saw the spoiler-spouting girl in front of me: in a word, she was adorable. She had dark green hair with pigtails, with flower charms holding them in place. Oddly, although her eyebrow color of course matched her hair, they were just circles rather than over the tops of her eyes. Maybe it's some kind of new fashion with girls these days?

Her eyes were a solid black like Hanako's, and also like her's they had a white gleam to them, causing her to constantly look excited at the world around her. Her outfit looked nothing like the typical uniform of a slut that you'd see on some girls these days; she wore a big, green dress that went from her waist to just above her knees, light-green ballerina's shoes, and a white, long-sleeved shirt tied closed with a light-green bow. A frame of gold covered the ends of her sleeves, collar, and dress frills. White pantyhose hid her legs from the world, but they hugged her at the same time and showed how long and fantastic they looked.

"No, I'd rather not!" The girl replied with another taunting giggle. "I just can't help myself, sorry!" She grinned. 'Couldn't help herself' my ass, she was enjoying this! "By the way, there's a secret warp in-"

"That's enough! Drop it!" I cut her off, putting my hands over my ears. "I don't want it ruined for me! I wanna find it myself!" I quickly walked away from her as fast as I could, leaving the arcade. When I heard the arcade's door opening behind me, I darted into the alley next to the building to hide; if that girl was following me, surely she would think I ran off somewhere.

Or so I thought.

"It's a secret warp right near the entrance."

I froze; looking to my left, I saw that she had indeed found me and was leaning close to my ear. She wore an innocent smile on her face, and it grew wider when I glared at her.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't help myself!" She repeated. I shook my head and walked around her, trying to walk at a brisk pace to keep my distance from her. Just before I could reach the sidewalk, I heard her voice again, shouting for me this time. "Wait! Just turn around!" As much as I never wanted to see her again, I couldn't tell this adorable girl no. One last look at her wouldn't be bad at all.

I turned around, and the sight I was greeted with shocked me. She had pulled her white shirt up, revealing her breasts to me; they weren't huge, but they were quite big for her body size. I stared at her tits in a trance, and it took my eyes a moment to focus and realize there was something written on her. I blinked, leaning in a bit closer ...

You've got to be fucking kidding me. A pair of amazing tits from a girl I've never met, a new girl besides Insomni showing off to me, and what do I see?

"WARP" was written on her left breast. "STAGE 9" was written on the right.

As much as I wanted to stare, I turned around and started to walk faster away from her, turning that brisk pace into a run. I heard her laugh as I left, and I prayed she didn't follow me. That was a great show indeed, but if those boobs meant things constantly getting ruined for me, I would gladly skip the sight. If I wanted a great rack to look at, there was a nice purple set waiting on me at home - which is where I was heading.

After a few minutes of walking while checking over my shoulder, the girl had finally stopped following me. With that being the case, I figured I could safely continue hanging out in town without worry. I decided to head for Shopper's Row and check out the bookstore, and since it was quite a walk from the arcade I kept hoping I wouldn't run into the cute game-ruiner along the way.

Luckily, my trek to the store wasn't interrupted, and it wasn't long before I was inside checking out the newest issue of a comic that I was too lazy to bother subscribing to. I flipped through it, not paying a bit of attention to anything else around me, when the next page looked rather unusual; it wasn't a page at all. It was a leg. I wanted to just calmly put down the book and walk away, but something in me couldn't resist.

I looked at the leg in front of me; slender, with creamy, flawless skin. Even without touching it, it looked smooth as silk. Unfortunately, in my gawking I just happened to notice something written on it. An arrow pointed to the right, clearly referring to the owner's groin; when my eyes finally read the words on the skin, I realized what was going on:

"For the story's end and your erection to begin, just take a glance at these underpants."

Don't look. Don't look! Whatever you do, don't look-Oh look, white panties with "The childhood friend ends up marrying him" written in the center ...

Damn it!

And to make it even harder, she ditched the pantyhose! How could I NOT look?!

I put the comic back on the shelf as calmly as I could, took another look at the girl's panties (since she had ruined the story for me anyway, why not,) and then looked up at her. She was grinning, as usual.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself!" She said, yet again.

"Who the hell ARE you?" I asked. "You've done nothing but ruin my day and show off to me. I'm enjoying that last thing, but seriously, what's your deal?"

"Oh, that? I'm Netaballerina!" She smiled and did a little twirl, making her dress wave. She stopped, facing away from me, and grabbed her dress. She yanked it up, showing me her panty-covered ass, which still looked downright incredible, even through her clothes. 'You can't get away!' was written across her ass. I just stared.

"You're planning to kill me, aren't you?" I asked bluntly. She turned to face me, and looked confused.

"What? Of course not. I just can't help myself but to spoil things, sorry!" Her confused expression returned to her taunting smile, and she shrugged her shoulders. "Guess I'm just a big mouth!" She looked me up and down, as if trying to find something on me - after a moment, her eyes lit up and she pointed at me. "I can't believe it! You have one of those!"

"One of what?" I asked. I was hoping that I didn't have an obvious erection. I watched as she reached for the top of her head, grabbing something. I couldn't tell if it was a strand of hair, but she pulled something up and in a flash, disappeared from my sight. "W-What the hell?!" I stepped back. "Where did you go?"

I heard her giggle echo throughout the room.

"Hey, do you want to know what happens in next month's issue?" I heard her speak, but couldn't see a trace of her anywhere. "It's really good, let me tell you all about it!"

"No, no, no!" I shook my head. I looked around, trying to see if she was hiding, but to no avail. How did she just disappear like that, and what was she saying, that I have "one of those"- oh, for fuck's sake. I looked down, looking at the Yo-kai Watch on my wrist like I had never seen the thing before. That's the only unusual thing she could have meant, but how could another human see it? Unless she ...

I'm an idiot!

I pressed the button on my specs and looked around slowly. Sure enough, standing on top of the comic rack was a short figure. As I stared, it came into focus - a twirling ballerina. She had the same shade of green hair as the girl, but the flowers in her hair were huge and on both sides of her head. Rather than a green dress, her outfit was white. Her pantyhose had somehow returned, and her green ballerina's shoes were the same light-green color as the girl's as well. Her wide eyes stared at me when she stopped spinning, and she licked her lips. If this was the real Netaballerina, I have to say she's still rather cute - I prefer her human form more, but whatever.

I looked at her up and down; those nice breasts from before seemed smaller on her true form, but her dress looked to be holding them back as well. Hopefully they were bigger when they weren't constricted by that pesky dress. As she resumed spinning, her dress flipped up and she revealed those same white panties to me; 'You can't escape!' was now written across the ass. As much as I wanted to keep looking, I also needed to prove that ass wrong.

"How did you do that?" I asked, more curious than panicked now for some reason. She hopped from the rack to the floor, and reached into the chest of her dress, pulling out a small green leaf from between her breasts. I don't know how she could hide anything in there, they still didn't look big enough. Hopefully I'll find out at some point, but now's not the time to be thinking like a lady Yo-kai player.

"I used a Changeling Leaf." Netaballerina explained. "I just put it on, and I'm a human to the rest of you!"

"I thought that was called a Yo-kai Leaf?" I asked. It seems like every time something new happens to me, the names and terms for it change. Maybe it was just another aspect of life with Yo-kai; I found it best by now to not question anything. Changeling Leaf it is. "Great meeting you and all, but I'm gonna go. Let's not do this again."

I stepped out of the book store and the second the door closed, started running as fast as I could. Since my apartment wasn't too far from Shopper's Row, it didn't take long at all for me to get home. I ran up the stairs, only tripping once as I kept moving, getting to the front door. As I fumbled with my door key, I noticed something out of the corner of my eye - a little spinning ballerina spinning right next to me.

"Next issue, the villain is going to kill-" I slapped my hand over Netaballerina's mouth to silence her.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" I yelled at her. I finally got my key in the door and pushed it open, jumping inside and slamming it shut behind me. I quickly locked it and leaned against the door, taking a deep breath; she was gone. No more spoilering. I'll miss seeing another cute girl, but it's definitely worth it. I can finally enjoy things without having them ruined.

I looked around. Neither Hanako nor Insomni were home. I could always summon them if things get bad, but I don't think Netaballerina could get through my door without me noticing. With relief finally washing over me, I sat down in my office chair and grabbed the TV remote from my desk, flipping the television on. I managed to make it home in time for the drama show I usually watch during the week - and this episode happened to be a big reveal, or was supposed to be. The commercials had hyped it up to be the big episode of the season.

"It's just going to end in a cliffhanger!"

No. For the love of Insomni's big, bouncing purple tits, no.

I trembled as I turned my head, seeing that goddamned spinning ballerina next to my chair. With her hands on her head, she kept up a perfect twirl as she laughed at the I assume furious look on my face; I was too angry to even focus on what kind of expression my face was making.

"Sorry, I just couldn't-" she started to repeat herself.

"Yeah, yeah! You just couldn't help yourself!" I ended her sentence. I turned the TV on and tossed the remote to the floor out of anger. "I can't help what I might do if you don't get out of here!"

"Oh, are you going to try and have sex with me too?" Netaballerina continued her spin, but before I knew it she was spinning on top of the TV. "Insomni speaks very highly of you!"

"What are you talking about?!" I could feel my face heat up from blushing. "I don't do that stuff with my best friend!"

"Hanako doesn't like that! She thinks SHE should be your best friend, not Insomni!" Netaballerina 'spoiled' my friends' situations to me, which confused me more than anything. How did she know this stuff? "Just a little spoiler here, but I'm better than both of them combined, plus I'll make you cum faster!"

I paused. Is she seducing me or taunting me?

"You will, huh?" I asked. "Does that mean you already plan to-"

In a flash, my vision went white - white with cute green frills, actually. I reached for whatever was covering my face and took a look - Netaballerina's tutu. I looked at it, then back at my bed. The sight made me drop the dress in awe.

The Yo-kai dancer was on my bed, still spinning, but now completely nude save for her dancer's shoes. In her Yo-kai form, she looked more cute than attractive, but her body was still quite a sight. For her small stature, her breasts were rather nice, round and bouncing as she spun. I would have to guess a small C-cup; anything bigger would look ridiculous on that skinny frame. I don't know if I should've expected any hair near her nether regions, but she was completely clean. I could clearly tell that she was wet, but I had no idea what would've possibly aroused her besides just getting on my nerves.

Before I could so much as blink, Netaballerina had moved from my bed to right in front of me - and in one blur of a move, had yanked my pants clean off of me along with my boxers. I didn't so much as feel my clothes moving, but that wasn't what had my attention - she grabbed one of my legs and pulled it out slightly, turning my own limb into a makeshift dancer's pole. She spun around it and kicked up one of her legs, winking at me and licking her lips. Since when did I volunteer my body as a stripper pole?

Oh well, fuck it. Watching her perfect dance while trying to turn me on was something I wouldn't give up. I watched in amusement as Netaballerina twirled around my leg, her breasts bouncing and hips swaying as her eyes stayed locked on my gaze, both of us staying silent. I wasn't sure when she wanted me to make a move, but I was hoping that she would surprise me again.

"Do you want the leaf off ... or on?" She asked. For a normal person, that would be the most ridiculous-sounding question ever. For me, it was enough to give me a hard-on.

"... On. For now, anyway." I replied. Netaballerina nodded and continued to spin around my leg, but her dance didn't stay teasing for long. In a motion that I don't think I could understand even if I watched it slowed down, the short dancer Yo-kai had taken hold of my leg and was positioned over me, with her legs spread and her wet, dripping pussy angled right over my cock. She looked up at me without a word, and I had no idea what to say - my body spoke for me, though. My eyes slowly closed and I let out a quiet moan as she lowered down on to me, pushing my dick inside of her with a quick, forceful push. She moaned loudly as I entered her, and closed her eyes for just a moment.

"T-That felt better than I thought it would!" Netaballerina said through a moan, her voice shaky. After another moment, her eyes widened as if she had just remembered something. "Oh, right!" She exclaimed. She reached behind one of her flowers in her hair, and pulled out her Changeling Leaf, about to place it on her head.

"N-No, wait! You're not in the right posit-" I was silenced rather quickly as soon as that leaf tapped her head. Netaballerina's human form, being much bigger than her real body, clearly wasn't meant to literally fuck me sideways. We both let out a surprised yell as she toppled over on top of me, leaving me lying on the floor while she sat on top of me, somehow with my cock still inside of her.

"Ow ... s-sorry, I ... oooh ..." Netaballerina started to apologize, but as soon as she moved and realized that I was inside of her, that whole idea went out the window. She started to bounce on my cock, slowly riding me while looking into my eyes. She reached down and took my hands into hers, holding them tight as she moved up and down on my cock, her breasts heaving with each push down, her tight, wet pussy squeezing around my cock with intent to milk it dry.

She bounced faster on my cock, looking down at me with that same grin that she had whenever she had ruined something for me earlier in the day. She squeezed my hands tighter and I felt her pussy grip tighter around me; she had mentioned earlier than she could make me "cum faster" than Insomni and Hanako, and it seemed like she still wanted to prove herself right.

I pulled my hands away from hers and reached for her, gently pushing her to her back. I couldn't let her be right again.

"Ah! Yes! R-Right there!"

Netaballerina's moaning shouldn't have been so arousing with that cute voice of hers, but hearing her praise me as I fucked her human-disguised body as fast as my hips would allow just drove me forward. Her eyes were closed, but her mouth was turned up in a smile of pure bliss, and I watched as her supple, perky tits bounced from my thrusting into her wet, tight, clamping pussy. I reached up and grabbed her right breast, squeezing it and moving it in my hand as I continued to pound my cock into her, and just being touched by me made her cry out in pleasure once again - the feeling of her perfect, smooth skin against my own nude body felt like touching the smoothest silk, and it sent a wave of shivers down my spine.

Her long, slender legs wrapped around me as I fucked her, hearing her quiet cries of pleasure. The grip of her legs wasn't too surprising with her being a dancer and all, but besides thrusting inside of her, I couldn't move. She wanted to be sure that the sex wasn't going to be ending anytime soon, but I didn't care - seeing the look of pleasure in her eyes, the beads of sweat running down her face, and her green pig tails bobbing in time with her breasts' bouncing - I didn't want any of it to stop. Just looking at her made me slam my cock faster inside of her, enough that I started to hear my bed's springs begin to give way and start squeaking, something that I haven't heard since the night I met Insomni.

"Yes! Yes! Y-e-eeees!" Netaballerina continued to moan as my mattress became louder and louder with each slam of my cock, wrapping her arms around me and digging her nails into my back. "I'm gonna make you cum first!" She exclaimed, but her trembling legs and glazed-over expression on her face said otherwise. "You're gonna cum first!"

I wasn't about to let that happen, especially now that she was so sure she was "spoiling" the end result of our fucking.

With a few pulls and positioning, I had Netaballerina on her knees, bent over in front of me with her ass in the air. I took my cock in my hand and steadied myself, sliding back into her pussy from behind. She clamped down on my erection almost instantly as I started to thrust, feeling her juices running down my cock as she started to loudly moan once more.

"I'm gonna ... no, I can't!" Netaballerina's eyes shot open and she stared at me in shock. "You're gonna cum first! Not me! I spoiled it for you!"

"What's the matter, does the little dancer hate it when she's wrong?" I asked, feeling quite smug. I continued to thrust, holding onto her hips as I pushed my cock inside. She frantically shook her head.

"N-No, you don't understand! When my spoilers are wrong, I ... I ... NO!" Netaballerina's moan turned into a loud shout that echoed throughout the room - with that yell, she came - hard. She squirted her juices all over my cock as she buried her face in the bedsheets, moaning louder and louder as her orgasm continued. I kept up my thrusts, feeling my limit being reached as well, but her reaction was more than I could've ever expected. After a few more muffled, pleasured shouts, Netaballerina pulled herself from the sheets and turned to face me. Her legs were dripping, soaked with her own juices, as was my cock. "If I'm ever wrong ... I orgasm. Really hard."

"That sounds really annoying, at least for you." I replied. I had slowed down my thrusting, but still kept going. "I'll take full advantage of it, though." I grinned. Netaballerina didn't face me, and her body was still shuddering. I reached for her and ran my fingers through her hair, feeling the leaf on her head that was invisible to my eyes. I have no idea how it didn't fall off during her thrashing orgasm, but I was ready for it to go all the same. I had my fun with this human girl, and I thought it was time for the true Yo-kai to show off for me.

I had lost count of how many times I came by now.

Netaballerina, in her normal Yo-kai form, had been sucking me off for at least an hour now, and no matter how much I shot into her mouth, it wasn't enough. I felt like I could collapse from exhaustion, but she just kept moving her head - she had limitless energy for this, it seemed. Her wide, shining eyes staring at me as her head bobbed just kept turning me on, and I couldn't turn that mouth of hers down; if my cock was filling it, she couldn't try spoiling anything else.

Her glistening slit was dripping with both her own juices and my cum - after she had turned back to normal, I couldn't resist but to fuck her again, and her slim body felt amazing, especially when she squeezed me with her legs again. She had been the one who decided to finish things by giving me a blowjob or six, and I wasn't complaining.

"We're home!"

That wasn't the voice I wanted to here. That was Insomni, and she was the last Yo-kai I needed to come in this room. In a flash, I yanked the blanket over Netaballerina and covered her - she kept my cock in her mouth, and kept on bobbing her head. She knew we had been caught, but I don't think she really cared. I felt myself shaking in fear as Insomni and Hanako both floated into the room, looking at me with skeptical faces.

"What are you doing?" Insomni asked. "You're not getting off without me, are you?"

"No-ma'am-wouldn't-dream-of-it!" I replied a bit too fast. Insomni placed her hands on her hips and looked me up and down with her eye, focusing on the blanket which had a moving bump in it. Damn it, Netaballerina. Damn your amazing head. Insomni floated towards me and grabbed the blanket, but paused before pulling it away.

"Aww, you're just hiding an erection from me, aren't you? Silly boy!" Insomni smiled at me, licking her lips. "You know you don't ever need to be shy!"

"Nope! I'm sucking him off!"

Netaballerina popped up from behind me, somehow escaping the blanket without my notice. My cum was running down her face and she looked quite pleased with herself. Insomni's eye widened and she looked shocked at the new girl behind me.

"We had lots of sex and I swallowed a lot of his cum and I was even better than you!" Netaballerina teased, going into way more detail than was probably safe. She blushed and hid her face from Insomni, but I could still see a smirk from under those hands; she was loving every second of this. Insomni looked furious now, clenching her fists and looking at me. I looked past her, seeing that Hanako was no happier - a dark aura surrounded her as she stared at me.

"Kill him." Hanako muttered. Insomni turned to face her, and nodded. That wasn't what I needed to see - the girls getting along, but for all the wrong reasons.

"You want some ass so badly? Take it, then!" Insomni grabbed her purple dress, and with one swift yank, pulled it from her body. Before I knew what was happening, I was lying flat on my back with her ghost ass on my face, with her slit right over my mouth. "Come on, pervert! If you want it so badly, start licking!"

"I'll hold him back!" Hanako piped up. I couldn't see her, but I felt her hands grip my still-hard cock and squeeze. I didn't hear Netaballerina's movements, but she wasn't completely gone:

"You won't feel your dick for a week!" Netaballerina's voice chimed in from nowhere as Insomni rubbed her ass in my face even closer. "But you'll see me again soon!" I felt something small fall on my stomach; her medal, I assumed. I heard Insomni groan in annoyance and grind against my face, and Hanako squeezed my cock to the point where it was painful.

I couldn't speak, but in my mind, all I could do was shout:

"Netaballerina! I'll get you for this!" 


	7. Triggered

"Okay, so maybe ... no, that sounds stupid ... what if-nah, that's dumb too ..."

I was racking my brain, trying my hardest to figure out something "cool" to say while summoning a Yo-kai. After finally being able to breathe after Insomni's face-sitting "punishment" for my time with Netaballerina, Insomni told me that I also had to come up with something to say while I called one of my friends. She had said she found my awkwardly standing around embarassing and that she couldn't tell other Yo-kai how great I was if I didn't even have a summoning line.

Of course, having to come up with that was the easy part of making up for it. After she had allowed me to breathe again, I had to spend the entire night having very, very rough sex with Insomni. Hanako didn't look thrilled at the idea, but after I had thoroughly fucked Insomni to exhaustion, Hanako had dragged me into the bathroom and proceeded to jerk me off until I felt close to collapsing, which wasn't long thanks to the pain she had given me earlier.

Even though her handjob was fantastic, I could still feel the vicegrip she had on my dick and balls earlier. She claimed that she needed "sperm as another ingredient" for another one of her Yo-kai marital aid products - or, more realistically, another cream that was supposed to increase sexual pleasure. Her love of creating make-up and creams kept interfering with our sex; I just hoped that she wouldn't make me try on lipstick anytime soon.

As I sat at my desk, chin resting on my palm, I failed to notice - or, more of ignored - Insomni slowly creeping up behind me. I felt her arms fall on my shoulders as she pulled me into a hug, leaning close to me and nuzzling her cheek against my own. It was nice that she had forgiven me, but it also seemed like she had become more loving and attentive since then; worried about another girl taking my attention, perhaps? Or is she just possessive of me?

"How's it coming along?" She asked, resting her head on my shoulder. On the desk in front of me was an open notebook, and I tapped a freshly-sharpened pencil on the empty page of paper. "Not so good, huh?" Insomni moved up and pecked my cheek, nuzzling me once more. "You'll figure something out. Trust me, you'll look way cooler once you come up with something."

"Why are you so concerned about this?" I asked. "It's only something I say for a whopping five seconds, and you're always with me anyway. I don't ever need to summon you."

"And I'll continue to always be with you." Insomni replied, pecking my cheek again. "But I think it would just be neat. After all, my friend Nate has a summoning line."

Wait.

"Your what now?" I asked. I turned almost instantly, quick enough that I swear I heard a snap; when I did, Insomni floated back a little so I could face her. The confusion and slight worry must have been clear on my face, since she started laughing just a moment after looking at me.

"He's a kid, don't worry!" Insomni laughed. "He doesn't even have my new medal! He's still in school and hangs out with boys! Calm down!" Insomni continued to laugh, pointing at me. "You looked so worried! That's so cute!" She wiped a tear from her eye, laughing softly until she finally stopped torturing me with noise.

"Well excuse me for being curious when I hear another guy's name come up!" I shot back. Knowing this guy was a kid calmed me down instantly - Insomni did live with me, and constantly reminded me that she would always be with me, after all. I looked over at my bed, which Hanako was sitting on while playing with the Yo-kai Pad. "Do you know this kid, too?"

"Yeah, he has my medal too." Hanako replied. "He has the first Yo-kai Watch, the Classic Model." She went on. "Nate's is the original, yours is just a reprint that was mass-produced by Yopple. He has a Type Zero like yours, too." Although she was talking to me again, she was clearly disinterested in the conversation. Her voice still had a tone of frustration.

So not only are there others who have Yo-kai Watches, but some of them are kids? That's not what I expected at all. I thought I was the only one, actually, and hearing otherwise was quite disheartening. I couldn't explain why, though.

"Yes, I'm staying with you. Forever." Hanako continued, as if reading my mind. "Nate is my friend, and he rarely calls me anyway. He knows I'm busy."

"Okay, good." I replied. At least she was still talking to me. Since the girls were clearly done with me, I resumed trying to jot down something to practice saying - still with no results in mind. I didn't want to say something too cheesy, and it needed to be short. After tapping my pencil on the desk and running through any recent memorable quotes I'd recently heard in my head, something finally came to me. "I've got something." I said, standing up.

"Fantastic!" Insomni praised, clasping her hands together. Hanako even looked from the Yo-kai Pad at me. "Let's hear it!" Insomni instructed. "Summon me to the the door from here."

"Uh, okay." I nodded. It occured to me that I hadn't once used Insomni's gray medal, and this seemed like a good time. I walked over to her, and without a word jammed my hand and wrist down her dress and between her breasts. The warm feeling engulfed my wrist as her bust started to glow, and Insomni let out a pleasured sigh when she felt my skin touch hers. I pulled my wrist free, seeing the Classic Watch had appeared.

"Thank you." Insomni said, licking her lips and looking at me with a smile. "Happy to be of service."

Once again, as if she could read my mind, I saw Hanako's thumb flip something at me out of the corner of my eye. On pure instinct, I held out my hand and saw Insomni's gray medal land on my palm. I looked over, seeing that Hanako was sitting in front of the open Medallium. She gave me a knowing nod, and I nodded back in thanks.

I stepped in front of the door and took Insomni's gray medal in my hands. "Okay, let's go! Show yourself, Insomni-hello." Apparently, "show yourself" was taken more as a request than a summoning praise. At the word "show," Insomni grabbed and yanked down the top of her dress. I stared at her bouncing purple tits for a moment before shaking my head and regaining my focus. "That's my summoning line, Insomni!"

"Oh, sorry." Insomni said. She took her breasts in her hands and squeezed them, giving me a seductive glance. "Later, then." She covered herself and smiled at me. "Go on, go on!"

"Take two." I muttered. "Okay, let's go! Show yourself, Insomni!" I pressed the white button to pop up the plastic bubble protecting the watch face, and pushed the gray medal into the watch's slot. As soon as it popped inside, the magic began.

"Summoning Eerie!" The watch announced, loud enough to echo throughout the room. A blast of swirling purple magic shot from the face outward, spinning in front of me. As with Hungramps's summon, music began to play.

"Lookilee, lookilee, flippity dee! Lookilee, lookilee, baba Eerie!" The watch's melody played, along with a song coming from voices out of thin air. Insomni appeared in the center of the purple swirl and started to perform a dance, twirling around in place, sticking out her tongue with a smile, and tauntingly squeezing her breasts while looking at me.

As the song ended, Insomni appeared before me in a flash.

"Insomni!" She announced happily. After a moment and the summon had ended, Insomni floated towards me and pulled me into a hug. "It was a little lame, but we'll work on it! I'm proud of you." She praised. I blushed and patted her back. I popped the medal out of the watch and flicked it over towards Hanako, who easily caught it and pressed it back into the book.

"Thanks. It wasn't much, but it was okay, I guess." I replied with a nod. "I'll try it again later."

Suddenly, I felt something vibrate on my leg; I jumped a little in surprise before finally realizing that it was just my phone going off. I reached into my pants pocket and fumbled around until I pulled out my phone, swiping my index finger on the screen. It wasn't a call, instead just a text alert - but a good one. I smiled and turned my phone back to sleep, and shoved it in my pocket.

"I got a text from my friend who works at the Everymart near the museum. Those double-dipped caramel apples you like came in, Insomni." I explained to the curious-looking ghost lady floating in front of me. Insomni's smile became as wide as her bust size and she leapt towards me - or so I thought. After flying past me, Insomni headed for the front door and opened it. I looked at her, seeing she was frantically ushering me outside.

"Go, go! Go get them right now! I've waited too long for you to stand here blabbering!" Insomni commanded, pointing outside. "Get going!"

"Jeez, yes ma'am." I sighed, grabbing my coat from its messy heap on the floor. I turned around to see Hanako back on the Yo-kai Pad. "Do you want anything?" I asked. She didn't look up from the screen.

"Friends who respect others' privacy, if they have them." Hanako said. A strand of her hair curled as she spoke, but it soon lay back down on her head. "Other than that, a bag of chips. Please."

"... Sure." I agreed, trying my best to ignore her comment, and headed for the door. After a goodbye and another command of "now go!" from Insomni, I started my long, adventurous trek to the Everymart by the museum. It would be quite a walk, and without either of the girls with me, it would be quite a boring one. Even if Hanako didn't want to speak to me, or just snapped at me every time she did, I'd still enjoy her company right now.

If Insomni hadn't spent every cent I had on that Yo-kai Pad, I could just be taking a train right now and get home and back in just minutes. Even though it was a sunny day and there wasn't a cloud in the sky, each step I took seemed heavier than the last as I continued onward. I still had to head downtown and then make a path for the pond, and since it's getting to be afternoon the traffic would be insane, and all without something, anything, to keep my mind off the long journey ahead.

"Well, look who the cat dragged in! It's my new buddy!"

I paused in my step and looked around for the source of this new, yet familiar voice - no one was in sight. After a moment, I felt something tug on my pants leg.

"Down here!" I looked down, and it's a wonder I didn't recognize the voice sooner: Komasan was looking up at me with a smile. Along with his big, green bag on his back, his left paw held a Changeling Leaf. "I thought it was you! I wanted to say howdy before I put muh human look on!"

"Komasan! Hey!" I greeted him happily, and without a second thought picked him up off the ground and pulled him into a hug.

"O-Oh my swirls!" Komasan exclaimed from the sudden embrace. "I-It's mighty fine to see y'all again too!"

"Oh, sorry 'bout that." I gently put him down. His smile didn't change. "What are you doing around here? You're really getting to the big part of the city."

"I was just headin' out to round up some good vittles for me and mah little brother Komajiro!" Komasan replied. "I haven't had me some ice cream in a Yo-kai's age, been almost two whole days, ya know?" Even his terrible sense of time is cute. "I reckon I'll go down to Nom Burger and get us some lunch! Y'all wanna come along?"

"Sounds good!" I agreed with a grin. "Lead the way!"

We could've been walking for hours, but from hearing that cute southern twang that is Komasan's voice, it felt like seconds.

"So after I found a piece'a candy on the floor, the boss man decided the new toy would be named Candice! Now ain't that just the bee's knees?" Komasan had been telling me stories about his job at a big downtown office building, and I loved every second of it. "He told me so himself! Aw shucks, it made me blush!"

"Candice? I remember hearing about that!" I eagerly answered with a nod. The toy itself was one of the most hideous creations I'd ever seen, but it ended up being a hit with people for some reason. Knowing that Komasan was behind the idea it made it all seem so obvious - this little guy could sell bags of dirt and I'd buy twenty just to see him smile.

Before I knew it, we had reached downtown, and with that had stepped in front of Nom Burger. As we both looked up at the building, I felt Komasan tug on my pants leg. I looked down, and saw that he was holding up his paw to me - with his Yo-kai Medal! Finally! I couldn't help but take a look at this medal art faster than others:

It had an orange-colored sky in the background, to look like the oncoming evening. In the distance was a dark mountain, with the sun setting behind it. In front, Komasan stood at the edge of a cliff, looking onward while keeping a hold on the green bag around his neck. The expression on his face was somewhat nervous. Even his own medal art made him look adorable!

"You're a great friend to have 'round!" Komasan complimented me with a smile. "If y'all ever wanna chew the fat again, just gimme a call! I'll chat with you 'til the cows come home!"

"Thank you!" I took the medal from Komasan's paw and gently put it in my pocket. In my mind, I was going to reach down and shake his paw in thanks, but that's not what happened - I pulled him into another bear hug without a second thought. "I'm so glad we're better friends now, Komasan!"

"O-Oh my swirls! Me too, but I can hardly breathe!" Komasan yelled. I blushed and quickly placed him to the ground. He looked up at me and waved, still with a smile - I'd almost crushed the poor thing twice, and he still called me his friend. This little lion-dog-thing had patience. Not much smarts, but patience. "I'll see you later, I'm off to get my little brother somethin' mighty tasty!" Komasan gave me a wave goodbye and headed for the restaurant.

As he walked, he placed the Changeling Leaf in his paw on his head, and in a flash he turned into an average-height, average-looking, black-haired teenage boy wearing blue jeans and a brown coat, or at least that's all I could see from behind. His shoes looked nicer than mine too ... maybe I should get one of those leaves sometime.

After making sure Komasan got into Nom Burger safely, I resumed my walk towards the museum. It was nice to have some company, and since Komasan had been with me most of the walk, the remainder of my trek was rather short. I walked into the Everymart and looked around - my friend, who had said he could be on cashier duty, was nowhere to be found. As he had promised on the phone, a big bag was waiting for me on the counter; how it sat there without being stolen was beyond me. I walked up to the counter and looked at the bag, seeing it filled with wrapped candy apples, with the apples coated in caramel. On the bag was a note: "My treat. Receipt's in the bag."

Human friends are pretty cool sometimes. I'll have to buy him lunch next time I see him.

Since the store was empty, I decided to have a look around. As per usual, I was drawn to the magazine shelf, and started to scan the rows to see if anything caught my vision. For once, I passed up comic magazines for something quite interesting: a new magazine titled "Specter Watch." The cover had a picture of a generic-looking ghost, and one of the articles mentioned was "Are Yo-kai among us? Exclusive photos inside!"

I couldn't resist; I grabbed the book and opened it, turning for the page - and started to laugh. These "Yo-kai" were nothing more than crude sketches of Halloween monsters, and none of them looked like the Yo-kai I had ever met. For a moment, I was worried that my double-life's friends might have been discovered, but it seemed ridiculous to be suspicious about it now. If these books were leading people to believe that the same things you'd see on a decorated door were haunting us, I had nothing to fret over.

With another laugh, I put the magazine back and headed out with my bag of apples, hoping to get home before the sun set.

The walk seemed shorter on the way back, but that didn't mean it wasn't extremely boring. I hoped to see Komasan just leaving Nom Burger and walk back with him, but unfortunately I had no such luck. Although I was lucky enough to be wearing the Classic Model watch, I didn't want to interrupt him, especially if he was in the middle of dinner with his brother.

The only medal I had with me was Komasan's, so it looked like it would be a very uneventful walk home - looked that way, anyway. My journey back was anything but uneventful, starting with the familiar, three-eyed dog I happened to come across. I wasn't far from my apartment building, but even through the playful yelling of the local kids, I could hear Espy's shrieks of embarassment seemingly coming from nowhere.

I looked around, and saw a man sitting on a bench facing the playground. He was sitting perfectly still, but I could see that his arms were quite busy: in his left hand, he held a magazine that clearly wasn't appropiate for public browsing. His right hand looked to be shoved down his pants, at least from my view. Fortunately for this man, no kids or parents were at the part, instead playing in the schoolyard as their parents picked them up.

I already knew who I would see, but I pressed the button on my specs, watching as a blushing, embarassed Espy came into view. Her tan-furred face was bright red from whatever terrible thoughts must be going through this man's mind, and all three of her eyes were closed as she looked away from him.

"You're such a pervert! Who would do such a thing?!" Espy put her hands on her cheeks, shaking her head in disbelief. "Humans are filthy creatures! All of you!"

"It's nice to see you, too." I piped up, interrupting her rant at a man who had no idea of her existance. When Espy looked around, her triple eyes widened when she saw me approaching her.

"It's you! You're that human who has sex with female Yo-kai!" Espy pointed at me accusingly, as if I was totally unaware of my life. "Get away from me, you terrible, filthy-Oh my goodness! Not again!" Espy yelled. Her entire body was shivering, and all I could do was smirk; she knew exactly what was playing in my mind. "Spanking Insomni is one thing, but quit trying to picture me nude!" Espy shouted. "My breasts are not for perverted humans to fantasize over!"

"Then who are they for?" I asked. The smirk on my face grew wider as Espy's face turned an even brighter shade of red.

"No one! My body, my rules!" Espy protested. "I regret giving you my medal now, you lewd, disgusting person!" With that last insult, Espy turned tail and started to zoom away in the air. As she quickly disappeared from sight, I heard a call of "Summon me when you clean up your act!" come from the sky. I still can't tell whether Espy wants to be my friend or not, but either way it's quite fun to play with her.

As I walked up the steps to my apartment, I heard something rumbling; was it an earthquake? I looked around, and no one else seemed to be alarmed by anything on the ground. What was I hearing? As I walked closer my door, I paused when I heard the rumbling again; it was coming from inside. I pressed my ear against the door and listened, hoping the girls were okay.

"I never wanted you here in the first place!" I heard Insomni shout. "I met him first, he's MY partner, and we're just fine together without you!"

"He can have more than one partner in life!" Hanako yelled back at her. "If you weren't so obsessed with having sex with him, maybe he would go out more with you! Instead, all you care about is making him exhausted and making yourself happy!"

"That's not entirely true!" Insomni argued. "I love him, even if he is a human! I can't help wanting to keep him awake, it's just in my nature! I wish you'd never moved into this place!"

"That makes two of us!" Hanako snapped at her. "I'll just take him with me and we'll move back into my bathroom!"

"Oh yeah, that sounds fitting!" Insomni yelled. "Go live in a toilet, and take your crappy creams and fashions with you!"

Silence.

That can't be good.

I grabbed the doorknob, but paused before I turned it. Even though I heard the conversation, I wasn't sure if seeing me would be the best thing for either of the girls right now. This was one of those times where being able to read womens' minds would be fantastic, but unfortunately being able to see Yo-kai doesn't come with that power.

Wait, yes it does! Espy!

... But her medal's in the Medallium, inside! Damn it! I dug around in my pockets, hoping that I just happened to have another medal with me that could move the plot along. I pulled out my phone, Komasan's medal, some pocket lint, and ... I still hadn't put Hungramps's medal in the Medallium. There it was, between my fingers.

How long have I been wearing this same pair of pants? I'm suddenly reminded of that day Insomni lectured me about keeping my laundry clean, and the only thing that she would ever keep clean is my dick. I'm not sure what Hungramps could possibly do, but the elderly have more life experience. He might have a suggestion.

Since I didn't want to attract the girls' attention, I slowly crept back down the stairs and leaned against the side wall of the building. Making sure not to damage Insomni's precious sweets, I sat the bag of apples down next to my foot and dug into my pocket once more. I grabbed Hungramps's medal and held it in front of the watch's slot - I wanted to try out my summon line, but since I wanted to both be quiet and not look like an idiot screaming at himself, this didn't seem like a good time.

"Okay, let's go." I whispered. I could hear it myself, and that was just fine for me. "Show yourself, Hungramps." I popped the medal into the watch, and the magic began.

"Summoning Heartful!" The watch announced. I watched as a swirl of green magic poured out of the watch's face, twirling around as Hungramps started to appear. The summoning song started to play from the watch:

"Speedy, Artful, Sing, la-la-la, everywhere Heartful!" The watch sang as Hungramps appeared. As it ended, Hungramps stood in front of me with his hand to his mouth, drool running down his chin.

"Hungramps!" He announced. He looked up at me, and greeted me with his usual smile. "Hello again, young man! How may I help you out?"

"Hey, Hungramps." I greeted him. "How quietly can you sneak into a room if other Yo-kai are inside?" I asked. "Insomni and Hanako are fighting, but I need Espy's medal from my Medallium. I'm just worried that going inside myself would make things worse."

"Ah, don't worry! These old bones can still be quick as a ninja!" Hungramps smiled, chuckling at his own attempt at humor. "Just show me where to go, and keep yourself out of sight."

I lead him upstairs and pointed at my door. As he approached, I stood back away from the door, hoping neither girl would look out and see me. I watched Hungramps opened the door and step into the doorway.

"Pardon me, young ladies." I heard him say. "I'm just passing through. I'll be out of your hair in a moment." He walked inside, and closed the door behind him. The rumbling from the girls' fighting had stopped, but I didn't hear anything else.

Minutes felt like hours, but Hungramps soon emerged from my apartment, with something in his hand. As he walked towards me, he opened his hand to show that had indeed found Espy's medal for me.

"How did you ... they didn't care?" I asked. Hungramps laughed a bit as he handed the medal to me.

"Not at all!" He said, shaking his head. "The purple lady was sitting in a corner, and the younger lady was floating in the air. I must say, her new outfit looks very nice on her. I always thought the sailor uniform at these schools suited the ladies in this town."

"Thanks, Hungramps, I-sailor uniform?!" I felt myself shivering, but I didn't want to worry him. "U-Uh, thanks again. Lunch is on me next week!" I quickly spoke. "Y-You should probably get going, this might not get pretty."

"Oh, lunch sounds lovely." Hungramps replied, giving me a warm smile as he walked past me. I watched him slowly walk off, but soon snapped back to my situation: I needed Espy's help before someone got hurt, especially me. I wasted no time in pulling Hungramps's medal out of the watch slot, and popping Espy's in. "Show yourself, Espy." I muttered.

"Summoning Mysterious!" The watch announced. The yellow magical swirl shot out, and the summoning song began:

"Boo-shiggy, Boo-shiggy, Boogie Woogie! Cling Clang Delirious, Mysterious!" The song played. This one was catchy! I definitely need more Mysterious medal friends. During the song, Espy started to dance around, happily waving her hands and wagging her ghost tail, with her top eye glowing as she moved. I've never seen her actually look happy, so it was quite cute.

"Espy!" She announced after the song finished, holding out her arms and opening her hands like she was about to posess me.

When the summon ended and Espy realized where she was, her cute expression slowly changed to a look of sheer terror. It was quite funny to watch, actually. When she faced me, her three eyes widened in fear.

"I thought I'd seen this place before when I was exploring ... this is where YOU live, that perverted human!" Espy shouted. "What do you want with me?! Give me back my medal, you'll end up doing disgusting things to it!"

"No way, it's mine." I shook my head. "I'm not a bad person, Espy. It sounds like YOU'RE the one with the bad thoughts."

"Hey! My thoughts are pure and delicate!" Espy argued. She turned her head and crossed her arms, looking away from me. "Since I'm here, do you need something?"

"Yes, actually, and thank you for helping." I replied. "Insomni and Hanako-san are arguing in there, and I'd like to know what's on their minds to know if me going inside would be a good idea. Would you please tell me what they're thinking about?" I asked. The doubtful look in Espy's lower two eyes said she wasn't too thrilled about helping me. "Please, I mean. I would appreciate it."

"Well, since you were polite about asking, I'll do this one favor for you." Espy agreed with a nod. Her third eye widened and started to glow. Espy placed both hands on the sides of her head, focusing her mind and turning to look straight at my front door, as if she could see through it with ease. Her whole body started to shiver and shake, and after a few moments her determined expression turned into a look of pure dread; whatever was going on, it was enough to frighten her - and not in the amusing way.

"Uh, is everything okay in there?" I asked. At the sound of my voice, Espy's three eyes blinked and her focus returned to me. The look of terror on her face was still perfectly clear, and she slowly shook her head.

"Whatever they're fighting about, it's very bad." Espy explained. "The purple perverted woman that hangs around with you is really nervous, and whoever else is in there is ... well, you shouldn't go in there." Espy explained, her voice quivering. Her continued shivering as the idea stayed in her head was beginning to make her look ill.

"Just how bad are we talking?" I asked. "I know Hanako's been on edge the past few days, but how bad could it be?"

BAM! Just as Espy was about to answer, my front door slammed open with the power of a violent tornado - and something black and glowing zoomed out before I could blink. The door's force was so hard that a huge dent in the wall remained, and the door itself had fallen off of its top hinge. It dangled like a crooked shirt about to fall off its hanger. I didn't get a look at the culprit, but judging by its short height with a black, pulsing aura around it, it certainly didn't take three guesses.

Espy watched as the black figure flew off into the town, but I was more worried about making sure Insomni was still alive ... undead ... whatever she is. Espy, however, cared more about her own safety. She looked at me, then into the distance, then back to me again. She shook her head, and flew off without a word.

Great. Just what I need, even LESS help.

I ran inside and looked around, seeing her on the floor. I ran to her and leaned down, picking up head up and resting it on my knee. Her eye slowly opened and she looked up at me, clearly in pain.

"Hanako is ... not a very calm Yo-kai when she's angry." Insomni said, trying to crack a smile. "We should probably follow her, or this isn't going to end well for anyone."

"Sure, but are you okay?" I asked. "Aren't you hurt? You look like you're miserable."

"Actually ..." Insomni nodded, her eye slowly closing. She reached up and brushed her hand against my cheek. "I need ... I need ..."

"What do you need?" I asked, holding her close to me.

" ... Caramel apples." Insomni replied. She coughed, to add drama.

I dropped her. She fell to the floor with a loud thud.

"Hey!" Insomni snapped at me, floating up above the floor - she was suddenly fine. "You said you'd bring them!"

"And I did!" I shot back at her. "They're right here in my hand!" Insomni floated around me in a circle.

"Where? where? I don't see anything!" Insomni shouted. "You're lying to me! You forgot again, didn't you?"

"No, I-" I looked down. The bag wasn't in my hand. I had them this entire time, the last time I saw them was right before ...

Damn you, Hungramps.

While Insomni gave me an angry glare, I walked past her and grabbed the Yo-kai Medallium from my bed. I had Hungramps's, Espy's, and Komasan's medals with me, so the only remaining were Hanako's, Insomni's two medals, and Rokurokubi's. Seeing no need for Insomni's with her following me, I popped out Hanako's and Rokurokubi's medals and dropped them in my pocket. I closed the book and dropped it back on my bed, turning and walking past the still-angry Insomni.

"Come on, let's go follow Hanako." I said, walking towards the door. Insomni crossed her arms in a huff, but followed me.

"I'm never eating caramel apples again, am I?" She asked with a pout.

"Oh, shut up. You can just go with me next time." We left the apartment building and started heading forwards after Hanako's flight path. My walk soon turned into a steady run, with Insomni flying beside me. "Do you have any idea where she might have went? Would she have went back to her bathroom?"

"That's not a bad place to start!" Insomni nodded. We headed for the schoolyard as fast as we could, hoping the building would still be there by the time we arrived.

As we ran down the surprisingly empty streets, I kept listening for any signs of Hanako being around: explosions, screaming people, anything at all - but nothing. She was keeping quiet, and that scared me more than anything.

"Should we call someone for this?" I asked Insomni. I was beginning to grow tired from running, but remembering that Hanako could be causing some serious damage kept me going. "Usually I call Hanako when I need help with something like this!"

"I know, and that's why all of this started in the first place!" Insomni yelled, facing forward as she flew.

When we reached the school, it was deserted. The children had gone home hours ago, and there was no sign of Hanako anywhere. I walked around the building, looking around while Insomni stayed at my side.

"What did you mean, 'that's why all of this started'?" I asked her as we moved on. "What the hell did I do?"

"It's obvious." Insomni replied. "I met you first and gave you the Yo-kai Watch. I'm your partner, right?"

"Of course you are." I nodded. "I couldn't imagine life without you around anymore." Insomni smiled at my comment, but shook her head a moment after.

"Well, I know that, but Hanako seems to think that you can have more than one Yo-kai partner in your life. I told her you can't, and we started to argue." Insomni explained. "I got angry and said some things I probably shouldn't. She started glowing all black and got angry, then her hair started sticking up and she flew out of the apartment. Knocked me against the wall, too ..." Insomni rubbed her rear in pain as she recalled that. "I was so angry that I didn't bother trying to calm her down."

"You know I love having both of you around." I corrected her. "You ARE my partner, but that doesn't mean she can't be too. You both showed me how life with Yo-kai can work. You showed me the sex life, and she showed me everything else."

"In addition to the sex life." Insomni added on. "I know you two tried to hide it at first, but I'm not stupid. I'm not against it, really, but I was kind of jealous. You're supposed to be mine, you cheat!" Insomni pounded my chest with her fists, her eye growing watery as a tear ran down her face. "It took me a long time to deal with this! You met ME that night, not her!" Each hit from her hurt more and more, until she had stopped pounding and started punching me.

Insomni was really, really hurt by Hanako coming into my sex life, and I was stupid enough to not notice. I always thought that she tolerated it, if she really knew; I had forgotten that I mentioned it myself in passing after Hanako moved in, and just assumed Insomni was fine with it. So much for being in tune with my partner and caring about her feelings.

"I had no idea this bothered you that much." I reached over and pulled her into a hug. I heard Insomni gasp in surprise, but she went quiet when I started to run my fingers through her white hair. "I'm sorry. I love you, and I shouldn't have done something like that without talking to you first."

"She explained everything." Insomni muttered, still against my chest. "About the botched lotion experiment, all of it. That helped me calm down and take it in."

"The lotion ... yeah, I remember that night. Back in her bathroom ..." I trailed off. "Hey, we should probably check in there. If she's not out here, it's our next best bet." Insomni flew out of my hold and nodded. We both headed inside the school, closing the front doors behind us.

The school's usual roaming Yo-kai were still around, but acting much different; no desks flying around, no doors slamming shut, no mischief of any kind. It was as if they were too scared to make a move. Just out of curiosity, I pressed my specs button to get a look around: I had never seen any of these Yo-kai before. A lion, standing on two legs with a flaming mane and a black karate outfit on was leaning against a wall, frantically darting his eyes back and forth. He looked at me, but just shook his head.

In the air was a small Yo-kai that looked like a young boy dressed up as a yellow bug. He had fangs, his eyes looked closed at all times, and his clothing was a bright yellow shirt and hat with black stripes covering the chest and stomach. On his head were two antenna, looking somewhat like an ancient TV's 'rabbit ears.' He was looking around as well, his hands over his mouth and trying his best to remain silent.

What's wrong with these two? Usually the Yo-kai around here are having fun and throwing around school equipment like it was a ragdoll. I looked at Insomni, who pointed at the stairwell. I nodded and we started to head up, making our way to the second floor - which looked no better. Multiple Yo-kai were running around: a dog that resembled Espy, only with a purple robe and a fourth eye, and a small green elephant in an orange karate uniform that looked like he needed to pee.

While the elephant was obviously looking for a bathroom, the dog Yo-kai was in the same pose Espy had been when trying to read the girls' minds earlier: was this dog trying to find the source of all of this fear? Insomni pulled on my shirt collar to get my attention back, and we headed up the last flight of stairs to the third floor: Hanako's old haunting grounds.

"Here we are." I whispered. I pointed to the boys' bathroom doorway and started to walk inside. I turned to see that Insomni wasn't following me. "Aren't you coming?" I asked.

"If she's in there, I doubt she wants to see me." Insomni said, waving a hand to motion me forward. "Go on, fix your mess. I'll be here cheering you on."

"Thanks, partner." I groaned and shook my head, walking into the bathroom. When I approached the third stall, I tapped on the door with my fist and leaned in close. "Are you there, Hanako-san?" I asked quietly. I paused.

Nothing. What else was supposed to summon her? I knocked on the stall door again.

"Let's play, Hanako-san." I spoke a bit louder this time, and waited.

Again, nothing. I stopped to think back to the night we met: the blood-like writing on the stall wall, the red stain on Hanako's shirt that never really was explained, and seeing her leaning against a wall while I walked by to leave. It was still so fresh in my head, but nothing really stuck out more than anything. I just said "let's play," and she came to me.

I sighed, and turned to leave - if Hanako was in here, she was ignoring me. As soon as I stepped close to the exit, however, I recieved my answer. The stall door started to shake, and for some strange reason I heard the toilet flush. All of the sinks started to shoot out water at full blast. The stall door burst open, and despite my better judgement, I leaned over to peek inside. The toilet was rumbling like it would explode, and as I kept my eyes on it, something began to rise out of the bowl.

You can probably guess who came out, but I was more amused that Hanako was dripping with toilet water than I was scared of her. If this was her idea of being scary, it needed some work. Despite her finally showing herself, this wasn't my Hanako; this was the same schoolgirl from before, sailor uniform and all. Her hair was unruly, with the black locks jumping around like tentacles in a bad hentai movie. I didn't know this Hanako; was this even my Hanako?

"Hello." The girl greeted me. Hanako's diary was open in her right hand. When she smiled at me, I saw fangs - that's not a good sign. "Don't you recognize me? Or is something different?"

"Are you really Hanako-san?" I asked. I started to tremble a bit, but tried my best to control it. "My friend, Hanako-san?"

"That's Noroino Hanako, now." She replied.

"In English, please." I sighed. "Noroino" Hanako, whatever that means, shook her head and groaned at me - that hadn't changed from her old ways.

"Fine, I'm Cursed Hanako. Happy?" She asked. She floated towards me, and I instinctively backed away. "What's wrong? Don't you want to play with me?"

"N-Not in whatever way you're thinking, probably." I continued to back up, heading for the door. "I'm sorry if Insomni upset you, but it's nothing to kill me over."

"Kill you?" Cursed Hanako chuckled, shaking her head. "No, that's too good for you. I'm going to make the rest of your life a living hell. You'll regret the day you tossed aside my love for that slut!"

This won't end well. 


	8. Hanako's Curse

Any time, now, Insomni! You can interrupt any time now!

Cursed Hanako had a grip on my shirt collar, and had me lifted off the ground. She floated in front of me, looking into my eyes; her dark, angry expression with that fanged smile made me incredibly uneasy. This girl wasn't my Hanako, at least not anymore. I darted my eyes over to the door - no sign of Insomni. She really wasn't going to come to my rescue, was she?

"You're going to regret the day that you looked at her instead of me! You have my intelligence, my cute looks, I'm everything you need! I'll be more loyal than that purple tramp could dream of!" Cursed Hanako shouted at me, with her voice echoing through the small room. "But your chance for that is gone. I'll make sure you fear the name Hanako!"

"A bit cliche, aren't we?" I muttered, for some stupid reason. Why in the world I felt sarcasm was an appropriate response was beyond me, but I was punished for it - Cursed Hanako threw me against the hard, brick wall, and I fell to the destroyed tile floor. Cursed Hanako looked down at me, and the purple aura around her grew stronger, becoming practically blinding as she floated before me. When my gaze met hers, she scoffed and reached down for me, grabbing me by the neck. I struggled, but she didn't seem to be concerned in the slightest.

"I did never care for that smartass attitude of yours." Cursed Hanako said, tightening her hold on my neck. It wasn't enough to crush my windpipe, but she definitely enjoyed seeing the pain that I was in. "Maybe you'll learn how you should talk to a lady instead of just a one-eyed slut." Cursed Hanako's right hand raised up, and she snapped her fingers - in a split second, my vision was pure darkness.

"Wake up! Hey, come up! Wake up!"

My eyes slowly opened, and so much rushed to my mind at once that I thought I'd be sick. Insomni was floating over me with a very concerned look on her face, and I had a piercing, throbbing headache. I looked around, seeing that I was sitting on the ground and leaned against the school building. When I looked up at her, Insomni instantly dove at me and pulled me into a hug.

"Thank goodness!" Insomni exclaimed. I could hear a sniff come from her; she started crying. "I was so scared! I don't know what I would do if I lost you! I love you so much!"

I patted her on the back and hugged her back, nuzzling my cheek against her face. When Insomni pulled back, her eye was bloodshot from her tears, but her smile was the most beautiful thing I could ever remember seeing. She didn't speak a word - a moment later, she hugged me once more, crying into my shoulder as she pressed against me.

"Shh, I'm fine now." I whispered, stroking her back with my right hand. "I'm okay, don't worry. I knew you'd be here for me."

"Uh-huh. Always!" Insomni pulled away from me and looked into my eyes, furiously nodding. "You're my partner forever!" She wiped her eye and started to catch her breath, floating in front of me and extending a hand to help me stand. It took me a moment to regain my balance, but I dusted off the seat of my pants and leaned back against the wall.

"Do you know what happened?" I asked. "The last thing I remember was Hanako choking me and snapping her fingers."

"She must have teleported you down here." Insomni suggested. "I heard you scream, and as soon as I went into the bathroom, it was empty. I didn't see you anywhere on the third floor, so I came out here ... I was afraid she had thrown you out a window or something! I kept looking everywhere, and ... and ..." Insomni's tears had returned, and she pulled me into another hug.

"I didn't know she could do that." I said, resuming stroking Insomni's back as she let out her clearly bottled-up emotions. "That's something I'll have to worry about when this is all over with."

Before I could say anything to Insomni, a flash of black flew past us. I turned my head, seeing Hanako floating high above us, in the middle of the schoolyard.

"Don't worry ... you won't have the time to think about it!" Cursed Hanako replied to my comment. Her diary was open in her hands now as she looked down at the pages; was she reading some kind of spell? "I'll show you why I'm called Cursed Hanako now!"

Yep, that was exactly what she was doing. Standing here staring at her wasn't going to help anything. If I could get the diary away from her, then maybe she couldn't use any spells of curses against us. But how could I do that?

"Here." Insomni interrupted my thoughts. I looked at her, seeing her with a hand between her breasts, as if she was looking for something. A moment later, she pulled her hand out and opened it in front of me: Peckpocket's medal was lying on her palm. "You never did anything with this when we got it, so I held onto it for safe-keeping." I took it from her and held it in my hand, looking at her.

"It's still warm." I muttered. "I don't know whether that's kind of hot or maybe kind of weird."

"It was between my tits, what do you want?!" Insomni fumed, placing her hands on her hips. She was certainly back to normal. I shrugged and looked at the medal in my hand: Peckpocket in mid-theft, with a green arm reaching for her.

"Thanks." I smiled at Insomni. Her anger faded, and she nodded at me with a smile. "Now then ... show yourself, Peckpocket!" I exclaimed, popping open the classic watch's face cover and pushing the medal into the slot. In a flash, a purple stream of magic started to pour out.

"Summoning ... Eerie!" The watch announced. The purple stream turned into a funnel as Peckpocket appeared, and as usual, the watch belt out a song as Peckpocket started to dance.

"Lookilee, lookilee, flippity dee!" The watch sang. Peckpocket flapped her small wings and moved around in a zip, similar to how she'd stolen things before. "Lookilee, lookilee, babba Eerie!"

"Peckpocket!" Peckpocket announced as the summon ended. Something was quite different: Peckpocket's voice was definitely masculine now, not the female's voice from when we'd met. Peckpocket looked at me, and must've noticed the confusion on my face. "I haven't seen you in a while!" Peckpocket greeted me. "When we met, I was going through a bad cold! Sorry if my voice was weird before!"

Well, that's a quick and easy explanation. That's that, I suppose - Peckpocket was apparently male all along.

"Nice to see you too." I replied. "Cursed Hanako's using her diary to attack us, or at least I think she's going to. Could you get it before she does something?"

"What's mine is mine, what's her's is mine!" Peckpocket nodded, and with a flap of his wings, zoomed towards Cursed Hanako. Not expecting a fat bird, Cursed Hanako was surprised when a big purple ball zipped past her. "Mine all mine!" Peckpocket exclaimed, snatching the book from her hands. Cursed Hanako gasped, and I could hear her growl as she chased Peckpocket through the sky. "What's mine is mine, what's yours is mine!" he taunted her. "Mine all mine!"

"Hey! That's mine!" Cursed Hanako yelled at Peckpocket, flying after him. Peckpocket dove towards the ground, then just before slamming into the dirt, climbed up into the sky without a moment's pause. He tried spinning in loops, zigzagging his flight patterns, but to no avail. No matter how many tricks he tried, Cursed Hanako was on his tail every flap of the way.

I watched as closely as I could, but the bright sun blocked the dueling Yo-kai from view. All of a sudden, I heard a very loud crash behind me - I jumped from the noise, but quickly turned and saw Peckpocket head-first in the dirt.

"Her's all her's ... what's mine is her's ... what's her's is her's ..." Peckpocket muttered from his planted spot in the ground. I looked back up at Cursed Hanako, seeing her looking quite satisfied with herself and her diary right back in her hands. Peckpocket felt like my best chance, but Cursed Hanako had all of the same smarts that her shorter form did. Who else could I call?

I was afraid that she would tie Rokurokubi's neck in a knot, but with Rokurokubi being a Classic Yo-kai, she could be powerful. Hungramps could ... make her hungry, I suppose, but I couldn't see what good that could do. I already knew how angry she was, so Espy's powers couldn't do much now. All that leaves is ...

"Show yourself, Komasan!" I called. Insomni quickly floated in front of me, with her eye wide.

"What in the world could he do?!" She asked. "All he does is steal ice cream!"

"I have an idea!" I replied, shoving Komasan's medal into the watch's slot. A pink stream of magic started to pour from the watch's face.

"Summoning ... Charming!" The watch called. Komasan started to appear as a melody began to play.

"Alarming!" The watch sang as Komasan appeared, running in a circle like he was surprised. "Boom boom, walla walla, dance dance, Charming!"

"Komasan?" Komasan announced, sounding confused. When he appeared in front of me, he started to look around. He looked quite frantic.

"Oh my swirls!" Komasan exclaimed. "What am I doin' here, y'all?!" He asked. He looked up at me, but tilted his head when he noticed Cursed Hanako. He pointed at her, and started shivering. "T-That gal up there looks darker than the sky at midnight! What's got a chip on her shoulder?"

"It's a pretty long story." I replied. "Do you think you could try talking to her?"

"What in the Sam Hill could I talk to her about?!" Komasan looked at me, looking completely terrified. "She don't look none too friendly, y'all!"

"You're really kind, Komasan." I said. "You can see what we can do to calm her down, can't ya?"

"Aw, shucks, y'all!" Komasan replied to my compliment. "I guess I do try to be a nice Yo-kai, after all ..." He blushed and gently kicked at the dirt. "I guess I can try and see what's on her mind!" Komasan gave me a determined nod with a smile. Well, here goes nothing, then.

"Hey, Cursed Hanako!" I shouted towards her. Although her black, glowing form didn't move, I knew she was looking at me. "Please come down here, I have someone who wants to talk to you!"

Cursed Hanako slowly lowered to the ground, but remained floating slightly above it. With her journal held to her chest with both hands, her eyes moved from me to Komasan. She raised an eyebrow at the sight of the little white Yo-kai. Komasan stepped forward, trembling.

"U-Uh, howdy ma'am!" Komasan greeted her. Cursed Hanako remained silent. "W-Well, I just wanted to ... ask y'all what's got ya so darn angry!" He said. Cursed Hanako's angry expression hadn't left, and she didn't speak a word. "I know that my new friend here mighta done something to get you real worked up, but he's a nice person! I mean, I'm sure he is!"

"Hey!" I protested. "I didn't ... do everything ..."

"I know that whatever he did, he didn't mean it!" Komasan continued, trying to 'defend' me. "City folk are just crazy, so you can't blame him! He doesn't know any better! I figure that us Yo-kai are probably the most folks he's talked to in a long, long time, so he was just nervous!"

Cutting a little deep there, Komasan.

"Sure he ain't the most fancy-dressed, or smart-lookin', but he's a good person! Anyone who can see Yo-kai must have some good in 'em!" Komasan rambled on, staring at Cursed Hanako. "If you can just forgive him, I'm sure he'll never do whatever it was ever again!" With that, Komasan turned and looked up at me. "What'd y'all do anyway, friend?"

"I ... read her diary." I muttered. Komasan's eyes widened.

"You read a lady's private thoughts? That's lower'n a caterpillar doin' the limbo!" Komasan sounded shocked, and his eyes were wide. He turned back to Cursed Hanako, and bowed his head. "Pardon me, ma'am. My friend deserves whatever punishment you have decided for him." Komasan slowly backed away and hid behind me, peeking out from my legs. Some loyal friend.

He's lucky that he's so damn cute. I couldn't even begin to be angry with him. I reached down and patted his head.

"Uh, thanks, Komasan. I'm sure that probably did something." I muttered. I looked at Hanako - she was now directly in front of me. I jumped back a bit, tripping over Komasan. I heard a muffled "Oh my swirls!" come from under me when I landed on the ground. Komasan crawled out from under me and jumped on top of me, both of us watching as Cursed Hanako slowly approached. Komasan and I hugged each other in fear, shivering as the angry girl floated in front of us.

She grinned. But just as soon as her lips curved up, her frown was right back along with look of fury in her eyes.

As cliche as this is turning out, Hanako's still in there! Or at least that's how it works on TV!

"Her smile's right pretty!" Komasan said with a light blush on his cheeks. "No wonder y'all like to spend so much time with her!"

"Yeah, she's pretty great." I replied. "She's my cute little Hanako-san."

Cursed Hanako blushed, and she smiled - but only barely. After realizing my idea, she frantically shook her head and flipped open her diary - the pages moved on their own as she looked down at the book.

I stood up while keeping Komasan in my arms; as I regained my balance, I heard something hit the ground. I looked down, seeing that a few Yo-kai medals had fallen from my pocket. Komasan leapt from my arms and quickly picked them back up, holding them up to me: Rokurokubi's and Hanako's.

"Why'd y'all bring her medal if she ain't cute and little anymore?" Komasan asked. "Can you summon her back to normal and get that scary lady to leave?" I paused at his question: it made too much sense.

Is that something I can do?

I looked at both medals in my hand. If I tried summoning Hanako-san, would Cursed Hanako be affected at all? She isn't Hanako-san anymore, but she seemed to still "exist" inside of her new body somehow. She wouldn't have smiled at our compliments if she was just a rage-fueled teenager. Before I could say anything, I heard Cursed Hanako's voice - she was muttering something, and her diary was glowing a bright red.

"Get out of the way!"

Out of nowhere, Insomni flew towards me and shoved myself and Komasan out of the way. The instant the three of us were on the ground, a red beam of light shot out of the diary, narrowly missing us all. I blinked, seeing that Insomni had landed on me and her chest was on my face. Now is not the time, boner. Read the mood.

"Insomni." I muttered. She moved up and looked down at me, blushing.

"Sorry, sorry!" She apologized. "I just didn't want you hurt!" She and I looked down at Komasan, who was rubbing his rear in pain as he stood up. She looked back at me, looking me up and down. "You seem okay, but have you figured something out? You can't keep playing tag with her, she'll just get mad and hurt someone!"

"I have." I nodded. "Watch swap, please."

"At your service!" Insomni smirked, placing her hands on her breasts and sticking her chest out. I shoved my hand down her cleavage and watched her bust glow. Even in the face of danger, Insomni moaned when my arm touched her bare skin. I blushed, but tried my best to focus on the problem at hand.

"Oh mah swirls, city folks are dirty ..." I heard Komasan whisper.

I yanked my hand free, seeing the Type Zero Yo-kai Watch on my wrist. As fast as I could, I popped in Rokurokubi's red medal and turned the crank to 1.

"Please assume your summoning pose." The watch instructed. Cursed Hanako, Komasan, and Insomni were all watching me with interest. I sighed.

"Show yourself!" I commanded. I planted both feet on the ground and thrust my right arm up, pointing forward like I was fascinated by the clouds. The girls and Komasan all looked embarassed FOR me. "Hey, I tried this time!" I argued. From the watch's face, a large, swirling rainbow path appeared.

Rokurokubi started to walk down the path, twisting her long neck into various shapes along the way. A question mark, a swirl, and somehow even a peace sign. As she reached the end of the path, her neck returned to normal position and she bowed while on her knees, greeting me. I cranked the watch to 2, and the success tone played.

"Summoning Slippery." The watch said.

"Rokurokubi." Rokurokubi calmly stated her name as she appeared. Her long neck moved around as she examined her surroundings. When she saw me, she smiled. "Oh, my human suitor! It's very nice to see you again!"

"Suitor?!" I heard Cursed Hanako ask, growling after she spoke. "How ... could ... you?!"

"Not the time, Ms. Roku!" I frantically looked between Hanako and the long-necked woman. "Please, if you can, keep Cursed Hanako still! I need her unable to move!"

"Oh, is that all? Simple!" Rokurokubi smiled. With speed that put Insomni's stripping time to shame, Rokurokubi's neck swirled around Cursed Hanako and squeezed tight around her like a rope, keeping her perfectly still. Cursed Hanako struggled to get free, and when she realized that she was indeed stuck, her diary's pages started to flip at an amazing speed.

"I apologize miss, but I can't let y'all do that." Komasan calmly walked to her, taking the diary from Cursed Hanako's hand. He adorably waddled back to me, and held up the book. "Now DON'T y'all look at this again!" He disciplined me, wagging a paw at me. "It ain't gentlemanly!"

"Understood." I replied. With my free hand, I reached down and stroked Komasan's furry head, avoiding his flaming-blue eyebrows that seemed to grow brighter when he gave me that look. He smiled at me. "Thank you very much for all your help today, Komasan. You're a very good friend."

"It ain't nothin'!" Komasan smiled, blushing. "Any time my friends need me, I'll be around! You know who to call!" Komasan looked at Rokurokubi and Cursed Hanako, seeing that our problem looked relatively handled. "I'm gonna head on home to Komajiro now, so just call me if you need me!" Komasan waved at us all as he waddled off, holding onto his bag as he walked.

"What exactly do you have in mind?" Insomni asked. "Are we just going to leave her there?"

"I'd ask that you don't." Rokurokubi said. "This is rather tiring already."

"Nah." I replied. "Just keep her held a little longer. Komasan gave me an idea." I popped Rokurokubi's medal out of the watch, and dropped it in my pocket. I looked at the remaining green medal in my hand: Hanako-san's. The art of her leaning against a bathroom stall door, and the green, see-through frame of the little pog was a memory in itself. Hanako had taught me about Type Zero medals, was my second Yo-kai friend, and my other roommate. I didn't want to have to picture life without her.

"Let ... me ... go!" Cursed Hanako fumed, kicking Rokurokubi's neck wrapped around her. "Don't let him do it! DON'T LET HIM TAKE THE REVENGE AWAY!"

"Whatever you're doing, do it quickly, please!" Rokurokubi said, tightening her neck's grip. "She's beginning to get a tad annoying!"

I nodded, and popped Hanako's medal into the watch. I cranked it to 1.

"Please assume your summoning pose." The watch instructed. I started to move, but felt Insomni tug on my shirt sleeve.

"No, honey." Insomni said, shaking her head. "I beg of you. Have some dignity."

I stopped in mid-pose, rather annoyed. As usual, the rainbow path appeared. Hanako-san wasn't on it.

I examined the path; it was broken in pieces, and some sections were flickering - it looked like an old, broken video game's graphics.

"Cannot summon Yo-kai." The watch said. "Please insert another medal. Cannot summon Yo-kai. Please insert ..." The warning continued, repeating the same words each time. Without anything else to try, I turned the dial to 2. To my surprise, the watch responded. "Summoning an Eerie."

Rather than making a Yo-kai appear, something happened which none of us seemed to expect - even Cursed Hanako looked surprised. As the watch confirmed a summon, Cursed Hanako's dark aura turned into a peaceful-looking green. The black aura seemed to stream away from her body, pouring into the face of the Yo-kai Watch. After a few moments, the stream ended - Cursed Hanako's aura was flickering from black to green, but after a few moments, the black color would return. Cursed Hanako growled again, frantically kicking her feet.

"NO!" She shouted. "DON'T LET HIM TAKE ME AWAY! DON'T LET HIM!" She looked at Insomni, and bared her fangs. Her eyes turned red. "ARE YOU NOT ALSO AN EERIE YO-KAI?! YOU'RE LETTING A HUMAN TAKE MY POWER AWAY? WHERE IS YOUR RESPECT FOR YOUR TRIBE?!"

Insomni looked annoyed, not scared in the slightest. Without speaking, she reached down and took the watch's dial between two fingers, quickly waving it between 1 and 2. As she cranked it, the watch started to speak, albeit broken.

"Please assume your-Summoning an Eerie-Please-Summon-Ple-Sum-Pl-Summ ..." As Insomni moved the crank, more and more of the black, angry aura poured from Cursed Hanako into the watch. Insomni's annoyed look, her eye half-closed - her poker face made me want to laugh a bit - it seemed she just took this as putting up with Hanako thinking she was more intelligent than Insomni was. After enough talking that I was afraid the watch would break, I grabbed Insomni's hand.

"I think we're fine." I said. "Look."

Rokurokubi slowly un-wrapped her neck, gently placing something on the ground - a sleeping, exhausted Hanako-san. In her little red suspenders and skirt, white shirt, and black bob-cut hair. Hanako was back. In front of her lie something small, round, and green - could it be what I think it is? I picked it up and examined it: indeed, Cursed Hanako's Yo-kai medal.

It showed Cursed Hanako, holding her diary in her right hand. It's like the art was looking at me, with Cursed Hanako's evil eyes and fanged smile in full view. A purple explosion of magic was surrounding her in the background. What could I possibly do with this, since Hanako was back to normal? I certainly didn't want this Yo-kai back.

Rokurokubi walked to me, holding Hanako in her hands. She gave me a warm smile as she handed the shorter Yo-kai to me, and I took Hanako and hugged her close to me. Rokurokubi bowed her goodbye, and Insomni and I bowed in return. Without another word, the three of us parted ways. Insomni and I were headed home.

"Is she going to be okay?" Insomni asked as I gently placed Hanako on my bed. "She was pretty furious at the end there."

"Oh, just at the end?" I teased. "Yeah, she was such an angel when she was choking me. I think she'll be fine, the world's best fashion designer wouldn't go down this easy."

Hanako slept soundly as Insomni and I talked. I leaned down, kissing Hanako on the forehead. Rather than be annoyed, Insomni just smiled.

"Will things be okay between you two?" I asked. "You keep saying I'm a one Yo-kai human. Can you not learn to share?"

"I suppose, if I must." Insomni nodded. "However ..." She floated towards me, reached down, and grabbed me through my pants. "You're going to pay me a lot more attention to make up for it."

"I can ... totally do that." I replied. "But now's probably not the best time. I'm actually kind of tired myself."

"I am too, oddly enough." Insomni agreed. She pushed me into my office chair and floated down, sitting on my lap. She buried her face in my chest and slowly closed her eye. I closed my eyes as well, and in no time, all three of us were asleep.

As I snored, I didn't see a smile cross Hanako's sleeping face. 


	9. Bang-a-kai

"Oh, yes! Yes, right there! That's it!"

Insomni's constant moaning drove me on; two hours in, and neither of us seemed to lose an ounce of energy. I reached around her and grabbed both of her big, purple tits, squeezing them as I shoved my cock inside of her, feeling her tight insides grip around me. Insomni moaned out louder from my touch as she always did, but today she was a bit louder than usual - she tended to raise her voice when I fucked her in the ass.

Bent over my bed, with her beautiful purple-and-gold dress neatly folded on my desk, I stared at Insomni's nude body from behind as I fucked her. Hours ago in the morning, we had started doing this as "making love," but not too long after turned right to our usual hard fucking. The original intent was to apologize to Insomni, since I sincerely had no idea of how deep her feelings truly were. However, with Insomni being herself, this of course didn't last very long. Within an hour, my slow, passionate movements inside of her turned to hard, fast slams into her ass as both of my hands gripped her rear and squeezed while I rammed my dick into her.

Before Insomni could say another word to me, I pulled my cock out and grabbed Insomni's shoulders, quickly flipping her over on the bed. As if our minds were one, she lowered her ghost tail and allowed me to push right back into her asshole, thrusting just as fast as I had been mere seconds ago. With this new front view, I could see her erect, excited pink nipples as her massive breasts bounced from my forceful pushing and extreme speed. The bed's springs were beginning to squeak quite loudly, but this always aroused Insomni more for some reason - I didn't complain, anything that made her even more horny was always good for me. Usually.

"I'm gonna cum soon ..." I muttered, reaching out to grope her breasts and stopping them mid-bounce. I felt her nipples as my fingers brushed against them - their bright, pink color always stood out among the purple on her boobs. Using my thumb and index fingers on both hands, I squeezed her nipples and gave them a quick tug - Insomni moaned out louder, tossing her head back in pleasure.

"That feels so good! Cum in my ass! Please!" Insomni begged. I didn't stop thrusting for a moment as we talked, shoving my cock into her as fast as I could. I felt my orgasm building, yet I didn't want to cum too soon - despite the fact that I had came at least four times throughout the morning and early afternoon. My seed was still leaking out of her slit, but it ended up just being easy lube for anal.

"I'm gonna ... oh fuck, yeah ..." I groaned, feeling my hips start to grow weak and my thrusts turn wild, slamming into her with every bit of energy I had left in me. My limit was going to break at any second, and this was going to be the best shot all day - I could feel it. This was going to make us both pass out!

"I'm cumming!" I moaned, squeezing Insomni's tits as I shot rope after rope of cum into her ass. She shouted in pleasure, echoing throughout the room as her orgasm hit as well, her juices squirting as she tossed her head back and forth with uncontrollable moaning.

"Me too! I'm cumming so much!" Insomni shouted. "I love you! I love you!"

As both of us slowly came down from cloud nine, I gently fell on top of Insomni with my cock still buried inside of her. I felt her stroke my hair with her fingers, and nuzzle against me as my eyes slowly closed.

"That's my partner ..." Insomni whispered, running her fingers through my hair. "I'll always be by your side, don't worry ... I love you."

Our loving moment was rudely interrupted by a very surprised-sounding gasp.

"What are you two doing?!"

I pulled my face out of Insomni's bust and she sat up, both of us seeing Hanako floating into the room. Even through her face-blocking hair, we could see the shocked expression on her face. She floated closer to us, and seemed to look through us both, focusing on ... my cock, which was still inside Insomni's ass.

"What's going on here? You're inside the wrong hole." Hanako raised an eyebrow - I had become able to see through her hair, somehow, when it came to her reactions. "You can't have sex in the butt."

"Of course you can, dear." Insomni replied. "It's called anal sex. We do it all the time, it's very nice. You should try it."

I don't know what to be more surprised with - the fact that Hanako didn't know about anal sex, or that Insomni was being kind to her.

"Anal sex ..." Hanako repeated, putting a hand to her chin. She looked up at me. "This doesn't hurt you? It feels just as good as regular sex?"

"Uh, yeah." I nodded. "Insomni and I used to have sex like this when we first met. Sometimes it feels even better than regular sex."

"Fascinating!" Hanako nodded, looking back to my dick half-inside Insomni. "In all my years in the bathroom, I've never seen people do this!"

"People don't generally have sex in bathrooms. You weren't in a high school." I said. "Anal sex isn't a thing you do on the toilet."

"If there's one thing I know, it's butt stuff." Hanako commented, floating back to look at Insomni and I. "I've unfortunately seen many, many things humans do back there, and I've never seen this. This calls for some investigation." With that, Hanako floated past us and to the bathroom, opening the door and closing it behind her as she entered. Insomni and I looked at one another, but she pulled me down into a kiss before I could speak.

Hours later, Hanako finally came out of the bathroom, looking quite pleased with herself. Since earlier, Insomni and I had dressed and had started lounging in the bedroom; I was playing with the Yo-kai Pad, and she sat next to me and explained various Yo-kai-related things I came across. We were going over Z-medals, the actual name for green-framed medals, when Hanako floated in front of us.

"I have fantastic news." Hanako piped up, with her hands behind her back. We both looked at her, and she cleared her throat. She had on a pair of pink glasses that somehow made her look professional, but also made her look even more adorable.

The latter likely wasn't her intent, so I wouldn't ruin her fun.

"I'm going to produce a new line of aids for failing Yo-kai couples, but rather than just pleasure creams, this new set will include some physical items." Hanako announced, looking proud of herself.

"Is a cream not a physical item?" Insomni asked. "What do you have in mind, dear?"

"Introducing ...!" Hanako started, moving her hands from behind her back in one swift motion. "Hanako's Rear Gear!" In her left hand was something like a big, red vibrator, with Hanako's name and logo of her head down the back. In her right hand was a small black box with "Hanako's Rear Gear" in very fancy-looking font, with a picture of a mini vibrator. A large 'H' was under the on/off switch. "These two items can both be used for couples to experiment with anal play!" Hanako explained.

"They look like stuff Insomni already has." I commented. Insomni blushed and gently punched me in the arm. "What's anal about them?"

"Simple!" Hanako said with a smile. "They react to the heat of a Yo-kai's anus!"

"That doesn't sound appealing. Word it differently." Insomni said.

"Fine." Hanako sighed. "When you put them up your butt, it feels better than putting them in any other hole. They're meant for butt play, but they'll work in anything. They're prototypes, okay?"

"That sounds ... better?" I nodded. "You can probably think up something more creative than just vibrators, though."

"That's where you come in." Hanako winked at me. "You helped me with my last product line, so I'm gonna need a human's touch with these."

"... I'm not putting anything up my butt." I replied.

"No!" Hanako shook her head. "You know how human toys work, and the last time we converted human stuff to Yo-kai stuff, it was really popular!" Hanako stomped her foot in mid-air. "I'm gonna go back to the drawing board, then! I'll come back later!" Hanako floated past us, and a moment later I heard the bathroom door close and lock.

"You really think she can flip a normal vibrator as something special?" Insomni asked, floating off of the bed.

"No. I'm sure it'll do something weird. It's not like her to create something normal or boring." I said. "Anyway, I'm hungry. You up for an Everymart run?"

"Sure, why not." Insomni nodded and floating for the door. "The candy apples are on you."

"As always." I sighed. I grabbed my house key and cell phone, and the two of us left the apartment. I was excited to see what Hanako would come up with, but also just a little nervous on what I had to do with it. As we closed the door behind us, Insomni paused. I turned, seeing that she was staring at the door - it was still barely hanging on. Somehow I had just stopped noticing it, but the frown on her face brought the memory of it slamming against the wall back to mind.

"We'll worry about it when the time comes." Insomni said. I nodded and resumed my walk, with her next to me.

Our walk to Everymart was, so far, very nice and pleasant. As we went on, Insomni and I did something that we never found the time to do: converse. For once, instead of trying to talk me into having sex with her under a playground slide, Insomni and I were just talking about life. Since we spent most of our time together, we usually knew what the other was up to. As Everymart eventually came into view, I realized I had lost track of time while we spoke.

"So that's what Yo-kai tribes are." Insomni finished her explantion as we approached the store. "Do you understand yet?"

"I think so: there's Charming, Eerie, Tough, Mysterious, Brave, Heartful, and Slippery." I repeated her from earlier in the lesson. "I always wondered how the Yo-kai Watch knew what song to play. This doesn't explain what exactly is 'Heartful' about Hungramps's food theft habit, though."

"The Heartful Tribe has always been know for having some ... how shall I say, eccentric Yo-kai. They're usually good healers in Yo-kai battles, but outside of that they've been some of the more unusual. Of course, the best tribe is Eerie, so you don't need to worry about that!" Insomni struck a pose, placing one hand behind her hand and other on her hip, pushing out her chest.

"So you've told me." I chuckled, shaking my head. "I hate to tell you, but I think I like Charming's or Mysterious's summoning songs the most. It was just so cute seeing Komasan flail around ..." I trailed off, smiling at the idea of the little dog looking nervous when I had summoned him during the battle with Cursed Hanako. Insomni muttered something followed with an annoyed groan, but I ignored it - I was more than used to her jealousy by now.

As we entered Everymart, we were hit with a blast of air conditioning; it felt amazing compared to the sweltering sun outside. The both of us happily sighed, loving the feeling of cold air covering us. I headed towards the counter while Insomni floated around to shop. I hoped she wouldn't find something expensive to catch her eye, but knowing my materialistic partner, she would surely find something.

"That'll be ... twenty candy apples?" The cashier seemed a little hesitant at my decision, but kept his fake smile regardless. As far as this man knows, I hate my teeth. With multiple bags in hand, I made my way to Insomni, who was looking through a magazine. Luckily, the cashier didn't see it floating in mid-air and panic.

"Look at this, dear." Insomni motioned me over. I peeked over at the magazine, but as soon as I saw the picture, I turned back. "These pictures of Mount Wildwood are so beautiful, aren't they?" She commented with a smile. "Could we go there? Maybe today, since it's still early?"

"I don't know." I replied. "That's quite a walk, and I really don't want to go back there. I have a bad history with that place."

"That's fine, so let's get walking." Insomni said. "I can have an apple picnic while you watch, and I'll even watch you climb the mountain and pick me the most beautiful flower."

Before I could argue, Insomni pushed me out the door - how did I get roped into this?

During our long, long walk towards Springdale Elementary, all I could think about was the last time I had visited Mt. Wildwood. I couldn't remember the details, but I did know that something really had happened and for that reason I didn't want to step foot back there. The only things I could remember were camping with my family, and evil-looking purple eyes. Did I come across a bear trying to look like a special snowflake with color contacts, and just couldn't remember him?

"If the pictures are anything to go by, it'll be quite a romantic spot!" Insomni had been talking, but it took me until just now to start listening. "If it ends up being nice, maybe we can hide somewhere and I can get some wild wood of my own to play with, hm?" Insomni gave me a sly grin, licking her lips. "Some really wild wood." She floated down closer to me and reached out, cupping my crotch with her hand through my pants. I shivered from her touch, but shook my head.

"I want to get there, let you see the place, and go." I said. "I haven't been there in years, and I'm sure I had a reason."

"So you're allergic to nature, that's not a surprise." Insomni commented. "You rarely leave the apartment anyway, so that's an easy guess for anyone."

"Oh, ha ha." I replied, giving her an annoyed glance. "Yes, I'm such a horrible shut-in."

"The first step is admitting you have a problem, my love." Insomni smirked at me. I ignored that.

I didn't notice that we had already reached the school, meaning that all we had was a single path left to reach the grassy area of Insomni's demands. I could hear the schoolkids playing as I walked down the road next to the schoolyard, but the sounds of happy children were nothing but white noise to me - all I could think about was turning tail and running back home. Insomni and I headed down the grassy path, entering the forest.

As soon as we entered, we were greeted with something that I instantly remembered hating: a long flight of cement stairs. There were at least two of them if memory served, if not more. Insomni and I looked at each other, and she shrugged - why should she care? She can just float up them. While she moved onward, I groaned in frustration and started climbing.

It felt like hours. When I reached the final stair, I could feel sweat pouring down my face. I looked up, seeing Insomni was laying on the grass and looking up at the sky, resting her head in her hands. When she turned and saw me, she got up and floated towards me, giving me a smile.

"Took you long enough." She teased. "There's a shrine up here. I already put in a little bit of money for you."

"Thanks, I love it when you use my money without asking." I replied. "I live for it, in fact."

"You're very welcome!" Insomni happily replied. Sarcastic bitch.

We kept on walking past the shrine. I looked over, seeing a few people bowing in front of it and putting money in - I guess it was nice for people who believed that giving money provided good luck, but I see a dollar as just that - a dollar. I need it. When I resumed looking in front of me, I stopped - a large sign was blocking the path, with a stop sign painted on it.

"Come on, let's go." Insomni said, floating forward and moving through the sign. She turned, seeing that I was still standing in place. "Come on, I said!" She demanded, floating back and grabbing my arm, forcefully yanking me. Fortunately, I ducked under the sign before slamming face-first into it. I couldn't figure out what was so special about this place to make it get blocked-off; it was just another path surrounded by trees.

Insomni finally released her grip on me and we continued on. After a moment, I could see why people shouldn't come here - a giant tree was in front of us. It looked like if anyone touched this thing, you'd get a splinter in your entire hand. Possibly they didn't want someone cutting it down, either. It was quite a beautiful piece of nature, actually. But that wasn't the interesting thing about the small, open area.

In front of the tree was something that looked like one of those little prize machines - the ones that you put it a quarter and get some crappily-painted toy that breaks in minutes. The machine was a gray color and looked like it went through years of rust and abuse from the weather, yet somehow the casing that held the capsule balls inside looked to be in fine condition. The balls inside the machine looked fine as well.

"What is this thing?" Insomni asked, floating around the machine to examine it. "What do you think is in there?"

"I have no idea." I replied. "Probably little bouncy balls or something cheap."

"That's a shame." Insomni sulked. "I wanted some neat little human world trinket."

"Yeah, sorry." I said. "Come on, let's go-" Before I could finish, I heard someone speak in a singsong voice behind me.

"Fuuuuck meeee, fuuuuck meeee ..."

I turned around, looking at Insomni with an annoyed expression.

"Really? In front of the machine?" I asked. Insomni quickly shook her head.

"It wasn't me, I swear!" She protested. "I heard it too!"

Insomni and I frantically looked around for the source, but saw no one. We looked at each other, but neither of us knew what to say.

"Fuuuuuck meeee, fuuuuck meeee ...!" The voice repeated. The voice, belonging to a female, started to ring out around us. It sounded a little angry, but also somehow seductive - was she angry that she was aroused?

"What is that?!" Insomni finally spoke, still looking around. "You're not fucking anyone but me!"

"I don't know what's going on, either!" I replied. I looked at the machine in front of me, and listened: a vibrating noise was coming from it as the voice continued.

"I'm so thirsty-I need that DICK!" the female finished her "song," and we were met with silence. At those last words, I felt my cock begin to swell in my pants, but this was definitely against my wishes. I don't know what aroused me at this faceless woman saying she wanted me, but something inside of me couldn't resist what I did next: Insomni looked down as I started to unfasten my pants.

"What are you doing?" Insomni asked. I approached the machine and, using my hand to position myself, shoved my cock inside of the open prize hole. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" She yelled.

"It asked!" I replied. "Don't be rude to the nice lady-machine! I can't help myself!" With that, I started to frantically thrust my cock into the machine's hole, using both hands to take hold of the top of the prize case. The inside of the hole felt warm, but I was too into doing this to wonder why - I just had to keep going. My body wanted me to keep fucking this toy machine. What the hell am I doing, anyway?! It feels too good to stop, but I've never done something this fucking weird to please my dick!

"Seriously, stop this!" Insomni grabbed my shoulders and tried to pull me away, but I just kept thrusting. Even if I wanted to stop, which I sort of did, my hips just wouldn't stop bucking. It was as if some kind of power was forcing me to fuck this machine. "Seriously, what if someone sees you?!" Insomni asked, pulling me harder. Oh, NOW she cares about me being seen with my dick out?

"Don't worry about it-oh fuck, there I go ...!" I let out a loud grunt, and held the machine tight as I felt cum start to shoot from my cock. Burst after burst shot into the prize slot, but all I could do was keep on wildly thrusting as I emptied my balls into this chunk of plastic. Insomni had gone from trying to stop be to just watching, looking very confused as I finished cumming. When I pulled my cock out and looked at it, I paused - there was no cum on it. It was like being inside the machine completely cleaned me up somehow, without me feeling it.

Thunk!

As I zipped up my pants, Insomni and I heard something come from the machine: a small, golden ball had dropped into the slot. Unfortunately for me, the golden capsule was also dripping with my cum - I must've shot upwards inside the prize case without noticing. As much as I didn't want to touch this surely-sticky ball, I reached in and grabbed it.

"I must've won something." I muttered. "Maybe I'm ... a lucky fuck?"

Insomni smacked me across the back of my head. Bad joke.

"Well, come on now, open it." Insomni demanded. "I had to watch you have sex with a machine, we should at least see what it gave you for it!"

I nodded and twisted the ball in my hands, hearing a small 'pop!' sound as it opened. A bright flash of light shot into the sky, turning into a purple swirl; the same that appeared when I summoned Insomni with the Classic Watch. A prize machine with Yo-kai in it?! Why haven't I seen this before?!

As the light began to fade, a short, purple-haired woman was floating in front of us. She had dark purple eyes, a wicked smirk on her face, a weird, spiked black crown on her head, and to top it all off, she was completely naked. Her breasts, face, and lips were dripping with what looked like cum, and she licked her lips when she saw me.

"Thanks for freeing me, but could it have waited until after the orgy?" She asked. She didn't look very happy all of a sudden. "I guess I should be more grateful. You have no choice but to be my friend now, after all."

"Excuse you?" Insomni snapped at her, floating in front of me with her arms out in a defensive pose. "We don't know you, you're naked, and now you're demanding his friendship? No thank you!"

"Oh, right." The female Yo-kai nodded. "Well, I'm Damona. I was in the middle of a four-man Yo-kai bukkake when you freed me from the Crank-a-kai here."

"Crank-a-kai?" I asked. "Is that what this thing is called?" I looked at the prize box - it was full of balls. How could there be sex, or any type of movement in there?

"You turn the crank, and a Yo-kai comes out. Normally it wants a coin, but I was seriously horny so I figured I'd just use your dick to get me out!" Damona exclaimed. "It took a lot of power for all of us to fit into one ball to have our little fuck-session, though, so you need to make up for it!"

I could've got a different ball and released even more Yo-kai? I'm kind of glad I didn't, honestly. I have enough of them in my life.

"So, uh, Damona. I assume you're naked there because of the orgy. You want to get dressed, maybe?" I asked. I was staring at her breasts, with bright pink, erect nipples - her chest was quite large for her size, not unlike Netaballerina. Her curves could rival Insomni's - all of them in just the right places. Her pussy was shaved too, and I could see her juices dripping from it. Those purple eyes of her gave me a seductive glance that sent shivers down my spine, and that sly smirk on her face ... I could melt.

Insomni, however, didn't share those thoughts. She was still in front of me, with her arms outstretched.

"No way!" She argued. "You can get back in your little gold fuck-ball and I'll gladly shove you back into the Crank-a-kai! I'm not sharing with another girl again!"

"Sharing?" Damona raised an eyebrow. "Another girl? Do you live with this human?"

"I do!" Insomni nodded. "He's my partner, and you're not taking him away from me!"

"Oh, what a romantic tale!" Damona clasped her hands together, clearly over-exaggerating and being sarcastic. "A purple, big-boobed slut falls in love with a pussy-thirsty human! It's truly Yo-meo and Juli-kai all over again!" Damona smiled, sticking out her tongue. "Get used to another roomie, sister, because what Damona wants, Damona GETS!" With that last word, she loomed over me, looking into my eyes. She let out a wicked cackle, and I quickly stepped back - did she want to fuck me, or kill me?

"We'll, uh, be going now! Nice meeting you and seeing you naked!" I said. As I turned around, I was met with Damona's eyes looking into mine once more. Her purple eyes seemed to study mine as she stared at me - while I was distracted, I felt her open my hand and place something on my palm before pushing it closed once more. I looked down and moved my fingers, seeing a gray Yo-kai medal: Damona's, obviously.

It had a neon-pink, holographic background, with Damona in the center. In this art, she looked furious, and actually had clothes on - a black kimono, with a pink band tying it together. The ends of the sleeves and the rim of the dress looked dirty, and were covered in some kind of gray-colored, mud-looking substance. A bright, white magic surrounded her - it almost looked like lightning from the shape of the blast. Above her right hand, something was floating resembled a purple rock.

"Thank you." I said, dropping the medal in my pocket. "I'll be your friend, sure, but ... you might want to lay off on the whole 'demanding me to do stuff' thing."

"What Damona wants, Damona GETS." She repeated, glaring at me. "Come, take me to my new home! Chop chop!"

I looked at Insomni behind me, who shook her head. She didn't look happy in the slightest.

"I think our visit is done here." Insomni said. "Let's go home. OUR home." I nodded and gave Damona a grateful nod for the medal before walking past her. Since I had the chance, I turned to get a brief look at her ass - very tight, with cum running down both cheeks as well. Unfortunately, Insomni floated in front of my vision and was quite pissed off that I was looking at someone else.

After I once again survived the flights of cement stairs, Insomni and I walked past Springdale Elementary and started our long trek home. Although she thought she was being clever, we could both see Damona hiding behind cars, signs, fences, whatever would fit. Insomni and I both ignored her, but after she was still behind us when we approached the apartment, Insomni finally turned to face her.

"You're not coming in." Insomni said, matter-of-factly. "If you come inside, you'll regret it."

"Oh, yeah?" Damona put her hands on her hips. "Watch me. Which one is it, again?" She floated past us and up the stairs. She stopped at the broken door, then turned back to look at me as Insomni and I started to walk towards her. "This looks like the kind of quality place you'd live in." She commented, giving me a sly grin. I heard Insomni growl from behind me.

Damona floated through the broken door without another word. I opened the door and walked inside, with Insomni right behind me.

The room was, surprisingly, the same as we left it - however, a steady stream of smoke was pouring out of the bathroom. While Damona was looking around and Insomni was trying to push her back outside, I poked my head into the bathroom. As I expected, Hanako was inside with some kind of weird-looking device in her hand, but there was another creature standing next to her. "Creature" was the only word I could think of for this thing: it wore puffy green pants, had a small patch of brown hair on its head, and while its body looked like a regular human's, one particular aspect was very, very different:

Its head was a giant ass.

"Uh, hi there." I muttered. Hanako turned, and smiled when she saw me.

"Hello, welcome back!" She greeted me. She looked over to the ass-head mutant and motioned to it with one hand. "This is my business associate for my Rear Gear line; meet Cheeksqueek!"

"Pu pu pu!" Cheeksqueek said, waving at me. It looked rather friendly, actually!

"Hi, Cheeksqueek." I waved back at it. "It's nice to meet you."

"Pu pu!" Cheeksqueek nodded. It walked up to me and held out a hand, handling a gray Yo-kai Medal to me. I took it without a pause, but there was something different about this one: it stank. It stank bad. I felt myself wince from the stench, but I didn't want to be rude to someone who was so friendly to me. "Pu pu pu!" Cheeksqueek exclaimed, looking very happy that I had his medal.

"He said that it's nice to meet you." Hanako translated. "I figured that someone with Cheeksqueek's ... unique features ..." she mumbled, trying to not offend him, "would be perfect for Hanako's Rear Gear."

"I could see that." I nodded. "But if he used them, would it be anal, or oral?"

"Well, that-" Hanako paused in mid-sentence. My question had apparently pulled the brakes on her entire train of thought. She looked at Cheeksqueek, then back to me, and back again. She put a hand to her chin. "Hmm ..."

She was clearly in deep thought, so I took the chance to examine this new medal: It had a yellow background, with stench fumes. In front of the fumes was Cheeksqueek, holding both hands on his ... cheeks, I guess? With little blush lines on his face as another wave of yellow stink poured out of what I thought was his mouth. Looking back at the actual Yo-kai, I saw that Cheeksqueek had little nostrils; could he not smell the medal he gave me?

I dropped the medal in my pocket, and looked back at the two Yo-kai; Hanako was sitting on the closed toilet, resting her head in her hands, clearly still in thought over my question. Cheeksqueek had found another of Hanako's toy prototypes, the red vibrator, and was flying it around with his hand like a spaceship. His "Pu pu pu!" sounds were appropiate when he made the "ship" do battle with a bottle of shampoo in his other hand.

"I'll ... leave you guys to it." I said, closing the door.

When I looked back into the bedroom, Insomni and Damona, the latter of who was still nude, were in some kind of weird wrestling match as Insomni continued attempting to force Damona outside. The cum that had previously coated Damona was now running down Insomni's face, but she hadn't seemed to notice.

"Girls, come on now! Settle this like adults!" I protested. "Sexy, sexy adults ..." I muttered.

"Oh, hey. Who's the naked lady?" Hanako's voice came from behind me.

I turned around, seeing Hanako and Cheeksqueek had left the bathroom and were standing behind me, looking past me at the two fighting female Yo-kai.

"That's Damona. We freed her from the Crank-a-kai prize machine on Mount Wildwood, and I think she wants to live here now." I explained. I expected Hanako's jealousy to flare back up - instead, she just smiled. It wasn't a happy smile either, more of her "I have plans for you" smile that she would give to me whenever it was time for a new cream.

"That'll do fine, then." Hanako said. She looked at Cheeksqueek, and pointed forward. "Mr. Squeek, if you please."

"Pu pu!" Cheeksqueek nodded. He held up his hands and patted his ... cheeks, making a thick, purple gas spew out of his mouth. Or his mouth-cheeks. I can't figure this guy out! The gas floated all around the room, and within mere seconds it felt like my nose would burn off. I pulled up my shirt collar over my nose, and turned back to see Insomni and Damona; they were both knocked out cold. When I turned back to see Hanako, she had on a cute little red gas mask, and Cheeksqueek himself didn't seem to notice the smell. Everyone likes their own brand, apparently.

Hanako and Cheeksqueek walked past me and reached for Damona. With both of them each holding one of her arms, they dragged her passed-out nude body to the bathroom and closed the door behind them. After a moment, I heard what sounded like a loud drill.

"What the hell?" I waved the air in front of me as the gas finally subsided. "What are you two doing in there?!" I asked.

"Nothing special!" Hanako replied.

"Pu pu!" Cheeksqueek added. I ran to the door and pressed my ear against it.

"Huh ... where am I ..." Damona had woken up quickly. "Hey, who are you two?! Why do you have a butt face?!" I see she's met Cheeksqueak. I continued to listen, peeking over to see that Insomni was starting to rise as well.

"What happened?" She asked, floating towards me. She pressed her ear against the door as well. "Did something go wrong?"

"Business meeting." I replied. As we whispered, I heard the loud sounds of other drills, hammers, and other noises that shouldn't be happening in my bathroom.

"No! Don't do that! That won't fit in my butt-noooooo!" Damona yelled out.

"Mua ha ha! Yes, yes, deeper!" Hanako commanded with a wicked laugh. "Deeper, Mr. Squeek! Let's see how deep this naked lady goes!"

"Pu pu puuuuu!" Cheeksqueek replied, sounding quite energetic about his new "Igor-kai" position.

Insomni and I turned and ran for the front door as fast as we could. We wouldn't want to be next.

"That was close!" Insomni said through heavy breathing when we stood outside.

"Yeah, it was!" I agreed. I looked at the door, but something caught my eye - a paper was lazily hanging next to it, barely holding on from a small piece of tape. I pulled it from the wall and took a good look: I recognized the apartment manager's handwriting.

"I know this door was your fault. You have a month to fix it, or I'm kicking you out. Hugs and kisses, Manager."

I dropped the paper on the ground. Insomni picked it back up, and after reading it, raised her eyebrow at me.

"... Hugs and kisses?" Insomni asked.

"The manager's an older lady who thinks she's everyone's grandma." I explained. "It's cute until you piss her off."

"Clearly." Insomni crumbled up the letter into a ball and casually tossed it behind her. "So how much of your pity money is it going to take for this little mess?"

"Pity money?" I asked. Just hearing that made me a little angry. "For your information, I get it for-"

"Yes, I know." Insomni crossed her arms "Boo-hoo, you're depressed, why is life so hard! You only have a beautiful partner to have sex with whenever you desire, life is just horrible!"

"Where the hell did THIS come from?!" I asked. "This is the money used to buy YOUR sweets, you know!"

"Because how am I supposed to brag about you back in the Yo-kai World when you get money for being sad?" Insomni asked, turning away from me. "I could say that you're a human law officer, or maybe you do some kind of tough construction job, or something cool, but no! Instead, the love of my life, the Yo-kai-seeing human I gush over, just sits around all day!"

It wasn't very often that she said she "loved me" outside of being lost in the passion of sex. We hadn't really known each other for too long, and she decided that I was the love of her life? Thinking back, she even told Mr. Goodsight that she "found herself a human" with me and planned to be with me until I died, and even afterwards. It seemed like every time I thought I had Insomni figured out, she threw another curve ball at me.

"I'm sorry ... I think." I said. "I certainly haven't been unhappy or depressed whatsoever since you came around." I pulled Insomni into a hug, and heard her gasp in surprise. "I want you to be proud of me. What can I do to make that happen?" I released my hold on Insomni, and watched as she slowly floated around in a circle, looking to be in thought.

"Well, now that you mention it ..." She said. "We'll need to ask a little favor of a friend of mine."

"Okay, but what about Damona?" I asked. As if on cue, another scream came from inside the apartment, this time Damona shouting "Not in the face!"

"Oh, she'll be fine!" Insomni replied, shaking her head with a smile. She took my hand and started to pull, leading me to the stairs. "We just need to meet up with someone, and then we'll be on our way. We can call for Hanako whenever we get there."

As we left the apartment building, and in turn left Damona to Hanako and Cheeksqueek's testing, part of me wondered if the purple-haired princess Yo-kai would be alive whenever I summoned her.

The inside of this green bush was quite uncomfortable, and I could barely see from peeking through leaves.

Insomni had instructed me to hide while she spoke to her friend - a boy with a white, ghost-looking Yo-kai with him. This was the "Nate" person that Insomni and Hanako had mentioned; Insomni insisted I stay out of view so that we could avoid explaining to this kid that other people could see Yo-kai besides him. I tried my best to listen to the conversation as I stayed in my hiding place.

"Come on, Nate! If you'll just call Mirapo for me, I would really appreciate it!" Insomni said. She wrapped her tail around Nate's waist and winked at him. I have to say I was somewhat jealous, even if this boy was just an average-looking kid.

"What do you think, Whisper?" Nate asked, looking at the ghost Yo-kai with him.

"It's always good to help your friends, Nate, Yo-kai or otherwise!" Whisper replied with a nod, crossing his arms. He was trying to look wise, and was failing. "Summoning Mirapo isn't difficult, but I have to ask why, miss Insomni!" Whisper looked at her. "Can't you just get to the Yo-kai World yourself?"

"Well, normally, yes ..." Insomni replied. I could tell she was searching for an excuse. "But I, uh ... need to transport something that only Mirapo's portal can do. I can't use the elevator this time."

"The what?" Nate asked, looking at Whisper. Whisper flew in front of Nate, flailing his arms and looking very nervous.

"The nothing! Nothing you needn't concern yourself with, my young master!" Whisper said. "Miss Insomni simply means that her usual way to the Yo-kai World is ... er, out of service, nothing more!" He lied. Whisper didn't know about me, either, but apparently knowing about this mysterious "Yo-kai Elevator" wasn't something the kid was ready for yet. Hell, I didn't know if I was ready to know about it, either. "Just use Mirapo's medal for Insomni, and we'll be on our way!"

"Well, okay ..." Nate nodded, and reached into his pocket. Those tan pants matched that red shirt of his - maybe I should think about copying this kid's fashion style, if it made him so many Yo-kai friends. I'll have to ask Hanako about it later. Nate fished a medal out of his pocket and flipped it into the air with his thumb; I was once again jealous. I couldn't even flip a coin this way, and he could be flashy with a medal?

"Come on out, my friend!" Nate yelled. "Calling Mirapo!" The medal landed in his hand, and he held it in front of his wrist - his Yo-kai Watch was the classic model, I noticed. "Yo-kai medal, do your thing!" He pushed the medal into the watch.

"Do your thing?" What a cheesy summoning line. Mine was no better, but still!

"Summoning Mysterious!" The watch announced. Nate spun around as the summon began, and a wave of yellow magic poured out of the watch. As expected, the catchy summoning song began.

"Boo-shiggy, boo-shiggy, boogie woogie!" A large, purple mirror appeared and started dancing, waving his arms up and down. He had a goofy-looking expression, with his tongue sticking out of his mouth. "Cling-clang delirious, Mysterious!"

"Mirapo!" The mirror announced. It stood perfectly still, as one would expect a mirror to.

"Thank you, Nate!" Insomni clasped her hands together, smiling at the other human. "I appreciate it! Now please leave!" Her smile didn't leave, as if this was an incredibly normal request.

"Totally rude." Whisper muttered. "Come on, Nate. We have Jibanyan's Choco-bars to pick up before he sheds on your bed again."

"I'm not in the mood to clean up supernatural cat hair ..." Nate groaned. He and Whisper started to walk off as Insomni waved behind him. After a few minutes, the two were out of sight, and she turned to my hiding place.

"Come on now, hurry!" Insomni commanded, motioning for me to approach. As I ran up to the purple mirror, the glass started to change into a swirling blue vortex. Insomni took my hand, and before I could even ask, pulled me inside with her.

Our destination would be one of the most amazing, fascinating places I had ever laid eyes on. Unfortunately, I wouldn't be there to have fun. 


	10. The Working World

I'm not exactly sure where I am right now: Insomni said this was the Yo-kai World, but it looked more like I had entered someone's really, really bad acid trip. Almost every building had a giant, motion-following eyeball under the roof, along with talking traffic lights and strange, lit-up decorations all over the place.

While Insomni looked thrilled to see her old home, I was more concerned with the strange looks that the local Yo-kai were giving me. If I had to guess, I would say that humans aren't a usual sight around here - I have to admit, I was a little let down that they didn't treat me like some exotic, rare animal. It would've been nice to get some attention, no matter how creepy.

"Welcome to the Yo-kai World!" Insomni exclaimed. "Where your wildest dreams can come true!"

I heard a quiet "Shut up, whore!" in the distance. I wanted to laugh, but Insomni's furious expression kept me quiet. I took her hand in mine and smiled at her, which luckily calmed her down rather easily.

"Why are we here?" I asked. "I mean, not that being here wasn't my lifelong dream," I said a bit sarcastically, "but I look a little bit out of place."

"Well, we're here to find you a job." Insomni replied. Still holding my hand, she started to lead me down a sidewalk towards some buildings. I couldn't read the words on the signs; they must be in some kind of Yo-kai language.

"A job? But I don't live in the Yo-kai World." I followed her, while continuing to look around. "I can't use Yo-kai money in the, well, human world."

"No, silly, this is job training!" Insomni explained. "If you get fired from a job in the Yo-kai World, so what? Like you said, you don't live here. This way, you'll get some hands-on training with how the work world works." Insomni stopped in our walk and floated towards me. She leaned in close, with her mouth next to my ear. "And if you're a good boy, I'll give you a real hands-on reward ...," she whispered, then gently blew in my ear. I shivered from the feeling of her breath touching me.

"Yes ma'am, I will do that." I nodded. "I'll make you and Hanako proud. What did you have in mind?" As soon as Insomni opened her mouth to answer, a familiar voice chimed in: Hanako's.

"Well, now that you ask, I have a good idea for your first try." Hanako said, appearing inbetween the two of us. We both looked down at her - Cheeksqueek and Damona were nowhere to be seen. Hanako seemed to ignore our confusion, and continued speaking. "I'm going to attend a new clothing store opening soon, and I need someone else to attend with me."

"What for?" I asked. "I can't do security work, so what exactly am I supposed to do?"

"You're one of my 'people,' just stand there and make me look important." Hanako explained. "That's literally all you need to do. Stand there and clap." After Hanako finished explaining the "job" description, Insomni looked at me and nodded in approval.

"That sounds easy enough!" Insomni said. "Not much of a job, but it's something!"

"I'll get pretend-paid to stand there." I thought out loud. "Well, it beats doing nothing."

A short time later, Hanako and I approached the front of a very fancy-looking building. The front was practically covered in windows, each with dresses or outfits on display. Hanako's logo was displayed on one of the windows: a silouette of her head with "Designs by Hanako" written underneath it. Seeing something that, for a lack of a better word, fancy, always made me feel special to have Hanako as my friend. Normally, I would think someone of such high status wouldn't have time for some loser like myself.

Looking at Hanako, I noticed she was wearing her bright pink, fancy glasses that usually appeared whenever she was working or wanted to look professional. Gushing over how cute she looked wouldn't be professional for me right now, I had to tell myself. Save it for home where I could hug her and compliment her on how adorable she looks.

I wondered what the gathering crowd of curious Yo-kai would think if they knew that I was having sex with this Yo-kai World-famous designer. I wonder if they wouldn't believe it. Hell, I'm the one living with her and sometimes I don't believe it.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'd like to welcome you to the newest branch of 'Fashion Watch'!" Hanako announced.

What a weird name for a store. It sounds like something made up on the fly - like most things I've seen Yo-kai-related recently. I watched as a Yo-kai I had never met handed Hanako a large pair of scissors, and as I've seen people do on TV countless times, she cut the large red ribbon in front of the store's sliding front doors. All of the Yo-kai cheered as the place opened, and as they poured into the store, a few particular Yo-kai stopped in front of us. They were holding cameras, and one holding a microphone; a news crew.

"Miss Hanako, congratulations on this newest branch!" A female Yo-kai, clearly a reporter, exclaimed. She was blue, with curly purple hair and two red horns on both sides of her head, and she wore a very professional-looking red suit. Her eyes were a bright yellow, with blood-red pupils; if she didn't seem so friendly, I probably would've fainted from how terrifying she looked. Or how much her colors clashed.

"Thank you." Hanako bowed. "It's always fantastic to spread my designs, and the designs of others, to other Yo-kai." After she answered, the report and her camera crew looked at me; the group looked confused at the sight of me.

"Who is this ... human?" The reporter asked. "A friend of yours, Miss Hanako?"

"Oh, yes." Hanako said with a smile. "This human is my partner. I plan to spend the rest of his days with him, and hopefully get him settled into the Yo-kai World when the time comes." I heard a quiet "d'awww!" come from one of the camera men, and I blushed at the attention.

"That's fantastic, Miss Hanako!" The reporter replied. "It's not very often that humans and Yo-kai can meet!" She looked at me, and held the mic to my mouth. "Human, sir! Do you happen to possess a Yo-kai Watch? Is that how you met this famous, fantastic Yo-kai?"

"I do, actually!" I said, holding up my wrist and flashing the Zero Watch. "But for me, my glasses are specially designed Yo-kai Specs." I explained, feeling ever so special-snowflake about myself. "And for a while now, Hanako's been using me to test for-" I froze in my speech. I looked down at Hanako, who had her hand over her face, shaking her head. "I-I mean, she introduced me to how the Yo-kai Watch works, and I've never been happier!"

"Testing? On humans? Is that even safe for Yo-kai stuff?" I heard one of the camera crew mutter to another.

"Is that like animal testing? Isn't that cruel?" Another asked. I nervously looked down at Hanako, and saw that she was glaring at me, un-noticed by the reporter.

"Uh, sure!" The reporter put on a fake smile and leaned back to one of the crew. "For the love of the king, edit this freak out of this." I pretended to not hear her, for Hanako's sake. "Well, uh, this was quite fascinating. We hope to speak to you soon, Miss Hanako!" With that, the reporter and her crew vainished in a puff of blue fire. I looked down at Hanako, who was sighing and shaking her head.

"What inspirited you to make you think that was something to say on television." Hanako muttered. "I was so proud of you, and then you go off and tell the entire Yo-kai World that you're a human test subject. What if someone starts a rumor about us?!" Hanako clenched her fists and looked up at me, quite angry. I reached down and picked her up off the ground, pulling her into a hug. She struggled, but after a few seconds gave in.

"So what if they do? It would be true, anyway." I said. I started to stroke her hair, and smiled when I felt Hanako bury her face in my chest. "It'll be okay. I'm sorry I embarassed you, I'll try not to do it again."

"Okay." Hanako said, looking up at me. "Please put me down, though. I don't mind this at home, but the media would have a field day with us hugging in public like this."

"Like they're not already?" I replied, gently putting her back on the ground. "So what happens now, then?"

"We're going to pretend your little slip-up there didn't happen." Hanako said. "Clearly you're not cut out for a job with the media if you're so quick to blab all of my secrets. Maybe we should start at the bottom of the ladder and work your way up."

"Oh yeah?" I raised an eyebrow. "What did you have in mind?"

"Welcome to Grainpa's Rice-o-rama." I muttered. "Will you be taking Grainpa home, or having him with us today?"

Here I was, standing in a small, crowded ramen shop, dressed in a typical fast food employee's uniform and handing out empty ramen bowls to paying Yo-kai. In addition to ramen, this place's specialty was a rice dish that came straight from Grainpa - literally. Using an ice cream scoop, Grainpa would actually take some of his body - made of rice, of course - and fill customers' dishes with it. The weirdest part was all of the Yo-kai acted like this was totally normal!

Grainpa, a Yo-kai who looked identical to Hungramps save for his robe being a cream color rather than green, was more than willing to give me a chance at my first actual job without much explaining from Hanako. He was quite a nice old man ... rice ball man ... person.

After a few customers in a row, one could see ugly holes in Grainpa's face from where he had served Yo-kai; in seconds flat, his body seemed to just restore itself. Grainpa himself looked to be in no pain, and had a smile on his face when he saw others eat his rice. It was both disgusting and kind of sweet that he enjoyed feeding everyone.

"I'm going on break!" I called to some of the Yo-kai back in the kitchen, those who prepared the sauces for customers. One of them, a Yo-kai that looked like a huge bowl of rice with shrimp on his head, gave me a wave and a nod. I walked around the counter and headed past the dining room, stepping past double doors labelled "Employees only." Luckily, Insomni had picked up something for me to eat already, and I saw it waiting for me on a table in the break room, wrapped up in a cute purple hankerchief. I quickly unwrapped it, waiting for my filling, delicious ...

Candy apples. Because of course it was. I munched on one of them , leaning against the back of my seat and looking around the empty room. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Grainpa peek into the room - the top of his head looked caved-in, but when I looked at him, he magically returned to normal.

"How is your first day going, young man-" Grainpa's cheerful greeting paused when he looked at me. I looked over at him, and saw him pointing at the apple in my hand. "What is that?"

"It's a caramel apple. My friend packed me a few of them to eat." I replied. "Would you like one?"

"That's not rice." Grainpa said, walking into the room. "We eat rice in this building, young man." As he approached me, Grainpa threw out his hand and slapped the apple out of my grasp. "If you want to insult me, you're doing quite a job of it."

"Hey!" I protested. I looked at the apple on the floor - the caramel was already making a little puddle. "I was eating that!" I looked at Grainpa, who looked furious. "What's the big deal?"

"We eat rice here, young man. We love rice. Rice is the best food known to this world and all others!" Grainpa exclaimed. "We don't get sick of rice, or tired of rice. Rice is what gives us life, young man." He pointed to the door. "If you don't agree, you can kindly leave and take your non-rice garbage food with you."

"But it was an accident!" I said. "I'm sorry, this was just what she packed for me!"

"The fact that you associate with those who wouldn't have rice as their first idea for food isn't helping your case." Grainpa said. "You're a fine young man, but I can't allow this. I have to make an example of you and let you go. If you come to your senses one day and devote your taste buds to rice, we'll talk."

"Fine, fine. I'm sorry." I said. Grainpa nodded at me, and left the room. I cleaned up the gooey, caramel mess on the floor and tossed the remaining apples into a nearby trash can. With a groan of frustration, I left the room and headed for one across the hall; the employee locker room.

While I changed back into my regular clothes, I felt a familiar presence behind me - along with that presence's usual nagging voice.

"Why did you throw the other apples away?!" Insomni had appeared behind me. Although I wasn't facing her, I knew she looked furious. "I could've eaten those!"

"The fact that you were watching and hiding without helping me doesn't make me feel better." I said quietly, now buttoning my pants and zipping them back up. "That's two jobs down. Is there anything else you'd like to embarass me with before we go home?"

"As a matter of fact, there is!" Insomni said with a smile.

I didn't know Yo-kai had movie theaters. I didn't know Yo-kai had movies.

At least the popcorn was as buttery and unhealthy as it is back home.

Insomni's idea was for me to try selling tickets at the Yo-kai World's single movie theater. It seemed easy enough - take the money, print out a ticket, and don't eat rice. I got to see a lot of new Yo-kai as well; mermaids, cats, demons, all kinds of creatures that I would only see in horror movies and books.

"Hello, and welcome to ..." my scripted greeting was cut off by a large shadow looming over me. I looked up, seeing a huge, buff, red oni Yo-kai standing in front of me. He could barely fit into the building, and had to lean down to face me. He thrust one of his huge hands close to the counter, breaking part of it off - a few bills dropped lazily on the cracked wooden counter in front of me. I quickly scooped it up and printed him off a little ticket, my hand trembling as I placed it on his palm. The entire building shook as the oni walked around the counter, but none of the Yo-kai behind him seemed to notice.

"Oh, look at this!" A female's voice rang out through the lobby. I cringed at the sound of it - I knew full well who it was, and she was just here to fuck with me. "Mr. Movien's new film that has been locked up tight from being spoiled to the public! What a shame!" The voice continued. I groaned and looked up, seeing that Netaballerina was perched on one of the counter's support pillars and twirling in place on top of it. She posed and looked down at me, giving me a wink.

"Don't you dare!" I snapped at her. "Get outta here! Can't you read?" I pointed to the wall next to me: a large poster reading "RATED NB: NOT SUITABLE FOR NETABALLERINA" written on it in large text. A mugshot photo of Netaballerina was above the text, and she was winking and sticking out her tongue at the camera. I moved my hand from that wall to another, showing that multiple copies of the warning had been posted all over the theater. "You're not welcome here!"

"Oh, you're just being silly!" Netaballerina teased. She leaned over, placing her hand near her mouth as if she wanted to whisper something. "I won't tell everyone that the villain isn't really the villain!" I heard a loud, concentrated groan of annoyance from the line of customers in front of me. I walked out from around the counter and headed to the door - next to it, a fire extingusher hung on the wall with a glass box next to it. "BREAK IN CASE OF NETABALLERINA" was written on the front in large, red test. Using a little hammer dangling by a string next to it, I shattered the box and reached in, pulling out ... what looked like a normal taser. A little black one, just like human police would use. I flicked the red switch on the front, seeing it begin to violently spark.

"Have you really done this so many times that they want me to hurt you?" I asked, looking up at Netaballerina only to see that she was gone. I turned around, seeing that she was twirling around the floor in front of the food court, seeing that she was approaching a snake-like Yo-kai buying popcorn. "Don't do it!" I yelled, running towards her.

"Just so you know, the main character has a horrible dis-ea-eas-Riii-na-na-na-na-na-na-na!" I shut her up by jabbing the shocking tool into her side, causing Netaballerina to flail wildly while still trying to talk. The snake looked at me, raising an eyebrow, and I shrugged my shoulders. Part of the job, I guess. When I pulled away, Netaballerina fell to the floor in a charred heap. She coughed a small puff of black smoke, and looked up at me. "But I didn't tell him that-"

"Nope." I shook my head and jabbed her arm.

"Riiiiii-na-na-na-the-main-guy-has-a-disease-na-na-na-na-riiiina!" Luckily, no one seemed to hear that but me; they couldn't, due to the loud sounds of the cackling electricity. I pulled the taser away again, and looked at the smoking figure that was Netaballerina - still cute, even when she smelled like fire.

"Have you learned your lesson yet?" I asked, helping her stand. She twirled in place, and in an instant she looked normal once again, without a sign of any contact with my tool.

"I'm sorry." Netaballerina nodded. "You taught me that-" she slapped her hands on both sides of her mouth to draw out her voice, "THE MAIN CHARACTER'S FATHER BUILT HIM IN A LAB AND HE WAS A ROBOT THIS WHOLE TIME!"

"AWWWWWWWWWWW!" I heard the crowd exclaim. I heard a stray "damn it!" come from the back.

"That's it!" I yelled. I pushed the taser's switch up to a higher power and moved towards Netaballera; as soon as I stepped forward, she moved and smiled as I tripped over her foot which just happened to be in my path, sending the taser flying out of my hand and across the room ... until it met the brown loincloth-covered rear of the red oni from earlier. Thanks to his size, the oni clearly wasn't hurt, but the surprise of being shocked was enough to make him drop his popcorn bag and huge soda. He froze in his walk, looking down at his ruined, expensive snacks.

I froze and watched the massive creature; I think it took both of us a moment to register what happened. When the oni started to tremble from anger, I started to tremble in fear. He turned around faster than he should be able to for someone of his size, clearly looking for the target of his rage; his eyes laid on me, with a smirking Netaballerina spinning around me in a circle, her hands on her head in a ballerina pose. The oni started to stomp towards me, letting out a loud, angry roar as he approached.

"Spoiler alert: You're fucked!" Netaballerina whispered, giggling as she twirled away.

When the oni had entered, he had been taking care to not destroy the building around him. Thanks to his anger, those manners went right out the window ... along with a chair, a trash can, and a small Yo-kai child. I stood still, my legs paralyzed with fear as the huge demon continued to walk, looking furious at the sight of me.

"Helphelphelphelphelp!" I stammered over and over again, digging into my pockets and pulling out anything I could grab - stale pieces of popcorn Yo-kai had dropped, ripped ticket stubs, a straw wrapper, and finally a Yo-kai Medal. Hoping I was wearing the correct watch, I shoved it into the slot. When I looked down, I saw that I was wearing the Zero watch. Whew.

Couldn't celebrate too long, though - a huge red foot was in front of me. I should probably get moving. I turned and started to run out of the theater, barely pushing my way through the huge crowd that was also trying to get away. As the oni roared, I fumbled with the watch's crank while running, trying to focus on my summon and not falling on my face. I turned the watch's crank to 1, and the rainbow path started to form. Surprisingly, since I was moving, the rainbow followed behind me.

The Eerie music started to play as ... Hanako started to spin down it. I was hoping that it was her medal, since I didn't know what Insomni could really do besides piss this big guy off more. Hanako continued to move down the path, saluting me with a smile as the music ended. I sighed in relief and turned the crank to 2.

"Summoning Eerie." The watch announced. I held out my arms as I ran, catching Hanako when she fell in front of me.

"Hanako-I'm moving?" She sounded a bit confused when starting to announce her name - instead of floating in place, she had practically fallen into my arms. "What's going on?" She asked me.

"The watch kept you with me, I guess!" I replied. I lifted her up, letting her see the furious demon behind me. "That's what's going on! It was Netaballerina's fault!"

"Gargaros, otherwise known as Red Oni." Hanako explained as I ran. "Usually he appears if you leave your home when you're not supposed to. What did you do to him?" She asked.

"I hit him in the butt with a taser." I replied. "I was trying to stop Netaballerina from ruining a movie for everyone, and she tripped me."

"Yeah, that'll happen." Hanako said as I went back to holding her close to me. She looked forward, seeming much more calm that I could ever be. "Take a left here." I nodded and turned on my heels, running towards a small group of buildings. Why she wanted me to lead Gargaros to a populated area was beyond me, but I knew better than to question Hanako. As we made our way forward, I saw the sign on one of the buildings: "Gnomey Cleaning And Repair." Why would she pick this place?

Oh well, we'll soon see!

I pushed open the building's double doors with my foot, running inside with the giant red monster at my heels. The doorway crumbled as he entered, but luckily I dove behind a large stack of wooden planks before he could see me. I poked my head over the wood and watched in awe as I saw a group of tiny Yo-kai climb up the wall, repairing the doorway in mere seconds. Gargaros looked around, still fuming as he couldn't find us. I looked around for anything that could possibly stop him: there was a large sign advertising a sale hanging from the ceiling, another stack of wood, a large puddle of water with a caution sign next to it that he could easily fall on ...

That'll do it.

"Hey, ugly! Come over here and say that to me!" I yelled at him. Gargaros looked at me, scratching his head in confusion.

"I said nothing to human!" Gargaros replied. "Human confusing me. That makes me angry!" He yelled, roaring at me. I could feel myself shivering in fear, combined with Hanako reaching up and smacking the back of my head from my stupidity. I ducked down behind the wood as Gargaros stomped towards me, his height making him unable to notice the water at his feet - as if on cue, he indeed slipped and fell to the floor, landing on his red rump. When he fell, the entire building shook, with the ceiling crumbling. A large piece of it fell hard on his head, knocking him out instantly. His head hit the floor and knocked more ceiling down on him, holding him in place.

I looked down at Hanako - she had somehow pulled out the Yo-kai Pad from nowhere and was looking up Gargaros's profile. She looked up at me and smiled, giving me a thumbs-up. Good job watching him fall, I guess.

"Thank you!"

Hanako and I looked around, trying to find the source of the tiny voice that seemed to come from nowhere. I squinted, seeing something small on top of the wood in front of me: it was a little Yo-kai! It was bug-like in size, and looked like a Japanese villager from centuries ago. wearing a blue robe with a net held over his shoulder. Was this a Gnomey?

"Hello there!" He said. "I'm Gnomey! Welcome to our business!" Well, that answers that question. "Thank you for stopping Gargaros from destroying our place! It would've taken us at least twenty minutes to rebuild, and that's time we don't have!" Gnomey smiled at me. "If there's anything we can do for you, please let us know!"

"Nah, that's not necessary!" I said, shaking my head. "I can't think of ..." I paused. "Well, there is one thing ..."

Later, back at home, I marvelled with a smile at the brand new, totally repaired, shiny from door of my apartment. It looked fantastic, just like I had bought one from the store. I looked from the door down to my hand, seeing a red-framed Yo-kai medal in my grasp: the art was of a Gnomey peeking from behind a Japanese scroll with a big smile on his face.

Medals are more than just a Yo-kai's sign of friendship; apparently, they can also act as a business card. The head Gnomey had told me just to summon the gang if I ever needed more help in the future, and I happily obliged. While I was thrilled with the easy door repair, Insomni wasn't too happy. She floated next to me, looking somewhat annoyed.

"You almost destroyed a small city, and you're getting away with it." She said with a huff, crossing her arms. "How is this going to help you get a job?"

"I think I'll stick to being a mooch." I replied. "Besides, you saw how I handle the workforce. Do you really want to brag to your friends about that?"

"... Good point." Insomni nodded. She sighed, shaking her head. "All's well that ends well, I guess. Come on, you can get dinner started."

"Yes, mistress." I smiled, walking into the apartment after Insomni floated through the door. Sure, I may have totally lucked out and got to keep my home, but that doesn't mean my life was in the clear. Insomni's words from our first meeting would continue to be true: once a Yo-kai enters my life, things will never be quite the same. 


	11. Punishment Game

"So explain this to me again. Dumb it down a little this time."

Hanako and I were walking down the streets of Springdale, headed to the closest Everymart for a usual snack run. Earlier this morning while looking through the Yo-kai Medallium again, I noticed that at some point I had inserted Cursed Hanako's medal, but still had no idea what it was doing there. Since Insomni was distracted with reading a new romance novel on the Yo-kai Pad, I asked Hanako to accompany me today so I could take the chance to ask her about it. Since the medal was technically hers, maybe she could enlighten me a bit.

"Okay, again." Hanako started to explain once more. "When you tried to summon me while I was angry, all of that energy that got sucked into the Yo-kai Watch was ... well, you could call it the essence of my anger." Hanako floated in front of me, stopping me in my tracks. "See how happy I look now?" Her expression was the usual calm, emotionless stare, but I nodded. "Yeah, our friendship helped get the rage out of me, and trap it in the watch. Since you became friends with my angry side by freeing me, you got her medal. The anger power is under control in the Yo-kai Watch, and since we have it secured, if you ever call for my angry half again, I'll be able to stay calm under pressure without a problem. I'll be more powerful, too."

"That's really cool." I nodded. "So you can get a power boost when we need it, and I can keep my cute Hanako too." I reached for her and pulled her into a hug, continuing to walk. She squirmed a little, but I soon heard her let out a relaxed sigh as she nuzzled her face into my chest. "You're so cool, you know that?"

"I do." Hanako nodded. "You're lucky to have me as a partner." I released my hold on her, and she resumed floating next to me. "You're going to get your cute partner some more chips, right?"

"Of course." I smiled. I reached over and teasingly poked her stomach. "Can't have the brains of us going hungry."

Hanako and I smiled at each other, enjoying each others' company. It wasn't often that we hung out alone, but we really did love the time we did spend together. Before either of us could say something else, I stopped in my tracks: another Yo-kai appeared in front of us. Damona, in all her darkness-glowing glory, looked at us with her arms crossed and a smile on her face. For once, she had clothes on: the same black kimono from her medal.

"Isn't that cute? A little toilet monster is trying to take my human sex puppet away!" Damona said.

"Toilet monster?!" Hanako clenched her fists, glaring at Damona.

"You heard me!" Damona taunted her, sticking out her tongue. "I can't believe my human is hanging out with some child that lives in a smelly bathroom stall!"

"Your human?!" Hanako started to look quite angry. "You don't know anything about having friends! He's not property, he's a partner! And I'm NOT a child! I'm an adult!"

"Sure you are. You're an adult, and I'm queen of the Yo-kai World." Damona teased. "Isn't it funny? Before I met you, I lost the power to show any emotion, but looking at a little bathroom troll just makes me laugh!"

Hanako's usual calm, cool, collected air around her had disappeared. I hadn't seen her this annoyed since her evolution.

She didn't seem to even notice the comment about me, but I thought it best to not even mention it. The dark aura that once covered Cursed Hanako had returned, but Hanako kept her normal form without even a single hair curl. She flew towards Damona, who stood in place with a smirk on her face. Hanako held out both hands and concentrated the black aura in front of her, shooting it blindingly fast at Damona. "You've already been cursed!"

What the hell is this?! Does Hanako have some kind of power? Is she evolving again?!

I hope not. I don't think my heart can take it.

The "curse" that Hanako shot surrounded Damona, turning her own dark aura into a faint-looking gray color. Damona sulked just a bit, and her already-pale face seemed to lose even more color. Hanako floated down in front of me, her fists on her hips. She looked quite proud of herself.

"My power! You've already been cursed!" Hanako exclaimed, beaming. "I can drain my opponent's HP with ease!"

"Your opponent's HP? Did I wander into an RPG all of a sudden?" I asked. I pointed at Damona, who seemed to quickly be over the attack. "Don't look now, but I don't think you can curse a princess of darkness." Hanako's eyes shot open, looking surprised even through her hair hiding part of her face. Damona, with a wicked grin on her face, started to float towards us. Her dark, purple eyes started to make me extremely uncomfortable, like I was looking into pure terror itself. If Hanako's power couldn't drive her off, what in the world could we do?

"What Damona wants, Damona GETS." Damona said, chuckling as she approached us. "I told you I want that dick, and you're gonna be my slave. Come along now, human." She said, licking her lips and staring at me. Come on, think! Anything!

"Look, Damona!" I exclaimed, pointing past her. "It's, uh ... oh! It's a small innocent boy without a guardian!" At the mention of an 'innocent boy,' Damona almost instantly turned around.

"WHERE?!" Damona asked, floating away in a purple blur. "Come here, little guy! Come play with Damona!"

"That was ... something." Hanako commented. She turned around to face me. "How did you know that would work? And why are your legs shaking like jelly?" I looked down at myself; I was trembling. Hearing Damona talking like that did something to me - something I didn't like.

"I don't know, it just felt ... like it would work." I replied. "I don't want to think about her anymore. Let's just go." Hanako nodded and we resumed our journey, with the promise that I would get her two bags of chips for trying her best to beat Damona.

"I'm sorry that I failed you." Hanako said. Her shoulders sulked.

"You never 'fail' me, Hanako. You can't win 'em all." I said, patting her on the back. "Besides, that curse power was really cool. What is that?" I asked. "Insomni's never done anything like that, either."

"It's called a Soultimate move." Hanako explained. "It's a Yo-kai's signature move, of sorts. My power is cursing my enemy and draining their health." Hanako placed her hands behind her back as she floated, smiling; she loved to teach me things. She was intelligent, and I think deep down she enjoyed showing off. "Insomni's power is lowering all of her opponent's stats ... while keeping them awake, of course."

My life is turning into some kind of RPG now, isn't it? Did I happen to luck out with life's RNG when I met Insomni?

"I'll keep all of that in mind the next time Damona shows up or Netaballerina tries to piss me off." I said. "Come on, let's get going before Insomni wonders where we're at."

Later on at home, things were relatively normal: Hanako had taken her snacks and retired to the bathroom, getting back to work on her "Rear Gear" line, while Insomni had decided that she wanted to spend some time with me. Fortunately for me, that "time" included her being nude and bent over my lap while I sat on my bed. I ran a hand down her smooth, warm purple back, pausing just above her plump, supple purple ass. Recently, Insomni had been on a spanking kink, asking that I do so before we had sex. I thought it might have something to do with Espy reading our thoughts a while back, but I wasn't going to complain.

I took a firm squeeze of Insomni's ass, feeling the surprising warmth on my hand. For a spirit, she definitely wasn't the calm, clammy stereotype. If anything, doing anything sexual made her feel as warm as her insides. When the squeeze made Insomni gasp in surprise, I took advantage of the moment and gave her ass a hard smack-she moaned out, and I heard her quietly groan in pain when I gave her ass one more squeeze.

"Harder!" Insomni begged as I spanked her hard, seeing her ass jiggle from the force of my hand. "Punish me! I'll never do it again!"

Insomni's "punishments" were always for minor things, but she thought them up herself: I was to pretend she broke something expensive, or embarassed me in public-all things that were unlike her usual forceful, dominating personality.

Well, save for embarassing me in public. That was a common thing with her.

As my palm hit her rear once more, I took handfuls of her ass cheeks and gave them a squeeze, feeling her shiver from my grip. I always found myself getting into this, and had really started to enjoy it.

"That's the last time you humiliate me in front of people like that!" I said, slapping down harder as she moaned out in both pleasure and pain. "I don't care if only I can see you, you make me look crazy around people who can't! I'm sick of it!" I lifted my hand higher, smacking down with enough force to watch her ass jiggle again. Insomni's moan was louder this time, and I looked over to see her gripping the blanket under us from the rush I was sending through her body.

While giving Insomni another hard hit on her ass, loud enough that the sound of my spank echoing throughout the room, I noticed something out of the corner of my eye. I looked over, seeing that Hanako was watching us from the bedside. Insomni, who had her face buried in the blanket to muffle her own moans, didn't notice our audience; that was probably a good thing. Since the girls walking in on each other was a common thing by now, I gave Insomni another firm slap while looking into Hanako's eyes, giving her the most sexy-looking smirk that I felt I could make. Unfortunately for me, all Hanako did was cover her mouth with her hand in an attempt to hide her laughter.

That, combined with Insomni's strange, poor attempts at role-play, probably made this look a little ridiculous.

Hanako continued to watch us for another minute or so, floating closer to look at Insomni biting the blanket, thrashing her head around with each loud thwack on her purple ass. I looked at Hanako, and opened my mouth to speak.

The words just wouldn't leave my mouth.

"If I'm thinking what you're thinking, yes." Hanako nodded at me. She reached down and lifted her red dress, showing me her white panties with a small wet patch on the crotch as she turned away from me. I saw her trying to look at me out of the corner of her eye, watching with interest as I spanked Insomni once more. If this was actually arousing her and it wasn't just because of me, she was doing a poor job of hiding it. I decided to chalk it up to Hanako's usual curiosity as she floated back into the bathroom without another word.

While Hanako had been talking, I somehow failed to notice that Insomni had moved from my lap to the floor, floating between my legs. My attention was instantly pulled to her when she took my cock into her mouth, slowly bobbing her head back and forth, floating just slightly above the floor. I reached down and squeezed one of her breasts, moving that hand to the top of her head and gently moving her back and forth on my dick. I moaned quietly as she started to thrash her tongue around my sensitive spots, bobbing her head faster when I leaned back on the bed.

Although Insomni's blowjob felt amazing as usual, all I could think about was Hanako's wet panties as she watched me spank Insomni. Hanako had never really shown interest in a kink before, but this time she had watched us as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. Perhaps it was just something she had never seen Insomni and I do before, and as I originally thought, she was just curious. It wasn't like Hanako to have kinks or fetishes; it was surprising enough that she wanted to have sex with me.

My trail of thought was interrupted by Insomni's tongue, which had started to tease and prod all around my cock head. Combined with her head bobbing speeding up by the second, my mind didn't have time to process everything before my orgasm hit hard.

"Fuck, I'm cumming!" I moaned loudly, surprising myself at my sudden outburst and feeling my muscles tense up. I thrust my hips towards Insomni's face and felt her begin to suck as I shot cum into her mouth. She sucked on my cock like a vicegrip, not stopping her swirling tongue or moving head until every drop of my seed was in her mouth. When Insomni finally pulled away with a small 'pop!', she opened her mouth to show me the cum all over her tongue - then gulped it down with a smile. She held her breasts in her hands, pushing them together and giving me a seductive smirk. She winked at me and floated above my lap - positioning her wet, dripping pussy just above my still-erect cock.

As I felt her lower down and my cock slip inside of her, I had a strange thought: maybe keeping me awake and exhausted me with all of this sex was another part of Insomni's "Soultimate move." I wouldn't dare complain. Her warm, tight pussy clamped around me as she started to move up and down, placing her hands on my shoulders and looking into my eyes while licking her lips.

"I love you." Insomni said, beginning to bounce faster on my lap. "But it's a hard contest between you and-ahh! y-your cock!"

"I'll take that as a compliment." I grinned, reaching out and groping both of her breasts. My fingers sank into the warm, purple flesh, and I leaned in to gently brush my tongue against one of her hard, pink nipples. I put my lips around it and started to suckle on it, feeling Insomni run her fingers through my hair as I nursed on her breast. She sighed in pleasure as I continued to suck, feeling her pussy squeeze harder around my cock as she continued to move on it.

Even with Insomni moaning in my ear, I just know I heard another pleasured voice: namely, Hanako in the bathroom. It sounded as if she was masturbating, which just turned me on even more as I fucked Insomni faster with my face now buried in her bust. Insomni stroked my hair as she bounced on me, speeding up and causing her breasts to bounce around my head; the warm sensation along with the feeling of being trapped between her huge tits made my cock throb inside of her, almost to bursting point. I kept trying to hold back, but it was becoming progressively difficult. As our love making - or, let's be honest, intense fucking - continued, the sounds coming from the three of us became louder as time went on.

The next day, Hanako had decided to accompany me on a trip to Flower Road. Insomni, as if the plot demanded it, had decided to spend the day back in the Yo-kai World; something about meeting with another Yo-kai named Sandi. She didn't sound happy whatsoever when saying that name, but she disappeared before I could ask about it.

"Thanks for coming along." I said to Hanako. "It's been nice to spend more time with you."

"Sure." Hanako replied. "It's a very pretty day out, too. Do you have something in mind to pick up?"

"Well, no, not really." I said. I looked over at her, seeing her looking straight ahead as she floated. Something seemed different about her, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. It took me a few moments before I noticed - "Is your skirt shorter today?" I asked, reaching out and tugging on the rim of her little red skirt. Hanako blushed and slapped my hand away, pushing her skirt down to cover herself.

"I-It isn't! That's just your imagination!" Hanako stammered, shaking her head. "Why are you suddenly looking, anyway?"

"Why are you suddenly worried about it when I've seen what's under it multiple times?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "What are you hiding under there?" I teasing reached for her skirt again, with Hanako slapping at my hand. "It's not like you to act like this, what's wrong?"

"Nothing!" Hanako protested. "Come on, let's go shopping already!"

"You're cute when you're flustered." I said, chuckling. Hanako's face went a deeper red and she turned away from me; totally out of character for her. She was definitely cooking something up, but I wasn't sure if I wanted to know what.

Our first stop, Settle-In Bookstore, was one of my favorite places on the entire road. I was always looking for more volumes of manga I started, and since I had met Insomni I tended to look at books on paranormal activity. Most of them ended up being nothing more than bullshit or just plain laughable, but it was still cool to read about others' "experiences" with ghosts and the like. Hanako was looking through a book on fashion design, and only one person seemed to notice the book floating in mid-air while its pages turned on its own.

"I thought people could see you?" I whispered to Hanako, slowly walking up to her and trying to avoid suspicion.

"No one tried to summon me here. I'm as see-through as your personality." Hanako shrugged.

"Pardon me, I need to buy some fucking burn cream for that remark." I muttered. Hanako giggled and patted my head from her floating height above me. "Anyway, I'm gonna go pay for this stuff. Do you want that book? I'll get it for ya."

"No thanks, this is stuff that I taught myself." Hanako closed the book, placing it neatly back on the shelf. "I'll just read whatever you get. You're getting the new Specter Timepiece volume, right? And the art book too?"

"Well, duh." I smiled, nodding. "Why else would we even be in here?" Hanako smiled back and we headed for the front counter. As I engaged in small talk with the cashier, a very annoying noise kept getting in the way: the buzzing of a small, pain-in-the-ass fly. I gently swatted at it with my hand, shooing it off while continuing to chat.

"So yeah, we usually get more in on Tuesdays ..." The cashier was telling me about when the newest manga volumes come in, since I was buying so many at once. As we chatted, I absentmindedly swatted at the buzzing fly every few minutes or so, until my hand finally hit something - something soft. I heard a quiet gasp, followed by a pained-sounding "Ouch..." and the look on my face paused the conversation. "Are you okay?" The cashier asked, waving a hand in front of my face. "Sir? You're spacing off on me, you okay?"

He couldn't see the blushing, shocked-looking Yo-kai floating in front of me with her hand on her behind. I had accidentally smacked Hanako's rear and she was none too thrilled. I tilted my head to look past her, which must've looked very weird to the man. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw something fall on the counter; I had indeed hit the fly, who had turned into a little fly Yo-kai. Besides his regular apperance, he had a little top hat and cane, giving me a wave as he strolled off like a southern gentleman.

"Uh, yeah ... anywho, we'll see you next Tuesday." He said, handing me a full bag. His "friendly guy" look quickly changed to one of "you're weird, get the hell out of here," and I quietly walked away while feeling my cheeks grow hot from embarassment. Hanako silently followed me outside.

"You didn't have to hit me!" Hanako snapped at me after we left the store. "I didn't do anything! I'm not Insomni!"

"It was an accident!" I protested. "I'm sorry! Let's just go to the next place!"

As we walked down the road, nothing else really caught our attention: a butcher, a vegatable stand, a ramen shop ... mostly food, and neither of us happened to be hungry yet. Near the end of the road was a clothing store right next to a toy shop; I wanted to head into the latter, and of course Hanako the former, if only to see how many nicer her fashions were than a human designer's. It wasn't like Hanako to be vain, but I didn't see any problem in her being proud of herself.

I did notice that Hanako kept reaching behind and rubbing her rear, almost as if I had actually hurt her.

"It was an accident." I said. "It's not like I took a belt to your ass."

"You would know about hitting, wouldn't you?" Hanako said. "I suppose you have enough experimenting with Insomni's big, fat-"

"Language." I said, wagging a finger at her. "That's not proper for a young lady."

"I'M NOT a-oh, look at that!" Hanako's rage was subsided by an outfit in the window as she floated away from me.

As we walked into the clothing store, fittingly named Superior Style, Hanako was instantly drawn to the various outfits on display. I looked around as well, casually rummaging through a rack of mens' shirts but finding nothing too interesting. When I decided to look for Hanako again, I found her near the back of the store looking at something quite eye-catching: black, lacy, very pricy lingere. The black panties looked familiar, but I couldn't place where I had seen them before, and of course Hanako didn't exactly have the physical build for the bra.

"A little bit mature for you, isn't it?" I teased from behind. Hanako shivered from the surprise of my voice, jumping in place slightly. She turned around, and I just happen to see her skirt flutter from her fast movement.

"I'll have you know I'm older than you! I'm sev-" She began to lecture me. I nodded, cutting her off.

"You're seventy, I know." I replied. "You have eternal youth and scientists must hate that. What's got you so into that spicy little number on the wall?"

"Well, I ..." Hanako stammered. "It's ... it looks like ..." Suddenly, I remembered where I had seen this before. Without a second thought, I moved my hand up and casually - or as casually as possible - flipped up Hanako's skirt. Rather than white panties, she had on the same black, lacy, mature-looking lingere panties that she had worn when I first met her. "Hey!" Hanako protested, slapping my hand away once more. "You're a pervert!"

"And you're a floating bathroom fetish." I replied with a grin. "I thought you only wore those things because you designed them and you were just trying them out, or something." I said. "Why are you wearing such flashy panties on a shopping trip?"

"Because I'm a grown woman with grown woman needs!" Hanako said, turning away from me. "My clothing has nothing to do with you or me wanting to spend time with you!"

"Uh, okay then." I replied. "Whatever. They look nice on you, like usual." I complimented. Hanako turned to look at me, looking shifty-eyed.

"You're thinking 'but they would look nicer off,' aren't you?" Hanako asked. "Are you trying to turn today into a bad porn movie?"

"I thought no such thing." I said, turning away from her and feigning offense. "How dare you be exactly right all the time."

"It doesn't take long to learn your personality." Hanako grinned. "I know your dirty little mind as well as Espy probably does."

"Yeah, yeah. Enough banter, it looks like I'm standing in womens' underwear talking to myself." I said, hoping some of the nearby women didn't notice me standing in front of the sexy underwear talking to a pair of panties. "Let's get out of here and head home."

"Yeah, okay." Hanako agreed and floated behind me as I headed for the door. "Let's get a pizza for dinner, I'm getting-" her food order was cut off by a vibration; her phone was going off. She dug into her skirt pocket and pulled out a little pink cell phone, pressing a button and holding it to her ear. "This is Hanako." she said. I couldn't hear the other side of the conversation, but I watched as Hanako's expression turned from normal to surprised ... then disappointed ... then miserable.

"Something wrong?" I asked as we left the store. Hanako was still on the phone, frantically trying to assure whoever was on the other end.

"It was just a prototype design, you can't expect-I know we finalized it for the market, but it's a niche audience, so-okay! I'll meet you next week and we'll work it out!" With that, Hanako stopped the call and placed her phone back in her pocket. She turned to face me, and I've never seen her look more disappointed-even during her time evolved. "Rear Gear was ... not the success it was supposed to be." Hanako explained.

"What happened?" I asked. "You seemed really happy with what you thought up, and Cheeksqueek helped-"

"That was the problem." Hanako cut me off. "When I let Cheeksqueek help, his ... aroma seemed to somehow get into the prototypes. When the toys started to get mass-produced, they somehow still had Cheeksqueek's scent attached to them, and they all smelled so bad that the only Yo-kai who bought them were fart fetishists."

"That's a thing?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Everything is a thing!" Hanako replied loudly, anger in her voice. "Everything is arousing to someone! This was just an accident!" She floated away just a bit, still clearly fuming. "I knew testing out some of the toys with Cheeksqueek's mouth as a model was a bad idea! I should have just used you like I always do!"

"I'm not putting stuff in my-" I started, but paused when Hanako turned and floated towards me, her face in front of mine.

"I know, and look what happened!" Hanako snapped. "Now I'm selling a line of smelly toys that only the most disgusting Yo-kai would want, and there aren't many of those!"

"So just go back to the drawing board." I replied, resuming my walk. After a moment, Hanako floated next to me. "So you made one mistake. I'm sure you had a few of them whenever you changed from your bathroom life to your designer life."

"It wasn't that hard back then." Hanako replied. "Nate suggested that I change things up, and after that I decided to help produce other Yo-kai to make them the best they could be. Then I just happened to stop by my bathroom for nostalgia's sake one night, and there you were." Hanako floated in front of me, reaching out and poking my nose. "I was set to be the Yo-kai World's top designer and producer, and then you had to come along."

"And every day's been great, admit it." I grinned, walking past her. "It's not like I forbid you from having a life. You moved in with me when your skin cream messed with my dick, and I was happy to have you." Hanako appeared in front of me again, stopping me in my tracks.

"It wasn't supposed to turn out like this!" Hanako fumed, clenching her fists. "My name should be in every magazine imaginable! My picture on every cover!"

"Even the por-" My smartass remark was silenced by a firm slap across the cheek. I rubbed it, wincing in pain. "I was joking, jeez ... I'll help you however I can, you know that. What can we do to fix this?" Hanako placed a hand to her chin, floating in place.

"I don't know yet ..." Hanako sighed. "I know it's not your fault. It's just not very often that any of my plans fail, so I always take it really hard when they do."

"Don't feel that bad about it, it happens to everyone," I said. "It's not like you're going to get some kind of punishment just because a line didn't take off. I still don't know why you decided to add sex toys to beauty creams and clothing anyway, it seems a bit ... unrealistic." I didn't stop and think that my comment could potentially hurt Hanako's feelings, but it turns out I didn't need to worry; out of nowhere, she wore a big smile on her face.

"Whatever you just said, shut up!" Hanako exclaimed happily. "I have a fantastic idea! Come on, follow me!" Hanako grabbed my wrist and pulled, flying ahead while dragging me behind. I tried to run behind her, stumbling whenever she turned a corner.

"H-Hey! Where are we going?" I asked, almost tripping. Hanako didn't reply and continued to pull me down Flower Road until we reached an empty spot between two stores; a narrow, deserted alley. As Hanako pulled me inside, I turned my head to look at the people that were shopping; no one seemed to pay me any mind, so no one would follow us. After we went through the alley and ended up in an area between the road and another large building, Hanako released my wrist. Without a warning to regain my balance, I fell hard on the cement. "Damn it!" I groaned as I hit the ground. "That hurts!"

I looked around; the alley seemed to be made up of more alleys. Looking ahead, the road we were on went straight through, and there was another turn to the left. As I stood up, Hanako motioned for me to follow and took a left turn. I shrugged and started walking, continuing to look around as I did; there were traces of either an animal living here or maybe some Yo-kai-the roads were dirty and looked very unkept.

"Hurry up!" I heard Hanako shout from the back of the alley. As I turned, a very familiar, yet terrible odor entered my nostrils. I grabbed my nose and squeezed it, frantically looking around: this was Cheeksqueek's scent.

"Where is he?" I asked. Hanako seemed to know who I was referring to.

"This is where I met Cheeksqueek, so he probably lives here." She explained. "Other Yo-kai usually live here too, but they're out messing with humans today."

"What were you doing in an alley, anyway?" I asked, moving my hand and noticing the smell was beginning to fade.

"I heard rumors of a Yo-kai with a giant butt around Flower Road, and I noticed the smell coming from the alley when I went looking," Hanako said. She floated to the back wall of the alley, motioning for me to approach. "I didn't know that 'giant butt' meant his entire face, but I don't regret it. He was a good business partner."

"He was friendly, at least. Shame that he left his mark on your work." I replied. "Why are we back here?"

Hanako's positive attitude seemed to disappear in an instant. She started shaking a bit, and put her hands behind her back, staring at the ground as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. I walked closer, very confused at the sudden change in her mood.

"W-Well, I was thinking of something," Hanako stammered nervously. "You said it wasn't like I got some kind of punishment for failing, so maybe if I had that to worry about, I would be motivated to-I mean I would be driven to work harder, to avoid that!"

"You ... want me to punish you?" I asked with a shrug, "well, okay, I guess. No laptop for a week. Uh ... bad fashion designer. Bad."

"No!" Hanako protested, floating up to eye-level to give me a slap across the face. "Not THAT kind of punishment! I'm not a child!"

"Ow!" I rubbed my cheek in pain. "What the hell do you want, then?!"

"I ... want you to punish me the way you punished Insomni." Hanako slowly replied. Her face was even more red and the expression on her face was clear that she was afraid of a negative reaction. Rather than be amazed or disgusted, I was confused: what punishment did I give Insomni?

"What are you talking about?" I asked. "Are you wanting me to deny you sex for a week? Because we don't do it that much anyway, so-"

"I want you to spank me, idiot!" Hanako cut me off, clenching her fists and stamping a foot on the ground, throwing a little tantrum as she yelled at me. After she realized what she had just said, she quickly put her hands over her mouth, gasping. It was my turn to blush; this definitely wasn't what I had expected from her.

"Oh, is that it? I wasn't punishing Insomni, that's what she wanted!" I replied, smiling at her. "If that's all you wanted, you should have just said so!"

"I don't want it for pleasure ... exactly." Hanako replied. "I need it to hurt so I can remember the sting whenever I work on something new."

"That doesn't make any sense." I said, scratching my head. "You're asking me to do it because you don't want it, but you want it to hurt so you'll ... want me to do it?"

"Just bend me over your lap and hit my butt!" Hanako yelled again, clenching her fists and gently beating me on the chest. "Does it take a rocket scientist to figure it out?! Spanking interests me and I want to try it!"

"Okay, okay!" I gently pushed her away from my chest. "I get it! You want to do some punishment play and experiment with it, that's fine! It's cute!"

"It's NOT cute!" Hanako protested. "I am NOT a kid! I am SEXY!"

"Yes, you're incredibly sexy and any man or Yo-kai should be honored to have you, and I get to live that joy." I said, hoping to calm any further anger. Hanako crossed her arms, and nodded with a proud look on her face.

"That's better." She smirked. When I sat down on the hard, cement ground, Hanako slowly floated down towards me, and I watched as she moved to lay down on my lap, resting on her stomach. Slowly, with a trembling hand, I reached for her rear; I had touched Hanako many times in the past, so why was this making me nervous?

With a light, gentle tap, I touched her butt through her red dress. After a moment of silence, I heard a frustrated groan come from her; not good enough, apparently. She seemed to really want me to go through with this, and if that was the case, why not have fun with it? After a moment's thought, a sly smirk crossed my face: I could indeed have a good time with this. With a quick yank, I lifted up Hanako enough to pull her red dress up her body, placing her back down when I had a good view of her "mature" black panties. The lace and flower pattern on them just screamed "adult," or at least they did to her-whatever makes her happy, I guess.

I reached down to the top of her panties, pulling the band up and moving my fingers away, letting it snap against her back. I heard a quiet "eep!" from Hanako and felt her jump a bit in surprise. I chuckled to myself and ran my hand down her panty-covered ass, feeling the soft, silk garment against my fingers. They were nothing like the typical white schoolgirl panties that one would think she wore at first glance, but I was just fine with that. I gave her another tap on the ass, but this one was much harder than the last-I heard her mutter something followed by "harder..." which told me I had started to do this correctly.

"If I hit hard enough, will it jiggle?" I teased, tapping her right ass cheek.

"I'm not fat, you jerk!" Hanako snapped at me. I snickered, and reached up a bit higher before smacking down harder on her rear. I could feel her entire body tremble and a louder moan come from her as the sound of my hand cracking against her bare skin could be heard. While the panties were nothing like a thong, they hugged her form quite nicely.

"Don't talk back to me!" I said, feigning anger as I lifted up my hand. When I hit her ass cheek once more, she groaned in pain, yet I could tell she wanted more. "You're supposed to be perfect every time! You can't get something wrong!" Crack. Another hard spank made her shudder. "You know what? These panties are just in the way. Let's get rid of them."

"W-What?" Hanako asked. I lifted her up enough to have room, quickly pulling the panties down her legs to her ankles. They stretched out from her parted legs. "What are you trying to pull?!" She asked.

"Your panties down, obviously." I replied with a smartass tone. "Now then, let's make sure my little Yo-kai producer learns her place." I raised my hand higher than ever and quickly waved it down; I could feel the wind move past it from the speed of my movement. The sound of my hand coming into contact with Hanako's bare, pale, petite ass was loud enough that if any Yo-kai were around, we would have drawn attention. I could feel a bulge developing in my pants as Hanako released a loud, pain-filled yet pleasured-sounding moan. I looked at her ass before I moved again - pale skin, cute cheeks, and a red hand mark from my recent spank. I looked over, seeing she had turned around to face me. She had tears in her eyes, I assume from the pain.

"Are you even TRYING to punish me?!" Hanako glared at me, moving up a hand to wipe her eyes. The blush on her face was a deeper red as she looked into my eyes. "Do it properly! Don't you want me to learn? You're no partner of mine if you can't even discipline me!"

"Fine! I'll teach you to never fail again!" I snapped at her. Without a moment's pause, I raised my hand up and pushed down hard, loud enough that I pondered if I had seriously hurt her. The loud groan and heavy breathing from Hanako told me that I had nothing to worry about. As I spanked her once more, I felt something on my lap; something wet. I lifted Hanako's body off my lap, with a groan of annoyance from her; there was a wet spot under where Hanako had been laying. Hanako looked at me, with an ever redder face and an expression that said "not a word." I simply smirked at her and raised an eyebrow, quietly taunting her before gently placing her back on my lap. "Now you decide to get aroused from your punishment? These are my good pants, you little failure of a designer!"

"I'm sorry! Ouch!" Hanako yelled out in pain when my hand met the smooth, soft skin of her ass once more. "It wasn't on purpose! It's because I love you-ow!" Her apology was cut off with another hard spank. "I promise I'll be better next time! I'll look over my designs twice! I'll never disappoint you again! I only got wet because your erection rubbed against my-ouch! That hurts!"

"No excuses! Excuses are for children, so you'll be punished like one!" I cut her off, hitting her ass once again.

"B-But I'm not a child! I'm s-sexy-ouch! That stings!" Hanako whined. Her begs for more, moans from pleasure, and shouts from pain had begun to drive me crazy; not enough to cum from contact, but enough that I wanted nothing more than to punish my short partner. I raised up my hand and pushed it down with as much speed as I could - the loud crack from our contact was so loud that Hanako's shout of pain hurt my ears. As I heard this, I felt another sensation on my pants-another wet one, at that.

I looked down, seeing her ass was quite red from her punishment. I was afraid that if I continued hitting her, I may cause a bruise. I gently laid my hand on her rear; it felt warm to the touch, and I could see the red spot even under my hand. I didn't realize I had hit her this hard, but once she started asking for more I seemed to have lost myself in the moment. I looked over at her, and heard her sniffle from crying.

"Are you okay?" I asked. "That was pretty loud. Did you cum from the spanking, or something?" Hanako turned to look at me and shook her head; she looked humiliated and tears were running down her face. I slowly lifted her up and looked down at my lap, seeing quite a large wet spot on my pants. This certainly wasn't arousal showing, and an unsual smell flowed into my nose, which I was quick to recognize. "Hanako, did you ... have an accident on me?" I asked.

"I-I'm sorry! I thought I came, but t-that last smack being so hard surprised me and I tried to relax myself and I ... I'm not a child!" Hanako protested despite the fact that I wasn't arguing; the tears started to flow down her face faster as she looked away from me. I moved her body up to hug her, feeling her rest her head against my chest. I leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"It's okay, Hanako. Everyone makes mistakes." I whispered. I heard her sniffle from sadness once more, but when I looked down I saw that her eyes were closed. I didn't realize how much this took out of her, but I suppose her first time would of course be a bit of a challenge on her endurance. It took some effort, but I awkwardly pulled her panties down her ankles and off her feet; I didn't want to put them back on her and get them wet. I carried her home, hearing her heavy breathing when she fell asleep in my arms.

As we walked back into Flower Road, I noticed a TV in the front window of one of the shops. A female reporter was standing in front of Mount Wildwood, with the fence behind her that lead to the Crank-a-kai. I approached the window and felt Hanako stirring in my arms-I looked down, seeing her looking at the television as the reporter started to speak.

"Recently, there have been reports of small children seeing a strange, purple-haired woman here on Mount Wildwood," the woman stated. "Although she has only been spotted by young boys, some men have also reported feeling a strange presence when camping at the nearby vacant areas."

It can't be. There's no fucking way.

"The young boys have said that this woman tries to lure them into the woods with jelly donuts that she strangely refers to as 'rice balls.' The police force investigating this crime are clueless as to what this strange name could mean, but some of the detectives assume that this is a new form of drug." The woman kept a straight face while saying this, but I couldn't help but crack up. A small smile crossed Hanako's lips as well.

Unfortunately, this wasn't the end of her report-at least, not for me.

"Police have no leads on who this mystery woman could be, but one fact has been confirmed." At those words, I blinked as something changed on-screen. The woman's eyes slowly turned purple, and a black aura surrounded her body. She leaned in close, looking directly into the camera as if she was trying to look through the television screen. "What Damona wants, Damona GETS."

My laughing stopped instantly and I stared at the television. The reporter wasn't Damona, but the Yo-kai princess was there in spirit-literally. Hearing Damona's little "motto" always made me feel uncomfortable, and this time was no exception.

My legs started to tremble and feel like jelly as those eyes looked into mine, piercing my gaze-the woman was looking at me, not the camera. Me. I could hear a wicked-sounding laugh in my head; it sounded familiar, but strange at the same time. I had definitely heard this before, but remembering it didn't make me happy. Was this something I was trying to repress?

Why did just the sight of Damona seem to terrify me? I had never met her before I freed her, right? But if that was the case, why do so many things about her seem so familiar?

After a moment, the black aura faded and the woman, who looked exhausted, fell off-screen. The news crew ran-on scree, calling her name and trying to pick her up. The picture changed to colored off-air bars seconds later. Hanako tugged on my shirt, and I looked down at her. I could feel beads of sweat running down my face.

"What's wrong?" Hanako asked. "Are you hot?" I shook my head.

"I ... d-don't k-know." I stammered. "I wanna go home. Right now." I started to walk, hugging Hanako close but not enough to cut off her air. "I need to get away from here for some reason."

"But it's just a lady!" Hanako protested. "Come on, what's wrong? Tell me!"

I kept quiet, despite her attempts to get an answer out of me. To be honest, I didn't have an explanation.

The walk back to the apartment was a quick, silent one. I had forgotten entirely that I stuffed Hanako's panties into my pocket, and ignored the wet feeling on my crotch. I ran upstairs, taking care to hold Hanako close, as I walked into my small home. From my frantic desire to get inside, I failed to notice something new: an American flag had pierced the hard wood of the apartment's railing, waving in the breeze.

Those piercing, purple eyes that looked into my very soul. The American flag, and the mention of jelly donuts. At the time, I had no idea what these things meant for me, and I still wish I never found out.

Life with Yo-kai wasn't always fun. 


	12. Summoning Repression

Mt. Wildwood was so boring!

Not only was this boy forced to come camping every so often by his parents (who thought he needed to be outside more often,) there was nothing to do besides get bit by insects and develop painful sunburn because his dad forgot the lotion again. What do they expect a kid to do out here in the wilderness, anyway? Make friends with a bear?

Since he was only a few feet tall, the young lad couldn't see too high in front of himself, and repeatedly hit his head on wild branches whenever his parents brought him on "family hikes" higher up the mountain every day. The constant aching in his head, scratchy feeling on his legs from the tall grass, and annoying itching of bug bites made these "family bonding" trips into nothing but a waste of a good weekend. To make things worse, as soon as this was over, he would have to return to school with not even a day of sleep to show for it. Being a kid just plain wasn't fair!

Trip after trip, the annoyed boy always thought that nothing could make Mt. Wildwood anything more than an itchy borefest for him - until he met a strange woman that would change his life forever.

"Come on, little guy! You're kinda cute, you know that?"

He had met her by pure accident while hiking with his parents, his wandering mind getting sidetracked by a mysterious noise.

He didn't know her name or anything about her, especially why she was leading a young boy like himself away into the wilderness. She was about his height, but this was no kid-she was an adult. Her purple eyes seemed to look past the boy's and force him to come along with her, but something about those eyes made him feel safe. For some reason, going along with her felt like the natural thing to do. That, and she had a few tricks to flip a growing boy's switch:

"I bet you're discovering girls now, right? Well, look at this!" In one swipe, she grabbed the rims of her black dress and yanked it down. The strange, body-hugging clothing she wore looked hard to pull, seeing as it was tied around her by some kind of ribbon, but the curious, growing boy's mind didn't care about the logic; he was only interested in the pair of breasts in full view. They were an impressive size for her stature, but it wasn't as if the boy knew any better at the time-all he saw was boobs, and the smirk on the woman's face as she enjoyed having an audience. "You can touch 'em, if you want. I won't get mad."

The boy reached out, his hands trembling as stared at her round, pale-skinned breasts. His hands were about to cup them and finally get his first feel of a girl ever-something the boy had dreamed about since finding one of his father's adult magazines-and the anticipation he felt was amazing. The woman chuckled as his hands approached, the boy's hands just sheer moments from touching her breasts ...

...

"WAKE UP! COME ON, WAKE UP!"

I sat up in bed, breathing heavy and feeling beads of cold sweat run down my face. I blinked, seeing an angry-looking Insomni floating in front of me with her fists clenched.

"Come on, lazy! It's grocery day! Get moving!" Insomni commanded. She reached down and grabbed the blanket covering me, giving it a hard pull and tossing it to the floor. "You know better than to sleep in this house!"

"This isn't a house," I replied, groggy. I rubbed my eyes and turned, sitting on the side of my bed with my feet planted on the floor. "Why do I have to go so early? It can't be past eight ..."

"It's two o'clock." I heard Hanako respond. I looked up, seeing her facing me as she sat in my office chair. "We would go, but there's that pesky 'food would be floating in mid-air' problem that keeps occurring for some reason." Although she was teasing me, her voice was deadpan-she was clearly tired of waiting for me, too. "Come on now, get up. We're hungry."

"Fine, I'm up ..." I stood from my bed, stretching out my arms and yawning loudly. I looked around for a pair of pants, finding jeans in a wrinkled heap near my TV stand. As I was fastening the button, I was blinded by a bright red color covering my vision. I reached for whatever was on my face-a red shirt-and turned it around to look at it. On the front was a pink H behind a black silhouette of Hanako's head. I lowered the shirt and gave her a look.

"I had some human-size shirts made for you. Yo-kai can see you before you can see them, so it's good advertising." Hanako explained casually, shrugging her shoulders. "That, and it's not wrinkled and dirty like everything else you have."

"Uh-huh. Your partner, the walking billboard." I muttered, giving her a slight smile. I finished dressing, slipping my shoes on as I headed for the door.

"Wait! Not yet!"

Just as I reached for the doorknob, I paused at the sound of Insomni's voice. A moment later, Insomni and Hanako were floating around me.

Hanako ran her hands down my chest, back, and legs to straighten out obvious wrinkles in my clothes. Insomni had a comb in one hand and was trying to fix my messy bed-head. My glasses disappeared from my face in a flash as I saw a blurry Hanako cleaning the lens with a silk cloth, restoring my vision a moment later. Insomni reached down and dropped a few Yo-kai medals into my pocket. After their grooming of me was complete, both girls leaned in close to me and I felt a kiss on both of my cheeks.

"Bring back something good," Hanako said.

"And be quick about it," Insomni added.

"Yes, ma'am and ma'am." I nodded. I opened the door and stepped outside, looking at the beautiful day around me. Ever since Insomni and Hanako-san came into my life, I ventured out from my little "cave" a lot more often, and surprisingly I had even started to enjoy it. Gently closing the door behind me, I headed for the stairs.

As my foot hit the final step, I felt a strange chill run down my spine. I paused in my step, standing perfectly still save for my entire body beginning to shiver. I could hear a strange laugh, but I saw no source when I darted my eyes around. I chalked it up to the girls having the TV turned up too loud and stepped off the stairs, heading around the apartment building for Flower Road.

When I took my first step into the long shop-filled tunnel, the smell of freshly-cooked meat and ramen noodles passed my nose. It was quite a tempting aroma, making me consider putting groceries aside and having some lunch to myself first. The girls wouldn't be thrilled that I ate out without inviting them, but what they didn't know wouldn't hurt them, right? Deciding I would take the risk, I headed for the source of the delicious scent: North Wind Ramen restaurant.

"Hey there! Welcome!"

I smiled at the man behind the counter who greeted me, returning the eager wave he gave me. His glasses were fogged up from the steam pouring out of hot ramen bowls, and his afro-looking patch of blonde hair was covered by a thin black hairnet. The scruffy blonde goatee on his chin looked like he rarely groomed it, and I genuinely hoped he used a hairnet for it as well.

I sat down on a stool, looking at the menu on the wall; each dish sounded more tempting than the last. Just before I opened my mouth, something caught my eye: an unattended bowl of ramen was on the counter next to me. A pair of chopsticks was floating above them, picking up the ramen noodles and holding up them, the noodles disappearing moments later with a slurping noise. How could this guy not notice this?!

"I'll ... uh ..." I looked at the man, who waited with a smile as I decided. "I'll just take a regular ramen bowl, please."

"Nice n' plain! Comin' up!" The man gave me a thumbs up, walking back into the kitchen. Once he was out of sight, I looked back at the floating chopsticks and reached for my glasses, tapping the button and watching the world in front of me turn a light shade of purple. A figure began to form in front of me, giving the chopsticks a holder: a purple cat with twin tails.

His right ear had a chip out of it, and he wore a black leather jacket and pants. Cool-looking sunglasses covered his eyes, and the tips of his tails were covered in bright green fireballs. From behind his glasses, I could see his right eye had an ugly scar over it. The most noticeable thing about him was a huge pompadour hairdo sticking out from his head; it didn't look like he had enough fur on his body to have hair that big. When I pressed my glasses' button once more to restore my normal vision, the cat looked over at me.

"What are nya lookin' at, punk?" The cat asked. "You see somethin' ya like, human?"

"No, not really," I replied. I watched as the cat reached into his jacket pockets and pulled out a sharp, deadly ... chocolate bar. I mentally sighed in relief; I thought he was going to pull out a switchblade or something just because I looked at him. He tore the candy wrapper violently, breaking the chocolate bar into pieces and dropping it all over his ramen. The idea of chocolate-flavored ramen was disgusting to me, but the purple cat seemed very content as he took bites of candy and noodles.

"Chocobars and ramen ... the grub of real champs." The cat sighed happily, licking around his mouth. He looked back at me, holding up a fist-or what looked like one, anyway. "What are nya lookin' at?! You got a problem? You wannya go?!"

"No," I said. "I'm sorry for staring, I've just never seen anyone put candy in ramen. How are you not getting caught by the guy over there?" I asked, pointing at the man visible through the kitchen window. "I know people can't see Yo-kai, but you're making stuff float."

"Eh, he's too busy to notice." The cat replied. "Mind yer own business, fleshy soul." What kind of insult was that?

"My bad," I said. I heard the clatter of a bowl hitting the counter in front of me; the man had returned with my breakfast, a smile on his face. He handed me a pair of chopsticks and gave me a nod, turning and walking back into the kitchen. I fumbled with the chopsticks; not being used to them always made eating with them a challenge. From the first slurp, the noodles felt like heaven in my mouth-I'm glad I decided to do this.

"So how are you seein' me, anyway?" The cat spoke up as I ate.

"I have these weird glasses that have a Yo-kai-seein' lens in 'em," I explained. "Freak accident from a watch shop."

"Oh yeah? So a Yo-kai Watch ain't fancy enough for nya? You gotta be some kinda special snowflake?" The cat loudly slurped on his noodles again, following by crunching on the chocobar chunk. "Are all humans like that nyow? Gotta be different than everyone else?"

"Aren't you supposed to be a rebel? Isn't being different your thing?" I asked. He remained quiet. "Besides, my watch doesn't have the right light. I can only use medals with it."

"I dunnyo, sounds to be like you just had to be special." I heard the cat's chopsticks hit the counter and looked over as he finished the soup broth and emptied the bowl. He reached into his pocket once again but kept his paw closed as he dropped something on the counter, sliding it my way. With somehow perfect reflexes, I held out my right hand and caught whatever he gave me.

When I opened my hand, I was surprised at his gift: a Yo-kai medal. It was an original gray medal and had a very cool-looking picture of the cat leaning down and looking at the viewer from behind. Two chocobars were sticking out of his mouth, and some Japanese text was written next to him.

"Thanks ... uh ..." I paused, realizing I didn't know his name.

"Baddinyan." He replied, jumping down from the stool. He shoved his paws in his jacket pockets, walking for the door. The way he carried himself created an unpleasant air around him like he thought he was the world's biggest badass. "Call me if nya need some muscle, snowflake!" Baddinyan called as he walked out.

What a jerk.

"How was your meal?"

I spun back around, seeing the cook looking at me with a slip of paper in his hand held towards me. I took it and I could almost feel the frown form on my face as I read the price; it was fortunate that I did this before spending money on anything else. It didn't take that large of a chunk out of my grocery funds, but it was enough that Hanako would lecture me on needless spending. Mentally shedding a tear as myself and my money parted ways, I gave the cook a wave and headed for the door.

I left the shop, stretching out my arms and yawning as I headed across the road. I was still tired from being woken up at all, but luckily I didn't have anything to worry about except feeding two dead ladies. Looking into my wallet, it occurs to me that buying expensive meat and other food from the shops in Flower Road probably wouldn't be in the cards right now.

Where was a single shut-in to go when they don't have much for money? Everymart!

Nothing beats the low prices and quick meals of a convenience store. That, and it was the only place I could get Insomni's candy and Hanako's favorite chips. Thinking on it, why was I going grocery shopping in Flower Road? There's nothing here that we even eat!

Oh well, the ramen was good and I made a new friend-or at least, I think he's my friend.

It was great that Everymart was just a quick walk away, but I wasn't going to leave the road anytime soon; a news crew was gathering at the exit, along with a woman and a shaking, traumatized-looking young boy. I walked towards the group, leaning against a wall and pretending to check my phone as the report started.

"This is Springdale News, here with a breaking news report." A blonde-haired woman in a professional-looking suit said into the camera, holding a microphone to her mouth. "The mystery woman of mount wildwood has struck again, this time with a young boy who was spending the day on the mountain with his mother. We have the boy and his mother here, just minutes after this tragedy struck."

The reporter bent down, holding the microphone near the boy. The boy looked very unhappy, shuffling away from her a bit to keep his distance.

"What happened? Did the lady say anything to you?" The reporter asked in a gentle voice. "If you're okay, would you tell me what happened, please?" The boy slowly nodded, clutching the blanket wrapped around him. It wasn't even cold outside, why did he need a blanket?

"T-The lady ... she had purple hair, and s-she said that if I came with her she had some mountain chocolate, and I d-didn't know what that was, but I wanted it, so I went with her ..." The boy stammered as he spoke. "I told her that I should go back to my mom, but she said whatever she wants, she gets, and she g-got real mad ... she kept looking at me and talking about how my clothes, a-and she said that they would look better on the ground."

"On the ground?" The reporter asked. "The lady wanted you to take your clothes off?"

"Y-Yeah, she had some dress on, and s-she showed me her boobs and I said I could touch her, b-but I knew I shouldn't so I ran away ..." Yeah, he ran from boobs. I'll bet. I stayed silent as he continued. "She started chasing me, and she could fly so her feet didn't touch the ground, and she knocked me over ... but then my mom found me and the boob-lady disappeared."

The reporter stood up and leaned in next to the camera man, muttering something about "deleting that profanity." By this point, I was done listening; I had heard enough. The reporter started speaking to the boy's mother, but rather than interrupt I decided to leave the road the opposite way.

The shopping trip at Everymart was uneventful, save for finding a new box promising "pizza in minutes!" which is always nice. I picked up some more soda for myself and Hanako, along with Insomni's multiple bags of candy and Hanako's chips and snacks. On my walk home, however, I couldn't get that boy's report out of my head.

"The boob-lady." As a kid, I remember thinking of that same name for someone, but I couldn't place who. As a matter of fact, his whole event description seemed oddly familiar, but I just couldn't figure out where I had heard it before. Did I read about it online? Did I see it on TV a long time ago? And what about "what she wants, she gets?" I've only heard something like that from one person, and ... nah, couldn't be.

Then again, Damona was basically taunting me when I saw that news report on TV a few days ago. That was definitely her, and seeing those piercing eyes of her just drove me into some kind of strange panic. I pitied that boy, especially if he had encountered Damona, but it just seemed so ... well, impossible wasn't the word I was looking for.

Damn it! Why was this Yo-kai woman so confusing?! It was like she knew me, but I'd never met her before! What the fuck is going on?!

...

"You've got problems."

That was Hanako's explanation when I told her about the day's happenings, along with my own questions about why it seemed so close-to-home. It wasn't exactly what I wanted to hear, but she wasn't one for being subtle.

"Well, fucking clearly," I replied bluntly. "Pardon the quote, but I see dead people. That's not a personal problem, but it would be to society."

"Damona clearly has some kind of power over you. Did she inspirit you once?" Hanako asked. She floated above my bed, sliding her finger on the Yo-kai Pad screen.

"How should I know? I'm trying to figure that out if you're following along." I said. "Anyway, here's your chips." I grabbed the bag out of the Everymart shopping bag and tossed them her way, which she caught without a pause. "Can you find anything out?"

"It says here that Damona was the ruler of the underworld, but having that power made her lose the ability to express emotions ... which is weird since she's definitely emoted before," Hanako commented. "She seems all-too-familiar with you, but you have no clue why, so ... this doesn't tell us too much, unfortunately."

"You've had her, haven't you?!"

Insomni floated in front of me, pouty face at the ready and fists clenched.

"I knew it! You had your way with her in that forest! You big cheat!" Insomni beat on my chest with her fists. "Am I not good enough for you?!"

"Calm down!" I protested, gently pushing her away. "You know better, drama queen!" Insomni sighed, nodding.

"Yeah, I do." She said. "But times like these call for relationship drama."

"Well, you win the award, so quit it," I said. "Anyway, what should I do now? She gave me her medal, so should I call her here and talk about it?"

"I wouldn't," Hanako said. "If things get out of hand, she could destroy our home. If you're going to do something about this, you should probably go back to where you met her."

"Without fucking a prize machine this time!" Insomni chimed in. "We don't want another one of those ... her ... on our hands!"

"But I don't want to," I replied, sitting down on my office chair and turning to my laptop on the table. "She makes me uncomfortable and I'd like to avoid that. Besides, she'd probably just try to seduce me!"

"So you're just going to sit on your ass while she abuses boys?" Insomni snapped, floating towards me and grabbing my arm, yanking me from my seat. "You're going to be the hero whether you like it or not! Now get going!" She started to push me towards the front door. "You have our medals if things go wrong, so go be a hero and stop the molester!"

"The molester?" I asked. "What country is this-"

"IRRELEVANT!" Both girls interrupted me. I turned around, seeing them both pointing at the door. I sighed and shook my head. Why did they want me to do this? What would I gain from making Damona stop?

I stepped outside and closed the door behind me, heading for the stairs. Insomni said to call Hanako and herself "if things go wrong."

I was more curious on what could possibly go right.


	13. Damona, The Show-ta-con

I stood in front of Mt. Wildwood with fear in my eyes, sweat on my face, and a slight erection in my pants. About a half-chub.

Sorry about that last thing; just a side-effect of being so nervous.

I knew that I should do the right thing and march right in, head for the Crank-a-kai and confront Damona myself. Fortunately for me, or maybe unfortunately, a number of things kept me from doing so: one, how was I even sure she was there? She could possibly be out in the city looking for boys. Two, was I really prepared for this? I knew what she was capable of, but wasn't at the same time; I hadn't witnessed much of her power outside of that recent short battle with Hanako.

I could always call the girls if I was so scared-certainly, they would understand, but part of me was too worried about them judging me and labeling me as a coward. It was bad enough that Insomni had no filter when telling me what she really thought, and being called a scaredy-cat wasn't what I needed right now.

It took me a moment to notice that my legs had started to guide me into the forest; I had been so busy thinking about why I shouldn't go that I suppose the part of my mind that knew better just took over. Despite only visiting once, I knew exactly where the opening with the Crank-a-kai was; no one was around so it was simple to sneak past the fence. I took a deep breath as I saw the prize machine slowly getting closer to me as I walked towards it. It was now or never-turn around and run home, or face this purple-haired menace like a man.

What was so bad about running, again? It's great exercise, after all!

No, just keep going. You've made it this far. I looked down at the Type-Zero watch on my wrist, and felt a wave of reassurance wash over me; even if they weren't here now, the girls were just a summon away if things got hairy. I stepped in front of the Crank-a-kai and looked at it; of course, nothing happened. It's just an old machine, not a monster.

"Damona?" I asked, raising my voice a bit. "Are you here?"

Silence. I could try again or just go with her not being here.

"Damona!" I called for her, a bit louder this time. "Come on, we need to talk!"

I looked around but didn't see a trace of the Yo-kai. She really must not be here, but then again I doubt she called this clearing her home. Who knows where she sleeps, if she even does.

"You have my medal, idiot. You could have just summoned me." I heard Damona's voice ring out throughout the clearing. I felt my body tense up. "Must you play the hero?"

"Just come out!" I called back in reply. "I'm not summoning you! I don't need help, I need to talk to you!"

"Fine, whatever ..." Damona's voice was much closer to me now; I turned around, seeing her casually floating behind me. She flipped through a magazine with a group of boy scouts on the cover, ignoring my presence. "Do you want something? I'm busy here."

"Oh come on!" I protested. "You've really sunk this low? You're supposed to be an emotionless princess, not a stereotypical shotacon!"

"A what now?" Damona raised an eyebrow, lowering her magazine. "A show-ta-con? Could you speak English, please?"

"You're not supposed to act this obvious about going after boys," I replied bluntly. "Put the book down and let's talk. You can't keep doing this."

"Sure I can," Damona replied, snapping her fingers and making the magazine disappear in a puff of smoke. "It took a lot of work to get my emotions back, so who cares if I let one of them take priority over the others? Would you rather I become enraged twenty-four-seven rather than horny and insatiable?"

"I haven't decided," I replied. "First you come out of this machine naked and covered in the cum of who-knows-what, and now that you're out you keep attacking boys. What the hell's your deal?" I asked.

"I like boys, sherlock." Damona shrugged. "Any more questions, detective?"

"Yeah!" I nodded. "Why do ... you ... I ..." I paused. My mind was full of questions for her just minutes ago.

"You're wondering why I make you so nervous? Or maybe why you keep feeling we've met before?" She asked with a sly grin on her face and an amused look in her eyes.

"Of course we met before, I freed you from the Crank-a-kai!" I replied. When Damona shook her head, I became confused.

"No, no. You were young, so I don't really expect you to remember. Allow me to refresh you." Damona started to snap her fingers, but I was faster: whatever she had planned, I did not intend to suffer alone.

"Show-yourself-Hanako-san!" I yelled the summon so fast that I'm surprised I didn't stutter, having retrieved Hanako's medal from my pocket and shoving it into the watch, turning the crank faster than the watch could respond to. Instead of commanding a summoning pose, the process simply skipped to the long, rainbow road appearing in front of me. I sighed in relief as I watched Hanako spin down the path, pausing at the end and looking over her shoulder with a smile. The rainbow disappeared, and Hanako remained floating in its place.

"Hanako-san!" She announced her arrival, lowering down and floating at my eye-level. She grinned and placed her hands on her sides. "Did you need me already? That was quick."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm weak, whatever! I don't know what she has planned!" I explained in a pleading voice. "Please help me out here!"

"That's without question, of course I'll help you." Hanako nodded. "But she's just floating there." We both looked to Damona, who had her arms crossed over her chest with an annoyed look on her face.

"Are you two quite done?" Damona asked. Hanako and I nodded, and Damona sighed, shaking her head. "Now then, if you're done calling your toilet goblin, I'll explain. Allow me to take you on a little journey ..." Damona stuck out her hands and gave me the cutest, most innocent smile I had ever seen; I knew it had a sinister idea behind it. "Shiny Chaos!" She shouted.

Before I knew what was happening, the world around me turned dim. The forest spun around, making me feel dizzy and sick to my stomach in seconds; Hanako had disappeared, and I could feel a hand on my shoulder. I turned, seeing Damona looking at me with a grin and pointing forward.

"Let's watch!" Damona said. "This should bring everything back to you!"

The darkness in front of me slowly brightened, as if I was watching a movie in a theater. I saw a familiar-looking boy walking through the woods-he looked bored with the nature around him, as if he would rather be anywhere else. In front of him were two adults that I could only see from behind and the boy followed them like a puppy.

"Come on ... let's go." One of the adults, a woman I assumed was the mother, said while looking at the boy. I didn't hear his name. The other adult, a taller man I assumed was the father, turned and smiled at the boy.

"This is nice exercise, isn't it? Way better than playing video games in your room all day?" The father asked. The boy didn't answer, instead groaning in frustration as he followed his parents. Nothing seemed unusual, so I was beginning to question why Damona was making me watch this family hike play out. I felt Damona's finger tap on my shoulder, and I turned to look at her-the look in her eyes was terrifying. A trail of drool ran down her mouth and her eyes were filled with lust as she watched the scene in front of us.

"Here comes my favorite part!" She exclaimed. She frantically pointed at the boy. "Look, look! Over in the bushes!"

I followed her finger, seeing a bush on the side of the path begin to rustle. A pair of eyes peeked out from the inside, but they weren't those of an animal's; they were a bright purple. This was Damona.

Watch out, boy! She's not a nice lady!

As I expected, the rustling in the bush caught the boy's attention, and he stood still to watch it while his parents continued walking, having no idea that their child had stopped. After a moment, a hand stuck out from the bush and motioned the boy towards it. He looked around, seeing no one else, and walked towards it. Either this kid was never taught about stranger danger, or was just so bored that he didn't care.

I know when I was that age, I knew not to jump into strange vans, but I would probably be curious about a hand coming from a bush. As the boy approached the bush, the view of the scene started to change; as if someone was holding a video camera, the 'screen' moved to behind the boy as he walked past the bush. There was a short, floating figure waiting for him on the other side, and the culprit was just as I thought: Damona.

"Hey there, little guy." Damona said to the boy. I turned my head, seeing that the Damona with me looked very excited to watch the scene unfold. She looked down, seeing me facing her and grabbed my head, turning me back around to force my attention to the boy. "What's a cute boy like you doing here?" The other Damona asked the boy. He looked nervous and stared at the ground, staying silent.

"I'm ... uh ... with my mom and dad." The boy replied after a pause that felt like hours. "Do you want to play with me? This place is really boring." He offered to hang out with her? This poor boy had no idea what kind of demon he was talking to. Past Damona's innocent smile turned to a wicked smirk, then right back again when the boy looked at her.

"Well, you see, I'm a grown-up." Past Damona explained. "But for such a cute boy like you, sure I'll play! I even know what we'll do first!"

"Really?" The boy asked. "What's there to do here?" He sounded excited at the idea.

I closed my eyes and turned my head; I didn't want to see what was coming next. Unfortunately, my actions weren't approved by the little monster holding me captive. I heard Damona scoff in disgust before feeling her hands on my cheeks-she forced my head to face forward once more.

"I'm done playing these games with you," The Damona with me said, sounding annoyed. "Open your eyes before I open them for you. If I have to do it, you'll never blink again." I didn't like the sound of that. Back with the scene, past Damona was now floating right in front of the innocent boy, looking him up and down.

"Well, I know a fun game!" Past Damona said with a cheerful demeanor. She reached down and wrapped the belt around her waist, casually tossing it behind her. She grabbed the rims of her kimono over her chest and gave the garment a yank, revealing her breasts to the boy. For a woman of her short stature, one would've expected Damona's chest to be flat as a board. Surprisingly, she had somewhat big breasts - probably a larger C-cup for her size. Her form was something one would call a "short stack." I didn't want to admit it, but even just her breasts were very nice to look at.

As expected, the boy stared at Damona's breasts as if he were in a trance. He looked at them, then back into her eyes, then down at her breasts once more.

"I-I've never seen real boobs before!" The boy stammered. His face was turning a bright shade of red, and Damona giggled at his reaction. He looked up at her and hesitated before speaking, as if he was afraid of what the answer might be. After a moment, he clenched his fists and held them down-he had decided to say whatever was on his mind but needed to convince himself to do it. "C-Can I-"

"Yes, you can touch them." Damona cut him off. The boy's eyes widened at her answer, and it didn't take him but a moment to reach out and place his small hands on Damona's breasts, squeezing them and sinking his fingers into the flesh. Damona moaned from his touch and closed her eyes. I looked back at my Damona, whose mouth was still dripping a trail of drool, and whose eyes were filled with a look of sheer lust.

"I remember this like it was yesterday ..." My Damona muttered, licking her lips. "You were so ... forceful."

"I can't ... say you're terrible for showing me my first boobs, but-wait! What do you mean, "I" was?!" I asked, now turning completely around to face her. "What the hell are you talking about?!"

"Are you stupid?" My Damona asked, placing her hands on her hips and raising an eyebrow at me. "That boy is you, moron. What did you think, I was showing you what I did yesterday? I said I would bring your memory back, duh!" I looked back at the scene, seeing the boy that I could now clearly identify as my younger self still groping the breasts of past Damona. This little show turned from somewhat unnerving to now downright scary; it was all beginning to come back to me. I had loved the feel of Damona's warm tits in my hands back then, but what came next wasn't great. Not at all.

While the boy, younger me, fondled the past Damona's boobs, Damona took advantage of the distraction and reached for his pants, yanking them down to his ankles. At the age I was, my younger self did not have an erection from seeing Damona's bare chest; curiosity fueled me and nothing more. Despite that, Damona reached down and cupped his crotch and I could see his entire body tense up when Damona squeezed him. With his hands still planted on her breasts, younger me looked at Damona wth confused eyes.

"You're not supposed to touch me there." He said calmly. Why did I sound so collected when telling her this? It sort of bothered me how calm I was back then. "Thanks for letting me touch your boobies, but no one is supposed to touch me under my pants." He stated again. When Damona's hand didn't pull away, he tried to push her - by the breasts, of course - away from him, but she didn't budge in the slightest.

"Hey now, be fair!" Damona teased, using her other hand to waggle a finger at him. "You got to touch my boobs, so it's only fair that I get to ..." Damona paused in her words, and in a flash of darkness, flew around the boy and stopped behind him. "... touch this!" her hand changed position; rather than cupping his crotch, Damona had the boy's cock in her hand and was furiously jerking him off. I looked at him, and although he couldn't see me, our eyes met when he looked away from her: the curious boob-loving boy was now terrified. Despite the speed of Damona's handjob, he clearly wasn't enjoying her service.

"T-This feels weird, so quit it!" He commanded. "I don't care if I see your boobs, stop it now, okay?"

I looked away from the scene and closed my eyes. When I opened them, I saw my Damona ... masturbating. Her hand was hiked up her kimono and a pair of black panties was dangling from her right foot. She looked entranced by watching her past self abuse mine. I sighed and shook my head; I'd rather see this than watch myself get fondled against my will.

"Stop, lady!"

The sound of my younger voice rang through my ears, snapping me back to my senses. I instantly turned back around, seeing that Damona had pushed him down and was starting to climb on top of him. One of her hands was over her pussy, using two fingers to spread herself as she lowered down onto a shivering, quietly sobbing boy. I felt as if I could throw up from watching this now. I couldn't stop it from happening.

Damona was slowly lowering down, getting so close to taking the boy's first time ... but paused just he was about to enter her. Damona hovered above him and moved next to him, looking into his eyes. A wicked smirk crossed her lips, and she held out one hand, snapping her fingers.

The boy's body was surrounded in a dark, purple glow - he tried to yell as he was lifted off the ground, but no sound came from his mouth. I could see his eyes were red from sobbing, and knowing that I could do nothing to help him-er, help myself-was heartbreaking. I watched as he was lifted above Damona's eye-level, pausing just above her.

Damona had stopped him when his dick was at perfect level with her mouth. She licked her lips and leaned in, taking his entire length easily into her mouth-there wasn't much there to begin with-and bobbed her head as fast as she had moved her hand. Her victim continued to beg her to stop, or I assumed those were his words-her magic had silenced his voice.

"Oh yeah, this part was so hot! I thought I was gonna make you cum here!" I heard Damona's very annoying voice from behind me.

I turned back to present Damona, seeing that she already orgasmed and pulled her hand away from her pussy. Ropes of her own arousal juices connected her fingertips, which might have been hot in any other situation-knowing that she was enjoying watching someone get tortured wasn't arousing in the slightest. I think that even someone into some kind of pretend abuse kink would be uncomfortable with this.

"Are you done?" I asked. "I'm really not enjoying this. All this is doing is making me hate you even more."

"Well, I suppose you do have your memory back now, but I really want to finish this! I bet you don't remember that I took your first time too!" Damona teased. I paused at her words; was Damona really my first time? Did I lose my virginity this early in life? When I turned back to the scene, the sight in front of me was more outright ridiculous than anything: past Damona was on the ground, on her back, with her legs spread wide. Using her power, she guided my younger self who was still floating above the ground, back and forth to thrust his dick inside of her.

"You used your power to magically rape me?" I groaned, looking at a grinning present Damona. The fear had turned to sheer frustration now. This was more like Damona's usual self instead of her trying to be menacing.

"Oh, whatever! You came inside me, so it wasn't all bad, right?" Damona shrugged her shoulders. "Are you traumatized enough? Can I go mwa-ha-ha and call this done?"

"I ... uh ..." I looked back and saw that Damona had my young self hanging upside down while thrusting into her from above. "I don't want to watch more of this, please. I'll already be heading to therapy tomorrow."

"Don't make those plans just yet, human. Your torture hasn't even begun yet!"

Damona and I turned around, seeing an unfamiliar Yo-kai standing behind us. It was a female Yo-kai, taller than both Damona and myself, wearing a long purple kimono, decorated with hot-pink strips and wrapped with a black belt. Her deep, red eye and bright yellow pupil (her other eye was hidden by gray hair) seemed to pierce my gaze not unlike Damona's intimidating glare, and her gray skin looked smooth, despite some of the age-revealing wrinkles on her face. Her breasts, while not massive, were still big in my eyes. Even with just a bit of cleavage showing from the deep collar on her dress, they looked quite fun to fondle.

Her most unique feature, aside from her long, face-covering gray hair which hid her left eye when she allowed it to fall and a bright red flame that looked somewhat like hair accessory, was the long, black horn protruding from her forehead. A wicked smile crossed her lips as she looked Damona and I up and down, studying our bodies. She reached out her right hand, and with a snap of her fingers, my vision went dark once more.

"You think some Yo-kai who got locked up in a capsule could match my power? I can show you torture, human. You might say that I'm quite ... wicked." The woman's voice rang out through the darkness. "My name is Unkaind. I am a Yo-kai from the Wicked Tribe, also known as your worst nightmare." Unkaind explained.

"Un-cain-ed?" I asked as my vision started to restore. "What kind of a name is that?" Once I saw her again, Unkaind's fists were clenched and she had an annoyed expression.

"Unkaind! If I must dumb it down for you, it's pronounced "Un-kind!" Learn it!" She fumed. She pointed at Damona, who looked surprised. "As for you, purple-haired princess ... I believe your time here is complete. Why don't you go back to preying on young human males?"

"Yes ma'am!" Damona replied. She saluted Unkaind and I rolled my eyes; what a suck-up. Damona disappeared in a puff of purple smoke. Unkaind lifted up into the air from her spot on the ground, and started to approach me. She held out her closed hand, and opened it as she hovered in front of me: a green Yo-kai medal depicting Unkaind herself.

"You just threatened me, and you're giving me your medal?" I raised an eyebrow. "What the hell's your deal, lady?"

"I'm giving this to you, yes, but it comes with a contract." Unkaind explained. "I did not lie to you when I told you that your torture has not yet begun. However, I've been watching you, human, and I have taken witness to your sexual prowess among Yo-kai females. It is for this reason that I will allow you to call me; when you do, you are required to service me sexually."

"You're joking." I replied, sounding a bit more blunt than I intended. "So you're going to threaten me, give me an ego-swelling compliment, and now tell me that I'm your sex slave whenever you feel like it?"

"You seem to understand." Unkaind nodded. "I am a Wicked Yo-kai, as I said. When the time comes, if you do not satisfy me, I will ... haunt you, as you humans put it. If your experience with a beautiful woman such as myself isn't of the same quality that you provide to your purple, ghostly Yo-kai or your black-haired, short-statured Yo-kai, I will make sure that you regret it."

"This isn't how it's supposed to go." I said. "You threatened me. Aren't you supposed to be a villain for a while until I reach your secret heart of gold and turn you over to my side?"

"Take the medal or die." Unkaind shot back, grabbing my hand and placing the medal on my palm. "Your test will be sooner than you think, human. I suggest you prepare your body."

With that, she disappeared in the same purple smoke as Damona. I looked down at the Z-medal in my open hand; Unkaind was turned to the side, but her head was turned to face forward. The yellow background of the art was covered in purple flames, and the medal's tribe icon was something I had yet to see: it was a small circle inside of a strange, crescent moon shape. The "Wicked" Tribe, eh? And now I'm the human puppet of one of their women? Did they have other women, and would I be forced to please them too?

What the fuck is going on with my life?! 


	14. Shore Leave

I looked around; I was still in Mt. Wildwood's forest. I looked down at Unkaind's medal in my hand, then back at my surroundings; for some reason, my mind refused to believe that everything I had just saw actually happened.

"You're okay!"

Before I even realized she was there, Hanako leapt at me and pulled me into a hug. She nuzzled her head into my chest, and when she looked up at me I saw that her eyes were watering. I reached for her and stroked her hair, smiling at her.

"I was so worried! I tried to follow you, but I couldn't!" Hanako said through sniffling. "You're back and you're okay! I'm so happy!"

"I'm happy, too. Thanks for worrying." I said, patting her head. "You're a good partner."

Hanako just nodded, reaching to wipe her eyes. She floated away from me, hovering just slightly above the ground as I stood up and dusted off my pants.

"Let's go home. I need time to process all of this." I said.

"That's probably a good idea," Hanako replied. "Some sleep would do you some good, too."

As I started to walk, I felt something press down on my shoulders. I paused, turning to see Hanako's ankles around my neck and her little red shoes resting against my collarbone. A piggy-back ride on my head? Really?

I didn't care. She was too cute for me to resist.

After arriving home and explaining the events to Insomni (who demanded I strip so she could search me for injuries,) things finally began to wind down and return to normal. A few days passed without any kind of Yo-kai hassle, but that might be due to the fact that none of us left the apartment.

While Hanako was poking through my laptop and Insomni was admiring herself in a mirror while applying some of Hanako's new make-up, I looked through the Yo-kai Pad's Yo-kaipedia for any more hints on what Unkaind could possibly be planning. Unfortunately, not much information was known about the Wicked tribe other than their names.

"Hey, look at this."

I looked up at the sound of Hanako's voice. She floated towards the bed with my laptop in her hands, sitting down next to me. Insomni hovered just next to me, the three of us looking at some rather unusual pictures on the screen: multiple muscled men who looked to be sailors were all thrusting at the air with their pants at their ankles. The pictures were censored, but that wasn't what interested me. The headline read "Sailors on Shore Leave: Insane or Water-brained?"

"That's quite an insult," Insomni commented. "I'm sure those poor, handsome, well-endowed men are just starved without a woman on-board for so long."

"It's possible," Hanako replied. "But look at this." She scrolled through the pictures, stopping at the final one on the page: A sailor had his hand down, placed in mid-air. There seemed to be nothing under him, but he was posed like he was receiving an amazing blowjob. "Look between his legs, there." Hanako pointed. "Just above his groin."

I leaned in, adjusting my glasses. When I squinted my eyes, I did see something.

"Is that ... a little sailor hat?" I asked. "And is that ..."

"A little cat, yes." Hanako nodded. "Those men aren't humping the air. There's something on that ship with them."

"Let's see ... little cat ... sailor hat ..." Insomni quietly repeated.

Hanako and I looked over at the sound of Insomni's muttering, seeing her frantically swiping a finger on the Yo-kai Pad's screen. After a moment, she paused and smiled. "Here we go! That has to be Sailornyan!" She thrust the pad in my face, smacking me on the nose before holding it back to allow Hanako and myself to see.

On the screen was a cute little pink cat dressed in a Japanese schoolgirl uniform, or a "sailor uniform" as it might be called. A small sailor's hat was between her ears, of which her right one had a little tear in it. Behind her skirt were two long, pink tails that had blue flames on the tips. On the front of her shirt was a bright red bow, with a shiny blue bell in the center.

"Sailor ... nyan?" I asked. "I understand the sailor part, but what's nyan?" I never had a chance to find out what that meant in Baddinyan's name either, come to think of it.

"It's the sound cats make," Hanako explained. "You should know that."

"But cats say 'meow'," I said. "That doesn't sound Engli-"

"IRRELEVANT!" The girls both loudly interrupted me.

"We should go see what's going on," Insomni said. "She may look cute now, but someone that cute always has something sinister going on!"

"That's stereotyping ... I think." I said. "But we'll go anyway ... tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?! We can just go at night when the sailors are asleep!" Insomni protested. "Why do we have to wait-oh, for the love of..."

I had fallen asleep. Despite it being long afterward, being with Damona seemed to drain any energy I usually had ... which wasn't much to start with.

The next day, after waking up some time after noon, the girls and I finally left the apartment with the intention to go check out the weird sailor sightings. I wasn't sure how we would get very far without coming across some kind of ship security, and Insomni was more than happy to remind me that visiting the night prior would have been easier. I ignored her the best I could.

Springdale didn't have docks, so the best place I could think of was the beach. Unfortunately, heading to the beach would be a very, very long walk, and with today being particularly sunny, I wasn't looking forward to making the trip.

"Isn't there something we can do to just ... be there?" I asked no one in particular as the three of us walked past an Everymart. "Where can I find that mirror thing that your friend summoned? Can it send me places?"

"The Mirapo that Nate knows isn't the only one around here ..." Insomni replied, putting a finger to her chin in thought. "I guess we could always find some of the other ones around, but by the time we find them we could probably just be at the beach already-"

"Let's go make friends with a mirror!" I interrupted her, turning from my path and heading into the nearby Everymart. "We'll do it in air conditioning!"

"I'm fine with that," Hanako commented with a nod, floating behind me. Insomni sighed and shrugged her shoulders, trailing behind. As we entered the store, Hanako and I both sighed in relief as the wave of cool air washed over us. "You find Mirapo, I'm gonna go find the chips," Hanako said, floating off in another direction.

"I'll try." I nodded. I reached up and turned on my Yo-kai lens, looking around as my vision became a light shade of purple. Since I could already see Insomni and Hanako, nothing seemed out of the ordinary as I gazed around the store. I started to walk up and down the aisles, looking everywhere I could for a trace of a hidden Yo-kai's aura. Unfortunately, Yo-kai I'd met in the past could still hide themselves, so I was somewhat worried about finding a hidden Yo-kai only for it to be Hungramps stealing ice cream.

As I looked past the magazine rack, something caught my eye: I quickly looked back, seeing a pulsating purple aura standing on top of it. As I started to focus, the figure began to spin around in place.

Oh, fuck me.

After a moment of focus, Netaballerina appeared, dancing in place on top of the magazine shelf. After seeing me, she gave a bow and completed her dance. She stood up, winking at me and starting to twirl once again.

"Spoiler alert! You'll go home with sunburn today!" Netaballerina "revealed," with that innocent look on her face that infuriated me to no end. "I know I'm such a blabbermouth, but I just can't keep this to myself!" She put a hand to her mouth, looking as if she wanted to whisper something; I knew that was far from the truth. "Here's a spoiler for you: your skin's going to peel and it's going to be totally gross!"

I looked at Insomni and Hanako, who had floated next to me after Netaballerina appeared. Both of them looked disgusted at the ballerina Yo-kai's reveal of the future and floated back a few inches away from me. What the hell were you already keeping distance for?!

"Thanks, I'll just pick up some sunscreen," I said. As if expecting me to say this, a very wide grin crossed Netaballerina's face; she had just been itching to say this, I could tell.

"Here's a spoiler, but it's not unexpected!" She teased. "You can't buy any sunscreen because Insomni spent the rest of your cash on a new dress! And keep this under wraps, but it looks identical to the one she's wearing!"

"That's not a spoiler at all! That's being a tattletale!" Insomni fumed. "A spoiler would be telling him I already know where the nearest Mirapo is and I just wanted to watch him suffer in the heat for a little bit!"

"No, that's being even more of a tattletale ... on yourself," I replied, crossing my arms and shooting a glare at Insomni. After realizing what she had said, Insomni's eye widened and she placed a hand over her mouth. She looked at me, nervously chuckling and giving me the most innocent smile she could.

"Uh ... that new dress shows off my breasts more, so that's good, right?" Insomni asked, trying her best to cool my anger. "I know how much you like them!"

"She already said that it looks identical," I replied. "We'll talk about this later." I looked back at Netaballerina, who had been watching this with the happiest look on her face. "You're losing your touch. None of what you said was a spoiler, you were just telling me the future and tattling on Insomni. Isn't that Espy's job?" I asked.

"Who do you think I get my info from?" Netaballerina grinned. "But you're right; telling your future is not my forte. How about this? In the next chapter, Komasan is going to get promoted to Rank S!"

"... What are you talking about?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Komasan S is going to appear! He'll gain new powers from being drenched in a sports drink! Not to mention, my name's going to change to Spoilerina, despite the author's constant whining about localization changes!" Netaballerina said, happily leaping back and forth across the shelf. What the hell is she going on about?!

She paused in mid-dance, twirling once before speaking once more. "Also, in the movie 'Finding Blue Fish,' her parents aren't actually dead! They left a trail of shells for her in case she ever found her way home!"

"Ha! Everyone's seen that movie by now! That's nothing spoiler-worthy!" I said, trying my best to intimidate her. Whatever shuts her up, after all. Netaballerina-or, Spoilerina?-feigned shock, but the wide, shit-eating grin that crossed her lips was something to be feared. She put both hands on the sides of her mouth, taking a deep breath and looking right into my eyes.

"Nebby is your version's Legendary the whole time!" She shouted. "The blonde girl doesn't become a trainer in the end and instead goes to the first game's region! And you can't follow her!"

Before I could reply, Insomni and Hanako dragged me out of the store by my wrists. I was kicking and flailing the entire time.

"YOU BITCH!" I yelled. "YOU GAME-RUINING, SMUG LITTLE ...!"

"Sorry!" Netaballerina gave me an innocent smile with a look in her eyes that made me want to punch her face in. "I just couldn't keep my big mouth shut again! Silly me!"

Outside the store, after my little tantrum mellowed out, the three of us were at a loss as to how to make it to the beach. Since I didn't want to step back into Everymart and risk something else being ruined for me, we couldn't search for Mirapo inside. I had no idea where to look for a magical undead mirror at this point.

Wait, didn't Netaballerina say something about Insomni?

"Hey, you said you already know where a Mirapo is!" I realized, looking at Insomni. "Spill it!"

"Well, to be honest, there's one inside the store, in the bathroom," Insomni replied. "However, considering that I noticed the cashier reach for the silent alarm when you starting screaming to no one he could see, we probably can't go back in there for a while." She was right, but it seemed like a cheap cop-out that Netaballerina did to purposely fuck up my day. "Unless you have any more ideas, you're walking there. It's not like you can just fly over the town."

... Or could I?

"That gives me an idea!" I exclaimed, beginning to dig into one of my pants pockets. Hopefully, I had it with me among the few things stuffed in my pocket ... aha! I pulled out a small, red Yo-kai medal: Rokurokubi's! When I met her at my apartment, she practically flew away when she turned her neck into a slingshot. Maybe she could use that to send me to the beach?

"I don't know what you're thinking, but it can't end well," Hanako commented. I ignored her and looked at the medal, seeing Rokurokubi's smiling face; I really hoped this would work. I was already wearing the Type Zero watch, so all it took was pushing the medal inside.

"Show yourself, Rokurokubi!" I called. I turned the watch's crank to 1, and the summon began.

"Assume your summoning pose." The watch instructed. From the watch's face, a large, swirling rainbow path appeared.

Rokurokubi started to walk down the path, twisting her long neck into various shapes along the way. A question mark, a swirl, and somehow even a peace sign. As she reached the end of the path, her neck returned to normal position and she bowed while on her knees, greeting me. I cranked the watch to 2, and the success tone played.

"Summoning Slippery." The watch said.

"Rokurokubi." Rokurokubi calmly stated her name as she appeared. Her smile was as warm and friendly as ever, but there was something different about her. I wasn't sure what it was, exactly, but it was probably the over-sized cowboy hat on her head.

"Thanks for coming, Miss Rokuro." I smiled at her. "I really need your help-"

"Wait a second, y'all!" She interrupted me, wagging her right index finger at me. "The name's Lady Longnek now! We have to think of our American audience!"

Insomni, Hanako, and I all stared at her, quite confused. This Yo-kai was basically the definition of Japanese; what was going on?

"Uh, okay then, Miss Longnek." I corrected myself. "Nice hat, by the way." She smiled at me and tipped it in a friendly manner. "Do you remember when you turned your neck into a slingshot to leave my apartment? We need to get to the beach in a hurry, so I was hoping you could do that again."

"Well, I sure as sugar can, hun!" Lady Longnek replied. Her voice seemed to gain a southern accent out of nowhere, something that didn't fit her in the slightest. "I can do you one better, though!" In one swift motion, her long neck started to twirl around and extend, with her head spinning faster and faster in a circle as she turned into an undead human lasso.

"What the hell-" before I could finish speaking, she picked up Hanako, Insomni and myself into her loop, spinning us around incredibly fast. I saw Insomni's face turn a shade of green and Hanako's become flushed as the speed increased; before I knew what was happening, we were all shot forward-unfortunately, the girls weren't flying in my direction.

Well, at least I was heading for the beach! The very-quickly-approaching beach! The same beach in which my head was heading for a pile of sand!

Thump!

All I could see was darkness, but I was pretty sure that my head was buried in the sand. With a few hard pulls, I managed to yank my head free as I coughed up a mouthful of grainy, disgusting beachfront property. I looked around, seeing that the beach was deserted today-odd, for such a pretty day outside-and as the news promised, a large ship was floating just a ways into the ocean. I headed for the water, flicking my Yo-kai lens on and looking around for any trace of the pink cat from the pictures.

"Hey there, kid! What brings you here?"

Without paying any mind, I walked face-first into a sailor's buff chest. I didn't see him when I looked around the beach, so how did I miss this big guy? I stepped back and dusted the sand off my pants, looking at him.

"Believe it or not, I'm looking for a pink cat," I said. I knew he would think I was crazy, but maybe he would mention something unusual happening.

"Oh, are you talkin' about Sailornyan? She's our crew mascot, ya know!" The sailor happily replied. "That little lady has the energy of one a'them foreign women we bring on-board sometimes, and the tight little rear of an angel!"

Why would he admit this to a stranger?!

"Well, that's ... cool, I guess." I replied. "I don't suppose you've ever heard the word 'Yo-kai' before?" I asked. The sailor nodded, his smile not leaving his face.

"Oh, one a'them ghosts, eh? I read about them when we were off sailing to another country, but I thought they was fakes, like catchy rap music or the female orgasm!" He laughed heartily at his own joke. "But ya know, learnin' she's one'a them ghosts is good news!" He said. The sailor turned to face the ship and placed his hands around his mouth to yell at his fellow sailors who were watching him from the deck. "Hey fellas, good news! Turns out we ain't been fuckin' the captain's cat! Sailornyan is a ghost!"

The other sailors cheered and waved at him. The fact that these men thought they had been relieving their urges on an actual cat that just happened to be pink was more disturbing than anything.

"Anyway kid, you wanna see our little lady, do ya? Any reason why?" The sailor asked me.

"To be honest, I wanted to see if she was real," I replied. "But you've already seen her, so that solves that. Is it okay if I meet her too? Does she talk?"

"She sure does! She loves meetin' new folk!" He happily replied. "She might have her paws full though, we'll have to see!" He motioned a hand towards a jetski sitting on the shore. "Come on, let's get to the ship!"

After a short jet ski ride to the ship, the sailor and I boarded and headed below deck. He explained that Sailornyan just seemed to show up one night, and none of the crew noticed her. At first, they thought the ship was haunted, but after a few days, one of the men mentioned that he felt someone fondle him and jerk him off at night. The men were all worried that one of their own was gay and trying to molest their fellow crew members, but as if on cue a little pink cat appeared out of nowhere and the crew's nights suddenly became busy.

As the sailor slammed open the bunkroom door and motioned me inside, I was greeted by a group of bare, muscled asses of a circle of sailors. In the middle of their group was a little pink cat wearing nothing but a sailor's hat between her ears, with a blue skirt and white top tossed lazily on the floor. As I watched, none of them seemed to notice me, and the cat opened her mouth and let out a satisfied, happy sigh as the men came all over her face.

"So much seed, nya!" The pink kitty cooed, licking around her mouth to clean up whatever she could of the crew's cum. Patches of semen were all over her pink fur, making her look like some kind of spotted breed of animal as the men began to pull up their pants, each reaching out and giving her a loving pat on the head before turning to walk past me. The cat waved at the men as they left. "Come back soon, boys!" she called.

"There's our little lass." The sailor accompanying me announced. "Sailornyan, in the fur!"

"And in the sailor juice!" Sailornyan continued, winking at me. "Oh, another human? And a male? Have you heard of me, nyan?"

"You could say that," I replied. Sailornyan walked towards me, and although she was trying to sway what she would call her hips, all I could see was a messy pink cat walking on its hind legs. She licked around her mouth as she looked at me, looking me up and down hungrily and trying to undress me with her eyes.

"You wanna pet this kitty too, nya?" Sailornyan asked. "You can put your meat sail in me! I can take the whole crew one after another, so I can help you too!"

"Is she always like this?" I asked the sailor. He gave out a hearty laugh.

"She is, lad, she is! I won't tell the boys if you want to meet her personally, though!" He laughed. "Just make sure you don't make too much of a mess before we head to shore!"

I looked at the man, then back at Sailornyan. The little pink cat with spotted, sticky white patches on her face didn't look the least bit arousing to me. For once, a Yo-kai besides Insomni was trying to seduce me, and it didn't work in the slightest. Maybe it was because I saw her as a cat first and a female second, but all I wanted to do was take a wet rag and clean her up, not fuck her.

"I'll pass, sir." I replied. "As long as she's not causing your crew any harm, I think I'm done here. I've investigated enough."

"Nya?!" Sailornyan gasped in shock. "Y-You don't want to fuck me too? Set sail in my rear hole? What's wrong with this human?!"

"No offense, Sailornyan," I said, giving her a dismissive wave. "You're cute, but I think you're better off helping men who never see women rather than me. I already live with two."

"Nyo! Nyou're not going anywhere!" Sailornyan protested. Ugh, more cat puns. She gave up on trying to charm me and started to dress herself, adjusting her skirt and straightening the ribbon on her chest. In what was more amazing than gross, her tongue seemed to double in size and licked all over her face, cleaning up every spot of the sailors' cum and leaving her entire face pink, save for the white-colored fur around her mouth and eyes.

"Never seen a guy turn the lass down ..." The sailor sounded surprised. "Ah well, come on then. Let's get you back to land."

"Nyo nyo nyo!" Sailornyan argued, leaping for me and grabbing my pants leg. "He's not going anywhere until he has his way with me! I am adorable!"

"You are adorable," I agreed, shrugging. "Just not sexy to me."

"You are going to FUCK ME!" Sailornyan commanded. I looked down at her and was a bit uncomfortable at the fiery look in her eyes. "Fuck me! Yank on my tail and ram my pussy! Cum down my throat! Turn me into a dick-craving animal!"

"... You ARE a dick-craving animal, apparently." I said. She paused but soon shook her head.

"You nyew what I meant! Come on, whip it out! Come on!" Sailornyan started to beg now. "I've been with every human guy I've met! Don't ruin my perfect record! Come onnnnn!"

The sailor and I headed above deck, climbing into one of the lifeboats to be lowered to the jetski. All the while, Sailornyan stayed attached to my pants leg by her claws digging into it, shaking her head in protest and begging me to "defile her!" and "make her choke on my thick seed!"

After another jet ski ride complete with Sailornyan trying to unfasten my pants as I swatted her paws away, she continued to follow me on the beach. The sailor looked at her, and I paused and turned to him-was he really going to let his crew's cum dumpster leave?

"Well mate, it looks like Sailornyan's got her own treasure to find." He said. "There's word of another one o' them Yo-things called Mermother around these seas, so me an' the boys will just look for her on the way."

"I'm not treasure, take her back." I demanded. "I don't need a house pet-"

The jet ski was already zooming back towards the ship. I looked down, seeing Sailornyan humping my leg like a horny dog. Not only do I have another annoying Yo-kai in my life, but now it looks like I had been forced to adopt an undead cat that was forever in heat and would be around long after she eventually kills me for not putting out.

"Fuck me." I groaned.

"I'm TRYING!" Sailornyan yelled. 


	15. Springdale The Beautiful: Part 1

It took a little while, but after a long, limping walk (thanks to a little pink cat furiously humping my leg like a dog in heat,) Sailornyan and I arrived back in the heart of Springdale. As we walked through the city, something seemed just a bit off about it-but I couldn't put my finger on why.

The first unusual thing was when we walked past a group of elementary school girls sitting outside of Nom Burger. Although the girls were clearly young, they had the voices of teenagers. They were peppering their sentences with "like" every few words and repeating lines from internet fads. Their voices definitely didn't fit their looks at all. What do I know about kids these days, though? Maybe pitching your voice is a new fad.

"That's creepy." I heard Sailornyan comment. I had failed to notice that she had crawled up from my leg to my shoulder, holding on and looking around. "Humans are weird here."

"That's one way to describe it." I agreed. "Are you really going to follow me home?" I asked despite being able to guess her answer.

"Yep! You're stuck with me until you're in me!" Sailornyan cheerfully replied. "Get comfortable, because I ain't goin' nyowhere!"

"Whatever." I sighed, shaking my head. "Just means another mouth to feed ..."

We continued to head home, walking past Nom Burger and Everymart as people poured out of Everymart's front door. As I watched everyone leave in some amazing mass of people, the things I heard were very, very strange.

"I sure do love jelly donuts!" A man said as he took a bite out of a rice ball. "Popcorn balls are great too!" He then took a bite out of ... another rice ball. What the hell? Taking a look at this man, I was quite amused at his clothing-he was wearing a suit with the American flag pattern all over it.

"Hey, hey! What's going on down there?" Sailornyan tapped on my shoulder. I looked at her and she pointed down-my pockets were glowing a bright blue color, and my Yo-kai Watch was letting off an insanely bright red glow. First, some weirdo's calling rice balls other names and wearing a flag suit, and now I'm glowing?

"What the hell did you do?!" I asked Sailornyan, looking at her on my shoulder. She flailed her paws, somehow balancing herself on my shoulder using her stomach.

"I didn't do anything! It wasn't me!" She protested. "I'm just cute and extremely seductive!"

"Fine, I'll get some real help." I said while digging into my pockets. I pulled out Insomni's and Hanako's Z medals, but I could instantly see something wrong: their medal art was shoved to the left, and some strange three holes were on the upper-right of the medal's face. Did I damage the medals in my pocket?

I took Hanako's medal into my hand and held up my right wrist to use my watch-the changes on it almost made me drop the medal. The bright, vibrant colors looked faded, and the golden crank around the face was an ugly, mustard-brown color. Inside the watch's face was some weird-looking yellow piece, and sliding the medal in showed that the piece lined up perfectly with the new three holes on the art. What the hell happened to my Type Zero? It looked like some kind of bulky, mass-produced toy.

I turned the crank over to one, starting to take my summon pose-however, the watch didn't ask me to.

"Oh! Summoning time!" The watch said. The robotic voice was gone, replaced by what I could only call a "normal"-sounding man's voice, almost like the voice that came out of my Classic watch. After the voice finished, the usual Eerie music started to play, and the rainbow path started to form above me. Hanako spun down the path, giving her usual smile and salute as I turned the crank to two.

"Summoning Eerie!" The watch announced as Hanako appeared in front of me.

"Hanako-san!" She announced her arrival. She looked up at me, tilting her head in confusion.

"What happened?" Hanako asked. "Insomni and I landed back home and couldn't find you. Is that Sailornyan?" She pointed to the pink cat now perched on my head. Sailornyan gave her a smile and a wave.

"Yes, this is Sailornyan." I sighed. "She was the crew's personal fuck-toy and now since I wasn't into that, she won't leave me alone."

"You weren't into that." Hanako looked at me, and despite her hair hiding her eyes, I knew she raised an eyebrow. "You had sex with me in a bathroom stall, but you weren't into the sex-crazed little cat in a school uniform."

"She's a fucking cat! That's just weird!" I protested. "She's just been humping my leg the whole time! Nothing happened, and nothing's going to happen!"

"Okay, okay! Keep telling yourself that!" Hanako replied. I could see the little smirk on the corner of her lips. "Well, it isn't all bad." Her smirk turned to a scary-looking grin, and her eyes had a menancing look. "Animal testing on cosmetics may be bad ... but there's nothing against Yo-kai animal testing!"

"N-NYA?!" Sailornyan gripped my hair in fear, shuffling down to the back of my head. "W-What is she gonnya do to me?!" Sailornyan asked.

"Nothing." Hanako replied, her scary expression now gone. "... yet."

"Please, don't start this right now." I groaned. "I don't even know what's going on here. Look." I moved my arm down to show her the Type Zero, and pulled her medal free. "What happened here? Your medal's all weird and the watch looks bad."

"Ugh, bad is too good of a word ..." Hanako took my wrist in her hands, moving it around to examine the watch. "This looks like a prototype version. Let's get over to Mr. Goodsight's, maybe he can figure it out."

"Yeah." I agreed. "Let me call Insomni though, I might need my other watch if something's wrong with this one." I took Insomni's medal into my fingers, holding up the Type Zero and sliding it inside.

"Oh! Summoning Time!" The watch announced.

Despite the changes, Insomni's seductive, teasing travel down the rainbow path was still as sexual as it was before. I don't know who was more grateful for that-my mind or my dick. They're interchangeable by now.

"Summoning Eerie!" The watch's voice called as I turned the crank. Insomni posed in front of me, sticking out her chest and pushing her breasts together with her arms as she looked into my eyes.

"Insomni!" She announced herself. After the summon ended, she looked around, seemingly confused at her new surroundings. "What happened?" She looked at me, floating towards me and wrapping her arms around me, floating behind me and kissing my cheek. "We couldn't find you back home. What happened to you?"

I pointed down to the little pink cat that was now rubbing her bare ass against my heel. Insomni followed my finger, and started laughing histerically at the sight of Sailornyan.

"That's priceless!" Insomni hugged her stomach in pain from laughter. "I just have to know what you messed up to get a cat on you!"

"I'll tell you later." I groaned. "Look around. What happened here?"

Insomni and Hanako looked around; the teenage-sounding young girls were now laughing about something, and a tall man walked by us with a box full of rice balls that had "dozen jelly donuts" on the front. As if those repeating things weren't odd enough, every building seemed to have an American flag waving from the roof.

"I'm not seeing anything that unusual." Insomni commented. "Maybe you're noticing something that I'm not-" Before she could finish speaking, Insomni's entire body started to glow. Hanako and I watched as a red and blue light started to surround Insomni's body, something that she didn't seem to notice. After a few moments, a group of white stars started to spin around her in unison with the lights-was Insomni evolving or something? Could Insomni even evolve?

I pictured a slightly taller Insomni with bigger horn-like hair and G-cup breasts. It didn't sound half bad, really.

When the light and stars finally faded, Insomni appeared to be her normal self; all except for one thing. Rather than her purple dress, her clothing was now a very revealing micro bikini. The cups and bottoms had an American flag pattern, but the cups were the worst excuse for coverage I had ever seen-I could see her entire breasts bare save for a just the nipple. Her pink areolas were in plain view around the patriotic-colored clothing.

"Not bad, y'all!" Insomni commented, running her hands down her body's curves and admiring herself. Her voice suddenly had a southern accent almost as strong as Komasan's, which really wasn't fitting for her. "This new thing's pretty dang cute! And the bikini's nice too!" Insomni complimented herself. She pulled the Yo-kai Pad out of seemingly nowhere -she had no place to hide it - and began to take pictures of herself. She angled it up to put her breasts in the shot, then turned around; despite her ghost tail, the bikini bottom clearly showed off a very amazing-looking ass. Insomni slid a finger in the middle of her bikini top, pulling it down and flashing her nipples to the camera, snapping a few more pictures ... all as I stared and tried to not get an erection.

Well, not everything changed about her, apparently.

"As much as I want you to wear that forever, what happened to you?" I asked. "Your voice changed, too."

"That would be my doin', pardner." An unfamiliar, southern-sounding voice spoke up from behind me.

Our group turned, seeing a strange-looking bird standing there. He wore long pants that ended just before his yellow webbed feet, and a collared shirt that was almost entirely covered by his huge pouched beak-this was a talking pelican. His clothing had the same flag pattern that Insomni's new bikini was covered in, and around his waist was a brown, leather belt with a gun resting in the holster at his hip.

Why the fuck did this thing have a gun?!

A brown, ten-gallon cowboy hat was perched on top of his head, and when he raised an arm to wave at us I could see white tassles dangling from his sleeve. He wore some odd, yellow glasses that didn't seem to serve any purpose besides bringing attention to his eyes-they had no lenses. This guy couldn't be any more American-looking if he tried ... unless he gained some weight and had one of those motorized rascal cars to ride on.

"The name's Apelican! I'm the most pay-tree-ahh-tic Yo-kai you'll ever meet!" He reached down for his gun, yanking it out of the holster and firing a bullet into the air. "Yeehaw! Yes we can!"

We all just stared at him; he was more of a circus sideshow than he was threatening. Hanako had already retrieved the Yo-kai Pad, and was swiping the screen while Insomni had started to fondle her own breasts, admiring how tiny her new micro-top was.

"Like he said, that's the Yo-kai Apelican." Hanako read out loud. "He studied in Texas and loves all things American, but it says his southern accent isn't that great."

"Ah say, ah say, I'm workin' on it!" Apelican interrupted. "Now y'all turn off that new-fangled technology before I do it for ya!" He pointed his gun at the device in Hanako's hands, and she quietly stuffed it into her red suspenders. Apelican walked towards me and put an arm around me, resting his wing on my shoulder. "Ah tell ya son, it took me a lot of time and ammo to start fixin' this here place, and I ain't even half done yet!"

"To start fixin'? What the hell did you do?" I asked.

"Well, fer starters!" Apelican pointed forward to the young girls with the voices of high school teens. "Them little ladies over there. If they had the voices like the little angels they are, that might confuse any kids watchin' 'em! Gotta make 'em have teenage voices, since the kids love thinkin' they're watchin' things older than them! Makes 'em feel more mature!"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" I snapped. "Those are actual kids. No one's watching them but you."

"You watch that mouth a'yers, you no good commie." Apelican shot back at me, pointing his gun at my mouth. I stayed quiet. "Atta boy, son. After I fixed them girls' issues, I decided to make things nice and put some nice copies'a Old Glory on every biz-ee-ness establishment I could see! I'll make sure every buildin' here has the best flag in the world wavin' on top of it!"

"I'm just going to be blunt," I put a finger on Apelican's gun, pushing it down away from my mouth. "What's your intent here?"

"I'm glad y'all asked!" Apelican replied, twirling his gun in his hand before putting it back in the holster. "I'm here to make this place suitable for Americans! Anything that comes across as foreign isn't suitable for America's fine youth! Gotta make sure this place is ..." He put a hand, or what looked like it from his wing, to his chin. "... localizationed? Is that the word for it?"

"... Localized? You're going to localize an entire place? How? For what?" I asked.

"It's what I do to make things more American!" Apelican sounded proud with his answer. "If somethin's too foreign or too mature for the fine youth of my great nation, then I use my lovely lady ol' localette here!" He pointed to his gun, then adjusted his yellow glasses over his eyes.

"You're not making any sense." I sighed. "Could you just change everything back to normal and go away?"

"Not gonna happen, hoss." Apelican replied. "Not 'til this place is suitable for all audiences, no matter the sacrifice!"

"What about her?" I pointed at Insomni. "What is suitable about what she's wearing? I assume that was your doing?"

"Oh, shoot!" Apelican laughed, pulling out his gun once more. "Had the dang thing set to mens' entertainment network. Real popular thing in the best country on Earth, y'see." He explained. Reaching for the trigger, Apelican's finger paused-before pushing it in to fire, he gently tapped the trigger. I heard something click inside the gun. "There we are; set 'er back to family friendly! Now let's fix this!" Apelican yelled, and before I could say a word, fired his gun at Insomni.

I didn't have time to block it. I just closed my eyes and turned away; I couldn't look. I was too scared.

If this weird bird did what I think he just did, I'm going to kill him. I don't care if he's a Yo-kai and already dead. I'm going to kill him harder.

"W-What is this?!" I heard Insomni shout. Thank God, she was still among the undead.

I quickly turned to look at her; her micro-bikini had been replaced by a very thick sweater. It was the length of her original dress, but the thickness hid any curves on her body and was baggy enough to hide her bust size. She looked furious at her new attire.

"That's much better. Can't go exposin' young, innocent men to somethin' like that." Apelican smiled. He looked back at me, then down at my wrist; I could tell he was looking at my Yo-kai Watch. "Looks like you're comin' along quite nice, son. Real quick results, too."

"What are you talking about?" I held up my wrist to see my watch was still toy-like. "What did you do to my Type Zero?"

"That's called the Model Zero, son." Apelican corrected me. "Sounds more normal to the yung'uns of this great nation, don'tcha know. Type Zero sounds too foreign."

"I ... uh ... okay." I replied, totally confused with his logic. "Type isn't a foreign word, though."

"That's good, son! Glad you know English!" Apelican "complimented" me. He looked aside, as if speaking to someone next to him. "Nice boy, but he's about as bright as a dead bulb." Apelican said, holding up a wing to cover his mouth as if I couldn't hear him.

"Who are you talking to?" I asked, looking around. Apelican faced me again, smirking.

"That's a joke, son! Flew right over your head! I keep pitchin' 'em and you keep missin'!" Apelican laughed. I still had no idea what the hell he was talking about.

"Hey, y'all! Change me back!" shouted Insomni in her southern accent, clenching her fists and glaring at Apelican. "I liked that bikini more, you stupid ...'king ... bird-brained piece of ... 'hit ..."

Insomni's mouth moved as she spoke, but every few words were nothing but silence. It seemed that any time Insomni swore at Apelican, although she said the word, nothing came out.

"You censored her speech?" I looked at the bird Yo-kai, who looked very proud at his work.

"Real simple, too. Now she's dressed family-friendly with a mouth to match!" he replied. He moved to the left, looking past me. Whenever he saw Hanako and Sailornyan behind me, Apelican raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Well, if it ain't little Toiletta. You enjoyed runnin' from me, you little un-pay-tree-ah-tic thing? I told you that you'd just confuse the kids!"

"... who?" I asked, turning around to see the girls behind me. He was clearly referring to Hanako-she looked worried. I turned back to face the pelican; I was confused at the name. "No, that's Hanako-san. Hanako-san of the toilet. Urban legend." I corrected him. "What did you call her?"

"Nah, son, that there's little Toiletta ... or she's supposed to be." Apelican replied. He looked at Hanako again, meeting her stare. "You remember me, don'tcha little lady? How y'all got away from my big ol' Bae?"

"Your ... big ol' bae? What are you, a teenage girl?" I asked.

"B.A.E., son! Big American Explosion!" laughed Apelican. "Way back durin' dubya dubya two, I joined the greatest soldiers on Earth in a mighty war! While the boys took care of the enemy, I took a chance to help Americanize the folks 'round there, so once everything was done, the spirit of America would still be strong in their hearts!"

"... And in the craters." I heard Hanako mutter.

"Okay, I'm guessing there's a story here." I turned to face Hanako. Hanako sighed, nodding in response. "Well, nothing's going to progress until we hear it, so let's have it." I said. Sailornyan perched herself on my shoulder and Insomni floated next to me as Hanako cleared her throat.

"Well, it started many years ago, shortly before my death," Hanako began. "I was hiding in the bathroom stall, and ..." 


	16. Springdale the Beautiful: Part 2

"Hanako! Hanako, where are you?" a woman's voice echoed through the school's hallway-the third floor's hallway, to be precise.

A short girl dashed down the hall, giggling when she heard the voice call for her. The mischievous look in her eyes was almost completely obscured by her black hair hiding some of her face, and her red skirt fluttered as she quickly made her way forward, frantically looking around for something. She paused in front of the girls' bathroom door, looking left and right for signs of anyone following her; when the coast was clear, she darted inside and closed the door behind her.

Unfortunately, the game of hide-and-seek that she was playing had long ended. The voice looking for her wasn't a playful friend-it was a concerned teacher. Despite hearing her name called again, Hanako just giggled at her perfect hiding spot as she heard footsteps walking past the bathroom door. She was winning the game with flying colors!

Just as she planned to step outside and declare her victory, a loud, shrill noise blasted throughout the room. Hanako quickly slapped her hands over her ears, trying her best to muffle the noise; it sounded like some kind of alarm, but it wasn't the usual fire alarm bell, so what was this? Without thinking, Hanako ran for the third stall and went inside, locking the stall door behind her. Whatever this alarm was, it wasn't something positive!

Wait-Hanako suddenly remembered something from class. This alarm wasn't for fire, and it wasn't a way to lure her from her hiding spot. This was a big emergency alarm, meaning that everyone needed to take cover, and fast. Take cover from what, though, Hanako couldn't recall.

As she stayed hidden in her third stall, hoping whatever was causing this situation would just go away, she heard another loud, buzzing noise coming from overhead; it sounded like a plane, but unlike one she had ever heard before. This one seemed to be flying closer to her than most planes did. Why would a plane fly so close to the ground? Isn't that dangerous?

Despite the deafening siren, she could hear something of a yell through it: the voice was definitely foreign, and it was accompained by a whistling sound that gradually came closer and closer to her. Before Hanako could think back to what to do, a bright, blinding flash of white light engulfed the room. As soon as Hanako fully realized what was happening, it was too late.

She was gone from the mortal world ... for a few minutes.

The next thing Hanako knew, she woke up lying on the ground. When she stood and examined her surroundings, she definitely wasn't hiding in the bathroom anymore; she was in a massive pile of rubble. She could see pieces of the bathroom toilets and sinks around her. It took her a moment to realize: her school was gone, nothing but a pile of destruction all over the ground.

"Hello?" Hanako asked, her voice meek. "Is anyone here? I'm Hanako, and ... I think I'm lost."

As she looked around, seeing no trace of her friends or teachers, Hanako was surprised when she started floating off the ground. What was happening to her?! She held out her hands in front of her face to see if she had been injured-she could see through them! Was she a ghost?! Hanako looked down at herself-she still had on her red suspenders and white shirt, so at least she was in a ghost in her school uniform.

Hanako grabbed her suspenders, surprised that she could feel them in her hands. When she hiked them up just a bit, she heard a strange noise-a clacking noise, like something hitting the rubble beneath her. She looked down, seeing a small, green circular disc on a cement brick. She leaned down to pick it up, seeing it had a picture of her on the front, leaning against a bathroom stall. What was this thing? Who took this picture of her?

She dropped the new disc into her suspenders pocket, floating forward to explore the debris. It felt kind of cool that she could fly, but it wasn't a good exchange for losing her school, and as far as she could figure, her own life.

"Welcome, little one ..."

Hanako turned around at the sound of a strange, booming voice that seemed to be coming from all around her. She couldn't see anyone that could possibly be speaking to her, yet the voice continued.

"Welcome to the afterlife ... welcome to the world of Yo-kai, Hanako-san."

"H-How do you know my name?" Hanako asked the invisible speaker. It didn't respond. "H-Hello?" she tried once again, but to no response. Hanako floated down, sitting on the ground and hugging her knees to her chest. She gently rocked back and forth, looking around yet again for a sign of even just one person she knew. Everyone was gone, but didn't get another chance like she did. "... Mommy?" Hanako whispered, looking around. "Daddy?" She knew her parents were nowhere near, but that didn't stop her from wanting them next to her. "Sensei?" No teachers, either.

Hanako sniffed as tears started to stream down her face, the impact of her situation finally beginning to sink in. She could always look around for others, but ... what if no one else made it? She didn't want to see her friends ... dead. She didn't know if she could take that right now, or ever. It was all too much to take in. Who would help her? Who would help innocent little Hanako now?

... No, it can't be like that.

Hanako wiped a tear from her eye, standing back up and hovering over the ground. This was no time to feel sorry for herself! She had to find out what happened! She definitely knew what a Yo-kai was; she had heard stories in her family for years about how some Yo-kai could punish bad children, or how some helped the humans around them. Maybe she could be a good Yo-kai, too! But while she pondered this, something else came to mind-for some reason, the idea of finding another bathroom stayed in her thoughts, as if she was drawn to it.

Something about the idea of being in the bathroom felt comforting. That was her hiding spot, the place where nothing bad could find her. She needed to return to it, and since her school's was gone, she needed to find a replacement. Testing her new flight ability, Hanako soared into the sky, heading north; the closest school she knew of was in a town called Springdale. Perhaps that would be her best bet for a new home.

Wait. Springdale? Wasn't that town called ... Sakura ... Sa-something, what was it? Something-town, right?

Maybe she just remembered the name incorrectly.

...

I had no idea that Hanako's death was so incredibly sad. Of course, all death is tragic, but she had never shared this with me. I took a step forward to hug her, but Insomni beat me to it. Insomni pounced towards Hanako, hugging her and intentionally forcing her hair-covered eyes between her breasts, the sweater now showing them off perfectly from Hanako's head pressing between them.

"You poor thing! That's horrible!" Insomni sniffled, genuinely crying from Hanako's story. "If only I had known, I'd never have treated you so horribly when we met! I'm so sorry!" She hugged Hanako closer, and I saw Hanako's face turn red as she tried to force herself out of Insomni's hold and away from her smothering breasts.

"I-It's fine! Thank you!" Hanako replied, catching her breath when she finally got away. "We're friends now! It's fine!"

Insomni nodded, sniffing from her sobbing. She reached over and yanked at my shirt, ripping off some of the bottom and blowing her non-existent nose with it, tossing the messy cloth shred back at me. Sick! I tossed the scrap on the ground, glaring at her-I liked this shirt, or at least I did.

"So that's what happened to ya!" Apelican piped up. "I knew that I had missed somethin' with the Bae hit that day. Turns out you got a little in ya if ya forgot about Sakura Tow-I mean, Springdale! You knew the proper name, at least!" He corrected himself. "After I found out about a new Yo-kai pokin' around after I left, all it took was a little lookin' up and I found out all about little Toiletta that got away!"

"That ... is not ... my name!" Hanako argued, clenching her fists and holding them at her sides. "I told you when we met years ago! My name is Hanako-san!"

"I told y'all that it would confuse the kids!" Apelican shot back. "Toiletta is the perfect new name for you! Ya haunt toilets, and -etta is the end of a lady's name! Adds up to me!" He argued. He pulled his gun, twirling it around in his hand. "I've been waitin' a long time to finish my work here, and you ain't gettin' away this time!"

"Where is Sakura Town?" I interrupted his revenge before he could do anything dangerous. "What are you talking about? I thought Hanako had always been here."

"Oh, that's right, son!" Apelican smiled at my question. "You don't know, do ya? You didn't come along 'til years after my Bae did her job!"

"What job? Localizing a town seventy-something years ago?" I asked. Apelican laughed and nodded.

"More than just then, son!" Apelican replied. "Ya see, Bae wasn't meant to just be a one-time attack. When she blew, a special radiation came with her. It was a Yo-kai made kinda thing, so humans had no idea. Over years' time, Bae's effect took over everywhere and none of y'all were any the wiser!"

"Radiation? You're poisoning everyone?!" I spat, shocked. "Don't Yo-kai have laws against chemical warfare?!"

"Don't think of it as poison, think of it as ... a kind of laughin' gas, only this one fixes all yer crazy foreign nonsense." Apelican corrected me. "Some things took longer than others, though, like yer purple lady friend over there."

"Me?" Insomni stopped trying to hug Hanako and looked at Apelican. "What about me?"

"You remember the old days, don't ya ... miss Fumin?" Apelican asked. Insomni's eye widened when she heard that name.

"Why do I know that name?" Insomni thought out loud. She looked more frantic as seconds passed. "Why do I know that name?!"

"Because it was your foreign name, ma'am!" Apelican replied, looking very pleased with himself. "I fixed your strange, foreign ways too! You cause insomnia, and ... well, you kind of look like a genie! Insomni! Sounds right to me!"

"I'm not a genie!" Insomni fumed. "Now I remember! My name is Fumin and I lived here in-"

"Ah-ah, that's enough of that!" Apelican silenced her by pointing his gun at her eye. "You are Insomni, and you live here in Springdale. Ain't that right?"

Insomni remained quiet, obviously not wanting to be shot again.

"As I was sayin'." Apelican placed his gun in his holster. "Some things took longer than others to sink in. Your little blabber-mouth friend Spoilerina kept her ... well, we'll call 'em problems ..." Apelican scoffed. "... She kept her little problem for a while, callin' herself Neta-somethin'. I can't pronounce that non-English garbage, and I know the fine people of this nation couldn't either."

"Netaballerina?" I asked. Come to think of it, didn't she mention something like this? I thought back to the last day I saw her, and her words started to play in my mind: "My name's going to change to Spoilerina, despite the author's constant whining about localization changes!" She had said. Still have no clue what "author" she's referring to.

"What's the difference between Neta and Spoiler?" I asked none of the group in particular. Hanako had retrieved the Yo-kai pad again and had started swiping, floating over to me.

"For a rough translation, "Netaballerina" means something about the lines of "spoiler ballerina" in Japanese. Spoilerina's name clearly just translates that. Apelican didn't do much to her." Hanako explained. I watched as she floated back to Insomni and grabbed the collar on Insomni's sweater, shoving the Yo-kai Pad inside-likely between her breasts. On instinct, Insomni moaned only slightly before smacking Hanako's hand away; Hanako chuckled at her reaction.

"Enough of your babblin' on!" Apelican silenced us. "I'm tired of talkin'! I'm gonna finish what I started and get goin'! I got more localizin' to do!" In one quick motion that I could barely follow, Apelican pulled his gun free and pointed it directly for Hanako, pulling the trigger. The second I heard that click, I moved as fast as I could in front of her. The bullet hit me, but surprisingly I felt no pain. I looked down, hoping I didn't see a hole in my body.

It was a cork. It casually bounced on the ground after it hit me.

Despite not feeling any pain, the same flashy light show from Insomni's hit started to glow around me. I couldn't feel anything changing on me or inside of me, but I didn't know how I should be feeling. He gave kids adult voices, and made people change food names, so what would he do to me?

New feelings ran through my body! The idea of the American flag made me shed a single tear of pure joy!

... And I felt something strange in my pants? What the hell?

"What did you do to me?!" I shouted at Apelican, who just chuckled in response like an asshole. I couldn't exactly drop my pants in the middle of town, but something definitely felt strange. I didn't need to worry about the decision, however, as the little pink cat who wanted more cock than a chicken hawk decided to grab my jeans and yank them down.

"Let's see what's going on here, nya nya!" Sailornyan exclaimed in a mischievious voice. Before I could realize what she had done, my dick was in full view-luckily, no one had paid us any mind (or more realistically, the sight of me talking to no one,) so I could take a good look at Apelican's work.

I have to admit, I couldn't complain much.

My dick was covered by a black censor bar, which I guess makes sense since my life with Yo-kai is filled with so much sex. The black bar was humongous, reaching down past my knees. It felt kind of nice that I was considered that damn big! I felt rather pleased with it, but Insomni and Hanako shared looks of disbelief.

"That's a lie." Hanako said, pointing at the bar. She looked at Insomni. "Was it that big before I met him?" she asked.

"No, dear." Insomni shook her head. "The only thing that large is his ego."

"That's what I figured." Hanako agreed. "I mean, I don't even think he's half as long as-" I slapped a hand over her mouth.

"That's enough!" I protested. Giving Sailornyan a gentle kick aside, I hiked my pants back up. "So what's the point of that?" I asked Apelican.

"You're askin' me? What the hell you been doin' with these here Yo-kai ladies, son?" Apelican asked, giving me a disgusted look, as if I was the worst person he'd ever met. "All I do is shoot the localizer and she does what needs to be done. You can't even keep it in your pants with non-human ladies?"

"That's ... unrelated." I replied.

"Don't you worry none, boy. I'll fix you real good." Apelican said, brandishing his gun once again. Before even giving me a chance to stop him, he casually fired-another cork hit me, bouncing off my crotch. As another feeling started to surge through me, I noticed something right off the bat: something was gone.

Sailornyan didn't grab my pants this time, but after looking around to see the area was empty, I pulled them down just a bit.

I had no dick. My crotch looked like a kid's doll: nothing there but skin. It was as if it was never there to begin with.

I'll fucking kill him again. I don't know what killed him before, but he'll miss it. I clenched my fists and had full intent to walk over and punch him in the jaw, but I was stopped by two very angry Yo-kai.

"There ya go. Now you can't do anything absolutely filthy anymore. Consider yerself forever localized!" Apelican said proudly. He didn't expect the sudden jump from Hanako and Insomni, who knocked him hard on the ground. Insomni started punching him in the face and Hanako grinded her foot into his stomach. Where was this fighting spirit ten minutes ago?!

"How dare you!" Insomni exclaimed, punching Apelican in the eye. "Put it back! Put it back right now or I'll smash that beak so bad they'll mistake you for a hummingbird! How am I supposed to get off now?! Toys? I don't think so!"

"I don't rightly know the-not the face!-answer to that, ma'am!" Apelican replied, trying to shield his face but was stopped by Insomni slapping his wings away. I could already make out a black eye and multiple bruises on his face and beak. Huh ... I didn't know a beak could bruise.

"How do I get my test seed for products now?" Hanako snapped at Apelican, stomping her foot on his chest. "I can't get it from the tap anymore and I am NOT using frozen materials!" She turned to me, clenching a fist and giving me a determined look. "Use the medal."

"Are you serious?" I asked, taken aback. "We've never tried it before!"

"Do it now!" Hanako commanded. I quickly nodded and reached into my pocket, pulling out the Cursed Hanako medal. Odd, considering I didn't have it with me when I met Sailornyan, but it seemed like my pocket had whatever medal the situation called for ... unless fate was trying to fuck me.

Speaking of Sailornyan, besides humping me and pulling down my pants, what the hell has she been doing? Why hasn't she been trying to help with Apelican? As I slid Cursed Hanako's medal into the "Model Zero" watch, I looked over for any signs of the little pink cat-and then instantly wished I hadn't.

Sailornyan was leaned against the wall of a nearby building, completely ignoring all of us and casually masturbating while looking at a porn magazine that looked like she had dug it out of a dumpster. Well, at least she's not trying to molest me or causing trouble. Part of me sort of wanted to sneak a closer look at her and see how she can even do that with paws ... no! She's a cat! Stop it!

Maybe if she had a human disguise with a Changeling Leaf? ... No, no, still can't. Focus on the situation here!

I looked down at Cursed Hanako's medal in the watch, and saw that it also had the same three holes that Insomni's and Hanako's Z medals did. Besides them ruining the medal's art, the medal seemed to operate the same. However, since this was the first time I actually summoned Cursed Hanako, I was a little nervous on what might happen.

"Show yourself, Cursed Hanako!" I called, hoping that using her "translated" name would work the same. What did Hanako actually call her back then? Noro-something? Regardless, when I turned the watch's crank to one, the familiar noise started to play.

"Oh! Summoning time!" The watch's voice announced. Rather than a rainbow path, a tornado-like swirl of purple magic shot up from the watch's face, just like when summoning Insomni with the classic Yo-kai Watch. From her spot on Apelican's chest, Hanako floated into the air and was pulled towards the watch, holding out her arms and closing her eyes; if I had to compare it to something, it resembled a magical girl transformation pose. When Hanako entered the swirling magic, her red diary appeared.

She flipped it open and read a page, whatever the contents were causing her to blush a deep red. She held the book to her chest and her whole body began to glow; she slowly grew taller, her hair became unruly with a heart-shaped curl, and a big, fanged smile crossed her lips. Seeing those teeth made me nervous.

After the light faded, her clothing had changed as well, back to the schoolgirl uniform that she wore during her first time in this form. Cursed Hanako held her diary outward in her hand, looking down at me as the change finally ended.

"Summoning Eerie!" The watch announced as the newly-evolved Yo-kai appeared.

"Noroino Hanako!" she announced herself, hovering just about the ground. "It's about time you let me out of that watch!"

"Yeah, you're welcome." I replied. "What exactly can you do here, again?"

"You'll see." Cursed Hanako's fanged smile still made me nervous. Her eyes lit up, a wicked expression on her face as she turned to Apelican. "You need to stay away from my partner. He may be a stupid, perverted human ... but he's MY human! You will put everything back NOW!"

"Oh hey, little Toiletta grew up!" Apelican commented, smiling at her. "Let's see ... you got yerself a book there, and a new dress ... we'll call ya Foiletta! It rhymes with Toiletta, so it makes sense to me!"

I swear I heard Cursed Hanako's teeth grind in irritation.

"But that has nothing to do with Cursed Hanako! She doesn't "foil" anything!" I protested. "That makes no sense!"

"I suppose you think changing Sakura New Town to Springdale makes no sense, either." Apelican seemed to ignore my complaint about the name. "Think about this, son: Does "Sakura Town" sound American to you? I'll answer that for ya, it don't. Springdale is a much more normal-sounding name, who cares what kind of weird foreign culture it gets rid of?"

"... Are you a patriot or some kind of weird businessman?" I asked.

"Not much difference these days, son." Apelican replied. "Money makes the world go 'round."

"What's that got to do with-" I started to argue, but was silenced by Cursed Hanako flying in front of me.

"That is NOT my name." She interrupted me, looking at Apelican. "I am Noroino Hanako. I will accept Cursed Hanako. You will not give me one of your ridiculous names."

"Enough of this nonsense, girl." Apelican replied, pulling his gun from its holster. "We clearly have reached an impasse, and I ain't gonna stand by and let your creepy, perverted, foreign ways influence the poor children of this nation."

"WHAT nation?!" I asked. "I thought we lived in-"

"IRRELEVANT!" Cursed Hanako and Insomni both yelled, the latter I could hear behind me.

"No! It's not irrelevant anymore!" I protested. "What did you do, Apelican? Where the hell are we?!"

"Tell ya what, son: beat me and I'll tell ya! But considerin' that ain't gonna happen, welcome to the American way of life!" Apelican shouted, firing his gun. Unlike the cork that hit me, a bullet flew out this time. All I could do was close my eyes and brace for the pain ... but nothing happened.

I opened my eyes, seeing Cursed Hanako floating in front of me. The same dark, black aura that she had used when I first met her evolved form had returned, and apparently could be used as some kind of shield. I'm wondering why she didn't use it in the past, but at least my chest doesn't look like swiss cheese now. The bullet hit the ground with a soft 'ping' sound as the metal impacted with cement.

"You're using ACTUAL BULLETS now?!" I exclaimed in shock. I could take corks and disappearing light shots, but not real bullets! I could die from those!

"I have a license to carry a firearm, boy! You were comin' right for me!" Apelican argued. "Now hold still while I try again, if ya don't mind ..."

While Apelican was busy threatening me, Cursed Hanako was flipping through her diary. The pages were turning faster than I could keep track of, until she finally stopped on one in the middle. She started to quietly mutter something under her breath, but I couldn't read her lips; when she finished speaking, the black aura surrounded her once again, and a lone trail of it moved down to the bullet on the ground. As the aura touched the bullet, the little shell started to fly off the ground-before I knew what was happening, the bullet was fired at a high speed back at Apelican.

"Holy-!" Apelican shouted in surprise, moving aside to dodge the bullet at the last second. "What are y'all doin', girl?!"

"Consider it friendly fire." Cursed Hanako gave him a fanged grin. "You're welcome to try again, if you'd like."

"Spoiler alert: it won't work the next time, either." A voice came from behind Apelican. Apelican turned past Cursed Hanako and looked at me-I was holding up my wrist, and the Model Zero watch was still glowing. I gave him a smug smile.

While he was busy yelling at us, I took the chance to call a certain someone. Spoilerina twirled behind Apelican, smiling as she put a hand near her mouth to whisper to him.

"D-Don't you tell me what won't work, little lady!" Apelican argued. "You don't know nothin' about my shootin' skills!"

"Don't tell anyone, but I heard you're going to lose!" Spoilerina giggled. "Sorry, I guess I just can't help myself! I'm such a blabbermouth!"

Apelican looked furious at her, but before he could speak Spoilerina twirled past him, across the battlefield and stopped behind me, leaning towards me and once again placing a hand to her mouth.

"Spoiler for our hero here: In that new movie about the singing animals, no one wins the competition at the end!"

"Shut up! I haven't seen it yet! And now I don't want to!" I plugged my ears, stepped aside away from her. "I called you to help me, damn it!"

"I couldn't help myself!" Spoilerina laughed.

"This isn't about me, it's about getting the bird to go away! Go!" I angrily commanded. Spoilerina just twirled around, completely ignoring me.

"I don't think you need me for that!" Spoilerina replied while continuing her dance. "Just look!"

Apelican was still firing his gun as fast as he could reload it, all the while having to dance from Cursed Hanako's return of each shot. She would catch the bullets in the air with her black aura and turn them around, sending them firing back at double the speed. How Apelican could dodge them so fast, I couldn't say.

"I'm tired of just watching!" Insomni flew past me. She had abandoned the sweater, now back in her usual purple dress. She stopped next to Cursed Hanako and stuck out her neck, glaring at Apelican with a wide eye. "Never sleep ever!" she yelled, sending weird-looking waves of energy towards him. When Apelican was hit, I saw that his eyes were becoming heavy, yet he couldn't close them.

"What did y'all do to me?" Apelican asked, rubbing his eyes. Insomni couldn't make him fall asleep, but she could certainly exhaust him; hopefully he was tired enough from fighting that it would accomplish this.

"Insomnia!" Insomni yelled again, sending a purple aura of energy from her body, similar to Cursed Hanako's. If I remember correctly, this was inspiriting-something she had done to me many times in the past to keep me from sleeping.

"So ... tired ... but I just can't ... hold on y'all, I gotta sit down." Apelican dropped his gun and calmly sat down on the ground. "I need to rest for just a second, but ... I can't ..."

"Leave it to him to point out the obvious ..." Insomni commented, shrugging. "We all can see what I did, idiot!" Insomni shouted at him.

"One more, right between his eyes?" Cursed Hanako asked, looking at Insomni with a grin. A single bullet floated in front of her. "We can have poultry for dinner."

"Sounds better than pizza again!" Insomni happily replied.

"Wait! Wait!" Apelican protested, frantically waving his hands and holding them out in a stopping motion. "Truce, y'all! Truce!"

"Shut your beak! I'm not falling for that." Cursed Hanako replied. Apelican got on his knees, holding his hands together and pleading.

"Please! You have my word! On the heart of America!" Apelican begged. The girls turned and looked at me for approval.

"... We'll listen to you." I agreed with a sigh.

...

I sat at a table in the nearby Nom Burger, with all of my Yo-kai friends standing behind me. Apelican sat across from me, signing his name on an agreement contract that we had made up. I agreed to keep some of his "localized" names, like some of the Yo-kai's, considering I had met them under their "localized" names, like Insomni and Hungramps. This was fine for them-after all, they couldn't really remember afterlife under their past names anyway. I also agreed to keep the Model Zero name, and unfortunately that came with the art-ruining three-holed medals.

Apelican insisted I call these medals "Yo-motion," but we settled on Z medals, since that name didn't sound too foreign to him. He also explained to me that Springdale was once known as "Sakura New Town" before he arrived, and was located in a country known as "Japon." After his B.A.E. had its influence, people seemed to forget which country we lived in and simply referred to it as "Springdale," and nothing more. I couldn't really do anything about location names, since Apelican explained that changing something that major could mess up a lot of things; something about timelines and the butterfly effect. I had tuned him out at that point.

The major thing we disagreed on was Hanako. After the battle and her changing back, Apelican insisted on her going by "Toiletta" and "Foiletta." She hated the idea, as did I. Apelican wanted to argue this, but when Hanako showed him the Yo-kai Pad with a recipe for a deep-fried bird dish, he quickly shut up.

"Here you are, son. Take my Yo-motion-I mean, Z medal." Apelican said, sliding a green medal across the table. It showed him posing in front of a blue background with white stripes and a single yellow star. Apelican had one hand at his hip and another pointing forward, with his index finger pointed out like a gun.

"Uh, thanks." I nodded, taking the medal. If he thought I would ever call him after today, he truly was an idiot.

With a tip of his cowboy hat, Apelican took his leave. My Yo-kai friends left as well, save for Insomni, Hanako, and the newly-named Spoilerina, who stayed behind with me. Sailornyan had finished pleasuring herself while ignoring the battle and rode on my shoulder. As we walked outside together, something came to mind: Spoilerina was wrong about something.

"Hey." I said, looking at Spoilerina. "Didn't you say Komasan would show up?"

Spoilerina froze in her step. I watched in amusement as she started to shiver, then fell to the ground; without a lick of shame, I looked down and saw that her white panties were becoming wet as her "incorrect-spoiler" orgasm started to hit her. Spoilerina twitched and moaned, bucking her hips and screaming in pleasure.

"Stop it! Please!" Spoilerina begged. "I'm cumming too much! Just say I was right! P-Please-ah, yes! yes! yes!" Spoilerina shouted, her legs kicking as she continued to cum.

"You couldn't go an entire day without being a pervert, could you?" Insomni asked me with an annoyed expression on her face. "Was this really necessary, dear?"

"Hey, don't blame me." I replied with a shrug.

"Howdy, y'all! What'd I miss?"

Komasan walked up to us with a smile on his face. He waved at us as he approached.

"Komasan! There you are!" I greeted him. "What have you been up to today?"

"I found this great new drink today!" He said. I looked at the bottle in his paw-it was some kind of sports drink. "Sports Sipper" was written on the label; it was a drink I'd never heard of. "I couldn't rightly figure out what the name meant, so I've just been callin' it S!" Komasan explained.

"Huh ... Komasan ... carrying S." I thought out loud. I looked down at Spoilerina, who had started to rub herself through her still-soaked panties. Her orgasm hadn't calmed down in the slightest, and her whole body was twitching from the extreme pleasure. She looked like she would pass out. "I guess you were right after all, Spoilerina." I said.

"I ... hate ... you ..." Spoilerina managed to say.

"Yep, that'll happen. See ya later." I said. Insomni and Hanako followed me as I left, walking alongside Komasan who was telling me about his day. We left the blissful Spoilerina on the ground.

I heard a "thump" against the ground as she finally passed out.


	17. Donuts and Porn

It had only been a day since Apelican's treaty, and things were slowly going back to normal. It seemed like after he left, he took a lot of his "localization" with him; voices were returning to younger people, foods stopped being referred to as "jelly donuts" no matter what they actually were, and Insomni dropped her southern accent.

Unfortunately, there were a few things that hadn't changed.

Despite my protests, I had obtained a housepet. Sailornyan forced herself into my home, but thankfully did nothing except sunbathe in the windowsill and mooch from the kitchen every now and again. She had completely stopped trying to seduce me, but she had good reason: I still had no dick.

I knew there was something I was forgetting while I was signing Apelican's treaty-he never un-did his localization shot on me, which meant I still had the smooth, hairless, junk-less crotch of a doll. I hoped that this could be fixed by a quick summon and reminding him (or demanding) that it needed returned to me, especially since Insomni had done nothing but complain since we had returned home that evening and we discovered I didn't have anything for her to ride or suck.

Summoning Apelican was much harder than it seemed. It wasn't that I couldn't use his medal in the still-changed Model Zero; it was that I couldn't get a hold of the medal at all. Ever since we had returned home, Hanako had swiped the medal from me and constantly tried to "accidentally" misplace it. I found it buried in a clothes pile, in the freezer (which I luckily discovered before it could freeze,) and in my underwear drawer. Hanako seemed determined that I would never see Apelican again, which although I could completely understand-I wouldn't want her name and identity changed, either-it was beginning to become frustrating that I couldn't just bring the damn bird back.

"Hanako! Give me the damn medal!" I commanded, chasing her throughout the apartment. I couldn't fly, of course, so when Hanako floated just under the ceiling, all I could do was pathetically jump and try to grab one of her shoes. I clenched my fists and groaned in frustration ... but then had a fantastic idea. I took a single step to the right and looked straight up.

She had white panties today.

"Pretty cute! Felt like going simple today?" I teased. Hanako looked down at me and tilted her head in confusion, but after a moment it hit her; she dropped down from the ceiling faster than I could see, and kicked me hard in the face with her right foot. I rubbed my nose in pain after falling on my back. "Ow! Damn it, come on!" I yelled, slowly getting back up to my feet.

"You wanna see mine?" Insomni floated next to me, rubbing against me.

"You don't wear any." I reminded her.

"Oh, that's right!" Insomni replied, wide-eyed as if this was a huge surprise to her. "Oh well, it's not like you'd get hard from seeing anyway ..." she scoffed, floating away. Her constant complaining about my lack of manhood wasn't helping my mood.

"I don't want to worry about that stupid chicken again!" Hanako argued, floating towards the bathroom. "Your dick will grow back eventually!" With that incorrect, angry shout, she floated into the bathroom and slammed the door behind her. Despite living with me for so long, she still felt the most comfortable near the toilet. It took a moment for me to realize that she still had Apelican's medal with her.

I groaned in frustration and shook my head. I understand that she was worried about being localized, but why did she have to make this so difficult? Did she think I wouldn't protect her?

"You're acting like a child, Hanako!" I yelled, knowing full-well she could hear me through the door.

"I'm not a child! I'm sexy!" I heard a muffled shout as she replied from the bathroom. "You know how old I am!"

"Yeah! Seventy and you're acting seven!" I yelled back. She just slammed her fist on the bathroom door in response. I shrugged it off; she wouldn't be angry for long.

How am I supposed to get the medal now? It's not like I can just force her out of the bathroom!

... Wait a minute. God damn it, I'm an idiot.

I checked my wrist, as I've grown accustomed to doing before using a medal: Model Zero. Step one complete. I reached into my pocket and pulled out Hanako's medal, clutching it in my hand while I used my thumb and index fingers to turn the watch's crank down to zero. I popped in the medal and turned the crank over to one.

"Oh! Summoning time!" The watch announced. The Eerie tribe's summoning song began to play, along with the usual rainbow path pouring out of the watch's face. I expected to see Hanako's cute smile and dance as she was forced in front of me, but strangely, or maybe as I should've expected, this wasn't the case.

Hanako slowly walked down the rainbow path, shooting daggers at me with her gaze as she reached the end, along with a quick show of her right hand and middle finger. She took her time making the trip, and seeing the annoyed looked on her face didn't make me feel any better about my genius idea.

I sighed in disappointment, hoping she would be more surprised than angry and I could talk her down. I turned the watch's crank over to two, questioning myself if I should complete the summon.

"Summoning Eerie!" The watch called. Hanako appeared, hovering near the floor in front of me.

"... Hanako-san." She spoke her name in a quiet mutter instead of the usual announcement of her presence. "That was a dirty trick, and you know it." She said while glaring at me. "You don't need to reduce yourself to such a level to win this."

"Apparently, I do." I replied. "Just give me medal. I'll do it outside and you won't need to worry about him." Hanako looked away from me, reached into a pocket under her suspenders and dug out Apelican's medal. She held it out, but still refused to face me. "Why are you just giving in now?" I asked. "You're not even going to try to keep it from me?"

"Oh, I am." Hanako replied. "I'm just done with these cheap, childlike ways of winning. I know you're not the brightest, but eventually even you can pick up on a theme of hiding the medal in places so obvious that you wouldn't think to look." I felt a little insulted, but this wasn't the time to argue. I popped Hanako's medal out of the watch and dropped it back into my pocket, heading for the door. I paused just before opening it, turning back to face the girls.

"You know, you're holding back the only thing that can give me my dick back." I reminded her. "The tap you wanted so badly when you were grinding your foot into Apelican's stomach?"

"... Just take it and go." Hanako scoffed.

"If I'm not back in twenty minutes, I probably need help." I warned.

"Sure, sure, have fun." Insomni replied, more focused on the TV showing some kind of drama. Sailornyan just yawned, turning over and barely having enough space from falling off the window, and Hanako looked at me with her arms crossed.

So it was gonna be one of those days, huh? Fantastic.

After walking downstairs and into the front yard ... or what one would call it, considering it was mostly road, I popped Apelican's medal into the Model Zero. I had no time for summoning calls or poses-I just wanted my dick back. I turned the watch's crank to one, and waited for the magic to happen.

"Oh! Summoning time!" The watch called. As the rainbow path appeared, a very upbeat song started to play; it sounded like a horn playing the whole thing. Quite catchy, but a shame that it had to come along with this particular Yo-kai. After he tipped his hat multiple times and twirled his gun in his hand, Apelican walked down the path with his hands on his hips. I turned the crank and watched as the rainbow road started to fade. "Summoning Mysterious!" the watch spoke again, finishing the summon.

"Apelican!" He called. After he saw me, he laughed and tipped his hat at me once more. "Well, look who's come crawlin' back already! Y'all ready to finish changin' this place up right?"

I reached into my pocket and pulled out a small paper-the treaty he signed to stop any future localization plans. Apelican scoffed at the sight of it and yanked the paper out of my hand, tearing it to shreds.

"That's what I think of your little truce, y'all! I changed my mind!" Apelican said. I just looked at him, amazed by his stupidity.

"Apelican, that wasn't the peace treaty, that was a copy of the peace treaty." I said, pulling another paper out of my pocket. He reached for it, but I shoved it away before he could grab it.

"Joke stealin' commie ..." Apelican muttered. "What do y'all even want now? Git on with it!"

"When you left last time, there was something you didn't change back." I said. "It was ... well ... you localized what made me a man."

"Trust me, son: you still weren't a man long before I showed up." Apelican replied. Unlike Hanako's little comment about my intelligence, this actually insulted me. Luckily, I didn't need to speak a word; Apelican looked past me, and whatever he saw terrified him. "W-What is she doin'?!" Apelican sounded frantic.

I turned around, seeing Hanako behind me. She had a chef's hat on her head, a white apron over her usual clothes that had "Kiss the producer" written on the front, and was floating behind a black barbecue grill-one that you would see in any advertisement for the "perfect" American home. The splatula in her hand pressed down on the grill rack, pushing Apelican's medal over fiery hot coals. How did she pull it out of the watch without me noticing her?!

"I'm having an all-American cookout." Hanako answered Apelican, giving him a wicked grin not unlike her evolution's usual expression. "Surely, a true patriot such as yourself could appreciate this."

Apelican pushed me out of the way and ran towards the grill, reaching for his medal-before he could grab it, Hanako smacked his hand with the splatula. Apelican pulled away in pain, blowing on his burned wing to cool it down.

"Give back what you took from him, and I won't cook this waste of a Yo-kai medal to ashes." Hanako demanded, pointing at me while I was still lying face-first on the ground from Apelican's push. "If you don't, well ... I hope you like charcoal."

"Fine! Y'all got it!" Apelican furiously nodded. I had stood up by now, but I was quickly downed again when Apelican pulled out his gun and shot me in the crotch without so much as looking at me. I fell to my knees, holding my newly-returned junk in pain, but at least it was back. "Just don't cook my medal! Without that, how can I ever be called again and get the chance to finish ..."

Hanako glared at him. Apelican was shaking as she held up the splatula.

"I mean ... how can my good friend here ever call me for help? That's certainly what I meant!" Apelican corrected himself. "Now y'all just settle down, little lady, and I promise you I'll be on my way!"

Hanako nodded and pulled an oven mitt from her pocket, placing it on her hand and grabbing the medal from the grill rack. She tossed it to me, and I had to juggle the piping-hot pog between my hands until it finally cooled down. Apelican sighed in relief, looked at me (I supposed to see if I was dead) and ran off without another word.

I wasn't sure what bothered me more: the fact that he ran off without trying to take revenge, or the fact that he openly admitted that he gave me his medal so he could "trick" me into allowing him to take revenge.

Either way, I didn't plan on calling him ever again. The medal will go into the Medallium and never see the light of day.

I headed back into the apartment with Hanako floating behind me. As soon as I closed the door, Hanako reached for my hand and grabbed Apelican's medal, flying as fast as she could towards the kitchen. I followed and poked my head in the doorway, seeing her drop the medal in the sink. She reached over and flipped a switch on the wall ... which started the trash compactor. As the medal fell down the drain, the loud sounds of the metal contraption under the sink cutting the little round calling card into shreds made me cover my ears.

I swore I could hear Apelican screaming in pain.

"What the hell, Hanako?! You just told him you wouldn't destroy it!" I yelled at her, walking into the kitchen. Hanako flipped the compactor switch off and looked at me, smiling and looking quite pleased without herself as she shook her head.

"No, I told him I wouldn't burn it. I didn't burn it." Hanako corrected me, wagging a finger at me. "I didn't lie to him in any way whatsoever, and now there's no chance you'll do something stupid and summon him."

"You're just on a roll with insulting my intelligence today, huh?" I asked as she floated past me, grabbing the Yo-kai Pad off my nightstand and laying down on the bed, swiping at the screen. I looked at the room in front of me: Hanako using the Yo-kai Pad and ignoring me, Sailornyan asleep in the sun and ignoring me, and Insomni wiping her eye with a tissue while watching a breakup on TV and ignoring me. What the hell am I supposed to do today?

I'll just do something I used to when I lived alone with no female contact: buy porn!

I left the apartment and after almost tripping in my attempt to run down the stairs, I headed around the building and looked ahead at Flower Road. My target was the "Settle-In Bookstore," more importantly the door behind the counter covered by a curtain. Most people thought it was just an employee back room for book storage, but I knew better.

It was the room with the "mature" books. The kind with boobs in them. Naked boobs.

I smiled at the thought of the awesome new porn I would soon be picking up, but those nice pictures in my mind were quietly pushed out by the sound of Insomni's voice rapidly approaching from behind.

"Wait wait wait wait!" Insomni called after me. I turned around a bit too late-she smacked into me and we both fell to the ground. Insomni lay on top of me, looking into my eyes with her solo one. "Hanako told me you got it back. Let me have it right now!"

"As much as I'd love to, we're in public. You know the rules." I gently pushed her up, making sure to grab her breasts as I did so. I knew she wouldn't mind; the moan that she made told me that much. I fondled her as I stood up as well, smiling at the blush on her cheeks and the short, heavy gasps that she made before I pulled my hands away.

"Don't do that! You're going to turn me on, only to deny me? You're cruel!" Insomni complained. "Where are you going, anyway?"

"I'm going to the bookstore." I replied. "Before I met you, it's where I used to go to find porn."

"That explains that countless number of magazines I found shortly after I moved in..." Insomni thought out loud. I started to walk again, and she floated behind me. "Well, I want to come along. I'm curious to see how hardcore human pornography can get!"

"Haven't you watched my DVDs when I'm not home?" I asked. "I know you've seen at least something in my room."

"Well, yes," Insomni started, "but the same plot gets boring after so many times. I can't fuck myself with a toy if I've already watched the material a dozen times. I want something new! Something kinky!" I sighed.

"I'm going here to look, and maybe buy something for me, not you." I groaned. "You already control the food I buy, are you really going to control my porn?"

"You shouldn't need porn, thank you!" Insomni fumed, floating in front of me and yanking down her top, flashing her big purple tits at me. Her pink nipples were hard from my fondling. "You have me right here!" She adjusted her top to cover herself and resumed floating next to me. I tried to walk slowly and hide the boner growing in my pants from anyone walking around. "That's what I thought." Insomni replied with a smug grin.

"L-Let's just get there already." I muttered. I heard Insomni snicker at my reaction, but didn't say anything to her about it.

"Aren't you kind of a weirdo for porn shopping during the day?" Insomni asked as we entered Flower Road's corridor. "Isn't that a night thing? You sneak inside when anyone who could know you is asleep?"

"You live with a college dropout whose first sex in years was with a Yo-kai. Do you think I have people whose opinion matters to me?" I asked. I sounded a bit more blunt than I intended, but I got my point across.

"That reminds me. I thought I was your first time. If it wasn't me, who was?" Insomni asked as we walked into the bookstore.

"Irrelevant." I replied.

"You can't say that!" Insomni argued. "That's only for-"

"I said IRRELEVANT!" I cut her off. Luckily, no one noticed me yelling at nothing; that seemed to always be the case whenever I talked to any Yo-kai in public these days.

I walked past the shelves and displays of books, heading to the counter. The person behind the register, a dark-haired man whose name I never learned yet have known him for years, gave me a knowing nod and opened a divider between the counter and the sales floor. I gave him an appreciative nod and walked into the back room, with Insomni floating behind me.

"It feels like we're kids going into a super secret forbidden place!" Insomni exclaimed, looking around the new room like a kid in a candy store. Adult-rated books, magazines, and DVDs lined the shelves on the walls; a few men whom I couldn't recognize were walking around, all wearing the exact same tan color of trenchcoat with the exact same colored black fedora covering their faces.

"Yeah, we're such rule breakers." I muttered to reply, smiling at the sight of Insomni's look of pure awe on her face. It reminded me of the first time I discovered this room existed, way back when I had become old enough to be back here and happened to ask my nameless cashier friend what was kept in the room behind him.

"Look at this one! This one! Ooh, this one's naughty!" Insomni looked at multiple DVD's, picking them up and examining the cover art and descriptions before tossing it behind her. Thankfully, the men around were too busy checking out the "barely legal" section and didn't see the mysterious floating cases near me.

"Yeah, yeah, enjoy yourself." I whispered as I walked past here, checking out the "new arrivals" section to see if there were any volumes of past series that I had missed. It didn't take long for one particular title to catch my eye: the "urban legend" series, based off different ghosts and monsters talked about in years-old lore and ghost stories to scare people.

Before I met Insomni, the idea of some lucky guy meeting supernatural women just seemed hot for some reason. With me now having Yo-kai girls in my home, I didn't really need these anymore; I lived them. Despite that, I was curious to see what I had missed in the story and to find out if the main character finally got to bang the ghost priestess that forced her way into his life.

I reached for it, but just as I grabbed it, another hand smacked mine out of the way and snatched the box off the shelf. I turned to face whatever fellow pervert had the balls to take my porn, but to my surprise they didn't have balls at all. It took me a second, but I recognized this person ... and wished I hadn't.

"... Diana? Diana Gately?" I asked. The person who swiped my porn was a woman, with short brown hair that ended just before the bottom of her neck. She wore a bright yellow shirt, a color that totally wouldn't make you stand out in an adult store, a black, knee length skirt, and black pantyhose. Rather than normal shoes like everyone else in the store, she had very expensive-looking brown boots on her feet. She definitely wasn't dressed to shop for pornography. On the top of her head rest a blue-framed pair of glasses.

"No, that isn't me." She replied. She pulled down her glasses over her brown eyes to look at me, and after a moment, her eyes lit up. "Oh hey!" She whispered loud enough that I could hear her. "It's you! It's been so long!"

"Yeah, it's me, and you're in a porn room." I replied. She suddenly realized this and blushed, turning away from me.

"H-How did you even know it was me?" She asked. "My disguise was supposed to be perfect ..."

"You're wearing blue glasses instead of red." I replied. "That's a terrible disguise. Besides that, you're wearing the same outfit you wore back then."

"I didn't have a lot of preparation time, shut up!" She hastily replied, still keeping her voice down. "This is just for research! I'm not a pervert like you are! And you know you're supposed to just call me Gately!"

Insomni had left the DVD wall and returned to my side, floating down and looking at the new human.

"Who's this?" She asked. I made sure that my old friend was focusing on the movie before responding.

"... Diana Gately." I replied after an unsure pause. "She was my ... girlfriend back in college."

Insomni paused. She looked at me, then at Gately, then me again. She broke out in laughter and wiped a tear from her eye.

"No way!" Insomni laughed. "Look at her! No boobs, wearing pantyhose in a porn store, and her standards are so low she dated you! What kind of weirdo is she?"

"Shut up!" I whispered, swatting my hand at her. "Go pick something out!"

"Tell your purple friend there that I do have boobs, and that my standards are fine, thank you. It's Professor Gately now, by the way." Gately said, not even looking up from the box she was reading. Insomni and I both went wide-eyed.

"You mean, you can see ..." I muttered, looking at Gately, then Insomni.

"Yep." Gately looked at me, having not pushed her glasses off her nose. "These may not be my usual reds, but they work the same. Say hello to my Yo-kai specs!"

Insomni and I gave each other a knowing look and a smile.

"Yo-kai specs, huh?" I asked. "Do tell." She looked way too excited when I said that.

"Well, I got these on special order from Timers & More! Did you know that Mr. Goodsight is a Yo-kai too?" She started rambling. I just kept nodding. "So I can see Yo-kai and I'm trying to figure out their powers to use in my research! Nothing cruel of course, but Yo-kai are just so cool!"

"Yeah, I can agree with that." I replied. Insomni smiled and patted my shoulder. "Gately, meet Insomni." I said. "I met her a while back when she decided to haunt my room one night."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, you condescending bitch." Gately smiled, holding out her hand which Insomni surprisingly shook.

"The same, no-tits." Insomni replied. After a moment's pause, both girls laughed. "I like her!" Insomni said to me, nudging me with her elbow. "She's fun!"

"I'm, uh, glad you're friends so fast." I replied, shaking my head with a smile. At least this was going smoothly.

"Let me go buy this and we'll go get something to eat, my treat." Gately said, walking past me and heading for the door. Insomni and I watched her leave, and when I looked over I saw that Insomni suddenly had armfuls of movies.

"So why do you call her by her last name, anyway?" Insomni asked.

"She's Japanese." I replied. "I guess when we met she didn't like me enough to allow me to use her first name, and it just stuck."

"Don't you mean, Japon-ese?" Insomni grinned.

"Look, Apelican hasn't made life any less confusing for me, either. Shaddap." I snapped at her. "If you must know, I have a cousin with the same first name, so it sounded like I was dating a relative and that made me uncomfortable. She was fine with it and it became a habit."

"That makes you uncomfortable?" Insomni blinked in surprise. "But you have all that incest porn-"

"Shut up! Remember that she can hear you now!" I slapped a hand over Insomni's mouth. I shivered when I felt her lick my palm. Insomni and I left the room, and luckily the cashier was too busy bagging up Gately's stuff to notice Insomni drop a number of floating DVDs onto the counter. "... I can't afford all of these." I muttered.

As she usually did to try and get her way, Insomni reached for the top of her dress with intent to yank down. I put up a hand to stop her.

"No, seriously. Pick one, because we both know you'll never watch all of these." I demanded. Insomni sulked and gave me a pouty look, but quickly decided on something I didn't expect her to be into: a cosplay parody of one of my favorite older games.

"If you like playing these games so much, why don't we just watch the characters fuck?" She suggested with a smile that was too warm and nice for the situation. I had seen this one online before, of course, but owning it was a nice novelty. Since it was relatively old, it didn't cost much. After paying and ignoring the smirk from the cashier, Insomni and I met up with Gately outside. Without even asking, Gately reached into my bag and pulled out the DVD Insomni chose, looking at the back and grinning at me.

"Really? You picked out something from a game that came out during college? Haven't you seen this?" Gately teased, dropping it back into the bag.

"She picked it." I pointed to Insomni, who just smiled at Gately. These two were really getting along, which, while a nice surprise, I wasn't sure how it would end for me. Better that then Insomni's jealousy flaring up, I guess.

"Nice choice, kid." Gately gave Insomni a thumbs-up. What the hell, didn't she just make fun of me for it? Since when did these two become girlfriends? "Come on, let's go. A donut shop is near here, isn't it?"

"Two of them, actually. Spirit and Soul." I corrected her. "Soul's usually fresher and not run by a goddamn skeleton-man."

"Nah, the old man at Spirit has experience!" Gately replied, wagging a finger at me. "He knows what makes a donut!"

"Whatever, they're right next door so we'll get a bag of both and share them." I said.

"Two bags? I offered you a snack, not a buffet!" Gately protested.

"But you know how much I love a good sugary snack, don't you, lover?" Insomni rubbed against me. I could feel the warm touch of her breasts against my arm. "Please?" She gave me a pleading look, which I could never figure out how she could pull off so well with one eye.

"... What did she just call you?" Gately raised an eyebrow. "You told her we have a past, didn't you?"

"Yes, dear, you were his old flame in school." Insomni nodded. "That's adorable, but he has a partner now. Well, unfortunately he has two, but I was here first."

"I took his first time." Gately said, sounding proud of herself as if this was some huge achievement. Insomni paused, looked at me, then back at Gately.

"But you said I did." Insomni looked at me. She didn't look too thrilled.

"No, I didn't. You just kept calling me a virgin." I replied. "Gately and I dated years ago in college, had a bit of a fling, and then after I dropped out we kind of became distant."

"We're still friends, I just haven't seen him in years." Gately finished my explanation to Insomni, who didn't look pleased by it.

"I was your first time with a Yo-kai, so I guess I'll just be happy with that!" Insomni scoffed. She clearly didn't like Gately as much as she did ten minutes ago.

Well, neither of the girls were my first anything, but I'll just keep that purple-haired black kimono-wearing nightmare bottled up in the back of my mind like I have for at least twenty years.

"Y-You ... had sex with a Yo-kai? That's possible?" Gately clasped her hands together and her eyes lit up, like she just made an incredible discovery. "Can I watch next time? Please?"

"I ... don't know about that." I replied. "I don't think that's a very good-"

"I'll let you see me naked again." Gately cut me off. "It's been years." She reached for her chest and squeezed her breasts in her hands, winking at me. "You miss this bod, don't you?"

"I'm going to stop you right there." I shook my head. "You're still a beautiful lady, and we had great times, but I moved on." I replied, pointing behind me with my thumb to the purple Yo-kai behind me.

"He prefers the undead now." Insomni explained, putting her hands on my shoulders. Gately removed her hands from her body, looking up at Insomni, then back at me. She smiled and shook her head.

"I guess I can understand that." Gately replied. "We did have some good times, huh? I wouldn't want to ruin what you have going on right now just for study."

"Thank you." I said, reaching up and patting Insomni's side. "It might sound strange to you, but I love her. I truly am in love with a Yo-kai, and I'm not ashamed of it."

"Ooh, she's blushing!" Gately grinned, pointing up at Insomni. Insomni started beating on my head with her fists, and I could hear her groan in embarassment.

"I am not!" Insomni argued. "H-He just doesn't say that enough is all! I like hearing it! Hanako and I already set it up for him to become a Yo-kai when he dies!"

"Hanako?" Gately asked, raising an eyebrow. "You have two of them?"

"Er, yeah." I replied, pulling on my shirt collar. It was a little embarrassing to just spill my guts to someone I hadn't seen in years. "I guess you could call her and Insomni my ... well ... girlfriends?"

"You won't look at me naked, but you have two dead girlfriends?" Gately looked at me with an expression of feigned annoyed; she loved to tease me ever since we met. "Someone's a paranormal pimp, eh?"

"Insomni's not happy with it." I nodded. "But Hanako moved in shortly after Insomni came into my life, and the girls pretty much just share me, so-"

"Stop bragging." Gately cut me off. "I get it already. Let's just go get the donuts and enjoy the day before you start talking about your favorite positions in the bedroom."

"I can tell you that!" Insomni chimed in. "He really likes it when I-" I reached back and gave her ass a firm slap, feeling it jiggle in my palm and heard her shamelessly moan, luckily stopping her from revealing my tastes.

"That's enough of that." I interrupted her. "Let's go get food, I'm getting hungry."

"Actually dear, why don't you go get them?" Insomni said. "I'll take Gately to our place and introduce her to everyone so things will be calm when you get home. Go on now, get me something yummy!" Insomni stuck out one hand to hand me cash that Gately had passed to her and another to shoo me away like a servant. I mumbled under my breath, but luckily she didn't hear the words "slave driver" coming out of my mouth.

As we parted ways, I heard Insomni and Gately start talking, and laughing after a moment; probably comparing stories about my lack of talent in the bedroom back then and now. I sighed, as I've noticed I do at least ten times a day after living with Insomni over one thing or another, and headed down the sidewalk towards the twin donut shops. As Spirit Donuts came into view, someone stepped in front of me and blocked my path.

I almost crashed into the person, but luckily paused-looking up, I saw a familiar-looking girl with green-hair, thick green eyebrows above black, shining eyes, and a white shirt with a long, green dress. While it took me a moment to put together who I was seeing, that damn smirk on her face gave it away: Spoilerina in her human disguise.

"What do you want?" I asked. "I'm hungry and busy, so I'll listen to you ruin something later."

"For once, this isn't a spoiler." Spoilerina replied. "This is payback."


	18. Spoiler: It's Mostly Lewd

Spoilerina and I stared each other down. Neither of us made a single move.

"Payback? For what?" I asked, not taking my eyes off her for a second.

"You know what for." Spoilerina replied. The angry look in her eyes would likely be intimidating to anyone else, but I just found it cute. "Leaving me passed out on the ground back then. All you did was look at my panties and didn't even offer to help!"

"Every time I see you, you ruin my day or something else!" I argued. "Why would I pass up a free pantyshot while not having to hear your big mouth? It was the perfect chance!"

"You're just another perverted human, just like the rest of the men!" Spoilerina insulted me in a huff, crossing her arms. "You called my spoiler wrong, just because you wouldn't wait a few minutes for Komasan to show up! You took advantage of my weakness, and that makes you terrible!"

"Because I wouldn't wait?!" I protested. "Why in the world would I just stand around and wait? Of course it would eventually happen if I wait! Isn't your "legendary" power to spoil things? You need to work on your craft!" I stuck up my hands to put air quotes around the "legendary" title, which seemed to offend her moreso than anything I had done days ago. "You don't spoil anything if you just rely on something to happen for you." I explained. I had calmed down a little bit, plus I was tired of yelling. "Aren't you supposed to know things that are going to happen? Now you're just saying things will happen and then hoping everything matches up when the time comes? What happened to the Spoilerina that ruined my game at the arcade?"

"Well, that's ... I mean ..." Spoilerina hesitated to respond. She looked away from me, still with her arms crossed. She didn't look any less angry. "There's nothing wrong with my spoiling powers, but not everyone can be right all the time."

"That sounds like an excuse." I smirked at her. She turned back to face me, shooting a glare my way. "So you can ruin movies, games, and books, but you just have to be lucky on real-life events?"

"Yes, already! Are you going to keep repeating yourself?" Spoilerina stomped one of her feet on the ground; she looked much more cute than threatening, and that human disguise I loved so much took away a lot of the nervous feeling I would normally get around her. "Even Legendary Yo-kai need training once in a while. I just need to brush up on my spoiler sources-hey, where are you going?!" Spoilerina shouted at me. I had turned around and started to walk away.

"You're blocking me, so I'll go around the long way. I want donuts." I casually replied, reaching up and waving a hand behind me to bid her farewell. "See ya when I summon ya."

Spoilerina suddenly appeared in front of me, blocking my path once again. I stopped, looking at her with one raised eyebrow-what did she have in mind now?

"I know what makes you tick!" She said, reaching for the buttoned sides of her shirt and yanking them open. Her breasts bounced from her fast motion, and of course my eyes were drawn to her rack. I wasn't complaining of course, but wasn't she aware of her surroundings?

From somewhere to my right, Spoilerina and I could hear a "wolf" whistle as she stood there with her breasts bare. From a distance, a man's voice shouted "Nice tits, baby!"

"... You have your leaf on, genius." I said. Spoilerina's eyes widened as she realized the situation-she let out an "eep!" and quickly closed her shirt, buttoning it as fast as she could. After covering herself, she started to walk towards me; she looked furious, even moreso than she did when she was yelling at me. I wasn't too nervous-what could she do besides ruin a book for me? As far as I knew, Spoilerina didn't have any dangerous powers like Insomni or Hanako.

Whatever she had in mind, it was probably best to let her get it over with and be on her way. Of course, if she was actually angry with me, talking her down on the street wouldn't be the easiest thing to do. With Spoilerina standing in front of me, I casually reached down ... and pulled at her dress, flipping it up and revealing her white panties to the world. Her entire face turned red as she pushed it back down to cover herself, and the furious look she gave me was more funny than scary; I stuck out my tongue and started to walk away as fast as I could. She wasn't worth the energy of running.

"Come back here!" Spoilerina demanded, walking behind me at a brisk pace. We looked more like a couple walking down the street rather than two people involved in a chase. I turned into Flower Road, and as soon as I heard her behind me, took another right into the same alley that Hanako and I had visited a while ago; namely, the one where I discovered her spanking fetish. This alley would always have good memories for me ... or at least good memories for my dick.

"Oh, no. I am so scared at the legendary Yo-kai and her terrifying talking power." I taunted her as I headed deeper into the alley, coming out into the wider area. As fate would have it, no Yo-kai were roaming around, leaving some privacy for whatever 'payback' I was about to experience.

"As you should be!" Spoilerina replied as she entered the open area. She looked around; her steps on the cement ground echoed off the buildings as she walked. "There's no one else here ..." she commented. She looked at me, rubbing her hands together with a sly look on her face and a wicked smirk. "Fantasti-rina."

"What are we doing here, and will I be bleeding?" I asked.

"You won't be bleeding, but there will be a massive amount of another bodily fluid!" Spoilerina replied, trying her best to sound menacing. "You left me there in a post-orgasmic bliss, not even bothering to see if I needed help! While I laid there on the ground and came more than a room of sex-starved men, you walked away!"

"You're making this sound like a really, really good thing for you." I said. "What's the problem, again?"

"Just because it feels good doesn't mean I enjoy it!" Spoilerina argued. "How would you feel if you were just going about your day and then started having an uncontrollable orgasm out of nowhere? And it was so powerful that you couldn't even stand up?"

"I can understand how that would be annoying, but it also sounds pretty damn great." I replied. "What are you getting at?"

"I'm going to make you experience it." Spoilerina clenched her fists. "You're not leaving here until you suffered as much as I did. You're going to have an orgasm so extreme that the idea of Insomni's naked breasts will terrify you."

"Okay, that would never happen, but you're welcome to try." I replied with a smile.

"Oh, it won't be that easy." Spoilerina said. She held her hands to her mouth, and called out to something I couldn't see. "Maestro, if you please!"

Out of nowhere, music started to play around us. I turned on my specs and looked around, trying to find a hidden Yo-kai with a speaker, or maybe some kind of boombox Yo-kai, but nothing came up. How did she do this? While the music started out peaceful and soft, it soon changed to something I recognized: the most generic-sounding 'porn' music I had ever heard.

She's trying to set the mood.

"Wait a second! Cut the music!" I yelled. Oddly enough, the divine force listened to me and the music cut off. "I can't do this! I just turned down a human woman offering to get naked for me! I can't keep doing this to Insomni and Hanako!"

"Oh, yeah, because you're sooo loyal!" Spoilerina snapped at me, twirling towards me. "You didn't turn me down the first time!"

"Because this was all new to me!" I argued. "I was just too horny for my own good and you came on to me, so-"

"Let me save you the time." Spoilerina cut me off, standing in front of me with her face directly in front of mine. "I'm not giving you the choice. I'm not trying to seduce you. You're GOING to do this whether you like it or not, and if you don't then trust me: you will regret it."

"So now you're threatening me?" I stepped back. I was a little nervous.

"No, I'm promising you." Spoilerina replied as she started to unbutton her shirt. "I'll do you a favor and keep the leaf on since I know you love this look, but you're not leaving here until you experience the suffering you caused me."

"But your spoiler was wrong! That wasn't my fault-" I started to protest, but Spoilerina slapped a hand over my mouth.

"I was going to be nice, give you some mood music and let you get into this yourself, but if you're going to whine and complain about hurting your purple slut and your little midget, we're going to do this the hard way." Spoilerina said, glaring at me with the most menacing expression I had ever seen on her. "Take your pants off."

I looked into Spoilerina's eyes after she pushed me against a wall-those beautiful, shining black eyes that tried to look threatening, but accomplished nothing except to give me a boner. It was beginning to ache as it pushed against my pants. She kept her eyes locked on mine as she fell to her knees, looking up at me while beginning to unfasten my pants.

"You're going to regret-arina everything you've done to me." Spoilerina said, reaching into my boxers and fishing out my hard cock. It throbbed in her grasp as she held it with one hand and used her other to pull my pants down to my ankles, yanking my boxers hard enough that I worried she would tear them.

"What do you mean, 'everything I've done to you?'" I asked. "Your twitchy orgasms were your own fault for being wrong about your spoilers. It's not like I intentionally proved you wrong."

"Don't play dumb." Spoilerina said, slowly pumping my cock with her right hand. "Oh, my mistake, you're not playing." I glared at her for the insult, but she ignored that. "You tazed me at the movie theater, abandoned me when I was almost about to pass out from cumming, and eyed my body like a pervert when we first met."

"You showed me your tits to spoil a game for me." I replied. "Of course I'm going to look at them, I'm a guy. Tazing you at the movies was part of the job description, too. Speed up, that'll totally show me." I tried to hold back any moans or signs of enjoyment, but the grip of her warm hand caused a quiet moan to escape my lips. Surprisingly, she agreed to my request and started to pump her hand faster on my shaft. Was she still trying to get revenge on me, or just have an outdoor fling?

"Do you know what it feels like to have an uncontrollable orgasm?" Spoilerina asked. She had an angry tone to her voice while continuing to jerk me off. "To feel pleasure to the point that you have no control over your body? It's practically like being paralyzed, and you just left me to suffer!"

"I still don't see how it's suffering if you enjoyed the feeling so much." I said, feeling my legs begin to tremble from the pleasure. "I mean, I guess it would be annoying to not be able to move, but it sounds like you're just making excuses."

"You still don't understand?" Spoilerina looked up at me again. She looked annoyed as she sped up her pumping again, making me arch my back against the wall and slowly close my eyes as another moan left me. "You really think I'm just making this all up to have sex with you? Like I'm some nymphomaniac?" She squeezed my cock, tightening her grip-it just felt even better, but I winced to feign pain.

"K-Kinda ..." I slowly nodded.

"I told you that I'll make you feel what you did to me, and I meant it. By the time this is over, you'll know it's not just some excuse!" Spoilerina pulled her hand away from my cock. From the sudden lack of pleasure, I opened my eyes and looked down at her; in one swift motion, Spoilerina leaned in and took all of my cock into her mouth. I felt her nose press against me as she stayed perfectly still, just roughly sucking on me and swirling her tongue around the tip of my dick. I decided to just say "fuck it" to trying to hide any good feelings from this and let out a very loud moan-it felt too fucking good to resist.

It had been a good twenty seconds and she hadn't pulled away to breathe-was it because she was a Yo-kai and maybe didn't rely on breathing to live anymore? Maybe she could just breathe through her nose for a really, really long time. I didn't care either way, thinking on it, since her moving back would just make me grab one of her pigtails and pull her back down.

"Oh fuck ..." I moaned once again, grunting in pleasure after Spoilerina gave my cock a particularly hard suck. "Y-You're totally making me feel terrible, you shouldn't stop! That will make me regret it all!" I reached down and placed a hand on her head, taking a handful of her green hair. There was no reason to pull her forward-she was still taking me inside her mouth completely-but giving that grip of hair a hard yank just made me feel even better.

Keeping a lock on my eyes, Spoilerina pulled her mouth away from my cock, moving down my shaft almost taunting slow. The feeling of her warm mouth and pursed lips dragging down my sensitive skin felt like I was being pushed right through cloud nine and landing somewhere in the twenties-those black, sultry-looking eyes and the feeling of her tongue dragging down the underside of my dick forced a shiver throughout my whole body.

Just as she was about to reach the tip of my cock, something overcame my thoughts. Instead of just leaning back and enjoying the feeling, my lower mind decided that it wasn't allowed to end; it was going to continue whether she liked it or not. Without paying attention to what I was doing, I reached out and took a grip of her pigtails and yanked her back down my cock. Her eyes widened at my sudden forcefulness and I heard a bit of a gag from her, but it didn't seem to stop anything.

Before either of us knew what hit me, I was holding her hair and pushing her down on my cock before shoving her back up my shaft, fucking her mouth as fast as I pleased. If she tried to object, I didn't hear her; I was too busy moaning from the insanely amazing sensation and continuing to use my hand to force her head down my cock.

I wanted to cum, badly; I haven't felt myself get this revved up since one of Insomni's lotion-lubed titfucks. No matter how much I wanted to pull her head down to my stomach and shoot all of this "revenge guilt" down her throat, I forced myself to keep moving her; I couldn't let this stop too early. This had to have been the best head I've gotten since Hanako wanted to put a Yo-condom on me with her mouth.

I leaned back, looking up at the sky. There was something unusual about the clouds ... as if they were shaped like letters. I blinked, reaching up to rub my eyes; surprisingly, even without my hand to guide her, Spoilerina deep-throated my cock as I looked away from her. After focusing my eyes for a moment, I actually could see something in the clouds-words, as a matter of fact. They read "Spoiler: you're about to cum!" with a colon and all.

How the fuck did she do that?!

I can hold back! I can send her into another "you were wrong!" orgasm fit! Then just jerk off all over her twitching bod-what is wrong with me?!

I don't know how she did it, but it seemed Spoilerina took advantage of my momentary weakness while I was trying to think things over. I looked down at her and felt my leg muscles tighten when she began to bob her head almost amazingly fast, enough that her green pigtails looked like small blurs from her speed. Is this the power of a Yo-kai? If it is, it's fucking fantastic! I can't hold back any more! I'll just let her have this win, I can't ... hold on ... fuck!

"Oh, fuck ... I'm gonna cum!" I moaned loudly, reaching down and gripping a handful of her hair, yanking her down to the base of my cock before I groaned in pleasure, thrusting into her mouth as rope after rope of my hot, white cum pumped into her mouth. I heard a muffled sound of surprise come from her, and a quiet gag before she started to swallow without problem, looking up at me and locking eyes as she gulped down shot after shot of my seed flying into her mouth. "Holy ... fuck ..." I said between deep breaths, continuing to look down at her. She pulled away, opening her mouth and sticking out her tongue to show a good amount of cum still on it. With a quick gulp, she opened once more to show it was now clean. "Have you been watching amateur porn?" I asked.

"You would know, that's basically your skill level." She taunted me. "I told you that you were close, yet you didn't believe me. Do you give in to the spoilers now?"

"Never gonna happen." I said. "You got one win because that mouth of yours is Heaven come to Earth. I'll give you that one, but you're gonna be the one passed out when we're done here."

Spoilerina lifted her green dress, revealing a little patch of green pubic hair and a lack of panties-easily seen through her leg-hugging pantyhose.

"Give in yet?" She asked. "Just admit that I'm better than you, and you can fuck my pussy until you pass out."

"I thought this was about you making me experience the same endless orgasm you went through. When did it change to you being better than me?" I asked. It seemed like she was just making this up as she went along at this point.

Spoilerina sighed in annoyance, giving me a very irritated look.

"Just ... just fuck me already." She groaned. "That's where this was going anyway."

"Gladly, as soon as we get rid of this little obstacle." I reached out for her pantyhose, giving a firm yank and ripping the crotch away. Her moist pussy was now in full view for me to see. She blushed, for some reason-might have been my forceful pull or my silent, hard staring, but I don't care-as she looked down at my cock that had hardened once again. "Come on, get in one of your little ballet poses so we can get started."

"Oh my rina!" Spoilerina moaned-or at least, I'm pretty sure that was a moan. "This is amazing! Don't stop!"

Our position was something I could never pull off with Hanako or Insomni, due to height or lack of legs. One of Spoilerina's legs was held up with me holding her heel. The other leg was standing as normal to keep her balance while I pushed her against a brick wall on the alley. I shoved my cock into her pussy as fast I could, feeling her inner walls clench around my cock as my balls slapped against her.

Beads of sweat ran down her forehead under her messy, mint-green hair. Her shining, black eyes had a glazed over expression as I thrust inside, using my free hand to reach for her shirt and rip it open, ignoring the buttons flying aside as I groped one of her tits, giving it a firm squeeze.

Her heavy, quick breathing aroused me further, making my cock throb as I felt her other breast bounce against my hand as I squeezed the one in my grasp. My fingers sank into her soft, warm breast-feeling them have girth was still surprising no matter how many times I fondled her, seeing as her Yo-kai form's breasts didn't look anywhere near as full.

"H-Hey! That shirt's for my disguise, not for t-tearing ..." her protest was soon replaced with a long sigh of pleasure. "Oh my r-rina ..."

"You didn't care when I ... ripped ..." I shoved my cock in hard. "Your ..." I paused before slamming inside a second time, hearing her moan loudly. "Hose!" I pushed in forcefully, seeing her close her eyes tightly as I resumed my pace. "Just shut up and enjoy it!" I grabbed her breast harder, digging my nails into the skin.

"W-Whatever-rina! Just fuck me harder-rina!" Spoilerina begged. It was cute hearing her verbal tics keep slipping as she struggled to keep her balance; I looked down and could see her leg start to wobble. I leaned in and nibbled on her ear lobe, feeling her shiver against me and hearing her let out a pleasure, shaky sigh. "Ooooh ...!"

"You want me to cum fast, right?" I whispered into her ear. I didn't let up my speed for even a moment as I taunted her. "You want me to fill you up so you can brag about me cumming first?"

"I-I don't care anymore ... f-feels too goood ..." Spoilerina stammered. She was having more trouble keeping her leg standing, and I wasn't going to risk her falling. She gasped in surprise when I picked her up, holding her waist as I pressed her against the wall. I felt her legs wrap around my waist almost instantly, and her pussy clenched tighter around my cock when I resumed thrusting. I could feel her pussy become warmer the deeper I went, and her nails dig into my back when she reached around to hug me. "Yes!" Spoilerina shouted in pleasure. "Harder! Harder, you stupid human! Give this Legendary Yo-kai the rough fuck she deserves!"

I nodded and kept a hold on her, not pausing my thrusts.

As time passed, neither one of us stopped to rest; I felt her cum on my cock multiple times, and she griped my shirt and gave it a hard pull with every orgasm. Her begging for more turned to short, quick gasps as I pounded her pussy as rough as I could. My hips felt like they could give out at any second, but I just couldn't rest; she felt too good inside, and it wasn't often that I got to fuck Spoilerina or been able to keep her quiet ... for the most part. Moans were much, much better than hearing her give away everything I had any interest in.

During one particular position, I decided that I wanted to give her a nice surprise-or nice to me, anyway. She was on her back with her legs wrapped around me; one was trying to wrap around my shoulders, and the other was around my chest. She tried her hardest to pull me in deeper, but I was more amazed that she could keep this pose without cramping.

"Fill me up!" Spoilerina begged. "You only came once! You're supposed to suffer without stopping!"

"I'll fill you up ..." I reached up to wipe sweat from my brow. "But I don't know if you'll like it!"

"W-What do you mean?" She asked. "What are you planning to-OH, MY RINA!" Spoilerina's eyes widened and she bit her bottom lip as I pulled my cock out and moved lower in one extremely quick motion, forcefully shoving my cock into her tight, warm asshole and thrusting just as quickly. She pulled on my shirt hard enough that I felt the shoulders tear, but I couldn't care less-this ass felt too fucking good to worry about anything else. I grabbed her waist and pounded her ass as hard as I could, staring at her bouncing tits and smiling at her closed eyes and the drool running from her mouth. "S-So good-rina! F-Fuck my ass!"

I heard and felt my balls slap against her, and I did exactly as she asked-without missing a beat, I slammed my cock furiously inside of her, feeling beads of sweat run down my face. I could feel an orgasm quickly building inside of me, and it had been utter hell to hold it back so many times; I wasn't going to let her win, though. No matter how good it would feel. Just as I started to force myself to edge once again, my vision was clouded by pink smoke; Spoilerina had turned from her disguise to her regular Yo-kai body. Due to her much smaller size, her asshole was incredibly tight; she didn't cease moaning, and didn't sound to be in pain, so I continued to thrust.

I didn't know that I could fuck her hard enough to force her out of disguise, but I ignored it. Knowing I had that kind of power was really, really hot right now. I gave her asshole one more deep, powerful thrust, and heard her scream in pleasure. Her asshole clenched around my cock and I felt her juices cover my cock once more; she had a squirting orgasm. I looked down, seeing the little ballerina had passed out. She breathed heavily, and had a smile on her face.

I sat up, instantly pressing my hand against my forehead from the blinding pain. I have no idea what caused this terrible migraine, but-oh, no, I have some idea. I saw Spoilerina lying on the ground next to me, completely nude, in her normal Yo-kai form. My cum was all over her face and small body, and her tutu was in a crumpled heap on the grass next to her. She had grass stains on her knees.

Everything came back to me in a flash-the "revenge" sex, the amazing head, everything. I must have felt so amazing at the end that I passed out, and obviously she hadn't woken yet; this was the perfect time to quietly make my escape. I stood up, looking around for my clothes and fortunately finding them under where I had been sleeping. As I quickly put my boxers and pants back on, trying to stay as silent as possible, I winced when I saw Spoilerina's eyes slowly begin to open. She sat up, reaching up to rub her eyes before looking up at me; she had a very satisfied smirk on her face.

"So? Do you understand never to pull that stunt again?" she asked. I nodded, but didn't speak a word-I still have no idea how this downright amazing sex was any form of "revenge," but I wasn't going to crush her spirit. "That's good, then. I'm glad you learned your lesson."

"Wait, what exactly do you think happened?" I asked, fastening my pants. "Do you remember anything?"

"I have your cum all over me, of course I remember what happened." She replied, raising an eyebrow. "As much as I hate to admit it, my revenge ended up feeling pretty good and I passed out from how many times I came, and ..." she looked down at herself, opening her legs and seeing my cum dripping from her pussy. "and how many times you came, apparently." She stood, reaching for her tutu. "Now that you know what being forced into uncontrollable orgasms feels like, my revenge is almost done."

I still didn't know what being "forced" into that feels like. I still don't know what the hell she keeps going on about with that; it's just some weird thing that happens to her when she's wrong. Most people don't have multiple orgasms out of having their vanity taken down a notch. The whole thing never did make sense to me, and still doesn't, but it's hot to hear her moan and watch her twitch. I'll probably do it again.

"Well, this was nice, I learned a valuable lesson about messing with you and whatnot, but I have donuts to pick up before two Yo-kai that I'm actually afraid of get tired of waiting." Having dressed, I started to walk off. I turned, giving Spoilerina one last look-she was dressed, adjusting her top which gave me one quick peek at her tits. She failed to notice my gaze as she dressed.

"Oh, sure." She replied. Performing her usual ballerina spin, she moved past me and out of the alley. "Spoiler! You're not getting off this easily!"

"I'm pretty sure I got off very easily." I muttered. "At least four times ... wait, is this still not done?!"

"You'll see!" Spoilerina called in a sing-song voice as she spun out of sight.

A moment of silence passed from her departure before the migrane came back for round two. I'm getting the stupid donuts and going home. This whole day has been a giant clusterfuck. 


End file.
